Open Your Eyes
by AnImE-FrEaK1332
Summary: Kagome is expecting a new exchange student to come and stay with her for the spring semester but gets a wake up call when she realizes that he isn't what she expected. Will the two become friends or will the girls at the school make sure they stay apart? (A/N: I do not own these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.)
1. Rude Awakening

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span> Rude Awakening

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

"Kagome! Have you finished preparing the room?" I head my mother yelling from downstairs.

"Yes!" I yelled back to her. I placed the pillows against the bedpost and smoothed out the comforter. "Perfect," I said to myself as I smiled. Today, my family was going to be expecting a foreign exchange student. I would meet him when I got to school today since we would both be attending the same class. All I know is his name and the country he is coming from; Japan. The whole school is excited for him. Whenever new students come in, we like to give them a warm welcome. For the most part, everyone gets along with one another unless a major problem arises. Out of the three years I have attended Yunji High, there has only been one major incident and that dealt with several girls fighting over a guy. Eh, who am I kidding. The girls were still fighting over this guy and I think he enjoyed it cause he played the girls very hard. Used them to get whatever he wanted. I was hoping the new student wasn't as good looking or he was going to be in for it.

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" I picked up my backpack from the floor and headed down the stairs. The smell of fresh waffles filled my nose as I walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table ready to dig into the delicious food. I cut the waffles into pieces before I started to eat them. "Mm, your waffles are always the best momma."

"Why thank you dear," my mom said with a chuckle. "You excited for the exchange student?" My mom asked as she poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, I am. Can't wait to show him around the city. I hope he has a good time here."

"As do I. Do you think your brother will have a good time in Japan?"

"Oh, I am sure he will." I laughed to myself. My brother couldn't wait to see all the Japanese women and check out the clubs. So I am sure he will have a blast. Hell, he may even come back with a girlfriend. Maybe.

After I finished off my food, I washed the dishes, grabbed my lunch, slipped my shoes on and headed out the door. "See you later mom!" I headed down towards the school, excited for today. I had a smile on my face as I walked the sidewalk. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>I reached campus and headed towards my class. I took a seat at my desk, placing my backpack next to my legs. My friend Ayame came up to my desk, a bright smile on her face. Her red hair shone in the sunlight as her pigtails bounced on the side of her head. Her green eyes sparkled as she sat down on top of my desk. "You excited for the new student?"<p>

"Yep."

"You're lucky that you get to be his host. I wish I could do it," she said pouting.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Only reason why I was chosen was because my brother wanted to go to Japan for the next half of the semester."

"Yeah and he was on that list for what, two years?"

"Since his freshmen year, yeah. My mom was able to get enough money to send him over and the guy that will be living with us agreed."

Ayame sat down in the seat next to me. "I wonder what he looks like. Do you think he will be cute?"

"Eh. Maybe. I could care less if he is attractive. The whole point of him staying with me is to show him a good time. Not to make a move on him."

"Hell, I would." Ayame winked and we laughed.

The door opened and Naraku had walked in. Most of the girls squealed as he came in and took his seat. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't understand why so many girls were on him. He was a complete asshole. He was only nice when he thought he could get something out of the person. He caught my eyes and smiled at me. I looked away. He was trying so hard for me to get under his, spell, but I refused. Yes, he was attractive with his crimson eyes and beautiful long black hair, but how does that saying go? Too much of something that is good for you can make you sick? I hadn't had much of Naraku, but he was already making me sick.

"Oooh, Naraku is looking at you," Ayame said nudging me.

"Stop it, Ayame. I don't need the attention."

"When are you gonna go on a date with that boy? It's obvious that he wants you."

"Um, never." I smiled and Ayame chuckled.

The teacher walked into the room and asked for everyone to settle into their seats. "Okay everyone, settle down," she said as everyone became quiet. "As you know, we are expecting a new student." The teacher looked up at the clock. "He should be here any moment –

The door swung open and we all turned our heads towards the door. Walking in was a guy who had to be at least six foot. His long silver hair reached past his knees. It seemed to sparkle when the sun touched it. His golden amber eyes were bright. Strange tattoos covered his face; a Prussian blue crescent moon sat in the middle of his forehead underneath his bangs and two magenta stripes on each cheek against his pale skin. He tucked his hair behind his ear. The same stripes that were on his face were on his wrist as well. I wondered if he had any other tattoos. I looked over to Ayame and she seemed hypnotized. The way he walked seemed as if he was gliding. Who was this guy? He stood next to the teacher's desk and bowed his head. As he was about to speak a girl screamed.

"Oh my GOD!" she said as she stood up abruptly from her seat. "You are Sesshomaru from the group Yōkai! Right?"

A small smirk came up on his lips. "Yes, I am," he said in a deep yet soft tone. "I am surprised you know of me and the band." His accent was thick, but not too thick that you couldn't understand what he was saying. I was surprised that his English was so good.

"Know you? I love you!"

People started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Hold on a minute." Ayame stood up and folded her arms against her chest. "I love Yōkai just as much as any girl who is obsessed with them, but how do we really know that you are _the_ Sesshomaru."

He smirked. "If you do not believe that I am the Sesshomaru from the band Yōkai, I am not going to argue about it. You believe what you want to believe. It will just make my life living here more easy."

The girls in the class gasped and awed. I had no idea who Yōkai was, but it seemed like all the girls knew. Ayame dropped her arms to her side. "Y-You are Sesshomaru."

"How can you tell?" a boy asked.

"I am sure the real Sesshomaru would say something like that. If he was a fake and we all found out about it, we would make his life hell, right girls?" The girls agreed. "Only the real Sesshomaru would say that he wouldn't care. There have been many impersonators, but no one has the same cool suave that Sesshomaru has. No one has been able to copy his attitude."

"I can't believe that Sesshomaru is attending our school!" another girl screamed. The rest of the girls joined in. I covered my ears. So, was this the same Sesshomaru that was staying at my house? I looked around. Some of the guys seem to join in the screaming as well, but were hooting. I guess they knew who he was as well. Was I the only one out of the loop? Sesshomaru smiled and bowed his head again.

"Thank you for the warm welcome."

"Anything for you Sesshomaru-sama!" Ayame screamed.

"Alright alright," the teacher said waving her hands up and down to try and quiet the class. "I had no idea our exchange student would be a celebrity. I guess you have a lot to look out for, huh, Sesshomaru."

"I think I can handle it."

"That is good. You can go ahead and take the available seat next to Kagome."

"Huh?" Everyone looked towards me. It's not like I wanted him to take that seat. He walked down the aisle to his seat and sat down. He nodded his head to me and I nodded back. I laid my head down on the desk and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>After class, the teacher pulled me to the side. "Ah, Kagome, do you have a minute?"<p>

"Yeah. What is it Ms. Bleu?"

"The principal said that he needs to speak with you. He wants you to head to his off after class."

"Oh, okay." I wondered what the principal had wanted to talk to talk to me about.

I headed over to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard him say. I opened the door and saw someone else sitting in a seat. The person turned around and it was Sesshomaru. Did he get in trouble already? "Ah, Kagome, glad to see you. Have a seat." I took the available seat. I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me as I sat down. The principal leaned on his desk, lacing his fingers together.

"Kagome, as you know, Sesshomaru is the exchange student that will be living with you."

"Yes, I know."

"Inviting you to our school, Sesshomau, we knew that you were a celebrity from Japan, but we had no idea that our student body knew about you. I checked the school's blog and there have been many post about you already. I would like to apologize for that. I wanted you to have a normal school life, but it seems that you have fans here as well."

"No problem. It is always nice to know that I have fans outside of Japan."

"I hope that you will still enjoy your time here, I am just concerned about you, Kagome."

"Trust me, I am too. I don't stand out that much but with a celebrity staying with me, I am sure most of the girls will want to have my head."

"Your classmates are the only people that know you are hosting him, Kagome. Hopefully your classmates will keep their mouths shut and not spread it around the school that he is living with you. I don't want to cause any trouble for you."

"I don't want it either."

"If you ever come across any trouble, please do not hesitate to come see me."

"Thanks, Principal Kelly."

"Now Sesshomaru, I understand you will have a limo come and pick you up?"

"Yes, I do. I hope that isn't a problem."

"No, not a problem at all. I think it would be best for you guys to leave and come separately that way there isn't any mishaps." He looked at the clock sitting on his desk. "It is time for you guys to head back to class. I hope you have a good day and will enjoy your stay here, Sesshomaru."

"I am sure I will. I believe Kagome will be a good host and give me a good time."

"Glad to hear it." The principal smiled and we left his office.

"Um, Sesshomaru, I just wanted to say –

"Look," Sesshomaru said as he turned to face me. "I don't need another fan to say that they are excited to see me here. I didn't come here to make friends. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my manager. You may be my host, but I don't have to like you."

What the hell. "Wait, hold on, I never said that I was a –

"It doesn't matter what you have to say. I just need to pass my classes, graduate and I am off to Japan. The sooner I leave, the better. I thought coming here, I would be able to live normally, but that doesn't seem to happen."

"You just said that it makes you –

"I know what I said. I don't need you to repeat it to me." I rolled my eyes. "Just do what you are supposed to do and host, nothing more. Don't talk to me and things will go smoothly."

"How do you expect to live at my house and not have us speak to one another."

He sighed. "Just don't talk to me while we are at school. I don't need you to think that just cause I am staying with you that I will be your friend. My host being a fan, hanging on me all the time will just keep the other girls at bay."

I was getting angry at this guy. He really thought he was the hot shit. I thought he was a nice guy on how he was talking to some of the students in class, but I guess that was all just for show. Deep down, he was a complete asshole. Sesshomaru thought I was a fan and I thought he was a sincere guy. I guess we were both in for a rude awakening. I just smiled at him and bowed.

"Whatever will make you happy," I said in a sarcastic tone. I left him standing in the hall before he could say one more thing. I really couldn't believe what kind of person he was. If he thought I was going to kiss his ass, he had another thing coming.

* * *

><p>It was making me sick to see him smile and laugh in other people's faces. I am sure he was having negative thoughts about the people he was talking to. I grumbled to myself as I took a bite into my sandwich.<p>

"You okay, Kagome?" Ayame asked as she took a seat in front of me.

"No."

"You should be. You have fuckin' Sesshomaru living with you."

"He isn't all that," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey, you and anyone else in the class haven't told anyone that Sesshomaru is staying with me, right?"

"No, not that I know of. Sure, a lot of the girls are jealous, but I doubt they would say anything. Besides Kagome, we're friends. I would never want a swarm of girls to attack you."

"I hope the rest of my class feels the same way."

"I am sure they do. If you want, I can go and talk to everyone and ask them not to spread it around." I nodded my head. I didn't stand out that much and I didn't want to be noticed. Sesshomaru caught me looking at him. He smirked and continued on with his conversation. I really didn't want to go home with this guy. "He is so handsome."

"I am surprised you are not over there with the rest of the girls that are drooling over him." Ayame bit her lip. "You want to go over there, don't you?" She nodded her head vigorously. "Go on over there."

"You sure, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I am sure." I gave Ayame a smile before she ran off towards where Sesshomaru was sitting. While he was here, Ayame was going to be less of a friend to me and more of a fan to Sesshomaru. I am sure the next time she would talk to me, it will be something about Sesshomaru. Why couldn't he be nice?

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of the school day and I couldn't wait to go home. Ayame managed to talk to the whole class before we were let out, asking them not to tell anyone that Sesshomaru was staying with me. The class agreed and even signed a piece of paper stating that they promise not to open their mouths about it. Gotta love Ayame. As I was heading out, I saw Sesshomaru get in a limo. I guess when you are a celebrity, trying to break out of that mold is a lot harder said then done. He said he wanted to live a normal life, but being picked up and dropped off in a limo would not be living normal.<p>

In no time, I made it home. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh good honey. We're in the family room."

I slipped out of my shoes and placed my backpack down on the floor against the wall. I walked into the family room and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the couch with his luggage. He gave me a small smile. I didn't even acknowledge it. "You came home just in time."

"I did?"

"Yes. I was just asking Sesshomaru what he wanted for dinner and I need to go out shopping for food. I didn't want to leave him home alone."

"I am sure he would have been able to survive on being alone," I mumbled.

"What was that dear."

"Nothing."

"Well, since you are here, you can show Sesshomaru around the house and get to know each other a bit more."

"Sounds like a great plan to me," Sesshomaru said with a bright smile. I wanted to gag.

"Then I shall get going so I can prepare a delicious meal for you Sesshomaru."

"I am sure the food will taste as good as you look." He took my mother's hand and kissed the top of it. Was he for real?

My mother blushed, placing her hands on the side of her face. "Oh my. Isn't he such a gentleman, Kagome."

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you two later." My mom grabbed her purse and left me alone with Sesshomaru. I was not going to look forward to this.

His eyes became cold as he looked at me. "Aren't you supposed to show me around the house?"

I sighed. "Follow me."

"Ima need you to carry my luggage as well."

"What?"

"You expect me to carry them?"

"Uh, yes, I do. If you want to live normally, be prepared to be treated normally. You think just because you are a celebrity I am supposed to cater to you? Well you got another thing coming, Sesshomaru. One, I am not a fan of yours. I have never heard of you until now. Two, I could care less if we became friends. If your fans found out who the real you was, I am sure they wouldn't be kissing your ass either. Who would want to be friends with an asshole? Three, I don't appreciate the fact that you smile in my mother's face when I know that you could care less if her food tasted good. You can be fake to me and my friends, but to my mother is where I draw the line. I thought having an exchange student stay would be fun, but now I regret we ever said yes to it.

"I am not going to kiss your ass and do whatever you ask me to do. You have hands and legs; use them. I am not your maid, I am your host. All I have to do is make sure you have a good time and feel welcomed, but I can't do that if you're going to be a douche bag to me. You living here, I can make it hell or I can make it easy. I don't appreciate you treating me like I am less than you just because you have more money than me and you're famous. I could give a rat's ass bout all that. If you want to be a whiny bitch and have someone wipe your ass and feed you like you are a baby, then take your ass back to Japan cause I don't need to put up with your bullshit. I am sure, deep down inside, you can be a nice person, and I am sure we can come to some type of agreement, but until you get your head out of your ass, you will have to survive on your own." I was breathing hard by the time I finished my rant.

Sesshomaru just stared at me. I could see the anger in his eyes and I was sure he was going to let me have it, but whatever he had to say wouldn't mean anything. He stood up and walked up to me. I stood my ground. I was not going to let him intimidate me.

"You feel better now?"

I was a bit confused by the question. "Uh, a bit."

He smirked. "You have a lot of guts to stand up to me the way you just did. No one has ever talked to me that way."

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"Staying with you will be fun. You're the only person, aside from your mother, that has treated me like a human being." He stood straight, no longer towering over me. "And I wasn't being fake to your mother at all. I meant what I said. She looks good for her age. Too bad you don't look as good as her."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Means that you aren't my type."

"Then I am glad that we are on the same page cause you aren't my type either." He raised an eyebrow. "What, shocked to hear that someone doesn't find you attractive?"

"Yes, actually."

"Then keep getting shocked cause I am sure I will keep surprising you."

He smiled. "I look forward to the challenge."

"Yeah, grab your things and follow me." Sesshomaru grabbed his stuff and followed me upstairs. Living with him for the next six months was going to be an interesting ride. I just hope this experience would end on a good note.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, this is my first KagomeSesshomaru story so I hope you guys enjoy this opening chapter to this new story. Leave reviews and the next chapter will be up soon. I hope you guys stick with it. ^_^


	2. First Night

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span> First Night

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I showed Sesshomaru around the house after he placed his bags in the room he was going to be sleeping in. I couldn't really tell by the look on his face if he liked the house or not. I guess it really didn't matter since he was going to be staying here for awhile. After I showed him around, we went back to his room. I leaned against the door frame while he unpacked his things into the drawers.

"So, do you like your room?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "It's nice. A lot smaller then the place I live in back in Japan."

"What, do you live in a mansion?" I said chuckling to myself.

"Yep." I shut my mouth. "I wish my plane hadn't arrived late so I could have done all this stuff earlier instead of now," he said as he stuffed more clothes into a drawer.

"Things happen. Not everything goes according to plan. Besides, I like how things turned out."

He looked up at me. "Why is that?"

"Because I am sure that if you had showed up to my house first, if your plane had arrived on time, I would have met the fake Sesshomaru and not the real one. I am sure you would be smiling in my face like you do with the girls at school."

"Yeah, I would have, not going to lie." Sesshomaru grabbed the last few things out of his bag and started to hang them up in the closet. "Most, if not all the people I have met are always a fan. You and your mother, so far, are the only ones that do not know who I am, which makes staying here even more enjoyable. I will be treated like a human."

"Is living in the lime light really that exhausting?"

"You have no idea. Why do you think I did this exchange thing."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your manager?"

Sesshomaru looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Do you remember everything someone says to you?"

"I just pay close attention to people when they talk."

"Uh huh." He grabbed his bag and started to unpack his shoes in the closet. "Yeah, my manager did say that I needed to finish up my education and he thought it would be better to go though an exchange program. The best place to go was to come to the States and come to this small city since we didn't think anyone would recognize me, but we were wrong on that." Sesshomaru came out of the closet and sat on the bed. "But staying here will be worth it." He laid back on the bed, his silvery hair spilling underneath him.

"I have a question," I said as I leaned off from the door frame.

"What is it?"

"Is that your true hair color?" Sesshomaru sat up on his elbows and just looked at me. I couldn't tell if he was upset by the question or intrigued. This guy was really hard to read.

Sesshomaru smirked as he sat up, brushing his hair back, his golden amber eyes shinning. "As much as I would like to claim that it is my own, it is dyed."

"Really?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "No. This is my natural hair color. Almost everyone in my family has this color of hair."

"Same with the eyes?" He nodded his head. "That is pretty cool. I bet a lot of people think it's fake huh."

"Of course I have people that do not like me for whatever reason and try to make fake claims about me. I have no idea how many articles have been written about me saying that my hair, eyes and birthmarks are fake."

"Birthmarks? What birthmarks?" Sesshomaru pointed to the crescent moon on his forehead and the stripped marks on his cheeks and wrist. My eyes became wide. "Wait, those are birthmarks? I thought they were tattoos."

"That is what everyone thinks, but no, they are birthmarks."

"You're family is pretty freaking unique huh."

He smirked. "You could say that." Sesshomaru went into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. He opened it and pulled out a picture. "This is my family." He handed me the picture. I walked in and took the picture from his hand. My mouth slowly fell open as I looked at the portrait. His family was gorgeous. His mother and father had silver hair, golden amber eyes and the same birthmarks that Sesshomaru bore, only difference is that his mother had a slimmer crescent moon and one strip across her cheek. The same with his father but he did not have a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. I am guessing he had obtain both the streaks from his parents and the crescent moon from his mother. The only one who did not have silver hair, amber eyes or any birthmarks was a boy standing next to a young Sesshomaru.

"Who is the boy standing next to you?"

"My brother," he said with a bit of a hiss.

"You two don't get along?"

"Not at all. He is a product of an affair my father had with another woman."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"It is whatever now. I was mad at my father for years for cheating on my mother and having another kid. My mother was just as mad, but some how grew to forgive him. My mother keeps a tight leash on him now." Sesshomaru smiled.

"So, he will never have silver hair or the eyes like you?"

"He does now. I was six and he was four in that picture. His hair is silver and his eyes are amber now, but he doesn't have the marks."

"Ah." I looked at the picture again and smiled. Sesshomaru was adorable as a kid. I wonder if his nasty attitude has anything to do with still having a bit of anger towards his father. I handed him back the picture. "You're family is beautiful, especially your mother."

"Thanks."

"So, what are you mixed with Sesshomaru?" He looked up at me after he put the picture away. "I know you are from Japan, but you don't look Japanese. I could be wrong, but I know you have to have something else wrestling in that bloodline of yours for your family to have silver hair and these interesting birthmarks." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he stood up. His eyes became cold. Sesshomaru grabbed both of my arms tightly as he pulled me close to him, towering over me. I became frightened. Did I say something to upset him? He gave me a tiny smile. His canines seemed a bit too sharp and curved. He placed his nose near my neck and sniffed.

"I can smell the fear off of you."

"W-What?" How could he smell fear off of me?

He lifted his head and stared me in the eyes. "Kagome, what would you say if I told you I was a demon."

"A d-demon?" Now I was scared shitless. "I-I know d-demon's exist b-but for me and everyone e-else to see you … a-are you an i-incubus?"

Sesshomaru's lips curled back as he bared his teeth or fangs or whatever you want to call them. My eyes became wide and I felt my body become stiff. I closed my eyes, not sure of what he was going to do to me. What I wasn't expecting was for him to break out into a hysteric laugh. Sesshomaru let go of my arms. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him step back, circling his stomach with his arms as he laughed. I was confused.

"T-That joke never gets old."

I punched Sesshomaru hard in the arm but it didn't seem to phase him. "That wasn't funny at all, Sesshomaru!" I could feel my face start to burn up because of how angry I was. How could he play a joke like that on me?

"I-I just had to do it." He continued to laugh, falling back on the bed.

"Jerk."

I heard the door downstairs open and close. My mom was back from shopping. "Kagome, Sesshomaru! I am back!"

"We're upstairs mom!" I yelled back to her. I walked over to the banister. "Do you need any help bringing in the groceries?"

"Yes, I do. The rest are in the trunk of the car."

"Alright." I headed down the stairs and went to the car to get the last bit of groceries.

"Let me get those for you," Sesshomaru said as he took the bags from my hands and headed towards the kitchen. I was still mad at him for freaking me out but at least he was helping out a bit. We walked into the kitchen and he sat the bags down onto the table.

"Oh, thank you for getting the groceries, Sesshomaru."

"No problem. So do you need any help with preparing dinner?" Both my mother and I looked at Sesshomaru with shock. "What?"

"You are our guest, Sesshomaru. Kagome and I will prepare dinner. You just sit and relax."

"I would prefer to help in the kitchen then to just sit and relax. I never got the chance to be in the kitchen back at home and I always found it interesting to prepare meals."

"You've never cooked anything in your life?" He shook his head. "Did you burn something to have your mother ban you from the kitchen?" I chuckled.

"Both my mother and the chef banned me from the kitchen when I tried to make cereal."

"You have a chef?"

"Sesshomaru, have you ever had a home cooked meal, done by your mother?"

Sesshomaru blinked several times before he shook his head again. "No. Since I could remember, we always had a chef do the meals for us."

"Oh, sweetheart." My mother walked over to Sesshomaru and embraced him in a sincere hug. Sesshomaru seemed a bit taken aback by her sudden hug. She pulled back and smoothed her hand over his cheek. "You can consider me as your mother while you stay with us. Everyday you will have a home cooked meal and you can use the kitchen to your liking if you are hungry."

Something bright light up in his eyes. "R-Really?"

"Yes, really. I will teach you everything that I know on the dishes that I make and when you go back home, you can surprise your mother with what you learned down here."

"I hope so." Sesshomaru smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Anything darling. Now, you can grab the steak out of the bag, take them out of the package and lay it down on the cutting board and Kagome can help you on how to season it. I will start getting the rice ready."

My mom went in a cabinet, pulled out a pot and started to prepare the rice. Sesshomaru and I exchanged looks. I shrugged my shoulders. "Grab the steak." Sesshomaru grabbed the steak out the bag and started to peel it out of the package as I turned on the stove. He sat it down on the cutting board as I grabbed the seasoning from the top cabinet. I sat them down on the counter and looked up at Sesshomaru. He seemed a bit nervous. "Since you never seasoned anything before, you will season all of the steak."

"O-Oh, okay."

"Don't be nervous. It's really easy." I untwisted the cap off of the season salt and handed it to him. He took it from my hand and just stared at it. I rolled my eyes. "Here." I took his wrist, tilted his hand and started to shake it lightly as the salt sprinkled onto the meat. I caught a smile from Sesshomaru from the corner of my eye. I guess he was enjoying this. Finishing up with the season salt, I handed Sesshomaru the black pepper and he seasoned it himself. After seasoning both sides of all three steaks with the rest of the other seasonings, the stove beeped, letting me know that it was hot and ready to cook the food. I pulled out a flat pan and Sesshomaru placed the steaks on the sheet and slid them in the oven.

"How will we know when it is ready?"

"We check it every ten minutes to see that it cooking throughly and to also make sure it doesn't dry out. I like my steaks nice and juicy."

"The same here."

"Sesshomaru," my mother said as she turned down the heat on the rice. "What kind of vegetables do you eat?"

"Oh, I don't eat vegetables."

My mother's eyes became wide. "No wonder you are so pale. You need to eat some type of vegetable." Sesshomaru shook his head. "There has to be something you would like. What about a tomato?"

"Isn't that a fruit?"

"Fruit, vegetable, whatever. Do you eat them or not?" My mother asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Y-Yes." If I didn't know any better, it seemed as if Sesshomaru was a bit afraid of my mother in that moment. I giggled to myself.

She smiled. "Good. I will make some grilled tomatoes then. Would you like to help me with that?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great. Grab about three tomatoes from the refrigerator and meet me in the backyard. Kagome, can you put away the rest of the groceries and keep an eye on the steak and rice?"

"Yes. ma'am." My mother grabbed some of the seasoning from the counter and walked out to the backyard as Sesshomaru grabbed the tomatoes. "My mother's grilled tomatoes are delicious. You will like them."

"I will be the judge of that."

"Stuck up," I said snarling at him as I left the kitchen.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I smirked as I watched Kagome leave the kitchen. Getting to her was so much fun and it was very easy for her to get irritated with me. Maybe she was also still mad at me for freaking her out earlier. It was such a perfect opportunity that I had to do it. I went out to the backyard, closing the door behind me. Kagome's mother was at the grill, preparing herself. I came up next to her and sat the tomatoes down onto the cutting board on the side of the grill.

"Oh good." She handed me a knife. "Cut them in half for me."

I took the knife from her and was ready to cut the tomatoes until I couldn't figure out which way she wanted me to cut them. "How?"

"Place the tomatoes on their side and cut straight down."

"Like this?" I asked as I did what she said.

"Yes, just like that. Now do the rest the same way." I cut the rest of the tomatoes, being careful not to cut my fingers. "So, how do you like it out here, Sesshomaru?"

"I like it so far. People at school are nice."

"Do you think they are only nice to you because they know who you are?" She asked as she handed me the black pepper. "Season them for me."

"A part of me thinks they are and the other half thinks not."

"Well, I can tell you that Kagome is being her natural self and even though she may come off as a smart ass, she is a caring person. She isn't being fake at all," she said as she oiled up the grill pan with olive oil. Her statement caught me off guard. "You can place them on the grill."

I did. "Why do I have a feeling that you mean something by that."

"I may be old, Sesshomaru, but I am not stupid. I know that being in the music business, you have to keep up an image. You pull off the cold, stoic type, but deep down, I know you are just a little boy who wishes he could go out and play and just be yourself," she said closing down the lid on the grill.

I chuckled. "You saw right through me."

"I have a son as well, so I know. I could tell by just looking at you. Kagome may not see it yet, but she will in time if you let her get to know the real you."

"She kind of does –

"I mean the real you, Sesshomaru. I saw the key charm on your phone when you thought I didn't notice it." I tensed up. "Did you buy that yourself or did you get it as a matching set with that special someone?" She said elbowing my arm.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and toyed with the small koala with a pink bow and bamboo shoots dangling next to it. I sighed and placed it back in my pocket. "I bought it as a matching set for my girlfriend a few months ago."

"Is she a famous singer like you?"

"No, she is a model."

"Oooh. She must be really pretty then."

"She is, but she has a horrible attitude. I don't even know why I still have this key charm. She left me the day before I came out here."

"What? Are you serious? Why did she do that?"

"She said me being gone for six month was bad for her image."

"That … doesn't make any sense."

"She isn't that bright if that makes up for what she said."

"It does, kind of." She opened up the grill and drizzled a bit more olive oil on the tomatoes. "Well, I can tell you she that she has passed up on the best thing that could ever happen to her and she will regret her decision."

I chuckled. "Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi."

"It's Ms, and just call me Karen or Mom while you are here. I am going to treat you as if you were my own son," she said winking at me as she gave me a smile.

I smiled back. "Okay."

"The tomatoes are done." She grabbed a plate from a cabinet on the side of the grill and scooped the tomatoes off of the grill with the spatula. She handed me the plate as she said, "Take these into the house and place them in the middle of the table. The rest of the food should be ready as well." I nodded my head and went back into the kitchen. Kagome was pulling the steaks out of the stove as I placed the plate on the table.

"Mmm, the steaks smell good."

"Let's hope they taste just as good with how much seasoning you placed on them."

"I did what you told me to do."

"I know, I was just teasing since you said you never done it before," Kagome said with a smile. She placed the sheet on top of the stove and reached out for a knife and fork. She cut off a small piece and walked over to me. "Say 'ahh'."

"What?" I looked from her to the fork of steak. Was she going to feed it to me? Kagome didn't let up and I opened my mouth saying 'ah'. I ate the steak and it was tender and juicy. The rush of flavor hit my tongue as I savored that piece in my mouth as I chewed it. Swallowing it, I felt like I was in paradise. "Good?" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"It's fantastic. Best steak I had ever tasted."

"Oh please," Kagome said as she walked away from me and started to gather dinner plates.

"Okay, may be not, but it's still good. I guess because I was the one who seasoned it."

"Someone is proud of themselves. Go ahead and sit at the table. I will fix your plate for you."

"Oh, uh, thank you." I sat at the table. Kagome's mother came back into the kitchen and placed the utensils in the sink.

"How much rice do you want mom?"

"Just two big spoon fulls," she said sitting at the table.

"And you, Sesshomaru?"

"A lot?"

Kagome looked at me. "I'll give you a hearty spoon full," she said with a smile. She seemed in a better mood. Kagome came over to the table with two plates, one for me and one for her mother. She wasn't kidding when she said she would give me a hearty spoon full, but it didn't matter since I was really hungry. The steak was big, but not too big for me not to finish it. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into the food. I grabbed the fork and knife on the side of my plate and dug into the steak. Kagome took a seat at the table and began to eat her food as well. "Enjoying the food, Sesshomaru?" She asked as I grabbed a grilled tomato and bit into it. My mouth was too full to speak so I just nodded my head. Her and her mother laughed at me before they began to eat their food as well.

After dinner, I took a long hot shower. It was the perfect thing I needed after eating so much. My bed was also calling me by the time I was dressed. Walking to my room, I heard a sweet sound. I stopped and tried to focus where it was coming from. I turned a bit and heard that it was coming from Kagome's room.

_Is she, singing?_

I walked up to her door and heard her singing a soft song. The tone of her voice and how the words flowed eased my mind. I could fall asleep to her singing. I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking? I wouldn't want Kagome to sing me to sleep. I moved away from her door and went to my room, closing the door behind me. I fell on the bed and thought to myself. My first day staying with this family and I felt more at home here then I did back at my own home. I liked the way I was being treated and I wouldn't trade this moment for anything right now. I crawled underneath the blankets as I let sleep takeover my body, Kagome's soft singing soothing me as I slipped away from reality.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for the long update. I was away for vacation. I hope you guys like this chapter. Future chapters will come a bit slower because I am starting school next week, but the story will still continue, so please do not give up on this story. Leave reviews. Thanks guys.<p>

- AnImE-FrEaK1332


	3. Mall

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span> Mall

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

The week had past and I was glad that today was Saturday. Being at school was starting to become annoying. Not only was Sesshomaru a pompous ass to me the whole week but it also seemed that his fan base, quotations over fan base, had doubled. You could be the best looking man on the planet, but that does not give you the right to be an ass to someone, especially if that someone is your host. Even at the house he carried his ego with him. When it came to my mother, he was sweet, if he ever was, Sesshomaru. Come across me in the hallway and he would act like I didn't exist. Only time he would say anything to me was to ask for something. If he wants to play this game, I'll play. Doesn't make any sense for my life to be ruined by him just cause he is a douche. There are major sales going on at the mall and I plan on splurging myself. That is all a girl really needs to feel better about her week; spoil herself.

I was just about ready to go. I brushed my hair once more before placing a bow on the side of my head. I grabbed my purse and headed down for the front door. "I'm leaving mom!" I yelled as I slipped on my shoes.

"Wait, Kagome, where are you going?" My mother asked as she came out from the family room.

"I'm going to the mall."

"The mall?" A small smile came across her face and I knew what she was thinking. I cut her off before she could even say the sentence.

"I'm not taking Sesshomaru with me to the mall, mom."

"And why not. You're supposed to show him around the city."

"If you are so concerned about him seeing the city, you take him. I don't want to be held down by him."

"How would he hold you down?"

"By not going into the stores I want to or rushing me. I just want to spend some time, by myself, away from him."

"Kagome!" My mother said sternly.

"What? Why should I take that asshole with me anywhere? When it comes to you, he is a different person, but me, he ignores me as if I am a fly on a wall."

"Which is why you try and talk to him."

"You don't think I have tried that already? He can ignore me all he wants. Until he leaves, I won't be happy staying in this house."

My mother narrowed her eyes at me. I wasn't going to win this and I knew that, but I still wanted to make my point clear that I did not like or want him living with us anymore. She folded her arms under her breast, placing her weight on her left leg. "Sesshomaru, can you come here a minute?" At this moment, I did not like my mother. Sesshomaru came from the family room and stood next to my mother.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked from my mother to me. I am sure he sensed the tension that was coming from the both of us and if he was smart, he would say the right answer to her question.

She looked up at him and smiled as she asked, "Would you like to go to the mall with Kagome?"

"The mall?"

"Yes. Apparently there are sales going on and I know you haven't really had the chance to look around, so I think the mall will be a good first stop so you can get a feel. What do you say?"

"Going to the mall is not a good idea, Sesshomaru," I said as I came up with something. "A lot of our classmates will be there and if they see you, you won't get the chance to breathe."

"Oh come now, Kagome. Sesshomaru can't stay locked up in the house the whole time he is here just because he is a celebrity. It's not his fault."

"Yes, it is," I said under my breath.

"The decision isn't yours missy. Well, Sesshomaru?"

A sinister smile came across his lips as I slapped my forehead with my hand. "I would love to go to the mall. If we do see our classmates, then we see them. Don't worry Kagome, I won't slow you down." For some reason, I had a feeling he would do it on purpose.

"Then it is settled."

"Can you drop us off at the mall then, separately?"

"If I am driving you guys, I am dropping you off at the same spot. Now stop acting like a child." I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anything further. "Why don't you go get ready, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded his head and went upstairs to do whatever he needed to do. This mall trip was going to be bad. I just had a feeling. I slumped down on the flour, pouting like a five year old. My mother rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like a child."

"If you saw how Sesshomaru treated me, you wouldn't be on his side."

"Why do you think I am forcing you guys to go out together." I looked up at her, a bit confused. "Kagome, I know that Sesshomaru doesn't treat you with respect. I don't know how else to explain it, but he is going through a rough patch."

"Rough enough to take his anger out on me?"

"Look, don't tell him I told you, but before he came out here, his girlfriend dumped him."

"So? Am I supposed to have sympathy for him because he was dumped?"

"No, but at least understand why he is treating you the way he has been. He is still mad at his ex and since you are the only girl that is close to his age that is around him twenty-four seven, he is taking it out on you."

"That is still no excuse."

"It's not, but at least you know why."

"Has it ever occurred to you that he just may not like me?"

She smiled. "Trust me, he does like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You will just have to find out on your own," she said with a soft smile. My mother knew something that I didn't and that was going to bug me. If Sesshomaru just talked to me, then I would understand a bit, but how can you say you like someone and treat them badly. This is not middle school where the boy bullies the girl because he likes her. This is something totally different and I wish he would man up before I have to talk shit to him again for him to get an understanding. Sesshomaru came back down the stairs in different clothes, his hair tied back and wearing some shades. I really hoped he didn't think that by changing his hair and wearing shades that no one would recognize him. My mother chuckled. "Sesshomaru, you know that disguise won't work, right?"

"It won't?" He took off the shades. "I thought it would."

"No, sweety. Your classmates would still recognize you."

"Damn." Sesshomaru looked down to me. "Sorry, Kagome."

"Sorry my ass." I got up on my feet and brushed my backside. "Let's just go and get this over with." I walked out the front door before I could hear my mother say anything. I just wanted to go shopping and hopefully I could get that done.

My mother dropped us off in front of the mall and told us to call her when we were ready to be picked up. She drove off and at that moment I wished I had canceled my plans. I could feel people's eyes on us as we stood where we were. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was praying that we wouldn't run into anyone from my class or the school for that matter.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

Kagome looked like she was trying to calm herself. I know I was being a burden to her today and it wouldn't help her if I decided to be an ass, so I decided to play nice. "Which store do yo want to go to first?" I asked. I guess I surprised her a bit by the question cause she looked at me a with a confused face.

She chuckled. "Sesshomaru, I am really not in the mood to play your game. I would honestly prefer to just go our separate ways and we could meet up when it is time to go."

"Aren't you supposed to be showing me around the mall? I don't want to wander around myself. I don't know where all the stores are at and what if I couldn't find you?"

"Ever heard of a directory?" Now she was being the ass. "And stop acting like a sad child. It doesn't suit you."

"And you being a bitch doesn't suit you as well." Kagome's mouth fell open. "I'm being reasonable, so just accept it. I wanted to get out the house just as much as you did. So I won't rush you to do what you need to do. I'll just observe while you do your shopping. Now, are you going to be reasonable with me?"

"Asshole," she said with a hiss.

I smiled. "Glad to know that we are on the same page. Now, let's get going before we draw more of a crowd then we have already."

"More like you drawing a crowd." She placed the emphasis on the you. "You stand out a lot by how you look, so people are curious." She started to walk and I was right behind her. "Maybe you should buy a wig while you are out here. And some contacts while you are at it."

"Does my appearance both you that much?"

"How you look doesn't bother me at all. I just want to make things easier on you so you don't get bombarded every time you go out. Don't you get tired of that happening in Japan?"

"It doesn't happen to me in Japan because I always have body guards to protect me. Every now and then a fan would come up and ask for an autograph or picture, but it isn't crazy like it is at school."

"So, do you like the attention you are receiving?"

"Yeah, kind of. I am actually able to interact with the people who like my music."

"I see."

We walked inside Victoria Secret. I was a bit shocked that she would walk in this store with me. I felt a bit uncomfortable and it didn't help that the women in the store started to whisper amongst themselves as we walked around. Kagome picked up a bra and turned to me. "What do you think of this one?"

"Why are you asking me?" My face was starting to grow hot.

"Just an opinion."

"You could at least warn someone before walking into a store like this?"

"Nervous seeing women underwear?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"You're not even a woman. I don't see any curves on you. Your breast and ass are small so this brand of underwear would never look good on you."

Kagome didn't like my answer and hung the bra back up. "Just go stand outside." She left before I could say that I was sorry. What I said was a bit much and I didn't want to put her in a bad mood, but I screwed that up already. A woman walked up to me, her face bright red as she held up a bra to her own chest and asked if I thought this color did well on her skin tone. I shook my head and walked out the store. There was a seating area across from the store so I decided to sit there and wait.

A little boy walked up to me. He just stared at me with big eyes. I didn't know what he wanted or why he was just staring at me. People in this country have staring problems. He pointed a finger at me and said, "You look funny."

I frowned. "And you look like a rodent. Get away from me kid." Even though I was a kid once myself, I can't stand them. They are rude as hell and don't know when to keep themselves in their own boundaries. Whoever his mother was was not doing a good job.

The kid frowned himself and said, "At least my hair isn't an unreal color."

"Keep messing with me and I will put you in the trashcan."

"My dad would beat you up if you did. You can't touch me –

I grabbed the kid around the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to me. I growled, baring my teeth in his face. He was scared now and that was a good thing. "Listen kid, I don't have to put up with your shit just because you are young. Keep talking like that and things will happen to you. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers? I'm being nice. Just imagine if you poked fun at someone who was crazy."

"I-I'm sorry, mister."

"You better be." I let him go. "Now be off." The kid ran off in which ever direction his parents were in. I looked up and saw that a few people were staring at me. I straightened up and made eye contact with each and every one of them. They all looked away except for one. The look on Kagome's face was hard to read. She walked up to me with her Victoria Secret bag in her hand. I wonder what she bought. "Find what you needed?"

"What the hell was that? Why were you harassing a kid?"

"One, I wasn't harassing him. He came up to me and said that I looked funny."

"Still, was that any reason to grab him around the collar?"

"Kagome, I don't like kids, especially if they are rude as hell. He was being rude and I let him know what was up. He left calmly."

"He left scared."

"What does it matter to you? He wasn't anyone to you. How would you have felt if that happened to you?"

"Just laugh and ignore him."

"Sorry I don't have that sense of humor. Someone attacks me on how I look, regardless of age, I will say to them what needs to be said. I am not going to be harassed by people just because I look different." I walked away from Kagome. Unless she has been in my shoes, she would never understand how my life had been growing up.

I felt her hand encircle my wrist, tugging me to stop. I did. "Sesshomaru," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't take your feelings into consideration. I am sure with your unique traits, you had a hard life growing up. Everyone gets teased as a child but I am sure you had it even harder. Am I right?" I nodded my head. "I really am sorry. If it means anything, I think the way you look suits you. I don't think you would be as attractive if you didn't look the way you did."

I smiled. "So you do find me attractive. I knew it." Kagome sucked in her lip. I laughed. Either she meant it or not, I did feel better.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru!" I looked away from Kagome and saw Ayame and two other girls run up to us. Kagome let go of my wrist as the girls reached us. "How are you guys?"

"Pretty good," Kagome said.

"The same."

"Kagome, what are you two doing together?" Asked one of the girls. If I remember right, her name was Lindsay. She was not from our class so she didn't know that I was staying at Kagome's house.

Kagome looked from me and Lindsay before saying, "We just ran into each other."

"Ah, cool. You guys wanna join us in shopping then?"

"Sounds like fun," I said with a bright smile. The two girls smiled at each other before joining me on my arms, pushing Kagome out the way. She didn't seem too happy about that but let it go. Ayame wrapped her arm with Kagome's and we continued shopping.

* * *

><p>Though Lindsay and the other girl Melissa were starting to annoy me, I was having a good time. They thought it would be nice to take me to this Japanese restaurant within the mall. I ate till my hearts content and was very happy with the food. Kagome seemed like she was having a good time and that made me feel at ease. Ayame, Melissa and Lindsay said that they had to get going and left, leaving me alone with Kagome again. Kagome let out some air as she leaned against a wall.<p>

"I am so glad that they are gone."

"Why?" I asked leaning against the same wall.

"Because now I can relax. If anyone finds out that you are staying at my place, all hell will break loose."

"I think you will be okay."

"You won't be the one bombarded by angry fan girls."

"I've had my share when I was dating Kagura Kaneko."

"Who?"

"A model that I dated. A lot of my fans were upset that we were together. When they found out that we broke up, they were happy again."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "None of your fans were happy for you?"

I giggled. "No. They knew what type of person she was and was upset that I would get with a woman like that."

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to think about Kagura. "Forget it. Let's just walk around some more unless you are done –

"Oh – my – GOD!" Screamed a girl from across the mall. I looked over to where she was and saw that she was staring at me. Her and her group of friends ran up to me and I was getting uncomfortable. They looked like they were trying to copy the Japanese style and did a horrible job at it. A girl with a bright purple wig asked, "Anata wa tadashii, yōkai kara sesshō maruda?" (You're Sesshomaru from the group Yōkai, right?)

I just blinked at her slowly. "Uh, hai?"

The whole group screamed. I looked at Kagome and she seemed just as disturbed.

"Watashi-tachi wa anata o aishite!" (We love you!) Screamed a girl with yellow hair. They started to invade my personal space as they came closer to me, pushing me more against the wall. They were all saying things at once that I couldn't catch it all. I do not have a problem with people who have an interest in the Japanese culture, not at all. But when they over do it is when I have a problem with it. No matter what they do, they will never become Japanese. These girls were straight otaku's and those were the worst fans because they go through high stakes to get close to a celebrity. Though their Japanese wasn't bad, they still had some trouble with the pronunciation.

They kept talking, until I put my hand up to silence them. "Thank you girls, for the love, but I have to get going."

"Aw, do you have to?" Asked one with green hair.

"Yes, I do. Sayōnara."

"Wait, who is this girl that is with you?" Asked one with pink hair. She seemed to have a problem with Kagome. "Are you his girlfriend or something?"

"M-Me?" Kagome asked pointing to herself. She laughed as she shook her head. "N-No, I am not his girl-

"She is my girlfriend," I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Kagome looked up at me with shock and I just gave her a wink. "We are just enjoying our night out. Now if you will excuse me –

"I don't believe you," said the girl with pink hair. "You just broke up with Kagura. She was a beautiful model and you claim you are dating this ugly girl? I call bullshit."

Damn. American fans just don't know when to quit, do they?

"Whether you don't believe it or not, it's our business, not yours you little wannabe," Kagome said stepping up to the girl. "Now why don't you and your little horribly dressed friends go read a manga."

"Do you really want to mess with an otaku fan?"

"I don't give a damn what or who you are. You need your ass kicked for being a rude bitch," Kagome said getting more in her face. I had no idea she had so much fire in her. I guess being called ugly struck a nerve.

The pink hair girl back down a bit but with her posse behind her, she tried to stand up for herself. I needed to think of something fast before this argument turned into a brawl. I looked up, pretending to look at a distance. "Hey, is that Rain?"

The pink hair girl gasped. "Where?" She screamed as she and the rest of the girls turned to see where Rain was. I grabbed Kagome's hand and took off running. "Hey!" The girls started to chase us. Though Kagome's bags were in the way, she was able to keep up with me. We cut the corner and continued to run.

"Sesshomaru!"

"What?" I yelled back to her.

She pulled her hand from mine and ran in front of me, "Follow me!" I followed her as we cut more corners and went up escalators, pushing people out of way. The girls weren't on our tail as much, but they weren't giving up. Kagome went down a hall and out a door. She slammed it shut when I came through. She leaned her back against the door as we heard their footsteps run by. We looked at each other and broke out in laughter. We fell onto the floor as we continued to laugh. "That was a close one."

"Hell yeah it was."

"Why did you tell them I was your girlfriend? I hope you didn't think that would work for you to get out of that situation."

"I thought it would, honestly."

"Well, now you know it doesn't. Why do you have to have crazy fans."

"I have no idea. I wish that they were all calm, but there are always that few who are nuts."

"Hopefully we won't see them again." Kagome looked at her phone. "I'm gonna call my mom to come and get us."

"Where are we anyways?"

"Behind the mall." Kagome called her mother. "She said she will be here in five minutes."

"I wonder what's going to be for dinner."

"We'll find out when we get back to the house." Kagome gave me a smile and I smiled back.

* * *

><p>We talked very little when her mom came and picked us up. After shopping and being chased by fan girls, we were tired. Dinner was delicious as always and now I just wanted to relax. Though I was exhausted, I felt like bothering Kagome. I walked up to her room and made myself comfortable on her bed. Kagome came from the closet and did not look happy to see me.<p>

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

"Lying on your bed."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Because I can." I gave her a wink and she huffed at me. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? We aren't doing anything," she said putting emphasis on the we. "I am going to the park. I don't know what you are doing."

"I'll go with you."

"No you won't. I refuse to go through what we did today again."

"Don't act like you didn't like getting in that girls face."

"I did, not going to lie, but she crossed me for no reason. She had no right to attack me the way she did," Kagome said as she sat down on the bed. "I hope she falls in a ditch." I chuckled. "I couldn't be a celebrity."

"You get used to it after awhile."

"I guess."

"Uh, Kagome, I would also like to apologize for what I said to you earlier at the mall."

"It's all in the past."

I felt something change within me as I looked at Kagome. "Well, for being tough and not abandoning me, I would like to give you something."

"You're giving me a gift?"

"Yep. Close your eyes." Kagome closed her eyes. I sat up and looked at her. Kagome was a pretty girl the more I looked at her. I kept her at bay for my own reason, but after today, I think we would become good friends. As I was leaning in, I heard Kagome's mother calling me. She opened her eyes and moved back.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

"N-Nothing. I'll talk to you later." I slipped off of her bed and headed where her mother was. I was glad that her mother called me at the moment that she did. I probably would have done something that I would have regret. I shook the thought away from my head. Kissing her would have been a bad move on my part.


	4. Uh Oh

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:<span> Uh Oh

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

Sunday was such a hectic day. Even though I told Sesshomaru not to come with me to the park, he insisted anyways. I had just wanted to sit down and draw in peace, but I could not do that with him around. Well, I take that back. I did have peace for awhile until a group of girls recognized him and started to go crazy asking for pictures. Was I really the only person who did not know who his group was. I would ask him about it later or just Google it when I had the chance. Even though school wasn't a peaceful place, it just gave me the space I needed to not be bothered by Sesshomaru since he wanted to pretend that we didn't know each other.

When I arrived on campus, I noticed that some people would look at me and whisper whatever amongst their friends. I had no idea why they were talking about me. I haven't done anything and no one knows, except for my class, that Sesshomaru is staying with me. I am pretty sure no one opened their mouth about that, so why were they talking? As I entered the halls, it got worse. The looks became stares and the whispering became louder. I heard a girl say 'who does she think she is' as I passed by her. I quickened my pace to my class so I could get away from these people.

I walked into my class and closed the door behind me. I thought I was safe until I felt a cold chill rise up my back. I turned my head slowly and saw that most of the girls in the class were angry and their eyes were directed to me. Why was everyone like this? Ayame came up to me from the group. She seemed a bit upset as well.

"Kagome," she said in an uncertain tone.

"Yes?"

"When I saw you at the mall Saturday, you lied and said that you had ran into Sesshomaru to protect yourself, I know that, but what you failed to tell me is that you are dating him."

"What? I am not dating Sesshomaru."

"Then why don't you explain this picture," a girl said. She had her laptop sitting on her desk and did not lift those angry eyes from mine. I walked up to her desk and she turned the computer for me to see. My eyes became wide as I dropped my mouth, grabbing onto her laptop. On the screen was a picture of me and Sesshomaru at the mall when we were leaning against the wall talking. Above the picture, in bright, bold red lettering read: **Sesshy-Sama's New GIRLFRIEND?** I couldn't believe what I had saw. I scrolled down the page to read what the blog had said. I had a hunch on who wrote the post and my hunch was correct. The blog belonged to the pink haired girl who had called me ugly. She must have taken a picture of us before her and her friends ran up. She wrote a lot of nasty things about me which were unnecessary since she doesn't even know me. I was getting angry as I read the post. If I ever saw her on the streets, her ass was mine.

I leaned away from the laptop and took several deep breaths before I said anything. When I felt relaxed, I said softly, "It's a lie. Sesshomaru and I are not dating." I looked to Ayame. "You would know if I was lying to Ayame and I am not. Those girls were harassing Sesshomaru a few minutes after you and your friends had left us. He thought that by saying I was his girlfriend, they would leave him alone, but it just got worse. They started to chase us around the mall until we managed to lose them." I looked to the rest of the girls in the class. "Please believe me. I am just a host for Sesshomaru, nothing more."

Ayame placed her hand on my shoulder. "She is telling the truth."

"How can you tell?" Asked another girl.

"Kagome is my best friend. I can tell when she is lying to me and she isn't. Sorry I got mad at you, Kagome."

"It's okay. I understand why you and the rest of the girls on campus are upset. A hot celebrity is here and any girl would love to be with him. I am just not that person. You guys can have Sesshomaru, he isn't my type."

"Then what is your type?" Asked a guy from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Sesshomaru. When did he walk in? His eyes moved over to the laptop. "What is that?" Sesshomaru pushed me out of the way and looked at the blog. When he finished reading it, he shook his head. "This fan is crazy saying that I should date her. She is far from my type. But I can tell you that her post is not true. I would place Kagome and the Otaku fan in the same category when it comes to attractiveness; very below my taste."

What the fuck? How dare he place me in the same category as that Otaku. I looked way better than her.

"I don't know what Kagome told you, but this fan and her friends surrounded us when we stopped to talk for a second. I thought that by saying Kagome was with me, it would make them back off, but it did not. Because of me I caused a ruckus for Kagome." He turned his eyes to me. "I am sorry, Kagome."

That was such a fake sorry. I just rolled my eyes and waved him off. The girls became their old selves again and felt sorry for Sesshomaru.

"Aw, Sesshomaru, we believe you."

"We're so sorry that you have to put up with such obsessive fans."

"We will protect you."

"You should come stay with me instead of Kagome. I would make sure none of this would happen to you."

I was hoping Ayame would sit down next to me when I took my seat but she just flocked over to Sesshomaru like the rest of the girls did. At this point, I didn't have any friends. I was alone until Sesshomaru left. Or maybe I have been alone this whole entire time. The more I thought about it, the more sad I became. I placed my head on my desk and wrapped my arms around my head. Tears started to fall down my face as I cried softly to myself. I just wanted this day to be over so I could be in my room.

* * *

><p>Lunch came around and the whispers didn't exist anymore. I guess word spread around quickly on campus that I wasn't dating Sesshomaru. That made the girls happy but it didn't make me happy. I didn't like the fact that people would say that Sesshomaru is too good for a girl like me and how he would have to be blind to date someone like me. Nothing positive at all; everything negative. The day seemed to be moving very slow and I was miserable. I didn't even eat lunch because of how upset I was. I wandered around campus till I cam across the vegetable garden. There was a bench against the shed where the tools were stored, so I decided to take a seat. I sighed as I looked up to the cloudy sky. I was tempted to take a nap and skip the rest of my classes. I closed my eyes. I felt myself start to drift away as I sat in the sun till I felt something shadow over me. I opened one eye and saw Sesshomaru standing over me; his face blank. I growled to myself as I closed my eye back.<p>

"What? You're not going to acknowledge me?"

"You're the one who said not to talk to you while at school."

"That was before I got to know you."

"Whatever."

I felt the bench creak as Sesshomaru took a seat next to me. I don't know why he was bothering me. I just wanted to be by myself and I couldn't even get that at school like I thought. "Kagome, I'm sorry for –

"Save it," I said cutting him off. "I don't want to hear any form of apology from you."

"Why? I am being sincere here."

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. "I really don't care if you are being sincere. I don't want to hear it. Now, leave me alone."

"Why are you acting like this? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Ha!" I said as I threw my hands up. "You have done everything wrong since you got here."

"What are you talking about?"

"First day I met you, you were still on your high horse and thought just because I was your host, I had to be a fan of yours. News flash, not everyone knows or cares who you and your group are. You were such a dick to me for no reason at all. Came to school, you decide to be a douche, but when it comes to home, sometimes you wanna be nice and other times you want to be mean. I don't know what your problem is but you need to pick one and not be on both sides because I refuse to deal with a bipolar person. I thought things were starting to look a bit better when the weekend came, but today all that was blown up in my face when the whole school almost wanted to attack me because of that picture your fan took. I knew taking you to the mall was a bad idea. Taking you anywhere is a bad idea.

"This whole situation could have been avoided if you never went with me. But on top of that, you just have to make me feel like shit to make yourself look even better to the girls on campus."

"What do you mean?"

"You compared me to that fuckin' Otaku girl," I said as I stood up. Talking to him about it was just making me angry. "To make your ego rise you had to shoot mine down? You could have at least had the courtesy to say that I was just not your type at all. To say that I am below your taste is pushing it way too far. Even if I am below your taste, no reason to say that to the whole class. Because of you, all day I have heard how I am not pretty enough to date you or how you would have to be blind to find me attractive. All the things a girl should not be hearing because of a guy. I feel like I am alone in this condition and that there is nothing that could make me feel better about it."

I could feel the tears start to run down my face again as I spoke. "My day has been miserable because of that damn photo and there is nothing I can do to fix that. I don't know how long people will keep this up. If the girls acted this bad from just a photo, how bad will they act when they find out you are living with me?"

"Kagome, I –

"I don't know why you can't leave me alone when I need it. I wandered by myself so I could have space. What were you doing following me anyways?"

"I had wanted to apologize to you. I noticed that you were upset and wanted to make things better."

"There is nothing you can say to me that will make me feel better, Sesshomaru," I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Not even if I told you that you are pretty enough for me to date you?"

I just blinked at him. "What? No! How in the world would that make me feel any better?"

"I just thought that maybe if you heard from me that you are pretty that you would smile."

I shook my head. "You got to be kidding me. No, Sesshomaru. That doesn't make me feel any better than what I did a few seconds ago. In fact, I think you are just saying that so I won't be mad at you, but that isn't going to work so you can just forget it."

He shrugged his shoulders as he got up. "At least I tried." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and started to walk out of the garden.

I let out some air. "You are a fucking asshole, Sesshomaru!" I yelled at him. "I fucking hate you!"

I slumped down onto the bench, holding my head as I rested my elbows on my knees. This was bullshit and I was tired of it. He could have at least continued to pretend that he cared about my feelings. Sesshomaru is a dick and he will never change. My mom says that he likes me, but he must like me in a sadistic way cause of the way he has been treating me. I laid down on the bench and curled up as I cried to myself, yet again.

_Stupid Sesshomaru._

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

Kagome didn't show up to class for the rest of the day. Either she was still wandering or she headed home early. I know she was upset but I didn't understand why she was so depressed over it. She should know me by now. Okay, maybe what I said was over doing it, but I have to keep my image up no matter what, even if I do have to cut down Kagome. Class ended and I was ready to get home. It seemed that the girls were trying harder for me to like one of them ever since they saw that photo of Kagome and I. Sure, some of the girls were pretty, but I would probably be more interested in them if they weren't trying so hard. All I could do now is pretend to be nice to them so I don't hurt their feelings.

As I headed off campus and towards the limo, a girl who I had never seen before caught my attention. She had long chocolate brown hair that reached past the middle of her back. Our eyes met. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. She had somewhat pale yet peachy skin. She was very beautiful. She smiled at me, getting the feel that I was looking at her. She flipped her hair back as she walked up to me, her group of friends following right behind. She smiled at me again before she spoke.

"Hi, my name is Rin." She stuck out her hand for me to shake it.

I took her hand in mine as I bowed my head to her. "Sesshomaru."

"Ah, so you are the Sesshomaru everyone keeps talking about. I always heard about you but I never saw you, until now."

"And what exactly have you heard about me?" I asked with a smirk.

"That you are a big time celebrity from Japan and that you are a pretty nice guy."

"Glad that you have heard good things about me then. It also sounds like you have never heard of me as well?"

She shook her head. "No, I have heard of you. I have all of your albums so far."

"Really?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest. "Which song is your favorite?"

"Hm. I would have to say Watashi Ni Kon'ya No Kisu." (Kiss Me Tonight)

"Wow. That was our first hit single." I was impressed with Rin. Even though she was a fan, she was calm about it. Maybe she actually had sense. "So, Ms. Rin, why do I only meet you now?"

"I like to know who people are before I associate myself with them. To see if they are worthy of my attention."

"And I am guessing I am of that worth?" She nodded her head. "Glad to know that I made the cut." She giggled. "Well, I am glad I was able to meet you, Rin. Perhaps tomorrow we will spend some time together?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. And it would just be us, right? No posse?"

"Let me just put it this way: you are worthy of my time." She smiled at that, her cheeks turning a bit red from the compliment I gave her. "Do you have a number so that I can reach you?"

"Yes, I do." I pulled out my phone and pressed in her number. "And what is yours?"

"You will find out soon enough when you arrive home." I winked at her. "See you tomorrow, Rin."

"Bye, Sesshomaru." I walked to the limo and heard Rin's friends start to scream with excitement. I guess they were excited for her. I nodded at the limo driver who opened the door for me and slipped in, him closing the door. He hopped into the driver seat and started up the engine.

"Sir?" He asked. "Was that such a good idea? The manager specifically said for you not to date anyone. Is it right to give that girl hope?"

I sighed. "He didn't say I couldn't have any fun. She seems like she could entertain me."

"And the Higurashi girl?"

I shook my head. "Just take me to the house."

"Yes, sir." He pulled out and drove me home.

When I arrived at the house, no one was home. I had no idea where Kagome was and didn't really care that much either. I walked into the kitchen and saw that there was a note on the refrigerator. I pulled the note off and read it.

_Sesshomaru and Kagome,_

_ I was called into work today, so I won't be home until late. I left some money on the kitchen table for you guys to order a pizza if neither one of you feel like cooking. Behave and be nice to one another._

_ Mom_

My eyes went over to the kitchen table and there was the money. Okay, so I was home alone until Kagome came home. Only question was, where was she? I looked at the clock on the oven. It was three thirty. I had no idea what Kagome was up to, but I hope she came home soon. I needed her around after I did my homework so I could be amused and with her not here, I would be bored as hell.

* * *

><p>By the time I finished my homework, it was almost six o'clock. Where the hell was this woman? I had no way in getting in contact with her since whenever I called her she would forward my calls. I was getting irritated with this girl. If she wasn't home in five minutes, I was going to order the pizza without her. And those five minutes did pass. Now I was infuriated. I got up from my room and headed down the stairs. I was going to find this girl and drag her ass home if I had to. Just when I was about to grab the doorknob, the front door opened.<p>

"Goddammit Kagome, where have you – been?" Kagome did not look like herself. Her clothes were dirty and tattered. Her hair was a bit of a tasseled mess and it looked like she had a black eye. Blood stained her chin and her shirt as I looked her over. My anger disappeared when I saw her in that state. I grabbed her shoulders but let go when she hissed with pain. "What happened to you?"

"I got into a fight, what else does it look like?" She said as she walked passed me, dropping her bag onto the floor.

"I can see that, but why? How?"

She stopped before she reached the stairs, not turning back to look at me. "I had ran into your little Otaku fan girls on my way home."

Now my anger was rising again. "They did this to you?"

"Yeah, but they look worse than I do. They managed to scuff me up a bit, but this is nothing compared to what I have been through before. I told myself if I ran into them again, I was going to kick their ass. And, I did."

I shook my head. This was ridiculous. Kagome got into a fight because of those jealous girls? I grabbed Kagome before she could head up the stairs. I spun her around and checked over her. Looking at her closer, she didn't look too bad, but bad enough you could tell that she got into a fight. Her lip was busted and the blood dried against them. "Is all the blood yours?"

She shook her head. "No. It's theirs. Only a bit of it is mine. Now, do you mind letting me go? I want to take a shower."

"Y-Yeah." I let go of Kagome and she started to head up the stairs. "Kagome, I am so sorry." She didn't say anything or even look back at me. She continued up the stairs till she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I felt enraged. She was hurt because of me. I haven't felt this angry since I was a kid. My hands clenched into fist the more I thought about it. If I ever saw those girls again, I was going to make them regret ever touching Kagome. They will see a side of me that is rarely seen. I felt like punching something, but I knew I couldn't. I had to contain my anger. I took several deep breaths but nothing worked. I unlocked the front door and stepped out. Making sure that no one was out in the front yard, I let out my anger into the sky as I screamed it out. I fell onto the ground, breathing heavily. Kagome did not deserve that at all.

I don't know what I would have to do to make it up to her, but I was willing to do anything. Seeing her look like that just showed how much she actually meant to me. I did see and care for Kagome as a friend, which is rare for me. I would have to tell her that. She may not believe me, but actions speak louder than words and I would show her that action and try to not let my ego get in the way of it.

I waited for Kagome to come downstairs when she finished with her shower. I wanted to wait to order the pizza so I knew what she wanted. Kagome came into the family room, not even looking at me when she walked in. I could feel the mix of her emotions radiating off of her body as she sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels. I didn't move from my seat, unsure if she would get even more upset with me if I went to go sit next to her.

"Your mom left us money to order pizza. Any toppings you particularly want?"

"No." That was a very sharp answer. She continued to flip through the channels. Her hair was still wet and the black eye was becoming even darker as it set in. Her lip wasn't as bad but it still looked like it hurt. Her eyes seemed distant and hazy. Kagome was not herself and I didn't know how to make it better. I called Dominoes and order a large pepperoni pizza. Kagome finally found a channel and placed the remote down. She left it on a MMA match. Yeah, she was still pissed.

I wanted to make a conversation with her because I was getting awkward. I decided to go with what was on TV. "You like watching these?"

"Yup."

Okay? "Did you ever want to become an MMA fighter?"

"I did when I was kid. I took Judo for awhile before I switched to Muay Thai and then did some Bujinkan."

"Wow," I said with amazement. "So you really did mess those girls up."

"Yeah, but I didn't break any of their bones. Well, except for the pink haired one since she was my main focus."

"What did you break?"

"Both of her wrist."

My eyes became wide. This girl did not give them any type of mercy. "How many of them were there for them to actually touch you?"

"Six." I whistled. "I ran into the pink haired girl first and while I was fighting her, the rest of them jumped me."

"That's low."

"You think?" Kagome's eyes did not leave the TV the whole time we were talking. "Do you know how long the pizza will take to get here?"

"He said between thirty and forty-five minutes."

"Mm."

I looked at the TV for a moment. The guys were in a tight leg grapple. "Ah. Do you happen to know a girl named Rin?" Now Kagome looked at me. The look in her eyes changed as it went from hazy to clear. She seemed mad that I mentioned her name. "What?"

"I'm only going to say this once, Sesshomaru. Don't mess around with Rin."

"Why? She seems like a nice girl."

Kagome chuckled. "That is only her cover up. Rin is the dirtiest bitch you will ever meet."

"How can you say that?"

"We used to be best friends, that's why. I didn't know what type of person she was until my freshmen year in high school."

"What did she do?"

"She ruined my chances of dating this guy that I had a crush on since middle school. Thing is, I didn't know she liked him too. When she found out that he started to like me back, she intervened and managed to swoop him up instead."

This was the most I had ever gotten out of Kagome. I guess when she is upset, she opens up. Her telling me a bit of herself made me feel like we were getting along at the moment. And now that I know that Rin screwed her over, I will do the same in return, even though I had planned to anyways. But now, I actually have a purpose to mess with Rin.

Kagome became quiet after she shared that bit of information with me. She turned her eyes back to the TV. I smirked to myself as I got up and went to go sit next to her. She didn't move, so I figured it was okay. "Kagome, I do want to apologize for earlier and for when I followed you to the vegetable garden. Truth is, I was offended when you said that I wasn't your type."

She made a noise with her lips. "You found that out the first day I met you."

"I know, but it was the way you said it that bothered me." She shrugged her shoulders. "That was the only reason why I retaliated the way I did. I was mad and I know now that was stupid of me."

"And in the vegetable garden?"

"I got frustrated with you when you wouldn't accept my apology so I just took it back. You are very stubborn."

"I know. I got it from my mother. My brother is ten times worse though." She chuckled. She actually showed a bit of happiness for a moment. I reached out towards Kagome, placing my hand around her shoulder. I pulled her towards me, her head resting against my chest. She tried to pull away but I wrapped my other arm around her so she couldn't. "Let me go Sesshomaru –

"I'm sorry. I know I have caused you trouble, but I didn't mean for it to go this far. I will do anything to make it up to you. I won't be a douche or a dick or an asshole to you anymore. It will be some getting used to, but I will try and be nice."

"Like you are now?"

"Y-Yeah." My face started to grow hot as I felt Kagome relax and snuggle against me. "I am really sorry, Kagome. If anyone ever hurts you like this again, I will make sure they pay."

She chuckled. "Thanks, Sesshomaru."

"You know, I am actually surprised that you didn't yell at me or anything when you got home."

"That is because all the anger I had towards you I took out on them. So I felt a hundred times better when I came home. That is the only reason why I didn't kick your ass in the first place when I saw you."

I smiled. "I am glad all your anger is gone then."

"Yeah. Well, we will see how this nice you will be. Just don't show it at school. Other girls start seeing you be nice to me all of a sudden, they will attack me and I don't want to hurt anymore people. Unless I have to."

"Sounds like a deal to me." I rested my head back against the couch. "You know Kagome, even though I don't show it, I consider you my friend."

"Oh really?" Kagome said as she moved away from me, looking into my eyes. "That is quiet surprising to me."

"Well, you should consider it a big deal cause I don't have that many friends."

"Will do." She smiled. My hand went up to her face, smoothing under her black eye. She flinched. "It still hurts a bit."

"If I see them, I will kill them."

"Can you even fight?"

"I may not know karate, but I know how to street fight."

"You're not actually going to fight them."

"No, but you should press charges."

"I should, but I don't think I will since I did worse damage."

"Maybe." The doorbell rung. "Must be the delivery guy." I got up from the couch, grabbed the money off of the table in the kitchen and answered the door. The delivery guy handed me the pizza and I handed him the money. Kagome and I devoured the pizza between the two of us. It was about even so we both ate half. I was surprised she could eat so much. After we ate, we headed off to bed. As I laid under the sheets, my mind kept wondering about Kagome and Rin. If Rin was just as bad as Kagome said, she would be an interesting person. I was going to text her today, but I think I will wait it out, just to see what type of person she was: desperate or conniving. There were so many fascinating people at this school.


	5. Weeping Willow

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span> Weeping Willow

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

_ "Sesshomaru, you will never find another girl like me and you know it," Kagura said as she polished her nails._

_ "Yeah, okay Kagura. Just remember you're the one breaking up with me, so you will never find another guy like me," I said as I leaned against the door frame._

_ She shrugged her shoulders. "In the end, I will be more famous than you."_

_ I laughed. "Is that all you care about? You're a model. Not that many people know about you. Your name isn't the one being flashed at night nor are people spending money to go see you."_

_ She stopped polishing her nails."You are such a dick, Sesshomaru."_

_ "And you are a bitch, Kagura. You will never change, no matter what. I really have no idea what I saw in you."_

_ "Same here. You're not even that attractive. Silver hair, weird birthmarks and amber eyes? Whoever can find you attractive has never seen an entrancing person in their life."_

_ "Then I guess you fall in that category, don't you." Kagura stood up and walked towards me, anger burning in her eyes._

_ "You're the ugliest person I have ever met, Sesshomaru. Inside and out. No one can ever love you like I did."_

_ "Funny, because I am starting to think you never did love me."_

_ She smirked. "And you are right. Now, go die."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I said, go DIE!" Kagura pushed against my chest and I felt myself fall back. The floor behind me disappeared as I started to fall into the dark hole. A wicked smile curled across Kagura's lips as she waved goodbye to me. She was a cold hearted bitch._

* * *

><p>I shot up before I hit the bottom of the hole. I was covered in sweat, breathing at a rapid pace. My hair sticking to my face and back. I wiped my forehead to clear the sweat away. I hadn't dreamt about Kagura in awhile, so why did she pop up now? I shook my head. I did not need to think about her. I was happy where I was. I turned and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was three forty-five in the morning. I was not going to go back to sleep any time soon. I slipped out of the covers and walked out my room. A late night snack is always good to calm the nerves. I headed downstairs and went towards the kitchen. The light was on. I wondered who was up as well.<p>

I walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome pull out some orange juice from the refrigerator. She didn't notice that I had came in. She poured herself a glass as she seemed lost in her own world. Kagome flipped her hair back, finally noticing me when she turned. Her smile was very small and weak. She shook the juice and asked, "Would you like some?"

"Hai."

She blinked at me. "Does that mean yes?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yes, I would like some." She went to the cupboard, grabbed a glass and poured me some. She handed me the cup and I began to drink it. "This is some really good orange juice."

"Especially after you wake up from a nightmare, it calms you down." Kagome placed the orange juice back into the refrigerator and took a seat at the table. I wonder what nightmare she had that woke her up. I took a seat at the table across from her. She drummed the cup with her fingers, staring down into the juice. I had no idea what she was thinking and I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out. As I was about to open my mouth, she spoke first. "What woke you up, Sesshomaru?"

"I had a bad dream." I just left it at that. Kagome didn't pry, which made me feel strange. A part of me wanted her to ask what the dream was about. She just nodded her head. "What woke you?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream as well."

I was going to pry. "What was it about?"

"My father," she said sternly. Kagome's eyes never lifted up from the cup. Her body language changed when she mentioned him.

I was more curious now. "What about your father?"

She looked up at me then, her eyes red. Was she about to cry? I've seen her cry once but that was from anger. To see her cry because she was sad made me feel weird. I wanted to reach out and hold her, let her know that everyone was okay, but I didn't feel like it was my place. She wiped at her eyes before the tears could fall. She took a deep breath before saying, "Let's just say that I have more in common with you than you think."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My father cheated on my mother with his secretary." She chuckled. "Cliché, I know, but it happened. He hid it for years from us until the bitch had a baby and she came to the house telling my father that it was time to tell us the truth. I still can't believe he had the audacity to say that he still loved us. Pfft." Kagome took a sip of the orange juice. "He was my everything; my hero. And then it all just shattered."

We really did have more in common. Only thing different is that my parents actually got back together. I leaned forward on the table, extending my hand out to touch hers. She flinched when our hands touched. I opened my hand up for her to take it. Kagome looked from me to my hand, not sure if she wanted to take it or not. Her shoulders slumped and she took my hand. I rubbed her knuckles.

"How long ago did this happen?" I asked.

"A year ago." So not too long ago she just lost her father. I shook my head. I didn't understand why men cheated on their wives. First hand experience, I would never do that to my significant other. I've seen too many tears and felt so much pain to ever inflict that on someone else. I squeezed her hand.

"Does he at least try and contact you?"

"He does, but I refuse to answer his calls. There is nothing he can do to have me forgive him."

"I can understand that."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. "So, what was your nightmare about?"

My smile disappeared from my face as I sat back against the chair, slipping my hand from Kagome's. I closed my eyes as I began to speak. "I had a nightmare about my ex."

"Yeah? What happened?"

"Replayed the argument that we had that dealt with our breakup but it ended differently." Kagome leaned forward in her seat, wanting me to continue. "She told me to go die and pushed me into a black hole."

"She sounds like a bitch."

"I don't even think bitch is the right word to even describe how fucked up she is." I chuckled. "I wonder if she saw that blog post about us."

"The one the pink hair girl wrote?" I nodded my head. "I don't think so, at least, I hope not."

"I hope she did. To see the look on her face would be priceless. If that girl's fan base is huge out in Japan, then Kagura would know about it."

"Do you want her to be jealous or something?"

"Yeah, jealousy would work right now. Make her regret for ever breaking up with me."

Kagome shook her head. "And this is why I don't want to be in a relationship. Too much drama within and out of it."

"Or maybe it's because no one wants to be in a relationship with you." As soon as those words slipped out of my mouth I wish I had never said them. Kagome narrowed her eyes at me. She got up from the table and rinsed her cup out. "Kagome, I'm –

"Good night Sesshomaru," she said with anger as she walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to her room. Not being mean to her was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I didn't mean to say what I did, it just came out. I had a feeling that my day was not going to go well.

* * *

><p>Well, my feeling was wrong, in a sense. All the girls were still flocking me as usual and they made me a bunch of bento boxes. My day was going well but it appeared like it was going the opposite for Kagome. Coming to class, no one bothered to ask Kagome what happened for her to get a black eye. Not even her best friend. It seemed that each day Kagome was becoming alone. Was it because of me? Did she have close friendships with her classmates before I showed up? I wanted to ask but Kagome was avoiding me.<p>

When lunch came around, I managed to get away from my fans. I wanted to share the food that they had gave me with Kagome. It was too much for me to eat by myself and I felt by sharing it would be my way of apologizing to her. I looked in all the possible places she could be, but with no luck. I sighed. Where the hell could she be hiding?

"Sesshomaru?" I turned around, expecting to see Kagome, but it was Rin. I bowed my head to her as she approached me. She smiled softly but behind that smile I knew she was upset that I did not call her last night like I said I would. Her group of friends followed up behind her. "How are you?"

"I am okay. How are you doing?"

"I am good. You never did call me, you know."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had a situation that I needed to take care of so I didn't have time to contact you."

"It is okay. We will still be able to spend some time together, right?"

"Yes, we will, but right now I am looking for Kagome –

"Kagome?" Her tone went from cheerful to chilling. Mentioning Kagome had totally changed her around. "Why are you looking for Kagome?" She asked folding her arms across her chest, her group doing the same.

These two really did have some deep history. I smirked. "Why does it matter to you why I am looking for her." Rin didn't have a response. She looked around, trying to think of an answer. I folded my arms. "You know, for someone not being in our class, you seem to not like Kagome."

"What are you talking about? I like her."

Did this girl think I was stupid? "Don't play me as a fool, Rin. As soon as I mentioned Kagome's name your tone completely changed. What is it about her that you don't like?"

Rin relaxed her shoulders as her arms came down to her side. "Kagome may look sweet an innocent but she is an evil girl."

Now why does that sound familiar? "And how is she evil?"

"Have you not seen her? She is a brute!" Rin said as she stepped closer to me. "Back in middle school, we were the best of friends. I used to be picked on a lot during those times and Kagome would always save me. In a way, you could say she was like my bodyguard. Until we entered high school was when our friendship took a tumble. Kagome was getting jealous that I had all the boys attention and she didn't have any. She had a crush on a boy from our middle school class and told him how she felt but he rejected her and she took her anger out on me because he said that I was the one he wanted to date.

"It's not my fault for being so pretty." I rolled my eyes. "Kagome felt that she was being overshadowed and was tired of it. We stopped being friends after she started a rumor about me having sex with the entire soccer team." I just shook my head. Rin must think I do not have any brains if she would think I would fall for that pathetic story. "Maybe if Kagome was as pretty as me and didn't fight so much when we were younger and in high school, guys would probably grovel at her feet like they do me." She chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rant on about our past. Just hearing her name makes bad memories come up."

"I can understand that clearly. I had no idea Kagome was that type of person."

"You can't judge a book by its cover but she has the cover of rainbows and unicorns until you open it up and see that it's nothing by lies and deception."

"Like you?" I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." The bell rung, telling us to start getting back to class. "Shall we talk again tomorrow?"

"Of course." Rin bowed her head to me and walked off. She was something else. Even though I did not know Kagome back then, hearing what Rin said did not match up to how Kagome is now. I am sure Kagome would be interested in hearing Rin's version of why they aren't friends anymore. I smiled to myself as I went to class.

* * *

><p>As soon as school was over, Kagome dipped out. I had no idea where she went and she ignored my phone calls, again. I didn't want to wait to get to the house to apologize to her. She may not give me the time to do so. I managed to catch up to Ayame before she left.<p>

"Hey Ayame, do you know where Kagome is?"

She shook her head. "No. Kagome hasn't even said two words to me at all today and I don't know why."

"Maybe because you aren't being a good friend to her."

Ayame blinked at me. "What are you talking about? I have been a good friend to Kagome."

"If that is the case, why didn't you talk to her at all when she came into the class? Everyone stopped and looked at her because of the black eye she has but no one bothered to ask how. Not even you."

"It's Kagome. We all know she gets into fights."

"Even if that is a fact, as a friend, you are still supposed to ask. Maybe she wanted to share with you what happened."

"If she wanted to share she could have just told me."

"Maybe she wanted to know if you guys were still friends."

Ayame's eyes became big. "What are you trying to say, Sesshomaru?"

"What I am saying, Ayame, is that ever since I showed up at this school, you barely talk or hang out with Kagome. You let your crazy fan side take over whenever I am around and forget that Kagome is even there. You even got mad at her because of that picture that was taken of us. A real friend wouldn't let something so small get to her. She would instead defend her instead of antagonizing her about it."

Ayame's eyes started to wilt. "You're right. I have been a horrible friend."

"Why do you only see it now that I mentioned it?"

"I don't know. I should really apologize to her."

"As do I, which is why I need to find her. Do you have any idea on where she could be?"

"I saw her head over to the gym so she might be there if she isn't heading home already."

"Thanks Ayame." I headed towards the gym.

"Tell Kagome I will call her later on tonight!" She yelled after me. I would be sure to relay the message back to Kagome. I walked over to the gym and opened the door. She wasn't in here. I walked back out and walked around the building. Kagome was nowhere to be found. Why was she so good at hiding? I leaned against the wall. Finding her was harder than finding a needle in a haystack.

"Goddammit Kagome! Where the fuck are you?"

"Do you need help young man?" I turned my head to the left and saw a male teacher walking my way.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know who Kagome Higurashi is."

"Kagome? Of course I know her."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Sure, she is at the Weeping Willow."

"There is a weeping willow on campus?"

He shook his head. "No, no, that is what the building is called. Years ago we used to teach martial arts, but the school started to lose funding and that was the first subject that was cut. Whenever Kagome is frustrated she takes her anger out in that building."

"Where is it?"

"Just make a left here and go straight."

"Thank you." I ran towards the Weeping Willow, hoping to catch Kagome before she left.

Even though the building was old it was still in good condition. I pushed in the gigantic doors and looked around. It kind of reminded me of the kendo buildings back in Japan. I am sure that is where they got their idea for the interior. The smell of mahogany wood filled my nose. The atmosphere felt wonderful. My eyes traced the borders until they laid on Kagome who was in the corner punching at punching bag. With the noises she was making, she wouldn't have heard me come in. I slipped out of my shoes and tiptoed towards her. I sat my stuff down and sat next to it as I watched Kagome release her anger.

Seeing her in nothing but a black sports bra and shorts made me feel awkward looking at her, but at the same time, I was amazed. She spun around and kicked the punching bag, making it lurch. Her legs were powerful. She did several more kicks and punches on the punching bag before she grabbed a bō from the accessories against the wall and started to spin it around. I was mesmerized. Kagome was beautiful as she moved around the mat, unaware of my presence. Her body was covered in bruises from the fight the other day, but I could still see her muscles ripple underneath that skin of hers. Her body was shimmering from sweat; her bangs sticking to her face. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. Everything she was doing she made it look so easy. The way she spun the bō made me wonder how she could move it so fast. The flips and kicks were just as hypnotizing. Kagome did a back hand spring with the bō and landed in the splits with it next to her. I couldn't help but clap from the performance she gave. Her head whipped around and she did not seem happy. She got up, bō in hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wow, Kagome, that was amazing. I didn't know you could do all that."

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked poking me in the chest with the bō.

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Kagome growled as she rolled her eyes, walking away from me. "I'm serious. I didn't mean what I said last night. I told you it was going to be hard for me to start being nice to you."

"I don't need you to be nice to me," Kagome said as she placed the bō back in it's spot. "I just need you to leave me alone."

"Ah, don't tell me we are back to square one."

"No, we're back to zero." Kagome went to her backpack and started to rummage through it. "And we're not going to go any higher." She pulled out some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "So if you could be so kind and leave before any of your fans see you here with me, that would be great." Kagome started to put on her sweat clothes.

"Come on, Kagome." I took a step towards her.

"Don't," she said with a hiss.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Who said you had to be?" I continued walking towards her. "Sesshomaru, if you touch me I will put you in a world of pain."

"I believe you, but it's still not gonna stop me from trying to get you to listen."

"Don't bitch then when I claw your face off."

"I won't. But, Kagome?"

"What?" She said as she began to slip the sweatshirt over her head. I took this as my chance to rush in, landing a gentle kiss on her cheek when her head popped up from the top, surprising her. Her eyes were wide as I just gave her an assuring smile.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Kagome, and I know I am not the only one you are mad at." Kagome just stared at me. "You're mad at your classmates and Ayame, aren't you." Kagome didn't say anything. "You can talk to me, Kagome. I told you, you are my friend."

"Then don't kiss me on the cheek, friend." Kagome was back to herself. She picked up her bag as she slipped on her shoes. "Yes, I am mad at everyone. Ever since you came, my friends have abandoned me. I almost lost my best friend because of that stupid photo. I feel like I have no one anymore. Just comes to show that those people were never really my friends to begin with." She faced me. "I guess I have you to thank for that."

"It's not like I meant to."

"I know, but if it wasn't for you, I would have never seen that Ayame isn't the friend like I thought she was."

"Just give her a chance. She said she realizes that she hasn't been a good friend and that she is going to apologize."

"An apology from her won't change how she has been acting. I'm not just going to smile in her face as if everything is okay because it's not."

"What do I have to then to make sure that we are okay."

"Leave."

I rolled my eyes. "Kagome, I am tired of these games that you are playing." Now I was getting frustrated. "You can't be mad at me forever. You have to let your grudge go eventually."

"Why? Holding a grudge will just keep things peaceful for me. It has all this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're right about what you said early this morning. The reason why I am not in relationships is because no one wants to be in one with me." Bingo. "Ever since middle school I was known as Bulldozer Kagome. I was a lot bigger when I was a child and a lot of the boys were afraid of me because I would get into fights with them and win. I wanted to slim down and be pretty when I entered high school so I started to do martial arts and I fell in love with it. I lost a lot of weight and actually grew a few inches. I started to look more like a girl, but because of fuckin' Rin, she just had to tear me down and make sure she was always on top. The one guy that actually liked me back, she had to take him away from me, making up rumors to lure the guys away.

"I fell into depression because she turned everyone against me. The other girls started to pick on me, along with the guys. I couldn't take it anymore and just took my anger out on them. I got into a lot of fights my freshmen year because of that bitch. Came to my sophomore year I decided to change that image and not live up to being the girl that everyone was afraid of. I talked to whoever I could and I actually made friends, but the guys still would not look at me as girlfriend type because they didn't like the fact that I was stronger than them and apparently, I am none of their type." Kagome rubbed her arms as if she was cold.

"Every guy that I have ever possibly liked have always turned me down because I wasn't their type. Maybe because I don't have big boobs or wear tight clothing or maybe I am just not pretty enough. I have no idea what it is about me that turns guys off, but I wish I knew what it was so I could change it. I want to be able to know what it is like to be loved by someone else besides my mother. I just want –

I silenced Kagome. I was tired of hearing her sad story. I knew exactly how she felt and it hit home; strongly. I kissed her stuttering lips as I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close to my body. Kagome tensed up in my arms, unsure of what to do. I pulled back from the kiss, holding her chin up to look into my eyes.

"Kagome," I said soft and deeply. "You are beautiful. I would gladly like to be the one to make you feel loved. You may not be anyone else's type, but you are mine."

"B-But you said … I wasn't you're type," she said in a daze.

"You weren't at first, but as I got to know you, you became my type. One of the main reasons why I like you is because of the fact that you don't know me as a celebrity; you know me as myself."

"Y-You're lying to me." The good feeling that was in Kagome's eyes started to dim away. "There is no possible way I could be your type or you even liking me for that matter."

"If that is the case," I said as I reached for her hand and placed it close to my region, "why am I so turned on by you right now?" She snatched her hand away. "Believe me now?"

"N-No."

I smirked. She was being complicated on purpose. "You will … in time," I said as I placed my lips back on hers and kissed her once again.


	6. Vacation

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6:<span> Vacation

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

A few weeks had passed since Sesshomaru had planted that kiss on me. Every time I think back on that day, I have no idea why I even let him kiss me in the first place. I could have stopped him, but I didn't. Why didn't I stop him? Maybe because I wanted him to kiss me. I shook my head. I shouldn't be developing feelings for him. It's not like I will ever see him again after the exchange program is done. I sat down on the couch in the family room, sighing to myself as I leaned my head back.

I hadn't seen Sesshomaru all day, which was good since I had been avoiding him since he had kissed me. Thinking about it now made my body feel hot. His lips felt so nice against mine. Placing my fingers against my lips, I remembered how soft they were. That was my first kiss. In a way, it was romantic on how Sesshomaru came about on it but I also wish it had came in a different circumstance; not when I was vulnerable.

Ayame did apologize to me but I still feel iffy about her. I don't think our friendship will be the same, but I can live with that. I looked up at the ceiling, unsure of what to do. It was a Friday afternoon and I had no idea what I was going to do today or for the next three days since we had a four day weekend. I didn't want to stay home because of Sesshomaru and I didn't want to go out because my mom would make him go with me. My safest bet would be to stay locked up in my room. I closed my eyes and I sighed once again. "Why can't I think of something?"

"Maybe because your mind is swimming with unshared thoughts," said a voice from behind me. I opened my eyes and saw Sesshomaru staring down above me. I shot up from the couch and got on my feet, keeping the couch between us. Sesshomaru smirked and it was not a playful smirk. I mustered up a smile as I rubbed the back of my head.

"H-Hey, Sesshomaru."

"Still avoiding me huh."

"N-No, what makes you think I am avoiding you?" I giggled.

"You won't be able to avoid me long, Kagome."

"What makes you so sure."

"Because we are going out for a small vacation," my mother said as she walked into the family room.

What? "Vacation? What do you mean vacation?"

"I noticed how you two haven't been getting along recently and I decided that we should take a trip together so you guys can build your friendship back."

"We never had a friendship," I said.

"Hush girl. You are going whether you want to or not. So, go upstairs and pack up your things. We are leaving in an hour."

"Mom, are you serious?"

"Very. Now get packing." My mom headed up the stairs, leaving me dumbfounded. I really couldn't believe we were going on a vacation.

I looked over at Sesshomaru. "This was your idea, wasn't it."

He shrugged. "More so your moms than mine. But don't worry Kagome, we will have a lot of fun together."

"You sound like a creeper."

"If that is what you like, I can be a creeper." I just shuddered. He laughed. "Don't worry so much, Kagome. Sooner or later, you will come around and know that the feelings I have for you are real; not fake."

"Uh-huh, sure." I kept my eyes on him as I went towards the stairs and up to my room to pack the things that I needed.

"Oh, Kagome, bring a swimsuit as well," my mom said as she walked pass my room.

"Wait, why?"

"Because we are going to a hot spring resort and I am sure you don't want to sit in the hot springs naked," my mom giggled.

"You are just trying to kill me, aren't you,' I said narrowing my eyes at her.

She laughed again. "Not at all. What makes you say that?" She smiled before walking back to her room. This was going to be a long vacation. Too long.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the Charleston Hot Spring Hotel. It looked nice on the outside with its decorative designs. Waaaay too nice. I know my mom makes good money but not <em>that <em>good that we can stay at a hotel like this. This was like a five star hotel. Now I know Sesshomaru had something to do with this. Stepping out of the car, the bell hops brought a cart and started to unload our baggages onto it. I was not happy even though both my mother and Sesshomaru had huge smiles on their faces. I really hope we aren't sharing a room together. That is where I draw the line.

We walked to the front desk and my mother signed us in. We were in the hotel suite. Yeah, this was all Sesshomaru's doing. The bell hops went in their own elevator to take our bags to our room. My mother handed Sesshomaru and I our access keys.

"I'm going up to the room to get things situated. You two go off and have fun."

"Have fun –

"Sounds good to me," Sesshomaru interrupted. I just looked up and glared at him.

"Don't rush to come back." My mom skipped off to the elevator. Skipped. I didn't want to be alone with Sesshomaru but I know if I headed up to the room, my mother would not let me hear the end of it. I hung my head as I heard my mother yell out 'Toodle-loo' from the elevator before the doors closed. I wanted to cry.

_Why mother. Why!_

"So, what shall we do?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned his body my way. I was not happy with him at all.

"You," I said shoving my finger into his chest, "can go ahead and do whatever you want. I'm gonna go do something on my own."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be around you, Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to play the why game. "Because, I just don't feel comfortable."

"Hm. Alright then," he said softly. "The room number is 5001. I'm gonna go look around the area." Sesshomaru turned on his heels and headed towards the exit. Why did I feel bad all of a sudden? He was right. I couldn't avoid him forever. I put aside my feelings and ran to catch up with him.

"Sesshomaru! Wait up!" Sesshomaru stopped and turned halfway towards me. "Look," I said as I placed a section of my hair behind my ear, "can we just forget what happened a few weeks ago and just have a good time?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened a few weeks ago?"

I smiled. "Exactly. So, where were you off to?"

"I saw a shopping center down the road we came up and it had a flower shop in front of it. I saw a flower that I think your mom would love."

"You wanna buy my mom flowers?"

"Yeah. She has been really nice to me and I want to show that I appreciate everything that she has done for me so far. I feel like she is more like my mom than my actual mom." Sesshomaru gave a nervous chuckle. I wonder if he was actually ever close with his parents.

"Well, if you really want to impress my mom, you should buy her an orchid."

"Is it her favorite flower?" I nodded my head. "Funny, cause that is exactly the flower that I saw."

"Ironic." I looked up and down the street. "Which way are we going?"

He pointed to the east. "This way –

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned his head and I looked back behind him to see Rin walking towards us. Oh hell. Rin didn't even acknowledge me when she came up to us. I know we aren't friends anymore, but there was no reason for her to be rude. I am not invisible. "What a surprise to see you here."

"The same to you."

"You decided to take a vacation up here as well? What room are you staying in? We should hang out since we never had the chance to."

"Actually, I am on vacation with my host family." Don't mention that it is with me Sesshomaru. "And I don't think they would like it if I invited a friend up to the room since we all are sharing it. We wouldn't be able to have any alone time." Sesshomaru winked at her, causing her to blush.

"W-Well, we could always hang in my room or in the hot springs with one another. That is, if you want to."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me."

Was I invisible to him as well?

"So, where are you off to?"

"I was heading down to the shopping center so I could stop at the flower shop that I saw on the way up here.".

Yeah, I was invisible.

"Aw, were you going to buy me flowers, Sesshomaru?"

"Anything for you since you are my flower," he said as took her hand in his to lift it to his lips, planting a light kiss upon it. I wanted to gag.

"Shall we go together then?"

"Let's." Sesshomaru held his arm out for her to take it and she did, pushing me out of the way. That was it.

"Bitch, I know you saw me standing here."

She turned to look at me. "Oh, Kagome, I didn't see you there." Liar. "Next time, make sure you aren't in my way."

"How bout I shove my foot up your –

"Kagome," Sesshomaru interrupted, "don't start trouble. There is no need for it. Just stay out of Rin's way next time." Was he serious? I just blinked at him, unsure of what to say. He says that he likes me but then switches up his attitude when Rin popped up. I also could have sworn I told him to stay away from her. For him to say that I was a friend, he was doing a horrible job of being a one. Fine, if that is how things are going to be, I can do the same right back. Now I am mad more than ever that he kissed me. The bastard. I walked back into the hotel and headed up to the room.

Taking the elevator to the 50th floor didn't take as long as I thought it would. The doors opened and I headed to the room. I didn't even pay attention to how big the room was because of how upset I was with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome? What are you doing back?" My mom asked as I flopped down onto the couch. "You and Sesshomaru were supposed to go out and have fun."

"Well, if he wasn't being a dick and the queen of all bitches didn't show up, I probably would be having fun right now."

"Queen of all bitches? You mean Rin is here?" I nodded my head. "It's bad enough you have to see that girl at school, but why would she be here?"

"I have no idea, nor do I care. All I know is that she is out having fun with Sesshomaru and I am here on the couch."

"Why didn't you stop her from taking Sesshomaru?"

"No, I didn't let her. He invited her to join him, disregarding the fact that we were gonna go together."

"Why would he do that? You didn't tell him that you two don't get along?"

"He knows. I even told him to stay away from her, but as soon as she came up, sweet Sesshomaru became dick Sesshomaru. He can have all the fun he wants with her. I really don't care as long as he doesn't talk to me, I am fine."

"If I had known she was going to be here, I wouldn't have booked us to stay at this hotel."

"No, mom, don't say that. Even though the whole trip was for Sesshomaru and I to try and get along, we can still do things together. Hey! Why don't we get our nails done?"

My mom smiled. "That sounds like fun."

I got up from the couch and grabbed my moms hand. "Let's go then."

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

Leaving with Rin was a bad idea. I don't know what had came over me to treat Kagome the way I did when Rin showed up. I know I am going to be in for it when I get back to the room. Rin was holding onto my arm tightly as if she was afraid that I was going to disappear. I honestly wish that it was Kagome on my arm instead of Rin. I slapped my head. Why was I stupid? I never acted like that with any girl. Nit even towards Kagura. Stupid, stupid.

"You okay, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she looked up at me, concern written on her face.

"I-I'm fine. Just have a slight headache."

"Want me to give you a massage when we get back to the hotel?"

"Oh, no thank you." We made it to the flower shop and Rin finally let go of my arm. I could feel the blood rushing back to my fingers. I clenched my hand, trying to get feeling back. While Rin went and looked at whatever flowers she was interested in, I went over to the flower that I had my eye on. It was a purplish-pink and gave off a wonderful scent. Looking at it, it reminded me more of Kagome than her mother. I touched the petals and they were very soft, just like how Kagome's lips felt. I smiled at that memory.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked up to my right and saw the store keeper standing next to me. She was an older looking woman but she had a smile that could light up a room. "I have been running out of these like crazy. This is the last one."

"Then I came just in time. I would like to buy it."

"Wonderful." She picked up the flower pot and headed to the cash register. "So who is the lucky lady?"

"Lucky lady?"

"The one you are buying the flower for. I know it can't be for the girl you walked in the store with."

"And why can't it be?" Where was this woman going?

She looked at me through her eyelashes. "As many couples that have walked in this store, I can tell if they are together or just friends or maybe nothing at all. You two, aren't a couple."

"You are correct there. But the flower is for my host mother."

"Host? So you are an exchange student?" I nodded my head. "Where are you from young man?"

"I am from Japan."

"That is a long way from home. How do you like it out here?"

"I like it so far, just wish I wasn't such an ass to the person I like."

She smiled. "Love can be so complicated at such a young age."

I chuckled. "I am not in love with her."

"I know, but soon that like will turn into love and hopefully the one you are crushing on will return that same affection. Only way for her to like you back is if you stop being the ass you say you are." I laughed. "The orchid is twenty-five dollars, but I will throw in a special flower for the lucky girl that you have a crush on for free."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Just think of it as my warming gift to you." The older woman walked to the storage room and came back out holding a pot of gardenia's. They were beautiful, just like Kagome. She wrapped up the orchid and gardenia's in a different bag and handed them to me as I handed her the money. "This flower holds special meaning, so make sure you give it to the one you like."

"I will, thank you." I bowed my head to her. Rin came up next to me, wrapping her arm around mine once again.

"I'm ready to go, Sesshomaru. The flowers are nice but they aren't pretty like me."

"Child," the old woman said, "you wouldn't know what true beauty is if it slapped you in the face." Rin's mouth dropped and I just chuckled. "You two have a good day now." She waved us good-bye as we walked out of the store.

* * *

><p>Rin was upset the whole time we walked back up to the hotel. She wouldn't stop complaining about the comment the old woman had made. The old woman was right though. I clenched tightly onto the bag with the gardenia in it. I really hoped that Kagome loved the flower. I must have been in my own thoughts for awhile because Rin started to yell at me for not paying attention to her.<p>

"Sesshomaru, what are you thinking about?"

"Ah, nothing important. Do not worry your pretty little head about it."

She smiled. "At least you have more sense than that old witch did. Who was she to say that I wasn't pretty?" Rin flipped her hair. "Ugly witch."

I rolled my eyes. "It was nice to spend some time with you, Rin, but I gotta start heading back up to my room. How bout later on tonight we go to the hot springs?"

"Perfect. You know, there is a legend about these hot springs."

"There is?"

She nodded her head. "But I will tell you that legend later. I see my mom." Rin started to walk off. "I'll meet you at the hot springs around nine?"

"Nine it is." I waved Rin off. Thank God she was out of my hair now. I felt so much stress lift off my shoulders as soon as she was out of sight. I walked into the hotel and headed up to the room.

I heard laughter when I opened the door. It sounded like the two had fun with each other. I walked into the room and saw Kagome and her mom sitting on the couch watching TV. They turned their heads and looked at me when they heard the door slam shut. The smile on Kagome's face disappeared when they laid on me. Before I had a chance to say anything, she got up from the couch and went into her room, slamming the door shut. She was really mad at me.

Karen got up and walked up to me with her arms crossed. Was she mad at me as well? "Sesshomaru, I know you have pride as a man, but why do you keep hurting Kagome the way you have been lately."

"It's not like I try to, it just happens."

"Were you always like this towards women?"

"No."

She sighed. "Did you start acting like this after the break up with Kagura?" I nodded my head. She shook her head. "I know you are still hurting from the break up, but it has almost been a month. It is time for you to get over her and move on. Hurting Kagome isn't going to make her like you. Especially after you kissed her –

"She told you?"

She chuckled. "She is my daughter and I see you as my second son. I knew something happened between you two when you came back home that day. Kagome is shy so I know she wouldn't make the first move and I see how you look at her when she walks past you." I blushed. I didn't think I was that obvious. "I am sure at school you cover it up but there is a time when you can take it too far."

"I know and I think I have done that now."

"Just a bit." Her eyes traced down to the bags in my hands. "What are in the bags?"

"Oh." I walked over to the table and pulled the bag down over the orchid, handing it to Karen. "This is for you."

"An orchid?" She exclaimed. "How did you know that I love orchids? Did Kagome tell you?" She asked as she stared at the flower.

"She did after I told her that was the flower that I saw that I wanted to give you."

"Aw, Sesshomaru, thank you." She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. "I will make sure to give this flower all the love that it needs. I should probably give it a bit of water. You're hungry, aren't you little orchid," she said talking to the plant as she walked into the kitchen. She fed it some water before placing it on the counter. "So pretty," she said softly. "So what is in the other bag?"

"Gardenias."

Her eyes became wide. "Are those for Kagome?" I nodded my head. "You are just lucky when it comes to flowers huh."

"What do you mean?"

"Gardenias are Kagome's favorite flowers." I will definitely need to thank that old woman. "Whenever she sees gardenias, her heart melts. I don't know what it is about that flower that she loves but she does. There is no way she can still be mad at you after you give her the flower."

"Let's hope not. Should I give it to her now then?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Go give her the flower right now. And after when you are done with that we're going out for dinner."

"Okay." I grabbed the flower out of the bag and headed towards Kagome's room. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. "Kagome? Can I come in?"

"No," she yelled back. I looked back at Karen. She motioned me to go ahead and I opened the door, letting myself in. "Didn't I tell you not to come –

"This is for you," I said handing the gardenias out as I walked up to her. The anger in Kagome's eyes disappeared as they laid on the flowers. Her mother was right; they did melt her heart.

Kagome took the pot from my hand. "Is this a trick?"

"No, no trick at all."

"How did you know I liked gardenias?"

"I didn't. The store keeper gave it to me, saying that I should give it to the girl I like. I just got lucky that the flower was your favorite one."

She chuckled. "You thought by giving me flowers that I would forgive you?"

"Not going to lie, yes, I did."

She pouted. "You're lucky it worked, but I am still mad at you for pretending I was invisible and agreeing with Rin."

"I know and I am really sorry, Kagome. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, I will."

"Stop seeing Rin."

"Can I stop seeing her after I get her back."

"Get her back for what?"

"For doing you wrong in the past and now."

Kagome laughed. "Are you trying to be my knight in shinning armor?" I didn't think of it that way but I nodded my head anyways. I was going to slay the dragon Rin for princess Kagome. Okay, maybe that was cheesy. Kagome smiled. "Fine. As long as you pull the rug from underneath her."

"I will." I gave Kagome a smile and she smiled back at me. Now I know what to do when she is mad at me; buy her gardenias. "Your mom also said that we are going out for dinner."

"Mhm. I'll grab my jacket." Kagome placed the gardenias on a table and walked over to the closet to grab her a jacket.

"You two ready?"

"Yes," we both said. Kagome walked out of the room before me and we headed out of the room and down to the car.


	7. Ruined

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:<span> Ruined

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

My mom had taken us to a restaurant called Paper Lamp. Just by the sound of it, it didn't seem like it would be a restaurant at all until we walked through the double doors and saw the inside of the building. It kind of reminded me of Chilis with the vibe I was getting from the decor. How the name came about, who knows, but the aroma that filled the room made my nose tingle. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into to whatever they served. The host led us to a booth and said that our waiter would be with us in any moment. I slid into the booth, thinking my mom would sit next to me, but she smiled to herself as she sat across from me and Sesshomaru took the seat right next to me. Damn you mother.

We flipped through the menus and everything sounded and looked good. I decided to settle for a jalapeño burger with bacon, pepper jack cheese and their special barbecue sauce with extra jalapeños on the side. I love peppers. Our waiter came, took our orders and we continued to chat until our food arrived on our table.

"Are you guys gonna go to the hot springs later?" My mother asked.

"I am," Sesshomaru said.

"I might. I don't know yet."

"You two should go together," my mother said with a smile on her face.

"If Kagome doesn't mind." Sesshomaru gave me a smile and I did not feel comfortable with it. For some reason I just had the feeling that if I ever went into the hot springs with him, something would happen and it would be that something that I don't want to do. I shook the thought from my head. As long as my mother didn't make me go with him, I will be okay … I think.

"Um, excuse me," said a girl that came up to our table. Her face was turning bright red as she looked at Sesshomaru. "A-Are you Sesshomaru from Yōkai?"

"Yes, I am."

"C-Can I have your autograph, please?" The girl asked as she handed him a piece of paper and a pen. Sesshomaru smiled softly as he took the items from her hand and signed it. "T-Thank you so very much."

"No problem."

The girl and I made eye contact with each other. I was really hoping she was not another crazy fan and try and jump on me. Even though I was with my mom and in a restaurant full of people, you never know how someone can react. She smiled at me and said, "You're his new girlfriend, right? I think you are so much prettier than Kagura. And you also seem nice, unlike her."

"Oh uh, thank you, but I am not his girlfriend."

"Aw really? You guys would look good as a couple."

"I think so too," Sesshomaru said adding his two cents.

I shot him a dirty look and the girl laughed. "Even if you two are not dating," she looked at Sesshomaru, "I hope you find someone that will treat you right, Sesshomaru."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. Bye." She bowed her head to Sesshomaru and walked back to wherever she came from.

He sighed. "That was the most calm fan I have ever met since I have been here."

"Seems like you are really popular, Sesshomaru," my mom said leaning back into the booth. "I wonder if we will be able to go anywhere without people recognizing you."

"Now you know how I feel mom."

"It's fine as long as they are calm and not crazy. But she is the only fan that I have met since we have been here, so I think I am okay."

"That is good dear."

We continued to have our conversation till our food arrived. Sinking my teeth into that jalapeño burger had sent me to a wonderful world. It was the best I had ever tasted. After dinner, we went back to the hotel. My mom decided to head out to the movies, leaving Sesshomaru and I, by ourselves, alone. I was definitely going to throw something at my mother the next time I saw her. I was really getting tired of her leaving me with Sesshomaru on purpose. Yeah, we made up, but I was still mad at him. We walked over to the elevator and waited for it to come down to the first floor.

"What you going to do, Kagome?"

"I have no idea yet. What about you?"

"I was going to the hot –

"Sesshomaru!" I cringed. I knew that scream. I turned my head slowly and saw Rin, yet again, running towards us. I was just not going to get a break today, was I? She grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, pushing me out of the way, again, as she squeezed it tightly. I hissed at her, making her notice me. "Ah, Kagome, I see you again."

"Sad to say the same about seeing you, again."

"Quite, but what are you doing here anyways? This type of hotel is up and beyond what your mother makes."

"Mention my mother again and I will make sure to wring your neck," I said deeply.

"Tch tch," Rin said waving a finger in my face. "See Kagome, that is your problem."

"The only problem I see here is you."

"If you stop being so violent maybe you will find yourself a boyfriend."

"Oh, so should I be like you and have my legs spread open for everyone to enjoy!" I said with a fake smile on my face. I patted her shoulder. "Thanks for the advice, I will surely NOT follow it."

She brushed my hand off her shoulder. "You are such a bitch, Kagome."

"And you are such a whore."

"Ladies, stop the fighting," Sesshomaru said cutting in between us, me at his back. "Can you not be civil in public?"

"She is the uncivilized one, Sesshomaru," Rin said pointing at me.

"I'll show you uncivilized." I jumped over Sesshomaru's shoulders and reached out, grabbing a hold of her hair.

"Ah! Let me go!"

I could feel people's eyes start to gather on the scene that we were causing. Rin was overdue for an ass whoopin and I was going to give it to her if Sesshomaru wasn't in the way. He managed to get me out of her hair, holding me over his shoulder.

"You are a horrible person Kagome! How dare you attack me!"

"You're no one special so stop acting like a drama queen!" I yelled back.

"Excuse me." The hotel manager walked up to us. He was not very happy. "Do we have a problem here?"

"Yes –

"No, we don't." Sesshomaru cut Rin off before she could finish her sentence. He placed me down onto my feet. "Just a sibling rivalry spat. We will resolve it, sir."

"I hope not to see such behavior like this again within my hotel or I will throw you out."

"Yes, sir," we all said. The elevator doors opened and we walked in, having it close us from the lobby as the doors came together.

Rin pressed her floor; 20. "You are such a savage, Kagome."

"Keep calling me names and I –

"Enough!" Hearing Sesshomaru's angry voice sent a shiver through both Rin and I. We looked up at him. He seemed very irritated. "I had enough of you two bickering. I know you two do not like each other, but must you have it out now? Can't it wait?"

"It's been over due for the past three years," I said under my breath, folding my arms over my chest.

"You act like you would actually be able to have your hands on me in a real fight." My mouth dropped. Was this bitch serious?

"Rin, don't patronize her."

"I can patronize her all I want. Why do you care so much, Sesshomaru?"

"Because I am the one that is stuck in the middle of it right now and I am tired of hearing two females bitch."

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru," Rin said running her hands up his arm. "If Kagome wasn't such a barbarian, I wouldn't have to behave the way I do." I rolled my eyes. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Just as long as I don't have to be in the middle."

"Never again." Rin nuzzled her head against his arm. "Are we still going to the hot springs together?"

My ears tweaked. He was going with her?

"Yeah, but on one condition."

"Anything."

"Invite Kagome to come along with us."

"What? Are you serious?" I chuckled to myself. Though I wouldn't want to go, going now just to ruin her chances of having alone time with Sesshomaru would be fun for me. Rin looked at me, not wanting to ask me to go along. "Kagome, would you like to join us?" She asked through closed teeth.

I smiled in her face. "I would love to."

"Now that that is settled, we will see each other at the hot springs at 9." The doors opened on Rin's floor and she walked out to the hallway.

"See you in a bit, Sesshomaru," she said with a smile. The doors closed before I was able to flip her off.

"Stupid bitch – hey!" Sesshomaru pushed me to the corner of the elevator, placing his hands on the rails so I had nowhere to go. I was really not in the mood to be bait. "Move Sesshomaru –

His lips pressed hard against mine, bringing his body closer. His hands reached up to my neck, cupping my head firmly as he kissed me more. I pushed at his chest, trying to get him to let go of me but he wouldn't. He nipped at my lip as he pulled back from the kiss. I just stared at his nose, afraid to look into his eyes because the glimpse that I just saw sent a shiver through my body.

"Kagome," he growled, "why do you turn me on so much."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seeing you fight with Rin made something stir in me. I don't know what it is but I like seeing this fire you have inside."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, you are a freak."

"You like it," he whispered.

"No, I don't."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"I am looking at you."

He shook his head. "Look into my eyes, Kagome." I really didn't want to, but I know he wouldn't drop it if I didn't. I mustered up all the courage I had and looked into his eyes. They were still glossy. Looking at me with lust was making me feel uncomfortable but I couldn't let him think I was enjoying this. He smiled. "Kiss me."

"I don't want to kiss you."

"You don't want to kiss me? Then, should I just kiss you?"

"No."

He smirked. He leaned his head in towards my neck. "I can see your neck pulsating."

"That is because you are pissing me off – aha!" Sesshomaru bit down onto my neck, causing me to yelp in pleasure, not pain. He pulled away and looked up at me with a smile on his face. I tried not to blush but I could feel my face start to burn up. "D-Don't do that again," I said placing my hands on my neck.

"Kiss me … and I won't."

"You're not giving me any choices, Sesshomaru." He hovered his lips over mine as we stared at each other. I really didn't understand him that well. I sighed and closed my eyes. Sesshomaru pressed his lips once again to mine and I returned the kiss this time. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight, making sure that I felt everything about him. Kissing him felt like forever but it was only for a few seconds. The elevator dinged, letting us know that we made it to our floor. Sesshomaru continued to kiss me, pulling away with tiny kisses. He growled deep from his stomach. It sounded more animalistic than human. He took my hand and we jogged to the room. He slid the access key through the slot and opened the door, rushing me inside. He pulled me into his bedroom and we fell on the bed. He got on top of me and started to kiss me once again.

"Watashi wa anata o tōshite mimashou," he whispered. (Let me have you.)

"What?"

"Watashi wa anata o tōshite mimashou."

"English please."

Sesshomaru pushed up from me, a confused look on his face. His eyes wandered for a minute. I think he was trying to figure out what to say in English. He got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair. I sat up and touched his arm.

"You okay?"

"Un – I mean … yeah. I'm sorry, Kagome, for my behavior just now. I don't know what came over me."

"Your demon took over, that's what it was." He just blinked at me.

"I shouldn't have let that side of me take over. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again." I got up from the bed and walked over to the door. "It's almost 9. We should get ready to head to the hot springs." Sesshomaru nodded his head and I opened the door, letting myself out.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I knocked on Kagome's door when I was ready to go.

"Kagome, you ready?"

"Uh, just go ahead without me. I'm having trouble with my bathing suit."

"Need help?"

"No, I can get it. I will just meet you down there."

"Alright."

I left the room and headed to the elevator. As it was going down it stopped on a floor. The doors opened and Rin walked in. "Hello, Sesshomaru."

"Hey."

She stood next to me, wrapping her arms around mine again. "Did Kagome decide not to show up?" She asked with the sound of hope in her voice.

"She is still coming. She will be down a bit later."

"At least I will get some alone time with you."

I didn't say anything else to her the rest of the way down to the lobby. We headed over to where the hot springs were located. The host at the desk asked for our names and gave us a key to a locker where we would find a towel. I went to the mens locker room while Rin went to the womens. I took off my shirt and pants and folded them, placing them in the locker. I fixed my trunks before wrapping the towel around my waist and slipping back into my sandals. I placed my key around my wrist as I walked out of the locker room and saw Rin waiting for me. She gave me a cute smile, waving me over to her. I smirked and we headed to the springs.

There was no one else in the springs. It seemed like we would have the whole place to us for the night. Rin slipped into the spring first, moving her body, in what I thought was a seductive manner. Though Rin was a bitch, she did have a nice shape. She walked over to some rocks in the corner and patted the water for me to join her. I slipped out of my sandals and stepped into the steaming water. I walked over to her slowly, her eyes gliding over my chest and face.

"Sesshomaru, you are gorgeous."

"Thank you." I sat down next to her, the water rising up to my chest. It felt really good.

"Sesshomaru, can you tell me something?"

"Sure."

"Every time I run into you, you are with Kagome. I know you guys are in the same class, but why are you always around her? You wouldn't happen to be staying in the same room with her … would you?"

I shook my head. "It's just coincidental that you see us together. I mean, we are staying in the same hotel. I'm bound to run into her like I do with you."

Her shoulders relaxed. "You have a point there. I guess I was just over reacting. It would be funny if you were actually staying with her and she was your host." She chuckled. "If that was true, I would tell the whole school so all your fans would make her life miserable." I rolled my eyes. "If only our class was chosen to be your host."

"Why?"

"That way you could have been staying with me. I am the most popular girl at school so none of your fans would dare cross me."

"And what about my fans outside of the school?"

"Oh, they wouldn't even have the chance to put their hands on you."

"I see."

"Also," she said as she got up and moved in front of me, "you would have me all to yourself."

"Meaning?"

Rin gave me a seductive smile. She undid her towel and let it slide down her body slowly, exposing everything to me. I smirked and she covered her breast with her right arm. "You know, the legend of the hot springs says that if you come to them with the person you like, alone, the chances of you actually becoming a couple are higher than ever."

"Is that why you wanted me to come here with you?"

She nodded her head. "I like you, Sesshomaru. A lot."

"Is that so?"

"It is and I know you like me too." I smirked. She moved her hand from her breasts as she walked up to me. "Let's have this legend come true and become a couple, hm?"

"I don't believe in legends."

"Well, believe in this one." Rin leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back unintentionally when our lips met. She pulled back slowly, lingering her lips a bit before smiling at me. I smiled back but soon frowned when I felt something was off. I looked to my right and saw Kagome staring at us.

_Oh no._

"Kagome," I said moving in her direction. She shook her head and ran out of the springs. "Kagome – !"

"Just let her go, Sesshomaru. She doesn't need to be here." I ignored her and got out of the water, grabbing my sandals as I ran after her. I managed to catch her running out of the women's locker room with her stuff. I grabbed her arm.

"Kagome, will you listen to me? Please?"

She slapped my hand away from her arm. "I am done listening to you, Sesshomaru. Is this how you planned on getting back at Rin for hurting me?"

"What? N-No."

"Everything you have done has hurt me and stupid me decides to just forgive you, but not this time. I won't!"

"Kagome –

"I can't believe that I actually thought you liked me."

"I do –

"Just quit it Sesshomaru. No matter what you say it will only dig you a deeper hole. You could have done anything else, but kissing Rin is where I draw the line. I'm done with you."

"Don't say that." Kagome shook her head and walked off. "Kagome!" I grabbed her arm again. She slipped out of my grip and slapped me across the face.

"Touch me again and I will make sure you feel more than just a slap across your face." I placed my hand on the cheek she slapped as I watched her walk away. I really fucked up this time. I just lost the one girl I liked and there was probably no guarantee that she would ever forgive me for what I did.

"Kagome … I'm sorry …," I whispered to myself as she disappeared from my sight around the corner.


	8. Karma

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8:<span> Karma ...

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

A month had gone by since the accident I made at the hotel. Kagome refuses to speak to me and whenever I try to she puts me in a painful position that lasts for a few days. My arm is still swore from a hold she put me in when I tried to hug her. Bad move on my part but for some reason I thought I could slide one in. Now I know next time not to try that. Ever since that kiss that Rin gave me, she considers us a couple. I am just going along with it until I can find something that will make her fall off the high horse that she is on. The only free time that I have away from her is when I am in class and when I come home. Those are the best times but also the worst since Kagome won't even look at me. I know I really fucked up and I am willing to do anything that will have her forgive me. If only she could give me a hint or let me know what that is I would do it, but I know she is making this hard on me on purpose. She wants me to repent for what I did and the pain that I had caused her. I have, everyday, but she doesn't know that. I think by pulling that rug from underneath her, like Kagome said, will probably have her forgive me, but I can only hope.

My phone vibrated on top of the night stand next to the bed. There was only person I knew that would be calling me right now and I really didn't want to talk to her. Being around her so much grew tiring and she was more annoying than I thought she was. I reached over to the night stand and grabbed my phone. I looked at the screen and saw that it wasn't from Rin but from my band member; Koga. I answered it.

"What's up Koga?"

_"Did you forget about us when you went to the United States?" _He laughed.

I laughed back. "No, I didn't forget you guys. I just have been really busy."

_"Too busy to even call your friends. I see how it is." _He laughed again. _"So how is it down there man? Are you having fun?"_

I decided to fill Koga in with everything that has happened so far; even about Kagome. Koga and I had been friends way before we became Yōkai with the other three members Bankotsu, Hiten and Kanna. I did miss being home and couldn't wait to see them all and practice together. I looked over to the guitar that was sitting in the corner of my room. Since I had been here I hadn't touched it. I think I will to get my frustration out.

Koga started to yell at me when I brought up the incident that happened last month at the hotel.

_"Sesshomaru, are you a fuckin' idiot? If you like this Kagome girl so much, why would you go and kiss her enemy?"_

"It wasn't on purpose."

_"Did she have a nice body?" _I refrained from answering. _"I thought after Kagura broke up with you you would stop going after girls who just have nice bodies. You said that was your wake up call."_

"It was, is. I wasn't thinking with my head."

_"Too busy about thinking with you lower head."_

"You act like you don't do it."

_"I do, but at least I can control my actions. You weren't drunk, were you?"_

"No, Koga."

_"You're at your worst when you are drunk."_

"No one here is going to buy me alcohol so I won't be drinking any liquor any time soon."

_"Good. Maybe being six months sober will do you in." _I laughed. _"Okay, say if Kagome does __forgive you and somehow you guys start dating … how would that work when you come back to __Japan?"_

I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't have an answer. It didn't really pass through my mind. If Kagome and I did start dating, would we break up before I leave or would we try long distance? I couldn't take her back to Japan with me. She has her life here. I had been here for two months already; I only had four more left. Would Kagome forgive me in time? Maybe it was pointless for me to even try now. Shit.

_"You're thinking about it, aren't you."_

"Y-Yeah."

_"You know thinking never got you anywhere but depression. Stop thinking 'bout it. Just let fate handle it and if you two are meant to be together, then it will happen; don't rush it."_

"So I should stop trying to have her forgive me?"

_"Still try, but don't make it obvious. Make her think that you gave up."_

"What good will that do?"

_"That way you can catch her off guard. She will forgive you on her own time, not yours."_

"I just hope it comes before I leave."

_"Just give it time." _

I sighed. "I'll try it, but let's talk about something else. How is the kid doing?"

_"You mean Sota? He is doing pretty good. Took him awhile to adjust to the school he is attending at, but it seems he is very popular with the girls."_

"Wouldn't be surprised about that."

_"Kanna doesn't like him that much though."_

"Why?"

_"Because he keeps hitting on her." _We both laughed. _"One of these days she is just going to let him have it and he won't know what to do."_

"None at all."

Koga and I continued talking trying to catch up with one another with all that had happened. Two hours had gone by while I was on the phone with him. We said our good-byes and I told him I would call him probably by the end of the week so I could talk to the rest of the members as well. I placed my phone next to me, thinking about all the fun times I had with my band members. It was nice to talk in Japanese again as well. I scratched my head as it started to wander to Kagome. I really wish I hadn't kissed Rin. If I could go back in time and stop myself, I would, but there is no reason for me to keep dwelling on it. The past isn't going to change. I would just have to do what Koga suggested and see if that gets me anywhere. I got up from my bed and picked up my guitar. I strummed the strings to see if it was still in tune and it was. I sat down on the edge of my bed and started to sing one of our songs, trying to make myself feel better about the situation.

I felt a lot better when I had woke up the next day. Talking to Koga and playing my guitar made me feel like my old self, which could be both good and bad. I got dressed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Kagome was sitting at the table eating some cereal. I would usually say good morning to her but today I decided not to say anything. I went to the freezer and grabbed me some waffles, placing three in the toaster. I could feel her eyes on me when I went to place the bag back in the freezer. I turned around and caught her staring at me. There was so much anger in those eyes. She could really hold a grudge for so long. I held her eyes with mine, not letting go. I was expecting her to look away when our eyes locked, but she didn't. I could slowly see the anger start to dissipate in her eyes until my waffles popped up, catching my attention. Kagome chuckled to herself as she got up from the table and went to the sink to wash her bowl.

"What is so funny?" I dared to ask.

She finished washing the bowl and spoon and placed them in the dish rack. Drying off her hands she said, "I'm laughing because you have a short attention span. You have your eyes on one thing, but when something else new pops up, it grabs your attention immediately, leaving behind what you were first interested in." And with those last words Kagome walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. I had an odd feeling that she was mentioning herself in that sentence but she was wrong. I did still have my attention on her, I had just made an obstacle in my way that made it hard for me to keep looking at her. I grabbed my waffles and my bag and went to the limo to get going to school.

* * *

><p>I really wish we didn't have school today so I could avoid Rin because she would not leave me alone for most of the day. Even though we aren't in the same class, she was still able to find me. With her around, I haven't been able to hang out with my fans because she makes sure that they stay away. Not only are my fans upset that I don't hang with them as often as I used to, but they are also upset at the fact that I am dating Rin. Quotes over dating.<p>

I was finally able to get away from Rin when it came to lunch time. I managed to dip around a corner before she saw me. I had no idea where to go to avoid Rin for the rest of the time. I could go to the Weeping Willow but I was sure Kagome would be there to get her anger out. Ah well. I headed to the Weeping Willow anyways and if I saw Kagome, I saw her.

I opened up the doors of the Weeping Willow and didn't see Kagome, but I heard her. I followed where her voice was coming from. I heard another voice as well as I got closer … Rin? I came against the door that I heard the two voices coming from and pressed my ear against it to get a better listen. It sounded like they arguing.

"Kagome, you make me laugh so much."

"Meaning that is an insult coming from you."

"As always. So, do we have an agreement?"

There was a pause. "You actually think I am going to make a truce with you? As if."

"Oh Kagome, why do you like to make your life harder than what it needs to be?"

"Why do you have to be such a bitchy thorn in my side?"

Rin huffed. "Look Kagome, just stay away from Sesshomaru. I can barely keep his attention on me whenever you pass by. I don't understand what he sees in you but I am getting irritated."

"Not my problem. Talking to me isn't going to solve it."

"Think of it this way, stay away from him and you won't have to worry about me spilling out … a little secret of yours."

"And what secret could that be, Rin?"

"It's a secret."

Kagome laughed. "You are such a pathetic person. You have nothing on me."

"Doesn't mean I can't start a rumor about you."

"Tch, sure. No matter what rumor you start I will be able to end it."

"What, with your violent acts? Ha! Being the way you are, you will never find a man."

"Which is funny considering the fact that Sesshomaru is looking at me, right?" I could just imagine Kagome smiling at Rin at the end of that sentence. I knew Rin was getting upset.

"Just watch your back Kagome."

"I think you should be watching yours, Rin. Try and threaten me again, Rin, and I won't let you leave this building looking the way you came in."

"Are you threating me, Kagome?"

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." I heard some shuffling and knew someone was going to walk out. I didn't know where to hide so I just stood behind the door when it swung open. Rin walked out and she was furious, mumbling to herself. I am sure I would get an earful of it later when I saw her. Kagome came out after and walked a few steps before she turned around and saw me. "What are you doing here?" This is the second time she has spoken to me. Was she less angry now since she was talking to Rin?

"I was getting away from Rin, but I see somehow she found you instead."

"She came to me thinking I had something to do with your disappearance." She sighed. "I told you to stay away from her."

"I know, and I will be done with her soon because I just came up with an idea to throw her off," I said as I replayed their conversation in my head. I am sure Rin has some secret that no one knows about and I was going to be the one to find out what that secret was.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Which is what?"

"You'll find out when it happens." Kagome made a noise with her lips. "So am I just lucky that you are actually talking to me today?"

"Before Rin came and bothered my Zen session, I was thinking a lot to myself. I have been mad at you for a full month. I hadn't exchanged any words with you because of how upset I was. You really did hurt me Sesshomaru and I wanted you to feel neglected. As the days went by, my anger towards you started to weary and I just didn't care anymore. That is the only reason why I am talking to now because I don't care. You are here to complete your education and like what you said, have fun. If that fun means fucking over Rin, be my guest, but it won't change that I am still mad at you."

"But will you forgive me after I fuck her over?"

"Possibly."

"As long as you forgive me, that is all I could really ask for. And, one last thing," I said as I walked up to her. "I hope you give me a shot when I am through with her."

"Psh. Don't hold your breath on that cause that won't happen, Sesshomaru."

"Maybe," I said before I planted a quick kiss on her lips, "but doesn't mean I can't hope." I dodged Kagome's swing when it came for my head. I skipped back and started to run as she chased me. I knew I was going to be in pain later, but it was worth it after seeing the look on her face: surprised.

After school, Rin waited for me at the front. She looked like she was still upset about what Kagome and her had discussed at the Weeping Willow. Her eyes met with mine and she ran up to me, wrapping her arms up my back and holding on tight.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. I have missed you all day."

"Have you really?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I have. Where have you been? I tried looking for you at lunch but you were nowhere to be found."

"The principal had called me in for something."

"Oh … for what?"

"They had received a letter from my manager but for some reason he sent it to them in Japanese; not in English."

"So they want you to translate it for them. Got it."

"Exactly. Did anything interesting happen in to your day?"

"Actually, yes, but I will tell you about that later. We should go out and get some yogurt first."

"Yogurt does sound good right now." I thought to myself for a moment. "And afterwards, can we go to your house?"

Rin's eyes became wide as a giant smile brighten her face. "Of course you can come to my house. Oh! I am so excited! We are gonna have so much fun!"

Rin continued to ramble on about how excited she was for me to come over her house. If only she knew what my plan was, she would not be this excited. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I worked in my head how this was going to work.

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

Walking down to the front of the school, I saw Sesshomaru and Rin. As usual she was hugged up on him. I was curious to know what his plan was, but I guess it was better for me not to know cause she may think I had some hold on the idea as well. Hell, knowing her, she may still think that. I shrugged. Like what they say, what comes around goes around and I am sure she was going to receive her just reward.

"Hey! Kagome!" I turned my head to the side and saw Naraku running up to me. What did he want? "Where you headed off to, Kagome?"

"Home. I'll talk to you later." I started to walk off.

"H-Hold on a minute." Naraku grabbed my wrist. I looked down at his hand and he let go. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Why?"

"Because, I would like to take you out on a date." Red flag. I know something is up with him wanting to ask me out on a date. Naraku has never been interested in me, so why now? This just screamed Rin all over it. I smirked. Did this bitch think I was stupid? "So is that a yes?" Naraku asked.

I chuckled. "How foolish do you think I am, Naraku?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What is she giving you in return if you take me out on this date," I said placing date in quotation marks with my fingers.

"She? Where are you getting at, Kagome?" Naraku asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am not stupid, Naraku. You have never been interested in me so for you to all of a sudden ask me out on a date is really suspicious to me."

"Suspicious? How? I always look at you in class."

"Yeah, because you think I will just swoon at your feet like the other girls have, but I am not going to do that. I am not easy, Naraku."

"I never said that you were."

"Glad we have an understanding, but no, I will not go on a date with you."

"Why?"

"You aren't worthy of my time."

"And you think you are?" He laughed. "Sure, you're good looking but I already knew you were a prude the first day I met you."

I wiggled my finger in his face. "We never met, Naraku. This is the first time that we have actually spoken, so you don't know shit about me. Prude my ass. Call me names again and I will show you how much of a prude I really am."

"Damn, Rin was right, you are violent." I snapped. I grabbed Naraku's arm and twisted it tight against his back, pushing him down onto the ground, pressing my knee against the back of his neck. "Aahh, let go! That hurts!"

"I don't take shit from anyone, Naraku. Rin must have promised you sex if you would stoop this low to be her lackey." I tightened my grip and moved his arm higher. He screamed. "If you ever come around me again, I promise you I will break your arm off and beat you with it."

"Okay, okay! I won't come around you again! I promise!" I let go of his arm as I got up on my feet. He started to cough as he tried to control his breathing.

"Oh, and when you talk to Rin, tell her she is next and that this time, she won't be so lucky," I said in a dark whisper. I left Naraku there on the ground as other people stood their gawking, wondering what happened. I had it up to HERE with Rin and she was in for it. Fuck whatever Sesshomaru was going to do to her; she was mine.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

After we had yogurt we went to Rin's house. It was a pretty nice house. It was bigger than Kagome's but that didn't matter to me. I met Rin's mother and didn't understand where Rin received her attitude from because her mother was sweet and gentle. We went up to Rin's room and I was not expecting to see so many stuffed animals. For a girl to have so many, why was she so evil inside? I was also surprised by the amount of posters that she had of me and my band plastered against her wall. Maybe she was crazy. I sat my bag down on the floor as I looked around her room.

"You wanna cuddle, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she laid out on her bed, patting for me to come join her.

I really didn't want to. "In a minute. I wanna look around for a bit. Your room is interesting."

"Why thank you." Her phone rang. Whoever was calling her she did not seem to happy about it. "Um, excuse me, this will only take a minute."

"Take all the time you need." Rin smiled at me as she walked out the room, closing the door behind her as she left. I dropped the excited look and started to search her room. I looked in all the possible places her diary wouldn't be but had no luck in finding it. I know she couldn't be that stupid to place it in view. I looked on her desk and low and behold was her diary. Maybe she was that dumb. I started to flip through the pages and found some really interesting stuff that I could use against her. I took out my camera and started to take pictures of some of her entries. I heard the door knob turn and placed her diary back in the spot I found it and pretended I was looking at her book case above the desk.

"Sorry bout that. It was my brother."

"Don't get along with him or something."

"Not at all." Her phone rang again but this time she seemed excited about it. "Sorry, again. I will be right back."

I nodded my head and she walked back out. I had what I needed and I was satisfied. I turned around and was about to sit on her bed before something glittery caught my eye from her drawer. I opened it and saw a book that had the title _Burn Bitches_ across it. I opened it up and it seemed like a scrapbook. The more pages I flipped through it, the more I realized that I was flipping through a burn book. Rin had a lot of her classmates and people from the staff in this book and wrote horrible things about them. I came across the page of Kagome and saw that her face was either scribbled over or scratched out.

'Why won't this bitch just stay out of my life' and 'She needs to die' were scribbled across the page. Rin really did hate Kagome, but there was one paragraph that had caught me off guard. I smiled at it. I took my phone out and took several pictures of Kagome's page and of other pages that were quite shocking. I closed the book and placed it back in the drawer. I found some good stuff and couldn't wait to leak it. Rin came back into the room and she look infuriated.

"Something the matter, Rin?"

"No, nothing at all," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well I have to head home."

"Home? But why? You just go here."

"My host mother called and said that she needs me to babysit her son. I'm sorry, Rin."

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed my bag and started to head out the door. "You're not gonna give me a kiss good-bye?"

Dammit. I walked up to Rin and gave her kiss on the cheek. I was not going to kiss her on the lips again. "Bye, Rin." I ran down the stairs and out the house as I hopped into the limo. I couldn't wait to show everyone the type of person Rin was, especially Kagome. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

(END)


	9. Is A BITCH!

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9:<span> ...Is a BITCH!

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

No matter what I did to try and keep my brain occupied from not thinking about Rin, it somehow found a way to. I just ended saying fuck it and let myself think of different possible ways of almost killing her. I don't want to be charged with murder nor with attempted murder. Just enough so I can finally get my words through that thick skull of hers.

It was getting late and Sesshomaru was still not back. My mother had already gone to sleep so I was up by myself. I just wanted to give him a heads up that if he sees Rin looking out of place, he knows why and who did it. Having Naraku do her dirty work was the last straw. If it was someone that I actually had a crush on, it would have been worse and I would have probably just went after her and kicked her ass then cause that was complete bullshit.

The more I thought about it the more mad I became.

"Fuck this." I got up from my bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. I needed something cool to calm me down. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. He looked tired. I wonder what he was up to this entire time. He gave me a smile and I shrugged my shoulders. "Where have you been?" I asked as I walked passed him to the kitchen.

"I've just been getting things ready for tomorrow," he said as he followed me.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked taking out some apple juice.

"My take on Rin."

I chuckled as I poured me a glass. "I doubt whatever you gussied up is going to make things better. Rin is mine tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he leaned against the refrigerator.

"That bitch had the nerve to send Naraku after me." He raised an eyebrow. "She made some type of promise to him that if he took me out on a date such and such would happen. I am sure he would have tired to pressure me into something but Naraku doesn't know me well enough to know that I can take him." I took a sip of the apple juice. "Almost broke his arm off when he told me that shit."

"Why would Naraku agree to help with Rin's dirty work to keep you away from me?"

"A lot of guys find Rin attractive and would do anything to get between her legs. I am sure she said that she would lay with him if her plan actually worked." I saw something change in Sesshomaru's expression. Was he upset that Rin wasn't only paying him the attention? "Are you somehow shocked about this?"

He shook his head, leaning off of the refrigerator. "No, I am not shocked."

"You seem like it. Did you think that because she was a fan of yours that she would drop her behavior?"

"Are you looking for an I told you so?" Sesshomaru was starting to get mad.

"I believe I have several times already, but I can say it again. I told you so."

"It's not like I am dating her because I like her. I told you it was so I could get her back for what she has done to you."

"Oh, I am sure there is something about her that you like. Why else would you kiss her?"

"You're going back to that? You said you forgave me."

"Still doesn't change the fact that I am still mad at you over it."

"How many times do I have to say I am sorry, Kagome?"

"I really don't know, Sesshomaru. I think you could say sorry a million times and I would still be mad at you. You toyed with my feelings and I did not appreciate that."

"Were you starting to develop feelings for me? Is that why you are so mad?"

I looked at Sesshomaru. I gave him a straight face and said, "Yes, Sesshomaru. I was starting to develop feelings for you, but they are gone now."

He blinked several times as if he was trying to register what I had just told him. I put the apple juice back in the refrigerator and headed back up the stairs to my room. "Wait." He grabbed my wrist. "Were you being sarcastic or were you serious?"

"You'll never know." I slipped my wrist from his grasp and went up the stairs. Sesshomaru continued to follow me to till I reached my room, asking if I was being sarcastic or not. I rolled my eyes, getting irritated with his question. "Sesshomaru, just go to sleep so I can go to bed."

"Just tell me and I will leave you alone."

"I think I like it better with you guessing. Good night." I opened up my door and began to walk in.

"Kagome," he said with a deep growl in his throat. I turned to look at Sesshomaru and soon find myself losing my footing as he barged into my room, his arms wrapped around me as we fell onto the floor. I hit my head against the floor but didn't receive all of the impact since his hand was covering the back of it. He lifted his head, his hair spilling down his face and around my body, covering me in a pool of silver. His eyes grew darker with just the hallway light gleaming into my room. He said my name again and it sent a shiver up my body.

The way we fell, my legs were to the side. I wouldn't be able to get them underneath to throw him off. On top of that, I didn't want to break anything in my room. Either way, I was screwed. I huffed.

"Sesshomaru, get off of me."

"Can you not tell me?" He asked. His accent became really thick and heavy.

"Sesshomaru –

"Kagome, if you liked me before, then that means that there is a chance for those feelings to return."

"And if I didn't?"

He leaned his face in towards mine, his lips brushing against my cheek. "Then I am sure I can do something to have you like me."

"Forcing yourself on me is not going to make that happen."

"But you haven't pushed me off so I am guessing you like it." He smiled. I could feel my face start to burn. I was really glad that he could not see me. I was really sure he would have a huge smile on his face.

"Sesshomaru. I am giving you one last warning. Get off of me."

"Or what – ow!" I head butted Sesshomaru as hard as I could. He winced and got off, holding his head with his hands. I sat up and fixed my shirt. "Ow Kagome! That fuckin' hurt! You didn't have to head butt me!"

"I told you to get off of me."

"I was only teasing you."

'Your teasing can only go so far, Sesshomaru."

He kept dabbing his head. "I think I am bleeding." I checked over Sesshomaru and saw that a trickle of blood started to slide down his face.

"Shit." I took hold of his arm. "Come on, we are going to the bathroom."

"So I am bleeding?"

"Just come on." I got him up on his feet and we walked to the bathroom.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

Kagome had sat me down on the toilet so I could be eye leveled with her. She went through the medicine cabinet and pulled out a cotton ball, rubbing alcohol and a band-aid. I just watched her as she began to untwist the cap of the rubbing alcohol and place the cotton ball on top to absorb the liquid. Kagome came over to me, lifted my bangs away from the wound and placed the cotton ball against it. I hissed.

"That stings!"

"Then it is working. Just hold still, Sesshomaru and stop being a baby." I frowned as she continued to dab the blood away. I tried to focus my eyes elsewhere while she was bent in front of me but they kept going to her breast. The smell of her perfume tickled my nose as she leaned in. I was starting to get nervous. I had to calm my urges to reach out and touch her; wrap her up in my arms, press my lips against hers and make her mine. Even though Kagome was just doing this little thing for me, it started to make my mind flutter. She threw the cotton ball away and opened up the bandage and placed it on my wound. She gave me a small smile and said, "You are all done." I rubbed the bandage lightly as I watched her put away everything.

I bit down on my lip. "Kagome...?"

"Yeah?"

I wanted to tell her how much I wanted her, how much I wanted her to accept and hopefully be with me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Okay. Well, I am going to bed now. Night."

"Good night." Kagome left me in the bathroom as she went to get some sleep. I needed to think of a way either have Kagome fall for me or to fall out of liking her cause this was all one-sided and I don't know how much more I can take of it.

* * *

><p>Going to school today would be the only upside since Kagome would know how Rin feels towards her and she would finally come to her fall. The day was just getting started and it seemed that my work was buzzing around because I saw a couple of students with papers in their hands. A lot of them were laughing while others were raging with fury. I passed a few girls down the hall and recognized who they were. It was Rin's posse and they sounded like they wanted a piece of her themselves.<p>

"Oooh! When I get my hands on that girl she won't know what is coming."

"I thought Rin was our friend but I guess not. She was only using us for her own selfish benefit. She is such a bitch."

"A whorish bitch. I never knew that she had sex with my boyfriend. I got dibs on her first."

A cruel smile came upon my lips. All I had to do was go to my class and see the look on Kagome's face to see if I did well enough for her.

I opened the door and heard a lot of my classmates giggling, talking trash and making plans on how to take their revenge on Rin. Kagome was sitting at her desk, Ayame standing over her shoulder reading the papers I had left in her desk. I couldn't really read the look on Kagome's face. I wasn't sure if she was angry with what she was reading or if she was intrigued. I walked over to her desk and tapped on it to get her attention. She looked up at me and smiled. I took that as a sign that she loved the revenge that I did.

Kagome got up from her seat and stood in front of me. I smirked. "Like the information I had found?" Before I knew it, Kagome wrapped her arms around me, giving me the tightest hug that she had ever given me. I was taken aback, unsure on how to react. Slowly, the heads of the other students turned to look at us. I could feel the eyes of my fans turn their anger of Rin to us. "K-Kagome?"

"Thank you so very much, Sesshomaru. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know about how Rin really felt about me."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Asked one of the girls that came up to us. "We all thought Rin made it loud and clear that she didn't like you. What more was she hiding?"

Kagome let go of me and said, "Rin was actually jealous of me. I am sure most of you had read that she had her breast, ass and lips done to get the body that she has now, but it turns out she got all that done cause she wanted to look better than me. I had no idea that I was competition to Rin. It really explains why she acted the way she did to me. She found me as a threat and that makes me happy. Never in a million years would I have ever thought I was competition to her. It tickles my funny bone."

"That really now explains why she targeted you so much," Ayame said folding her arms under her breast. "I know you guys used to be friends but I guess when you lost all the weight and you blossomed she grew jealous because of all the attention you were getting. I was wondering how her breast got so big in so little time. I don't think birth control works that fast to make your breast bigger."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know, but it makes me feel better about myself."

"At least you feel better. That bitch had the nerve to say that I look like a horse!" Screamed one girl.

"I wonder how the teachers are handling this? She didn't say a lot of nice things about them at all," said a boy.

"Who knows, but look who is here?" All of our heads turned and there was a very angry Rin standing in the doorway. She looked dirty and somewhat beat up. Seemed like a few students already got a hold of her. Her hair was in a tousled mess and it looked like someone had smashed an egg in her hair. Though my intention wasn't for it to backlash this much on Rin, I was kind of enjoying seeing her this way. Her eyes shifted to Kagome and she stormed over saying in a very deep voice,

"You!"

"Me?" She was confused. "Why are you addressing me, Rin?"

"You promised Sesshomaru something! Didn't you!"

"What?"

"You told him to find whatever dirt he could on me and try and have the whole school turn on me. I know Sesshomaru is not the type of person to do that on his own. You have some type of power over him. I know it!"

"I did no such thing." Now Kagome was getting upset. I know Rin couldn't have possibly think that Kagome had a say in this.

"Don't lie to me Kagome! Because of you, you have trashed my perfect name!"

"Heh, perfect? You are far from perfect Rin," said a girl.

"Shut up you!" Rin turned around to face everyone else. "You think this will break me? I can rebuild my popularity in no time."

"Rin, how delusional can you be? You can never be on the pedestal that you placed yourself on again. You brought yourself down by writing what you wrote, so deal with it."

"Oh, I will deal with it by ripping off your head!" Rin reached for Kagome. I grabbed her wrist before she had the chance to touch her. "Sesshomaru, let me go!"

"I think it's time that you calmed down, Rin."

"No! I am going to kill her for ruining me!" Rin tried to reach for Kagome again but I was not going to let her. I picked up a screaming, kicking Rin as she tried her hardest to grab Kagome. "I fuckin' hate you Kagome!"

"Not the first time I heard you say that, but I could care less, Rin. You are nobody now."

"Excuse me!" We all looked over to the doorway and saw the principal standing there. He did not look happy at all. "Rin, I need to speak with you."

I placed Rin down on her feet. "She did it!" Rin screamed pointing at Kagome. "She is the one that made up all that shit that is spreading around campus. She did it!"

"Rin, cut with the bullshit and get into my office now," he said sternly.

"W-What?"

"I am not dumb, Rin. I know Kagome is not the type of student to do such thing. Unlike you, she makes a name for herself by not bringing others down."

"W-What?"

"I know a student has caused this incident and and we will get to the bottom of who did it, but first, I will deal with you, Rin. You have caused a lot of anger amongst the staff members. Your parents are waiting in my office."

"Y-You called my parents?"

"Yes. Now, my office." Rin put her head down and slowly started to walk out.

"I will get you back for this Kagome. I swear it." It sounded like an empty threat, but I am sure Rin would follow through on it somehow. Kagome huffed. Now that Rin had been caught, I wonder what would happen to her. Whatever it was, karma got her good and I am sure it will take awhile for her to get back on both of her feet.

* * *

><p>School was canceled for the rest of the day because of the situation that developed today. I was happy and it seemed that Kagome was just as happy. It seemed that things between us were better since I made Rin fall flat on her face. Ever since I got back to the house, Kagome has been smiling at me. That means I am making progress. We were home alone and I had no idea what to do. All I know was that I wanted to spend it with Kagome. We still had a full day so we might as well do something together. I walked up the stairs to Kagome's room and knocked on her door.<p>

"Kagome, may I come in?"

"Yeah." I opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed on her laptop. Her glasses were at the brim of her nose as she typed furiously on the keyboard. Whatever she was writing she finished and closed the top down, taking her glasses off. "What's up?"

"I had no idea you wore glasses," I said as I walked in.

"I rarely do. I only wear them when I write. For some reason they bring me some type of inspiration."

"So they are not prescription?" She shook her head. "Ah. So what were you writing?"

"I was updating my journal."

"You have a journal?"

"Yeah, but I am smart because it is on my laptop. Cannot get in unless you know the passwords."

"Passwords?"

"I have a lot of passwords set on my laptop to make it hard for people to try and hack into it. On top of that, my journal is hidden."

"I see. Are you done writing? I don't want to disturb you."

"Nah, I finished. Did you want something?"

"Uh." I know I wanted to do something with Kagome, but I didn't think of what I wanted to do with her. I probably should have thought of that before I came up to her room. I rubbed the back of my head as I ran different ideas through my head. "Do you want to go out and get some coffee or something?"

The corner of her lips rose. "Are you asking me out on a date, Sesshomaru?" I didn't say anything. She got up from her bed and walked to me in a seductive motion; her hips swaying nicely side to side. I had no idea she could move like that. My cheeks started to burn as she stood in front of me, sliding her hand up my chest. A small shiver went through my body. What was Kagome doing to me? Her hand continued up my chest, to my neck and to my face, cupping the right side tenderly. She smiled and said, "Even though you managed to pull the rug from under Rin's feet, don't think that I am going to be all happy cheery with you." Now I was confused. The smile turned into a scowl. "I will still not fall for you, Sesshomaru." Her hand disappeared in a second and made contact with my stomach. I doubled over, not expecting her to hit me. "But I would love to go out for coffee."

"W-What the hell was that for?" I coughed out as I tried to catch my breathing.

"Just because."

"A-Are you serious?" I held onto my stomach tighter as I straightened up. I had to pull through this even though it hurt like a mother. "If you are still mad at me, why did you hug me in class?"

"Because I was overfilled with joy, so when I saw you I had to just hug you."

"And you decide to punch me in the stomach because you just can?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Kagome giggled. "Don't get me wrong, I will be nicer to you, but don't expect much from me."

"Whatever you say, Kagome." I rolled my eyes as we both left her room and headed out the house to the nearest coffee shop in the neighborhood. Kagome's personality was flip-flopping too much for me in a day. Was she doing this on purpose because I couldn't figure out what my feelings were? No matter how hard she pushed I would only pull harder. Kagome was definitely the type of girl I needed in my life. She was rough around the edges, but when she was nice, I enjoyed the aroma that surrounded her body. If Kagome didn't fall in love with me, I could live with that, but I just want to make the next four months of being with her worth it before I go back to Japan. I will try my hardest not to screw up anymore and for her to realize that I am being sincere and not an asshole … though that may slip every now and then. Ha ha ha.


	10. Surpirses

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10:<span> Surprises

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

Kagome and I had walked down to the coffee shop down the street from her house. The weather was nice and warm with a soft breeze blowing through our hair. Kagome sat in front of me sipping her pumpkin spice latte. I couldn't help but stare at her. I leaned on the table, resting my hand against my cheek, a smirk coming upon my lips. Kagome's eyes shifted up to mine. She placed the cup down and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I shook my head. "Then why are you staring at me?"

"Because you are beautiful."

Her cheeks started to turn red. She began to drink her latte again, looking away from me. "Suck up," she said to herself.

I chuckled. "Why am I a suck up all of sudden?"

"You just are."

I smiled. "Okay, Kagome, whatever you say. But just to let you know," I said as I reached out for her hand, lacing my fingers with hers, "I am being serious when I say that you are beautiful."

Kagome's eyes seemed to sparkle when she heard those words. She looked away from me, trying to take her hand away but I wouldn't let her. I held onto it tighter. Her face seemed to be turning bright red. Did what I say have that much of an affect on her? She bit her lip.

"L-Let go of my hand," she said in a whisper. I let go and watched her slip it onto her lap. Her eyes were shifting as if she was thinking of something to say.

"Kagome –

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Sesshomaru." My eyes became wide. What did she mean she hasn't been honest. "About today, when I looked in my desk and saw what you managed to uncover on Rin, it made me so happy. Everything that I read, I was surprised you were even able to get that much information. But to find out the actual truth about Rin and why I was her main target, I was just ecstatic. When I saw you walk through that door, the only thing in my mind was to thank you. That is why I hugged you when I saw you. I was overwhelmed."

"What are you trying to tell me, Kagome?"

"I appreciate you, Sesshomaru. No one has ever done something like that for me and I want to say thank you, again, for what you did." She sighed. "And also, I think I do actually like y –

"Sesshomaru?" My ears twinged when I heard my name. I wanted to know what Kagome was going to tell me, but I felt something cold run through my veins when my name was spoken. I didn't want to look back, afraid of who I was going to see. I was hoping the voice was just inside my head. I closed my eyes for a bit before I spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. What were you saying just now?"

"Sesshomaru, that is you." The person who was trying to get my attention placed their hand on my shoulder. I looked up at the figure and my eyes became wide. A person I was not expecting to see ever again was standing in front of me. A tender smile came across her lips as she said, "It is good to see you again, Sesshomaru."

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I was about to confess to Sesshomaru that I was actually developing feelings for him, or that they were coming back since I did have feelings for him before, but I was saved by a woman that had called out his name. She was very tall and seemed elegant. She had to be a model by the way she looked. She was very beautiful. Sesshomaru at first seemed like he didn't hear the voice but I am sure he did by how still he became. The woman touched his shoulder, almost caressing it as she smiled at him. Sesshomaru looked like as if he saw a ghost and I didn't understand why? What happened between him and this woman for him to give her that expression … unless she is ….

"K-Kagura. What are you doing here?"

His ex-girlfriend.

"Now is that any way to treat me?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. "I thought you would be happy to see me again, Sesshomaru."

"Answer the question, Kagura," Sesshomaru said in a dark tone. I couldn't really see his face but I can just imagine the look he was giving her. Kagura had broke his heart so he still had some hatred towards her. For her to show up randomly was not a good sign. A better question was, how did she know where he was?

She shrugged her shoulders. "There is an event happening in the big city across the bridge and I was called out to be part of it. They wanted the top most beautiful model of Japan and called my agent. There was no way I could say no." She giggled. "I came to this small suburban city because people were saying this was the best place to get coffee. As I was leaving, I caught a glimpse of your hair. You are the only person that I know that has silver hair so I walked over to see if it was really you, and it is."

"Great," he said sarcastically. "Now that you know it is me, you can go on your merry way."

"Oh come on, Sesshomaru. Are you really going to rush me off?"

"Yes."

She pouted. "Come on, Sesshy."

"Don't call me that!"

The two started to get into a mini argument in Japanese. I didn't like this Kagura person. In a lot of ways, she reminded me of Rin. And just like Rin, she completely ignored my presence. I know she saw me, but I particularly didn't care to speak to her either. Kagura was putting Sesshomaru in a bad mood and I was not happy with this. I would have to be the one to deal with his bad attitude the rest of the night and I didn't want to.

I reached out for Sesshomaru's hand and touched him lightly. He jumped and looked at me as if he forgot I was there. His eyes held so much anger when he looked at me. What were he and Kagura talking about that had caused so much anger to rise into him. He relaxed a bit as he looked into my eyes.

"Oh? Who is the girl, Sesshomaru?" She asked with a bit of distaste.

"This is Kagome. She is my hostess for the exchange program."

"Ah." Kagura smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kagome."

"Hm, nice to meet you too." Not really. I knew she was forcing that smile on her face. Yeah, she was just like Rin. I was not going to like this woman.

"Well, since I am going to be in town for awhile, we should hang out, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"You actually think I am going to hang out with, Kagura? After what you did, what makes you think I would want to even be around you?"

"Because you are talking to me right now."

"Whatever. Come on Kagome, let's go." Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of my seat. We brushed by Kagura and she did not look happy at all.

"Anata ga nozomu watashi no subete, Sesshō maru o sakeru koto ga dekimasu. Shikashi, anata wa nagai ma watashi o teikō suru koto wa dekimasen shitte iru." (You can avoid me all you want, Sesshomaru. But you know you cannot resist me for long.)

Sesshomaru picked up his pace and I almost tripped over my feet as he tugged me along. I don't know what she said to him, but I will be sure to find out when we got back to the house.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was murmuring to himself when we got back to the house. Before I even got the chance to ask him what she said, he stormed upstairs and slammed the door to his room. Now I was getting annoyed. I know their break up was bad, but there was no reason to take his anger out on the house. I went up the stairs and knocked on his door.<p>

No response.

I twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door. "Sesshomaru?" He was pacing back and forth, still murmuring to himself. I called out his name again. "Sesshomaru." Now he was blocking me out. I was getting angry and I was going to do anything to have him talk it out. "Sesshomaru!"

"Nani ga!" (What!) He screamed at me.

Sesshomaru was seething with anger. His eyes were very bright, almost as if they were glowing. He was breathing very deeply, as if he was growling. Kagura must have really pissed him off. I had never seen him this angry before. And now, all that anger was directed to me. I put my hands up to let him know that I was not the enemy.

"Sesshomaru, calm down, it's just me."

"Watashi ga tandoku de nokosu." (Leave me alone.)

"You know I don't understand Japanese. Speak English."

"Iie." (No.)

"So, you don't want to talk to me? I am not going to deal with your bad attitude because of an ex."

"Sonogo, kagome o shinaide kudasai. Watashi wa anata no tasuke o tonikaku yōkyū shite inai." (Then don't, Kagome. I didn't ask for you help anyways.)

"You know, you are acting like a girl right now. You are letting Kagura win by being this upset."

"Watashi wa ki ni shinaide kudasai." (I don't care.)

I rolled my eyes. I was getting tired of Sesshomaru going back and forth with me in Japanese and not responding in English. Maybe I should take some lessons in Japanese while he is here.

"You know what Sesshomaru, fine. If you want to sulk like a bitch that is fine by me. By acting this way just proves that Kagura still has a hold on you and that you will never be able to move on if you continue to let her rule over you." Sesshomaru just continued to look at me. "When you are ready to talk, I will be in my room." I left those words to Sesshomaru. When he cooled down, I know he would be ready to talk. It may not be in a few hours, but sooner or later he will come around.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

No matter how hard I tried to fall asleep, I just couldn't. My mind was too busy thinking about Kagura which was not good. I hadn't seen or spoken to her since our break up and to see her now all of a sudden just threw me off. I ran my hands through my hair. It also didn't help that I took out some of my anger on Kagome. I know she was trying to help me out but I just wouldn't let her in. I sighed to myself. I looked over at the clock and read that it was two fifteen in the morning. I was sure Kagome wasn't awake, but I would try anyways.

I got out of bed and headed to Kagome's room. I knocked on the door silently and it slowly creaked open. I poked my head in and saw Kagome tossed in her covers. A leg was hanging off to the side of her bed, her sheets tangled amongst them. I smiled at how she looked. I walked in and placed her leg back under the sheets. Kagome snuggled underneath the sheets as she settled her body into the middle of the bed.

Kagome sighed softly in her sleep as she snuggled against her pillow. She looked so sweet and innocent. I fixed her hair up a bit, tucking it behind her ear. She moved her face against my hand as if she was a kitten. Her eyes slowly opened and rested on me.

"Mm, Sesshomaru?" She said in a sleepy tone.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep."

"No, no, I am awake." Kagome sat up and turned on her lamp. She patted her bed, letting me know that I could sit down.

I sat.

"Do you feel better?" I nodded my head. "Did you come to my room because you wanted to talk?" I nodded my head again. "So, what did Kagura say to you that pissed you off?"

"Pretty much what you said to me earlier about her having a hold on me. She basically told me that no matter how long I avoid her, I will not be able to resist her."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Is she that conceited?"

"You have no idea." I chuckled to myself.

"Yes, she is pretty, I will give her that, but to go that far as to say that you won't be able to resist her is too much."

"I know, but that is Kagura."

"What did you see in her, Sesshomaru?"

I shrugged. "I guess just a pretty face. She wasn't so bad when we first started dating. I don't know where it all went downhill, but at least I know what kind of person she is now."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome said as she began to hug her knees.

"Oh, that reminds me. What were you trying to say back at the coffee shop before Kagura showed up."

"Oh, um …." Kagome looked away as she began to mess with her hands. "It was nothing, just forget about it."

"No, tell me." She shook her head. "Please?"

She refused to look me in the eye. Whatever it was, I wish I had known what it was before Kagura came around. I let out some air. Kagome was not going to tell me at all.

Damn.

I gave her a soft smile. "I guess you will tell me another time." I got up. "Good night, Kagome."

"Ah, good night, Sesshomaru. Uh, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"What do you like to eat?" Kagome's face started to turn red. Why was she embarrassed to ask me what I like to eat?

"I like about anything. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious is all. Good night." Kagome turned off her lamp and snuggled back into bed. I smiled as I closed her door.

"Good night."

I wonder what that girl had in her head. Oh well. The likely hood of me finding out is very slim to none. I headed back to my room, closed the door and hopped into my bed. This night would be better if I could sleep with Kagome, but the only thing I can do about that, is dream. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a good mood, ready to go to school and hang out with my friends, but that all came crashing down when I saw Kagura running up to me when I walked on campus. What the hell was she doing here?<p>

"Sesshy!" She screamed as she tried to jump on me. I moved out of the way just in time. She frowned. "Why did you move out of the way?"

"Here is a better question: why are you here? And better yet, how did you find me?"

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"Hell no I am not happy to see you!"

She pouted. "Oh well. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"What do you mean by that, Kagura?"

"If things turn out well, I may be attending this school soon."

My eyes became wide. "Are you fuckin' kidding me? Why? You broke up with me because I was coming out here to finish my education. And now you are trying to attend the same school as me? What the fuck is your deal Kagura?"

"Calm your voice, Sesshomaru. You are starting to draw in a crowd."

"You think I care?" I yelled. "You broke my heart and didn't want anything to do with me. Now you are standing in front of me and I don't know why. What is your purpose Kagura? Huh? What the fuck is it?"

"I … I …."

"You what, Kagura?"

"I'm still in love with you, Sesshomaru."

I froze where I stood. Did I just hear correctly? Did Kagura just say that she was still in love with me? My shoulders dropped as I tried to calculate in my head what just occurred. I blinked several times, trying to figure out what to say to her. I felt someone hang on my arm. I looked down and saw Ayame.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. What are you up to?"

"Um … I'm not too sure right now."

"You should get your hands off my man before your fingers go missing," Kagura hissed.

"Your man? Sesshomaru doesn't belong to – Oh – My – GOD! You're Kagura Takanaka. The famous Japanese model that used to date …." Ayame looked up at me. "Eeeek!"

"Why did you just squeek?" I asked Ayame.

"Because I had no idea you and Kagura got back together." Ayame turned to Kagura. "I am so sorry. I promise it won't ever happen again."

"No worries dear."

"Ayame, stop. Kagura and I are not together and we won't ever be," I said in a dark tone directing it towards her. Kagura narrowed her eyes at me.

"Anata wa sō yoroshiidesu ka?" (Are you so sure?)

"Hai. Watashi wa, Kagura o okaeshi shitaku arimasen." (Yes. I don't want you back, Kagura.)

"Watashi-tachi wa chōdo sore nitsuite hyōji sa remasu." (We'll just see about that.)

Kagura walked away without saying another word. I am sure she has something up her sleeve and I was not excited to find out what it was. For her to say that she was still in love with me, it has to be a lie. There is no way at all. My brain was rattled and I hated it. That was the one thing she was good at doing; getting inside my head. Maybe I should talk to Kagome and figure out how to clear my mind. Yeah, I think I will do that.

* * *

><p>Whenever I tried talking to Kagome, Kagura was always there to catch me. Even when I tried talking to my fans she was in the way. She was becoming worse than Rin in one day. I was finally able to get away from her when some of her male fans caught up with her to keep her occupied, but it was already the end of the day. I hopped into the limo and headed back to the house. The one thing that I had to make sure was that Kagura did not know where Kagome stayed. If she did then it would be all over for me.<p>

I called my manager, thinking he was the reason why Kagura was able to find me. I let him exactly know that if he gave away anymore information about me to her or her manager, than we would have a problem when I got back to Japan. He apologized. For whatever reason, he thought that by seeing her I would be able to settle the unfinished business that I wasn't able to fully get out and that we would get back together since she told him that she was still in love with me as well. I think it's complete bullshit and that he shouldn't get involve in my personal business. I know he is looking out for me, but there is a limit to what he should be doing.

I got out the limo and walked into the house. I lifted my nose up to the air when the smell of something I hadn't smelled since I came to the States hit me.

_It almost smells like it's … yakibuta ramen? No way!_

I ran towards the kitchen and heard someone yelp. I walked in and saw Kagome at the counter placing some contents in a bowl.

"Ow that is hot." She sucked on her finger before adding a bit more to it. "I really hope he likes this," she said as she sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"Hoping he likes what?" Kagome jumped, not turning around to face me. I smirked as I walked up behind her. "What did you cook, Kagome?"

"Um … I wouldn't say cooked, more like tried to cook," she said softly. I looked over her shoulder and saw that she did make yakibuta ramen. I felt some memories of my childhood rush the front of my mind. I curvy smile filled my lips. I leaned my head down onto Kagome's shoulder and chuckled to myself lightly. "D-Don't laugh. You haven't even tried it yet."

"I'm not laughing at you, Kagome. I haven't had yakibuta ramen in a long time so I am looking forward to it. Some fun memories just came up, that is all."

"Well, don't expect it to taste like how you have it at home."

"How did you even manage to cook it in so little time. This dish takes hours to make."

"I kind of started after you went to bed."

"No wonder it smelled so good in the kitchen this morning. Well, I can't wait to taste it."

"Go sit down at the table then. I still have to add the pepper in."

I nodded my head and pulled a seat back. Kagome added the pepper and sat the bowl down in front of me. My taste buds were quivering. I grabbed the fork, twirled the noodles around, blew and placed it in my mouth. I closed my eyes and let the taste take over. She was right, it didn't taste like how I've had it before but it still tasted wonderful just because of the fact that she made it for me. I looked up at Kagome and she was fiddling with her hands again. Was she nervous? Her face was turning a scarlet red. I smiled. I placed the fork on the table and leaned back in the seat.

Her face dropped. "You didn't like it. I knew it! I knew I should have tried a simpler dish."

I shook my head. "No, Kagome. I like the dish. It is very good."

Her face lit up. "Really?" I nodded my head. "I am so glad!"

"Is this why you asked me what I like to eat?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, but I decided to try and go with a dish from Japan that would be familiar to you. I'm glad you like it." She gave me a sweet smile.

"So, why did you make me this dish?"

"Um … just because."

I had never seen Kagome this nervous before. I had a feeling I knew where this was going and I enjoyed this. I got up and walked up to her. "Did you make this because you like me?"

"Psh, you wish." She rolled her eyes.

"Then," I said as I leaned in towards her, "did you make it for me because you appreciate me?"

"Of course."

"So, you like and appreciate me."

"Yes." I smiled. "I mean, I like you as a friend. That is all."

"Don't deny it Kagome, you like me."

"N-No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Just admit it. You went through all this trouble to make me this dish because you like me. That is what you were going to tell me yesterday, weren't you?"

Kagome lowered her eyes from mine. "Even if it was true, it would never work out between us."

"What do you mean?"

" –

"Whoa, whoa," I said grabbing a hold of her arms. "Slow down Kagome, I didn't catch any of that. What are you trying to say?"

She took a deep breath before trying to say her sentence again. "Kagura is here and there is a chance that you guys might get back together. I can see why you fell for her so quickly. She is beautiful. Her body is amazing and she has the face that a lot of women go through surgery to have. I can't compete with that. Sure, her attitude needs some work, but if all you care is for a pretty figure, who cares if she is a bitch, right? All day she was hanging around you at school. I don't like her that much because she reminds me of Rin and I have a feeling that if we interact, I am going to destroy that pretty face of hers.

"Sesshomaru, I do like you, but I don't know if I want to get involved with you. Your ex is here and it's bad enough that almost the whole school is part of your fan base. I don't need extra trouble in my life. I just want to graduate from high school and move onto college and –

I shut Kagome up. I placed my lips against hers, holding her close against my body. She usually tried to get away from me, but she relaxed against me and returned the kiss. I held onto her tighter when I felt her hands cling onto my shirt. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. I kissed her forehead and said:

"Kagome, we will worry about that if that ever happens. Do you not want to give us a chance?"

"I don't know."

"No one has to know about us. I wouldn't want to keep our relationship a secret but to protect you, I will. There are only four months left. We might as well make the most of it, right?"

"I guess. If we are going to do this, we must promise each other not to get too attached to one another. That includes falling in love."

"Promise." Kagome chuckled and leaned her head against my chest as we held each other. I only had four more months here. The likely hood of us falling in love in that short time was very small. We were basically going to have fun until I left. Even though Kagura was here, my day ended better knowing that Kagome finally had feelings for me.


	11. Dirty Night

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11:<span> Dirty Night

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

It had almost been a month since Kagome and I started dating. Things were going great with us. I hadn't been this happy in a long while and I didn't want it to go away. Kagome had opened up a lot to me and I couldn't complain. There was more to this girl than I knew and I couldn't wait to unlock her dirty little secrets … if you know what I mean. Ha ha ha.

Going to school was no problem at all, especially since Kagura was not attending it. I managed to talk to the principal into not letting her attend. He seemed to understand and said that it was too late for her to transfer in, even with all the money that she threw in his face for him to change his mind. Sad thing is, she still comes on campus every now and then to 'hang out' with me. I can tell that it bothers Kagome a lot that Kagura keeps popping up, but she knows in the end, she has me all to herself.

It sucked keeping our relationship a secret from everyone though. I wanted to let everyone know that we were together, but if word got out, my fans would make her life a living hell; more than what they do now. I have a feeling that some of our classmates know that something is going on between us but wouldn't dare spread that sort of rumor around because of the backlash that would stir around campus.

The only time Kagome and I could be with each other is at home and I had no problem with that. How many couples, in high school, live with one another? Not that many. I know I shouldn't get that cheery over it since I would be leaving soon, but I wanted to make our time the best of it.

After school, Kagura managed to get a hold of me before I could meet Kagome at the Weeping Willow.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asked as she blocked my path.

"Kagura, move. I don't have time to deal with you."

"Then make time. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About us." I shook my head. I really had no time for this. I pushed Kagura out the way and headed towards the Weeping Willow. Kagura grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "Will you just listen to me for a minute?"

"No, Kagura!"

"Why won't you just listen to what I have to say?"

"Because it's a waste of time. Whatever you have to say, regarding what us is, I don't want to hear it."

"Why won't you just give us a second chance? I love you, Sesshomaru."

"I don't love you, Kagura. Get that through your thick skull and leave me alone." I pushed Kagura off my arm and headed to the Weeping Willow.

"Is it because you are in love with that Kagome girl?" I stopped in my tracks. I turned back to look at Kagura and she had a twisted smile on her lips. "I knew it. You are in love with her aren't you."

I shook my head as I chuckled to myself. "You must not really know me, Kagura. Kagome is my hostess, that is it. I could never see myself with an average girl like her. Especially falling in love. Ha! You really do know how to make me laugh."

Kagura smiled. "I am so glad. The way you guys have been hanging out, it seemed like there was more going on."

"We are friends, nothing more. But even if we weren't, that is none of your concern."

"It is my concern if I feel like she is taking you away from me."

"Funny thing is, Kagura … I was never yours to begin with." With those last words, I walked off. I wasted more time talking to her than I needed to. I hoped Kagome isn't mad that I am a bit late.

* * *

><p>I opened the doors of the Weeping Willow and walked inside, placing my backpack down on the floor.<p>

"Kagome? Are you in here?" I heard some noises coming from the changing room.

_Maybe she is in there?_

I walked towards the door and peeked my head inside. "Kagome?"

No answer.

I stepped into the changing room and looked around for her. "Kagome, are you in here –

I stopped and took several steps back so I could hide behind the lockers. I leaned against the cold metal and peeked over as I watched Kagome change out of her clothes. My face started to become hot as she pulled her shirt off over her head. Her breast bounced a bit from the release of her shirt in her lace bra. She threw the shirt into her bag and pulled out a sports bra.

Wait, does that mean?

Kagome unbuttoned her pants and slipped out of them. Low and behold, a ripe smooth ass was staring back at me. I had no idea she wore thongs. I could feel myself growing hard as I watched Kagome strip and change into her work out clothes. This was first time I had ever seen her half naked and I was enjoying every minute of it. She slipped on a pair of shorts that fit the curvature of her ass and I was anxious to reach out and grab it. Kagome pulled out some lotion and rubbed some on her legs.

She stood up, her back to me and unhooked the back of her bra. It slipped down her arms and into the bag. Kagome poured some more lotion on her hands and rubbed it against her stomach and chest. Watching her rub herself made me start to do the same action. Kagome was fucking sexy. I wanted to jump her right then and there, but I didn't know if she would like or hate it. Only way to find out is to go for it. As I stepped out from behind the lockers, I quietly walked up to Kagome. She slipped her sports bra over her head before I had the chance to reach out for her bare chest.

My right arm wrapped around her waist as my left hand cupped her face, forcing her tight against me. Her body tensed up as I licked the side of her neck. I whispered in her ear before she could inflict pain on me, letting her know who her attacker was.

"You should be more careful when you change alone." I pressed her butt against my hard dick. "Never know who could be watching," I said in a lustful tone.

"But I knew that you were watching me, Sesshomaru."

What? I let go of Kagome so I could talk to her face to face.

"I heard you calling my name when you came into the changing room. I pretended not to hear you so you could stumble upon me as you did."

I smiled. "I had no idea you were such a freak."

"I've only become that way because of you," she said as her cheeks started to turn red.

"You know, you shouldn't tease me like that," I said as I took a step closer to her. I grabbed her hand and placed it against my jeans. "What do you plan on doing about this?"

Kagome giggled. "Absolutely nothing." I frowned. "Don't give me that look. I already told you I wasn't going to have sex with you."

"I know, but you can at least get me off."

She raised an eyebrow. "Get you off how?"

"I don't know. Either you can use your hands, breast or your …," I cleared my throat, "mouth." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Kagome. It's been almost a month since we've been dating. I honestly think you like seeing me frustrated."

"I'm not going to lie, it is pretty funny."

"It's not when I get hard every day when I see you. You always tend to do something that peaks my interests and when I want you to take care of it, you shoot me down."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not my problem, Sesshomaru."

Now I was getting mad. "It is your problem, Kagome. Don't get me aroused and not do anything about it. You're being selfish and I don't like it. I could understand if you were doing it on accident, but you're doing this shit on purpose."

"You act like you can't get yourself off."

"I can, but every now and then, I want a different touch."

"Just deal with it like you always do, Sesshomaru." She patted my arm. "You'll get over it," she said as she walked passed me.

That was the last straw. Something in my mind snapped and all I saw was red. I grabbed Kagome's arm and pushed her against the lockers.

"Ow! What the fuck, Sesshomaru –

I grabbed both of her wrist and pinned them high above her head. I was going to be sure she understood what I was going through.

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I couldn't see Sesshomaru's eyes pass his bangs. His grip on my wrist grew tighter and I couldn't get free. I was scared of what he was about to do. If it came down to it, I would hurt him. Sesshomaru forced his lips against mine and kissed me. It was the most intense kiss I had ever received from him. He opened my lips with his tongue and rubbed his against mine. His tongue was hot and caressed places in my mouth that I didn't think could be felt in that way. He nipped at my bottom lip, causing me to groan. He sucked on my lip before he plunged his tongue back down my throat.

I could feel my nipples start to tighten as his hand rubbed up and down my body. I guess he realized it as well as he brought his hand to my breast and squeezed on my nipple. I gasped in the kiss, my body moving against his hand as he pulled and teased my nipple. He gave it one last tug before he smoothed his hand down my back and grabbed my ass, giving it one good slap. I yelped as he continued to kiss me.

My body was getting hot the more he touched and groped. I began to kiss him back the more he fondled with my breast and slapped my ass. What was going on with me? He grabbed my ass again, moving his hand down my crack and against my pussy. I froze as I felt his fingers press against that section. He wouldn't, would he? He moved his hand to the front of my shorts and began to tease my clit through the material. I couldn't hold out anymore. I moaned as his fingers rubbed that spot of mine in a delicate manner. His lips moved to my neck when he squeezed my clit, my moans becoming louder.

I could feel the pleasure build up in my body and soon I would release it. I bit my lip as I felt it rise.

"Aha … Sesshomaru, I'm going to … cum..."

And just like that, he stopped. The orgasm that I was about to have didn't come. Sesshomaru let go of my wrist and I fell onto the floor. My legs were too weak to hold me up. He squatted down so we could be eye level.

"Not so much fun, now is it?"

"You were trying to teach me a lesson?"

"Now you know how I feel when you get me aroused."

"Don't you think that was a little too much, Sesshomaru?" I yelled. "I just turn you on. I don't start stroking your dick and stop before you can cum."

"True, but this was payback for all those times. So, how do you feel?"

"You're a fuckin' dick, Sesshomaru." He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Leave, Sesshomaru. I don't want to see you right now."

"I wasn't planning on staying anyways." And with that, he left. Even though I was mad at him, I didn't think he would actually leave. I sat where I was, bringing my knees to my chest. Tears slowly fell down my face as I laid my head against my knees. What Sesshomaru did was fucked up, but I can't say that I blame what he did. I had been teasing him every day and today just pushed him to the brink. Not only was I mad at him but I was mad at myself on how I handled the situation. I know a lot of girls who give their boyfriends hand jobs or even blow jobs.

Thinking about it made me blush. It's not like I never thought about doing that stuff to Sesshomaru, it's just that I don't know how to. He is my first boyfriend and I don't want them to be a bad experience for him since I have no idea what to do. I sighed. Why must I be new to all of this? I didn't even feel like training anymore since Sesshomaru was mad at me and I felt out of place.

I got up on my feet and put my clothes back on. I am sure Sesshomaru is home anyways. It was going to be awkward when I got back.

* * *

><p>I closed the doors behind me of the Weeping Willow and headed down the path way. A figure leaning against a tree caught my attention as I left the building. The figure leaned off the tree and walked towards me. When he came into the light, I realized that it was Sesshomaru. He was still here? His face was bright red and he avoided to look me in the eye.<p>

"K-Kagome, I-I'm sorry for what happened in the changing room. I didn't mean to attack you that way. I was just sexually frustrated and wanted to teach you a lesson. I didn't mean to take it that far, but when I heard you start moaning, I just lost myself. I've never heard you moan before and I liked it. I wanted to keep hearing you, especially when you moaned my name. God, it sent chills up my spine. But, I had to stop. Again, Kagome," Sesshomaru got down on his knees and bowed, his forehead touching the ground, "I am sorry. Please forgive me."

Now, I know in Asian cultures, bowing down on your knees is the most sincere apology anyone could give you. To me, since I am American, wouldn't consider it a big deal since I see no significance to it, but to him, I know it did mean something. I felt flattered that he would go that far to just apologize to me. I walked up to Sesshomaru, sat my stuff down and repeated the same posture to him.

"No, Sesshomaru, I am sorry."

"K-Kagome..."

"I knew what I was doing was pushing your buttons. It was only time till I received the same treatment. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me." I raised my head up and gave Sesshomaru a gentle smile. He smiled back and we both sat up. "Kagome, you didn't have to bow to me."

"I know, but I felt that would be the only way for my apology to reach to you. Did it?" He nodded his head. "I am glad. Also, the only reason why I haven't gotten you off is because I am scared to."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the first guy I have ever dated and I don't know how to do any of those things that you suggested. Also, I am afraid that you might compare me to Kagura –

"You have nothing to fear about that. Kagura never did any of that for me, so relax."

"Really?" For some reason, I didn't believe him.

"Yes, really. Well, the only thing she would do is give me hand jobs, but she never gave me oral."

"So, I would be the first?"

He smiled. "Yes, you would be. And besides," Sesshomaru handed me his hand and I took it firmly, "I would return the favor."

I blushed. "M-Meaning you would …."

Sesshomaru helped me on my feet as he stood up. He pulled me into his arms softly, holding me against his chest. He whispered into my ear, "I would lick that pussy till you couldn't cum anymore." A sharp shiver ran through my body. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just wasn't expecting you to be so blunt."

"If it's something that I want to do to you Kagome, I will be blunt about it."

"I-I see."

He laughed. "Don't be nervous, Kagome." He took my hand in his and gripped it tightly. "We'll worry about that another time. Let's just go back to the house and have fun, okay?"

"Okay." Sesshomaru picked up my bag and swung it over his shoulder. I held onto his hand and arm as we walked back to the house. Even though our relationship was just starting, I didn't want it to end so quickly. I liked where I was and I liked who I was with. Why couldn't he just stay in the United States?

* * *

><p>When we got home, I heard my mother yelling from the family room. There was luggage by the door. Was she going somewhere or was someone here? The only person I could think that my mother did not want to see was … my father. My heart clenched. I squeezed Sesshomaru's hand tightly as I heard his voice, responding to what my mother was yelling.<p>

"No … it can't be …."

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"That bastard can't be here."

"Who can't be here?"

"Kagome?" Hearing my name come from that man's mouth felt like a sword was being stabbed through my heart. How dare he speak to me. I refused to look at him. "Kagome, it's me. Aren't you going to say hi to your old man?"

"You're about to be a dead old man if you don't get out of this house."

"I know you are still mad, Kagome, but that is no way to talk to your father."

"You are no father of mine. You are a cockroach that needs to stay dead when stepped on." The stench of alcohol reeked off of his body. Tonight was not going to end well if he did not leave soon.

"Heh, you really hate me that much, Kagome?"

"You have no idea. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I … uh …." His eyes traveled to Sesshomaru. "Who is this guy? And why are you holding hands with my daughter?"

"I am Sesshomaru. I am the exchange student that is staying with the Higurashi family and I am also Kagome's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He looked towards my mother. "He lives here and you approve of them dating?"

"Unlike you, Ray, I can trust these two."

"Well, I do not approve." He turned angry eyes onto Sesshomaru. "Young man, you need my permission to date my daughter and I can already tell you, you will never receive it."

"If only your opinion mattered," Sesshomaru said with a dark tone.

"What? How dare you! Where are you from, boy?"

"I am from Japan and my name is Sesshomaru, not boy," Sesshomaru said with anger. Two angry men in the house was not a good sign. "If you were actually around in Kagome's life since I have been here, I would ask your permission to date her, but since you are not, I see no reason to ask."

"Pfft, like a typical Japanese. Don't know how to give respect to their elders."

Sesshomaru growled. "Sir, I am going to be nice here, but do not disrespect a culture that you know nothing about."

"Ha! I don't even think you know about your own culture, boy! You don't even look Japanese. What Japanese person has white hair? Unless you're into … what do they call it … cosplaying? Kagome, you're dating a queer! I highly disapprove!"

"That is enough, Ray!" My mother screamed. "I had enough of your drunken bantering. I will not have you stand here and attack Sesshomaru as if he is the villain. Now get out of my house!" My mother started to push him towards the door. "And don't even think about coming back. The cops will be called if I see you anywhere near my house!"

"Whatever, Karen. I know you miss me as much as I miss you. I know you want me back. I need to come back so I can make sure that those two stay away from each other," he hiccuped as he pointed at Sesshomaru and I.

"Mom?" She looked up at me. "May I?"

She smiled. "Be my guest." She stepped away from him, leaving him all to my wrath.

"You come into our house, expecting some type of love, but you should have known that was not going to happen. You disrespect my boyfriend without even knowing him and have the nerve to say that he needs your permission to date me. You may have helped in creating me, but you have stopped being a father to me ever since you cheated on mom. You will never be my father again and how dare you even say that mom misses you. She loathes you. Your name has not been spoken in this household since you have left and it will continue to stay that way. Now, leave this house peacefully or I will treat you as if your are an intruder."

He smirked. "Kagome, you would never hit your old man. Did you forget who taught you some of those moves?"

Now it was my time to smirk. "It's been a year since the last time you saw me, Ray. I have learned some new tricks!" I swung my hand back and punched him hard across the face. He stumbled back a bit before landing on his ass. Sesshomaru opened the door and I continued to beat my dad out of the house till he stumbled on the sidewalk. He spit up some blood, wiping it away from his mouth. "Now leave." He just stared at me as he got up on his feet and walked away slowly. I hoped we didn't see him again.

Sesshomaru closed the door as I walked back in. "Sesshomaru, I am so sorry about my ex-husband. When he is drunk, he becomes more of an ass."

"It is okay."

"Mom, what were you thinking about letting him in the house?"

"You see, I didn't let him in, he walked in."

"What?"

"I was packing up the car with my luggage cause I have to fly to New York tonight for a business meeting. I left the door open to take out the last of my things and there was your father standing in the middle of the door way. I honestly don't know what drove me to let him in, but I did."

"What were you two talking about?"

"Same thing as always."

I shook my head. "So, are you still leaving tonight?"

"I don't want to now that I know that he is wandering about. If I can cancel or find someone else to fill in for me, I will stay."

"Sounds good."

My mom nodded her head and went into the kitchen to make her phone call. I shook the hand that I punched Ray with. It stung a bit.

"You okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I forgot how strong his jaw was. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What he did say bugged me, but I am not going to let it ruin my night." Sesshomaru pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my neck. "I'm here with you and that is all that matter."

"You're right."

My mother came back to the foyer. "I can't get out of this meeting so you two will be home alone for five days. Will you two be okay by yourselves?"

"We'll be fine."

"And if your father ever comes back just call the cops."

"We will."

"Alright." My mother gave us a hug before she grabbed the last bit of her luggage by the door. Sesshomaru took them out of her hands and walked with her out to the car, placing the luggage in the back seat. We waved good bye as we watched my mother drive off. We walked back inside the house and locked the door.

Sesshomaru and I were alone together … in a house … for five days. My whole body started to become hot as my mind went to dirty thoughts. Would he take this as an opportunity to try and do what he said? I shook my head as I patted my cheeks. I needed to calm down.

"Kagome, you alright there?"

"Huh? Yeah." I gave him a nervous smile.

He chuckled. "Dirty girl."

"What?"

"Nothing. I am going to go take a shower." I nodded my head and watched him walk up the stairs. Yeah, these next five days are really going to be interesting and I was afraid of what tonight would turn into. But deep down inside, I was kind of looking forward to it. Haha, yeah, I am a dirty girl.

* * *

><p>I hoped ya'll liked this little sexy spiel of Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship. The next chapter should be up within the week so look out for it. ^_~<p> 


	12. Dinner Delight

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12:<span> Dinner Delight

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I pressed my hand against the tile of the shower as I let the water hit the top of my head, letting the water running down and over my body. I let out my breath as the hot air filled around. Kagome and I were alone for five days. So many thoughts were running through my head. This was the perfect opportunity for Kagome and I to do whatever we wanted and not have to worry about getting caught. Just thinking of the possibilities made my penis become erect. No, it was too soon to start doing things. Her mother just left tonight. I could wait till tomorrow for us to have fun. Today was only Tuesday. Her mother wouldn't be coming back till Sunday night, maybe Monday morning. Kagome and I had plenty of time to play.

Yeah, no rush and besides, I am sure Kagome is just as nervous as I am. It is funny, for me, how I am so nervous when it comes to Kagome. I wasn't this way at all with Kagura. Thinking about Kagura now was not a good thing. She was my past even though she was trying to creep up into my future. My dick started to become soft. I think it was time for me to get out of the shower. I turned off the water and grabbed two towels, drying off my body and hair. I wrapped a towel around my lower body as I continued to rub my hair dry. I wiped the foggy mirror with my hand so I could look at myself.

I stared at the person who was looking back at me. I frowned. I wasn't a bad looking guy, but I also didn't look like the average man. A lot of women said that I was attractive, but I didn't start to get that until my late teens. As a child to my mid-teens, I had it rough. No one really wanted to be around me because of the way I looked. A lot of parents thought I had a disease because of my hair color and others thought I was possessed by a demon because of my birthmarks. I didn't have many friends as a child since the parents were afraid their kids would catch whatever I had.

Now I was becoming depressed. I was not liking how I was looking. I wondered if Kagome even found me attractive. Not once has she said anything about my appearance. Maybe she is dating me because she likes my personality only. The more I thought about it the more sad and mad I became. I let go of the towel from my hair, placing it on the counter and opened the door of the bathroom to look for Kagome. I walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I turned the knob and let myself in. Kagome was sitting on her bed, rubbing lotion on her legs. Her hair was wet and sticking to her shoulders. I am guessing she just came out of the shower as well. She looked up at me, her face beginning to turn red. She turned away, not making eye contact with me.

"H-Hey, Sesshomaru. Why are you still only in a towel? Go get dressed."

"Kagome, do you find me attractive?"

"What?" Her eyes rested with mine. "What do you mean if I find you attractive?"

"Since we started dating, you never said anything about my appearance. I feel like you're only with me because I like you and that you don't find me attractive." Kagome began to laugh. My cheeks started to flush from the fact that she was laughing at me. "Why are you laughing?"

"Sesshomaru, stop worrying so much." She stood up on her feet and walked towards me. She rested her hand on my cheek, caressing it softly. "If I didn't find you attractive Sesshomaru, I wouldn't be with you."

"So, if you didn't find me attractive, even if I had the best personality in the world, you wouldn't give me a shot?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Let me re-phrase then. Because of your personality, I began to see how attractive you were, inside and out. When we first met, you were the most conceited person I have ever met besides Rin. That was why I didn't find you attractive in the first place. I didn't want to feed the giant ego you already had." I nodded my head because that did make sense. "If it will make you feel better and not be depressing, I do find you attractive, Sesshomaru. I like the fact that you are totally different from every other guy I have seen. You stand out. To be honest, you are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen."

"I am?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. She ran her fingers through my wet hair. "Your hair is silky soft when wet and dry. It has a beautiful sheen to it that I can't even get for my hair." She moved her fingers to my crescent moon birthmark. "Your birthmarks are unique." She smoothed over them ever so softly. "They are beautiful in their own ways and make you the person that you are." Her hand went underneath my eye. "Your eyes are majestic. Sometimes you make my heart stop by the way you look at me. If you had any other color, I don't think you would still have that fire that make your eyes give that impression on me or any other female." Her fingers smoothed over my lips. "I don't even know what to say about your lips. They are so soft and so … kissable." I cupped her hand and kissed her fingers softly.

"I enjoy looking at you, Sesshomaru. I thought you knew I found you attractive, but I guess even someone like you have their unattractive moments. I am not the only one who thinks you are good looking. Hell, if the girls on campus knew we were dating there would be a riot."

"Yeah, I know, but I am sure they would only riot because of the fact that you are with a celebrity. The girls at the school don't know me like you do. I started liking you because of the fact that you treated me as a normal person. If I were to date any of my fans, I don't think I would be able to relax as I do with you. I am at ease when I am around you."

Kagome smiled. "And I am glad that you are comfortable with me, Sesshomaru."

Now I smiled. "I am starting to like you more and more, Kagome."

She waved her finger. "Ah ah ah. No falling in love with me," she teased.

"I know, I know. The same goes for you," I said as I pulled Kagome in close to me. She tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips against mine. My relationship with Kagome would be the complete opposite of how mine was with Kagura. I would actually have some affection returned back instead of having it one-sided. I broke away from the kiss and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. I smiled again and said, "You truly are beautiful, Kagome."

She giggled. "And you truly are gorgeous, Sesshomaru." She nuzzled my nose with hers. "Now, get out of my room and go put some clothes on," she said pushing at my chest for me to leave.

I gave her a dirty smirk. "You know you like what you see. You probably even want me to take off the towel, huh." She blushed and murmured something that I wasn't able to catch. "What did you say?"

"N-Nothing. Just go put some clothes on."

"Alright, alright." I left Kagome's room, chuckling to myself as I went to my room to get dressed.

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

Just the image of seeing Sesshomaru naked, in all of his sexy glory, sent my body into a horny tingle. I tried to focus my mind on something else instead of the image of him standing before me in the nude. I am sure whatever he had between his legs was a site to see. I was also curious to see if he had any markings down there too. No, Kagome. Stop thinking about that. I shook my head and sat on my bed, opening my laptop to try and occupy my mind. As I started to surf the web, my phone rang. It was Ayame.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Kagome. How are you doing?"_

"I am doing pretty good. Couldn't be any happier actually," I said with a shy tone.

_"Oooh. Sounds like you have a crush on somebody, am I right?"_

Shit. There was no possible way I could tell Ayame. One, she would flip that I am dating Sesshomaru, two, she would be happy for me, but she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut that I have a boyfriend. As much as I wanted to tell her, I know I couldn't … so I lied.

"No, I do not have a crush on someone. Just happy. That is all."

_"Shoot, I would be happy too if Sesshomaru stayed with me."_

I rolled my eyes. "Ayame, are you that obsessed with him?"

_"Just a bit." _We laughed. _"I guess you wouldn't understand since you've never been into celebrities."_

"Never have, never will."

_"There are more crazy fans out there than just me, Kagome."_

"I know, I ran into them when Sesshomaru and I went to the mall, remember?"

_"Yeah, true. I know you can't do much about that, but you should try and be more careful when it comes to Sesshomaru."_

"What do you mean?" I was confused. Why did she say that I needed to be more careful?

_"I was on Facebook and read on my wall that someone saw you two holding hands when you guys were walking." _Fuck. _"I was calling to ask if that was true or not."_

Again, I had to lie. "Sesshomaru and I were just walking. There was no holding of the hands. Whoever it is must be trying to start something. I can't handle the whole school being mad at me again."

I heard Ayame make a sigh of relief. Even though she was supposed to be my best friend, again, she will always be Sesshomaru's fan first. I hate our friendship. _"I knew there couldn't be any possible way you two could hold hands. I mean, I know you guys are friends now, but you two would never date. I mean, heh, you aren't even his type and vice versa."_

That stung. "And do you think you're his type, Ayame?"

_"What?"_ I could tell I caught her off guard. _"I mean, I think I could be his type."_

"Ayame, I have been around Sesshomaru a lot longer than you have and I can tell you, you aren't his type at all. So before you say something, think how it may relate to you first."

_"K-Kagome, I –_

"Whatever, Ayame. I will talk to you later, bye." I hung up the phone. That was really messed up what Ayame had to say.I thought friends were supposed to make you feel better, not make you feel like shit. My door opened and Sesshomaru walked in only wearing pajama bottoms. His hair was still a bit wet and was sticking to his back, shoulders and chest. He gave me a gentle smile and I tried smiling back, but it didn't come across as gentle. Sesshomaru frowned.

"What is the matter, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he crawled onto my bed.

"Ayame called me." He looked at me, letting me know that I could continue. "She said that someone wrote on Facebook that they saw us holding hands when we were walking." He nodded his head. "She asked if it was true and I lied saying that it wasn't. She then said that it couldn't be possible for us to hold hands or even date because I am not your type and vice versa. She thought she was your type so I set her straight and said that she wasn't your type and that I know you more than she does and basically told her to think before she talks."

Sesshomaru pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "Don't worry about what Ayame said. We are together, are we not?"

"Yes."

"You are right, she isn't my type."

"Is it because she is your fan?" I asked rolling my eyes.

Sesshomaru lifted up my head so I could look into his eyes. "Her being a fan is part of it, but it is also because I do not find her physically attractive. Kagome, you have nothing to worry about. If you think the people at the school will be hard to handle if they find out we are dating, just imagine the world when we go public with it."

"I don't want to go public with it."

"You want to keep our relationship a secret, forever?"

"Forever? Sesshomaru, we are only going to be together for three more months. There is no forever."

He sighed. "I know, but I can hope, right?"

Now I felt bad. Did he want to try and make our relationship last when he went back to Japan? He knew there was no possible way that could work. "Sesshomaru –

"I know it's silly for me to hope for that, but I like how our relationship is. Maybe I am kidding myself when I think that we will last past the three months."

"We first have to last the rest of the time we have, Sesshomaru." I took his hand and laced my fingers with his. "Let's just have our fun, okay?"

He smirked. "We can do that. I am just going to hate it when I leave."

"Me too." I placed my lips against Sesshomaru's, reminding him that things will be good with us. When I pulled away from the kiss, my stomach growled. He chuckled.

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

He looked at the clock. "It's only eight. The grocery store should still be open. Want to go get some supplies so we can cook a dish together?"

I chuckled. "I am not sure if you should step foot in the kitchen. I don't want you to burn the house down."

"Oh ha ha," he said pushing me a bit. "Just get dressed and we'll go to the store."

"What are we gonna make?"

"A Japanese dish I am sure you will love."

"Mmm, sounds good to me." Sesshomaru kissed me on the cheek before hopping out of my bed and walking out the door. Cooking with him would be a lot of fun. I really couldn't wait. What girl wouldn't want to cook with her boyfriend? I smiled to myself as I squealed.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

Kagome and I walked around the store looking for some of the ingredients that we needed to make this delicious Japanese dish: stuffed peppers and mushrooms. I was able to gather the green bell peppers, Shiitake mushrooms, seven flavor chili powder and the ground beef/pork mixture while Kagome grabbed the soft bread crumbs, mirin, onions and soy sauce. We wouldn't be able to buy the sake since neither one of us is twenty-one, but I am sure we could do without it. I was just glad that we were able to purchase mirin with no problem. I purchased the items and we headed out of the store.

We walked into the house and we placed the bags on the kitchen table.

"You want to cut up the bell peppers in half while I get the mushrooms?" I asked Kagome as we started to unpack the groceries.

"Sure." She grabbed the bell peppers from the bag and placed them on the counter as she reached for a cutting board and a knife. I pulled the mushrooms from the bag and went through the drawers in search of kitchen scissors. I found them and started to cut the stems off of the mushrooms.

"So, how do you know how to make this meal?" Kagome asked as she pulled the seeds out from the peppers.

"I used to be in the kitchen and watch the chef prepare the meals before my mom kicked me out. This dish was my favorite, so I remember it."

"But I thought you hated vegetables."

"I like this one because I taste more of the meat then the vegetables and I usually eat them if they are cooked a certain way."

"I guess that makes sense."

"It does," I said with a smile. "But the only thing I wasn't able to grab at the store was the sake, but I am sure we can make it without it."

"We have sake here."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's in the liquor cabinet."

"Alrighty, that will work," I said with a smile. "Can you pass me a knife, I need to slice the stems." Kagome grabbed a knife from the holder and handed it to me. "Thank you." I took hold of the stems and began to cut them into strips and then into fine pieces.

"I'm done with the bell peppers. Want me to cut up the onion?"

"Yeah." Kagome came up next to me, rubbing her arm against mine as she reached for the onion. I wonder what was on her mind. I heard her chopping away at the onion as I finished up the stems.

"Done."

"Okay, now we need to prepare the meat, so grab a mixing bowl and the salt and paper and I will get the sake from the liquor cabinet." Kagome started to rummage for what I asked while I went to get the sake. I grabbed the bottle and placed it on the kitchen table. "So, need to pour in a fourth table spoon of salt, a sprinkle of pepper and one table spoon of the sake." Kagome pulled open a door and pulled out a collection of measuring spoons and poured in each of what I said. "Oh, need to beat an egg." I went to the refrigerator and pulled out an egg and a small bowl from the cupboard. I cracked the egg into the bowl, accidentally having some of the shell land into the bowl. "Shit."

Kagome chuckled. "It's okay. It happens." I picked out the shell pieces and grabbed a fork to beat the egg yolk. After it became a golden yellow liquid, I poured it into the big bowl. "Now what else do we add into it?"

"The bread crumbs. Need two table spoons of that." Kagome grabbed the bread crumbs and poured in two table spoons. "Hand me a spatula and I will mix it." She handed me a spatula and I mixed everything together.

"Looks good already," Kagome said as she leaned over on my arm.

"Just wait till you taste it," I said as I continued to mix. "Do you know how to make rice?"

"Yeah, that is simple."

"Can you make that while I mix up this batch?"

"Sure." Kagome went ahead to make the rice as I grabbed the meat, opened the package and placed it into the bowl and began to mix the ingredients into the meat. After I mixed it pretty well, I poured the chopped stems and onions into the mixture and continued to stir until I flattened it a bit in the bowl. Now I needed to flour the bell peppers and mushrooms. "Kagome, where is the flour and a cookie sheet?"

"Flour is in the pantry and the cookie sheet is in the cabinet near the stove."

"Okay." I pulled out the cookie sheet and from the cabinet placed the bell peppers and mushrooms onto the sheet. I went into the pantry and pulled out a scoop of flour and sprinkled it over the food. I cut the meat mixture in half and patted it back and forth. I divided the meat into small balls and placed them into the vegetables. After placing down the meat, I flattened them in with the spatula, filling it in. I sprinkled some more flour on top of it.

After that was done, I needed to make the sauce. I mixed the soy sauce, mirin, sugar and sake together; a tablespoon of each into a small mixing bowl. Kagome placed a pot of rice onto the stove and started to boil it. "Okay, now to get a pan and place it on the stove." Kagome grabbed a pan for me and placed it on the stove. I reached on the top cabinet and pulled out the vegetable oil. Kagome turned on the stove, placing it on high as I poured some vegetable oil into the pan, making sure it coated it.

"You memorized all this from just looking and never doing it before?"

"Yup. Is it that shocking?"

"Very. Want me to get the vegetables?"

"Yeah." Kagome placed the sheet next to the stove and I grabbed each one and placed it into the pan, the meat facing down. As soon as the meat was a golden brown, I flipped them all over. "Can you fold me a piece of paper towel in half so I can soak up the remaining oil?" Kagome did what I asked and I placed the sheet in the pan and watched it absorb the oil. I grabbed the bottle of sake and poured about a table spoon into the pan and watched it sizzle. I went into the pan cabinet, pulled out a top and covered the pan and turned down the stove.

A few minutes went by and the bell peppers and mushrooms were done. I took them out and placed them back on the cookie sheet. I grabbed the small mixing bowl of the sauce and poured it into the pan and mixed it nicely. While the sauce began to bubble, I knew it was almost time. Kagome checked on the rice and stirred it around.

"Rice is almost done."

"Good, cause now all I have to do is," I said as I took the pan off of the stove, turning off the burner and pouring some of the sauce on top of the vegetables.

"Mmmm, it smells delicious, Sesshomaru."

"I just hope it taste as good." I opened the seven chili powder and sprinkled some on top to finish it off. "And now it is done."

"Great, because the rice is done as well."

"Let's eat." I pulled out two plates and handed one to Kagome. We both served up our plates and took a seat at the table. "You want anything to drink, Kagome?"

"Water will be just fine." I poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I poured myself a glass and took my seat back at the table. I looked at the food and couldn't wait to eat. "Time to dig in." I sunk my teeth into the stuffed bell pepper and closed my eyes. It tasted divine.

"My God, Sesshomaru. This tastes so good."

"Thank you. I am quite surprised myself."

Kagome and I continued to eat our dinner, barely saying much to each other since we were enjoying what we were eating. Afterwards, we cleaned up the kitchen and decided it was time to head off to bed.

"Well, goodnight," Kagome said as she walked towards her room.

"Hey, Kagome," I said as I took a hold of her hand. "You want to sleep with me tonight?" Kagome's eyes grew big. "That is, if you want to."

"Uh, yeah. Just promise you won't … molest me," she said looking down.

I smirked. "I promise." Though I am not too sure if I would be able to hold out on _not_ touching her. Kagome was attractive and she had a killer body. If guys at school knew what type of body she had, they would want to touch her. No, if they did touch her, I would probably go ape shit on them. No one is going to touch Kagome except for me. Kagome gave me a short smile and went to her room to change into her pajamas. I went into mine and stripped out of my shirts and pants. Sleeping in boxers tonight. And no, not just because Kagome is in my bed tonight you perverted readers. Ha ha ha.

I pulled the covers back and slid underneath my sheets. My door opened and Kagome came walking in. She was wearing a long shirt that went past her knees. I wondered if she was wearing any shorts underneath? No, bad thoughts. I need to be good for Kagome tonight. I pulled my sheets back again and waved for Kagome to come slip in next to me. She scratched the back of her head and walked over, sliding in. We laid back, her resting her head on my chest as I pulled the covers over us. I wrapped my arm around Kagome as I snuggled with her.

Kagome was trying to snuggle back, but her body was too tense. I sighed. "I promise I won't do anything to you, Kagome."

"I believe you, it's just that, I've never slept with a guy before, so I am nervous."

"Don't be. Only time you should be nervous is when you are not with me." She nodded her head. I kissed the top of it before I closed my eyes. "Good night, my little nervous princess."

Kagome chuckled. "Good night, my perverted knight." I smiled at that. Though today was a bit rough, the night couldn't have ended any better. With her mom gone, the next couple of days would be filled with tons of excitement and surprises. The rest of our days alone will be just perfect.

* * *

><p>The recipe that I used in this story was from Cooking With Dog on Youtube. The things they make are freaking amazing and delicious. Should check it out when you have time. But I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next few ones that will come will keep you guys on your feet. So look out.<p> 


	13. Day 1  Spilled Secret

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13:<span> Day 1 – Spilled Secret

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

My body began to slowly wake itself up, knowing that it was time for me to start getting ready for school. I sat up on my elbows and yawned. I looked down over to my left and saw Sesshomaru still sleeping. He looked like he was at peace. I smiled at his figure. As I was slipping out of the bed, something caught my eye. My eyes traced back over Sesshomaru's figure and saw that the sheets were lifted just a bit around his crotch area.

_He's not … is he? _

I lifted up the sheets and low and behold was Sesshomaru's penis sticking out from his boxers. I am guessing it managed to find its way out of the slit. I crawled under the sheets to get a closer look at it as they fell back over my head. His penis was thick and long reaching past his belly button. I got closer and noticed that it had a smell to it.

_So this is what a real penis looks and smells like. Hm, I wonder if …._

I reached for it, a bit nervous to take hold, but I did anyways. Sesshomaru gasped and I thought I woke him up, but I did not. I let out my breath and lifted up his penis to see if he had any markings on it as well; and he did. Four magenta strips were at the base of his shaft and four near the head. My finger graced the tip of the head and I felt something sticky. He was wet at the tip. I wondered what he was dreaming about.

I thought to myself. I could do the unthinkable and wake him up by jerking him off a bit. I would be less nervous since he was sleep and not watching me. I took the chance. I began to to stroke his shaft slowly. I heard Sesshomaru grunt and knew I must be doing it right. I quickened my strokes and his breathing started to become faster. His penis started to twitch, so I was guessing he was about to cum. I tried going a bit faster but stopped when I felt the sheets move from head and a deep grunting voice ask,

"What are you doing, Kagome?"

"Um …." My whole face, I could feel it turning bright red and my body reacting the same way. I let go of his penis and sat up. "N-Nothing. I wasn't doing anything. I am going to go get dressed." I got up from the bed but Sesshomaru grabbed my hand, stopping me from leaving.

"I was about to cum, Kagome. You just can't leave me like this. Finish what you started."

"D-Do I have to? I only did it cause it caught my attention and you were sleep. I was hoping you would cum before you woke up."

"Well, when my dream felt like it was becoming too realistic, I had to wake up. It was feeling way too good and I would appreciate it if you would finish."

"Mm, I don't know."

"If me watching bothers you, you won't have to worry. My eyes will close from the pleasure."

I bit my lip. I turned my head and looked at Sesshomaru. He looked so good right now from being partly pleased and just waking up. I took a deep breath and said, "Okay." Sesshomaru smiled and laid back down. I sat down on the bed and went back into the position I was in. I took hold of his penis once again and began to stroke it. Tiny noises came from Sesshomaru's mouth that were hypnotizing. His hands were gripping the sheets. Did it feel that good?

"Ah, fuck."

"What?" I asked letting go of it again.

"No, don't stop, it feels good." I continued stroking it. "Go faster." I did. "Shit."

Hearing Sesshomaru make all these noises was turning me on. I wanted to do more for him to make him feel good. Many thoughts were running through my mind. I wanted Sesshomaru to be in pleasure. I gripped it a bit more and went faster, his breathing getting choppy.

"Ah … I'ma bout to … bust." And with that said, he came. A lot of sperm spurted out from the head of his penis and drip down onto my hand. It was thick and hot. Sesshomaru's breathing was slowing down as he sat up. "That felt so good Kagome, thank you."

"No problem," I said as I got up and walked over to the bathroom to wash off my hand. Sesshomaru followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the back of my neck.

"After school, I am repaying you back," he said in a growl.

"Oh, you don't have to, Sesshomaru – aha!" I felt Sesshomaru press his fingers against my clit. I was still aroused and him pressing it sent a tingling feeling through my body. He pulled and squeezed on it like he did before, teasing my nipple the same way as he licked and sucked on my neck. "Aha … Sesshomaru..."

"Say my name, Kagome," he said in a deep whisper before biting my neck. I yelped in pleasure as I felt his teeth sink into my neck and sucked harder, his hand slipping under my shirt and teasing me through my underwear. I wanted to feel his fingers touch me; skin to skin. His touch started to become more rough as my moans became louder. I could feel him growing hard against my butt as he started to grind against me. I guess he wanted more.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you said … after school," I said while moaning.

Sesshomaru's fingers stopped teasing me slowly, his lips leaving my neck. "You're right," he said in a deep tone. "I will have more time after school to please you." He slapped my ass as he walked out the bathroom. "Be prepared cause I am going to blow your mind." I blushed. I had an idea of what he was going to do and I honestly couldn't wait for school to end for the day for me to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Arriving on campus, a lot of people were staring at me. I figured it was because of that wall post on Facebook about Sesshomaru and I holding hands. There were a few whispers here and there as I walked to my class. I really didn't need a repeat of what happened before when that chick made that blog about Sesshomaru and I saying that we were dating. I walked into my classroom and took a seat at my desk. I felt Ayame's eyes on me when I sat down. I was still a bit mad at her for what she said and I wasn't going to be the first one to break the ice and I doubt she would either. She got up from her seat and came to my desk.<p>

"Hey, Kagome," she said in a cool tone.

"Hi."

"Look, I want to apologize for yesterday, but what you said to me hurt."

"I only said that because of what you said to me. What you said hurt even more since you are just like every other girl at this school when it comes to Sesshomaru. You become a bitch just like everyone else when you find out something happened to Sesshomaru with a girl out of some stupid jealousy that you created. And quite frankly, Ayame, I am getting tired of it. I am tired of our friendship flip flopping because of Sesshomaru. Either you choose to be my friend and stick to being that way or be a fan of Sesshomaru and lose our friendship because I am not going to be a target of your jealousy anymore."

Ayame frowned. "I have really upset you, huh."

"Just a lot."

"I am really sorry, Kagome. I keep being a bad friend even though I said I would be a good friend. I wouldn't want to risk our friendship for a celebrity. I know you will always be there for me and I don't want to give that up. I promise, from now on, I will be the best friend to you that I was before Sesshomaru popped up. I really do," Ayame said as tears started to spill from her eyes. I wasn't sure if I believed her, but I would see if she would keep her word this time.

"As long as you do not betray me again, okay."

"I won't, I swear."

"Okay, okay," I said as I started to calm her down. "Stop crying, Ayame."

"Mhm." She wiped away her tears and smiled at me. "But you know, you shouldn't have lied to me, Kagome."

My heart stopped for a second. Did she know that I was dating Sesshomaru?

"What are you talking about, Ayame? I didn't lie to you about anything."

"Yes, you have. I asked if you were crushing on anyone and you told me no."

"That is because I am not."

"Then where did that hickey on your neck come from? Instead of a crush do you have a boyfriend that I do not know about?"

"Hickey? What hickey?"

Ayame went back to her desk and grabbed something out of her backpack. She came back to me and handed me her compact mirror. I opened and angled it towards my neck so I could see what she was talking about. There was a huge dark mark that almost looked like a bruise on the side of my neck. Sesshomaru did bite and suck hard on my neck but I didn't think he was sucking that hard to cause a hickey. I closed the compact mirror and sighed. That explains why everyone was looking at me.

"So … who is the lucky guy?" Ayame said nudging my shoulder.

I had to think quick on my feet. I couldn't tell Ayame that the hickey came from Sesshomaru. She would flip. I bit my lip.

"It didn't come from Sesshomaru, did it?"

Something clicked in my head. "Sesshomaru and I had got into a wrestling match last night to see who was stronger. He tripped me and I fell, landing on my neck against the side of a table."

She hissed. "Ow, that had to hurt," she said grabbing the side of her neck.

"Yeah, it did. I didn't think it would have caused a bruise though."

"Want me to beat up Sesshomaru for you?" Ayame teased.

"No, I got him back for making me trip," I said laughing.

"You guys sure do have an odd friendship."

"Yeah, but I like it," I said with a smile. Sesshomaru walked into the class and a few girls flocked towards him. I overheard one of them ask him if the small rumor about us holding hands was true. Of course he denied it. Our eyes made contact and he smiled. I smiled back as I patted at my neck. "I got a bruise because of that match we had," I said to him as he walked to his seat.

"Match?"

"Last night when we wrestled."

Sesshomaru had a confused look on his face until he finally caught on, on what I was trying to do. "Ah, right. Sorry about that."

"You were wrestling with our Sesshomaru?" One girl, who isn't even in our class, said. She hung on his arm and said with a pouting face, "I hope she didn't hurt you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru hissed as he slipped his arm from her grasp. "Ow, that hurts Mika."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was laughing in the inside, I just knew it.

Mika turned her eyes on me. "How dare you hurt our Sesshomaru. Who do you think you are?" She yelled.

The noise in the classroom started to die down as the tension between Mika and I grew.

"I am Kagome Higurashi and if you know your place, Mika, you won't get in my face about this." From the looks of Mika, she was a freshman, so she had no idea what I was capable of.

"I will get in your face if I have to. How dare you lay a hand on Sesshomaru."

"And how dare you talk to my friend like this," Ayame said stepping between me and Mika. "Freshman, you are in the class of Seniors, so unless you know what turf you're on, you better back the fuck up."

Mika didn't look like she was going to back down. "How can you stand up for someone who put their hands on Sesshomaru? She hurt him! And what kind of girl wrestles?" She looked passed Ayame's shoulder to make eye contact with me. "You're not a girl, you're a boy." Mika flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "You will never get a boyfriend by acting like one of the guys," she said with a smirk.

A couple of people 'oohed.'

I shook my head. I was really getting tired of being targeted because I was friends with Sesshomaru. It also didn't help that this girl didn't even know the full situation and I was not going to give her that amount of fuel to ignite her. I pushed my seat back as I stood up, coming around Ayame to come face to face with Mika. She was shorter than I thought but I was not going to use my height to intimidate her. I wondered if it would go any further. I folded my arms across my chest.

"I take it as a compliment that I am considered one of the boys. They take me more seriously because of the fact that they do not see me as a girl anymore. I gain more respect from them. So yes, I am a boy and yes, I like to wrestle. I am able to connect more with a guy then you possibly ever could because of the fact that you are a girl," I said placing quotes over girl. "Sesshomaru and I have a different type of friendship and I am quite okay with it. Sure, I may not get a boyfriend any time soon, but I am in no rush. I am not desperate like certain people are."

"Are you saying that I am desperate?" Mika stepped up to me, closing the small space we had between one another.

"I don't know, are you?" We stared each other down which felt like forever but it was only for a few seconds. The teacher walked in and asked for everyone to settle down and to get into their seats. Mika growled in her throat.

"This isn't over, Kagome," she said with warning.

"Oh, I think it is." I went back to my seat and waved her off. "Buh-bye." Mika turned on her heels and walked out the door. The teacher was confused as she watched Mika leave.

"Kagome, what was that about?"

"Freshman getting her nose in a situation that she doesn't fully understand."

She shook her head. "Is this all because of Sesshomaru?" I nodded my head. "You just keep causing more and more trouble for this girl, huh."

"I don't mean to, but unlike anyone I know, Kagome can handle her own."

The teacher smiled. "That she can." She clapped her hands. "Okay everyone! Pull out your English books and open to page one eighty-four." We all pulled out our books and turned to the page that she announced. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Who is texting me?_

I pulled out my phone, placing it low on my lap to see who the text was from; Sesshomaru. I looked towards him and he smiled. I shook my head and read the text.

_I wanted to grab and kiss you in front of everyone _

_ when you got riled up. _

_ You turn me on so much when you get mad at other people._

I chuckled to myself and replied to his message.

_I am glad I turn you on, but I am mad at you. _

_ If it wasn't for what you did, that little spat would have _

_ never happened._

I waited for him to text me back as I caught up to where the class was. My phone vibrated again.

_I know, I am sorry. I didn't think it would get that serious._

_ Forgive me?_

_ I forgive you. But if I run into her again and she gets in my face_

_ I will break her in half._

_ I know you will. I doubt she will do anything._

_ I will talk to her during lunch if I see her._

_ Please do, before I see her._

_ No worries._

I stopped texting Sesshomaru after that last message. I really hoped he could talk some sense into Mika. I really didn't want to deal with another hardcore fan of Sesshomaru's. She didn't manage to piss me off, but seeing the fire in her eyes, I am sure she would be able to push one of my buttons and I will snap. Only a few more months and I would be done with this place, but sadly, Sesshomaru would be leaving me as well. I sighed. Looking forward to summer vacation wasn't fun anymore.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

Though I would rather prefer spending my lunch time with Kagome, I did have to set things right with Mika. Funny thing, she found me.

"Sesshomaru!" She said jumping on my back, a bag hitting my chest when she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Uh, hey Mika." It was a good thing she was really light or I would not have let her jump on my back.

"I was looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted to spend lunch with me."

"Sure. I needed to talk to you anyways."

She jumped down from my back, coming to my front and staring at me with big eyes. "Has Sesshomaru decided to make me his girlfriend?"

I smiled. "You know I can not make anyone my girlfriend."

She frowned and then smiled again. "I can still hope." She took a hold of my arm and we headed towards an area where we can eat.

There was no one around where she decided to eat so I am guessing she wanted me all to herself. We sat down and she unwrapped her lunch.

"I worked really hard on this so I hope you like it, Sesshomaru."

"I am sure I will."

She removed the top and the smell of pasta hit my nose. It looked good so it should taste good. She handed me the small bowl with a fork and said for me to eat up. She opened her own bowl and began to eat.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"This morning." She stopped eating. She sat the bowl down and grabbed a juice box from the bag and began to drink it. "There was no reason for you to behave the way you did, Mika. I was only teasing when I said my arm hurt, but you took it too far when you got into it with Kagome."

"I was only trying to protect Sesshomaru-sama," she said in a baby tone, not looking into my eyes.

"I appreciate you trying to protect me, but you could have handled it a different way instead of attacking her."

"I know. I am sorry, Sesshomaru-sam – ah!" Mika squeezed the juice box and it squirted up onto her face and onto her shirt. Her shirt was soaking wet and started to cling onto her skin.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she sat there, shocked.

"Y-Yeah," she said as she placed the juice box down and started to rummage through her bag for napkins and began to dab at her shirt. "This is so embarrassing."

The way she was dabbing at her shirt almost seemed sexual to me. Her shirt clung more to her, letting me know that her nipples were hard. Did she perhaps do this on purpose?

"Oh, this stain will never come out." Before I knew it, she pulled her shirt up over her head. Thank God she had a tank top on underneath, but her nipples wouldn't stop staring at me. Her breast seemed to be about a C-cup and I guess I was staring too long because she pushed her breast together. "Do you like my breast, Sesshomaru?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Uh …." I didn't know how to answer that question without getting trapped. Mika gave me a seductive smile as she smoothed her hands over her breast.

"You like them, I can tell."

"Breast are breast," I said avoiding to look at them.

"Oh, I know you want to touch them," she said as she moved over to me, pressing her hand down onto my lap near my crotch. "I can tell you want to touch them. Your friend is letting me know."

"Actually that is just my size. I am not aroused at all by you."

"W-What?" She sat back on her feet. "You don't find me attractive?"

"You're cute, but I am not into women who push themselves on me just because they are attractive and have a nice body."

She smiled. "So, I have a nice body."

I shook my head. This girl was dense. I sat my bowl down and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you. I don't want to be around a girl who thinks she can get me by being seductive and having less cloths on."

"S-Sesshomaru, please don't leave."

"I'm leaving. Also, make sure you apologize to Kagome. If you don't, I won't ever talk to you again," I said firmly as I left Mika there to herself. I had respect for her but I just lost a lot of it now. I don't like it when women push themselves on me. Learned my mistake when Rin did that to me. I almost lost Kagome to that and I am definitely not going to lose her again. I probably would have accepted whatever Mika had to give me if I was single, but the respect would still have been lost. I walked back to class, wanting the day to be over.

* * *

><p>Kagome sent me a text that after school she was going to work out at the Weeping Willow. I didn't want to go home already and I liked watching Kagome work out, so I was definitely going to stay. I told my limo driver that I was going to walk back to the house with Kagome so he could go back home to his family. I grinned. Hopefully I can catch her again when she was changing. I gripped tighter on the straps of my backpack and headed to the Weeping Willow.<p>

I pushed open the doors and called out Kagome's name. She didn't respond to me, but I heard her talking to someone. I followed the voices to the changing room. I opened the door to the room and heard around for the voices.

"You told Sesshomaru to have me make an apology to you, huh."

Was that Mika's voice?

"No. Whatever Sesshomaru said to you was on his own accord. I can't make him do anything."

"You must have something on him."

"Oh yea, I have something on Sesshomaru," Kagome said. I kept walking till I caught sight of them. "If you didn't follow me to make an apology, then what did you want?"

"To get an understanding. What the hell does Sesshomaru see in a girl like you?"

"I'm a boy remember."

"Whatever. Point is, I don't like the type of friendship you two have and it ends now."

"Pfft. There is nothing you can do that will end our friendship. Sesshomaru is his own person. Who are you to say what he does or doesn't do?"

"I think I am his new girlfriend!" Mika pushed Kagome's shoulders, forcing her to fall over the bench and land on the ground, her back hitting against the lockers. Kagome arched her back. She landed on the lock. I was mad.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked walking into the scene.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" Mika said with a surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I would like to ask you the same question." I went over to Kagome and gave her my hand. "You okay, Kagome?"

"Y-Yeah, I am fine. My back just hurts a bit."

"Why did you push her, Mika?"

"I-I only pushed her because she pushed me first."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I saw you push my girlfriend." I probably shouldn't have said that Kagome was my girlfriend, but I was heated. I was getting tired of seeing her get harassed by other girls, but seeing her get pushed got my blood to start boiling.

Mika sneered. "G-Girlfriend?" Her voice cracked. "There is no possible way that Kagome is your girlfriend. How the hell is she your type but I am not?"

"Because Kagome doesn't push herself on me like you did at lunch."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Mika laughed. "No, this is all a lie. You are only trying to protect her, Sesshomaru. Kagome is not your type of girl. I know I am, so just pick me."

"I would never pick someone like you."

"But why?" Mika screamed. "I have a better body than she does. I can probably suck your dick better than any other girl can. Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Mika, you are too much of a desperate girl for me to ever consider dating you." I held onto Kagome more. "Kagome was right what she said to you earlier. I prefer my girls to be one of the boys."

"I-I can be one of the boys," Mika said. "But I refuse to believe that you two are dating – what are you doing?"

I pulled Kagome into me and kissed her gently, placing my hand underneath her head. I pulled her bottom lip down with my thumb as I placed my tongue in her mouth. Kagome returned the kiss, clinging onto my shirt. I pulled from the kiss, Kagome looking at me with worried eyes.

"No! How could you do this to me, Sesshomaru! To your fans!" Mika turned her angry, teary eyes on Kagome. "I am going to tell everyone that you are dating him! Your life is ruined when this gets out!"

"Mika," I said with a deep growl. "Tell anyone that we are dating and I will ruin your life."

"Y-You wouldn't."

"Try me." I glared at Mika, letting her know that I was very serious. Tears started to form again in her eyes and she ran out crying. I sighed and took a look at Kagome again. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Are you sure it was okay to tell Mika that we are dating and the fact that you kissed me?"

"I know I shouldn't have, but she just pissed me off."

"I could tell, but I just hope she keeps her mouth shut. I really don't want anyone to know because of the fact that my life would be ruined."

"If my fans really care about me, they won't dare put a hand on you."

"Your sane ones, yeah, but the insane ones, no, they would put a hand on me."

"If anything happens to you Kagome, just let me know and I will take care of it."

"What can you do?"

"Just believe in me, Kagome." She nodded her head. I wrapped my arms around Kagome to reassure her that I would be able to handle anything that was thrown at us for the fact that she was dating me. I was not going to let her get hurt. Kagome meant too much to me and if anything happened to her, everyone was going to feel my rage.


	14. Untold

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14:<span> Untold

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

Walking back to the house, both Kagome and I were silent. We weren't even holding hands while we were walking. I was pretty sure she was having million of thoughts running through her mind about what had happened at the Weeping Willow. She was barely walking straight because of her back. She must have fallen on it pretty bad if she couldn't straighten herself up. We walked into the house, Kagome kicking off her shoes as she began to head for the stairs. I took a hold of her hand.

"Kagome …."

"Can we talk when I get the chance to lay down? My back is killing me, Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, I will help you up the stairs." I pulled Kagome towards me, scooping her into my arms. "Is this okay?"

"Y-Yeah." I gave Kagome a smile and headed up the stairs. I walked into her room and placed her down on the bed. She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach. "Can you look and see how it is?"

I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it up.

"How bad is it?"

"Oh, Kagome …." I said softly. There was a big bruise near the lower middle of her back where she had fell on the lock, but there was also a bit of dried blood on her skin. I lightly touched the bruise and she flinched under my touch.

"Don't touch it."

"I am going to get some rubbing alcohol and a bandage, just in case it starts bleeding again."

"Bleeding?" Kagome came up a bit on her elbows. "Ow. Why would I be bleeding? Did that lock puncture through my skin?"

"Yeah," I said as I pushed her top further up so it wasn't touching her wound anymore.

"That bitch. I am going to get her back for this."

"Just stay still." I went into the bathroom and grabbed what I needed to make Kagome a bit better, along with some ibuprofen. I came back and sat down on the bed. I opened the alcohol and pulled out a cotton ball from the bag and soaked it. I pulled it away and dabbed at the bruise.

Kagome screamed.

"Aaaaah, fuck that stings!" She slammed her head down on the bed, gripping onto the sheets. "Shit!"

"You're done. No more alcohol," I said as I opened the bandage and placed it on her back.

"I swear when I see that girl, I am going to kill her."

"Just relax, Kagome." I reached into her backpack and pulled out the water bottle that she had in it. "Take the ibuprofen and you will feel better." I handed her the bottle and two pills. She looked up at me, tears glittering her eyes. She took them from me and swallowed the pills down with the water.

"Today was just not a good day at all."

"It could have gone better, but you still have the rest of the night with me, so do not worry so much, Kagome."

"True. You did say that you were going to get me back after school, but with how my back is, I don't think that is going to happen."

I sighed. "And I was looking forward to it. What I had planned on doing would cause you to arch your back."

Kagome chuckled. "I guess another time. So, what happened at lunch with Mika?"

I knew sooner or later she was going to ask that question. "She tried pushing herself on me. She squirted a juice box on herself and took off her shirt. She had an undershirt on, but she was pushing her boobs together, trying to have me look at them, but I wasn't really into it."

Kagome laughed. "You know you liked her breast. She is two cups size bigger than me."

I pouted. "Really, Kagome."

"What? Hey –!" I turned Kagome over onto her back carefully and got on top of her. My hair was spilling over onto the left side of my shoulder. I gave Kagome a seductive smile, her face turning red. "W-What are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

"You want to know what I really like?" I asked as I pushed her shirt further up her body, exposing her purple bra. I smoothed my hand down her chest. "I like what you have here," I said as I cupped her right boob. "Yes, Mika has a bigger bust size than you do, but this right here," I said as I pulled the bra back, lowering my head down, looking up at her, "I like this the most." My tongue fell out of my mouth and licked her hard pink nipple. Kagome winced and made a sharp noise. I retrieved my tongue. "Did your back hurt when I did that?"

"N-No. J-Just wasn't e-expecting you t-to do t-that."

I smiled. "So you liked it. Good." I went back to her breast and began to lick her nipple again. Kagome was making sweet noises for me as I twirled my tongue around it. She began to run her fingers through my hair when I took her nipple between my lips and sucked.

"Mmmmhhhh."

I was getting hard from hearing Kagome moan. I really wanted to get her out of her pants and play with her clit like I had planned to, but I didn't want to cause her a spasm through her back. I would just have to wait till her back healed, which I hoped was soon. I wanted to hear her real cries of pleasure.

"Mmmmm, Sesshomaru …."

_Oh, God! Why did she have to sound so fuckin' hot!_

I gave her nipple one last flick with my tongue before I brought my head fully up. Kagome's face was bright red, her eyes partially opened. She looked like she was enjoying what I was doing to her breast. I smiled. "Enjoyed that?"

She nodded her head. "But, I want you to touch me," she said looking away from me.

I growled. "As much as I want to, I don't want to risk you having a spasm."

"I know," she said in a deep tone. Ha! Was she upset that I wasn't going to? I was making Kagome become more and more freaky for me and I was loving it. I hovered over Kagome, my lips inches from hers.

"I'll touch you when you're better."

"Whatever." Kagome fixed her bra and pulled her shirt back down as she folded her arms. I laughed. I kissed her lips softly. "Sesshomaru."

"Hm?"

"Do you think Mika will say anything to anyone about us?"

"I don't know, Kagome." I got up from over her and laid next to her. I took her hand in mine. "We can only hope that she doesn't say anything. But if she believed what I said, she won't say a damn word."

"I hope so. I don't want to get another bruise on my body and I really don't feel like breaking anyone's bones, though Mika deserves it."

"Are you going to break her?"

"I might." I laughed. "Hey, she deserves it for picking a fight with me for no reason. I didn't attack her at all and she had the nerve to put her hands on me. I did not appreciate that."

"I know, Kagome." I leaned in towards her, rubbing my head against hers. "Let's just spend the rest of our night together and forget about Mika."

"I'll try."

"How is your back doing?"

"Better than what it was before, but it still hurts." Her stomach growled and we both laughed. "And I guess I am hungry. I wonder what is in the kitchen."

"I'll go look. You just relax, okay?" Kagome nodded her head. I got up from the bed and headed downstairs in search for something to eat.

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I liked the fact that Sesshomaru was being attentive to me. He was a good boyfriend and I was going to be very sad when he left. Ugh, now is not the time for me to think about that. I must be happy with Sesshomaru, not sad. My stomach growled again. I hope there was something good to eat. I heard my phone ring in my backpack.

Shit.

I dropped my arm on the side of my bed and grabbed the strap of my backpack, pulling it up next to me. I brought my phone out and saw that Ayame was calling me. I answered it. "Hello?"

_"K-Kagome!" _

She was crying. I sat up, hurting myself a bit. "Ayame, what's wrong?"

She continued to cry. _"C-Can … you come and … get me … please?"_

"Where are you, Ayame?"

_"A-At the … park near … the small g-grocery … store on … Flint … way."_

"Yeah, I will come and get you. Just stay there." I hung up the phone and hurried off of my bed. My back would send a sharp pain through my body, but I didn't care. My friend was crying and by the sounds of it, something terrible happened. I grabbed my keys and rushed down the stairs, trying to slip my feet into my shoes.

"Kagome? Where are you going?"

"Ayame called me crying. I am going to go get her."

"I don't think so. You need to rest. I will go get her."

"No!" I yelled at him. "I am sorry, Sesshomaru, but Ayame needs me right now, so I am going."

"Then I will go with you."

Sesshomaru slipped on his shoes and we walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and I couldn't find Ayame when we arrived at the park.<p>

"I told her to stay where she was. Why didn't she?" I said as I looked up at Sesshomaru. He shrugged his shoulders. I began to yell out her name. "Ayame!"

"Ayame!"

Sesshomaru and I continued yelling out Ayame's name. We walked through the park, going through the tubes and slides to see if she was hiding anywhere.

"Kagome! Over here!" I rushed to where Sesshomaru was, crouching down next to him. Ayame was huddled in one of the tubes, holding onto her knees tightly to her body, her head down. "Ayame?"

Ayame flinched when she heard her name. She looked up at us, her cheeks stained with her tears. "S-Sesshomaru … Kagome …." Her lips started to frown as she began to cry again.

"Come on, Ayame. We will take you back to my place," I said as I reached my hand out to hers. She took my hand and I pulled her out of the tube. Ayame had a bright red hand print mark on the side of her face, her lip bleeding a bit. Some parts of her clothes were torn and ragged. She clung onto me as I tried to get her to stand. She was shaking. "Ayame, what happened? Are you okay?"

"M-My step-father. H-He tried to … to …." Her crying became overwhelming. Ayame's legs gave way and I almost dropped her. My back was ringing with pain, but I could deal with that later. Sesshomaru came up and took Ayame into his arms. She clung onto him more as he rubbed her head, trying to soothe her.

"Get on my back, Ayame. I will carry you." Ayame nodded her head and did what Sesshomaru asked of her. She nuzzled her face into his hair, almost as if she was trying to hide her face from society. She continued to cry quietly to herself as we walked back to my house.

Ayame was asleep by the time we got back. I asked Sesshomaru to place Ayame on my bed while I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Coming up to my room, Ayame was awake now, looking around as if she was trying to figure out how she got here. I handed her the water and she drunk it. I sat down next to Sesshomaru, angling my body towards Ayame. I touched her thigh.

"Everything okay, Ayame?"

"Um … yeah." She placed the glass down between her thighs.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

Ayame took several deep breaths before she told us what happened. "My step-father isn't a bad man. He is only at his worse when he begins to drink. Lately, his drinking habit has become … excessive. He thinks my mother is having an affair with someone because she is always away on business. My step-father was going on one of his rants again, throwing and breaking things in the family room. I stayed in my room like I always do whenever he is in a rage, but today … he went further then what I had ever expected.

"He barged into my room and started talking to me as if I wasn't his step-daughter. He … He tried to force himself on me," she said quietly. Her hands gripped on the glass. "I was yelling for him to stop. He slapped me across the face to get me to shut up. I-I didn't want to be …." Ayame paused for a minute. "I managed to get my hand on the desk lamp near my bed and smashed it against his head with all the strength I could muster. I don't know if I killed him or just knocked him unconscious temporarily, but … I'm scared to go back."

"Oh, Ayame," I said as I brought her into a hug. "Everything will be alright. Have you tried calling your mother?"

She shook her head. "I am afraid my mother won't believe me."

"Why wouldn't your own mother believe you, Ayame?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because this isn't the first time I got involved in his drunken rage. Every time I tell her that he abuses me when she is away, she thinks I am lying. She thinks I am trying to ruin her happiness by saying that he is a bad guy and that he abuses her only daughter."

"There is no possible way she cannot believe that you were almost raped."

Ayame shook her head. "There isn't any point. I just have to endure this a bit longer."

"You shouldn't have to endure this at all, Ayame," I said standing up. I was enraged. All this time, I had no idea my best friend was living such a horrible life at home. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I was scared to," she said looking away from me. "I was scared to tell anyone."

"Why haven't you gone to the police about this?"

She looked up at me quick, her eyes wide. "Kagome, promise me you won't tell the police. My mother would kill me if she found out he was in jail. She would disown me as her daughter."

"Then she doesn't deserve you as her daughter," Sesshomaru said in cold tone. "You shouldn't have to suffer because of your mother's selfishness. You are your own person, Ayame. If your mother can't choose you over a man, then she never truly loved you."

"Sesshomaru –

"Iie!" He yelled. Sesshomaru lowered his head, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Kodomotachi hitsuyō ittei hajime." (Children should always be chosen first.)

Ayame lowered her head. What the hell was Sesshomaru saying? Was he trying to make Ayame feel worse? I went to pat her on the shoulder but she began to laugh.

"I already knew that, Sesshomaru, but it's nice to have a second opinion. Thank you." Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He just nodded his head. Ayame looked towards me. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Oh no, go right ahead. I will gather some sleep wear for you."

"Thank you, Kagome." Ayame got off the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I turned my attention to Sesshomaru. It didn't feel like he was his natural self. Whatever Ayame said twisted something in his brain. I reached and touched his hand lightly. He reacted and slapped my hand away, hard. "Sessurunai." (Don't touch me.)

I brought my hand close to my chest as it stung with pain. Sesshomaru looked at me, his eyes flaring with anger. Why were they directed to me? I didn't know what Sesshomaru said, but just looking into his eyes, I knew he didn't want me around. I got up from my bed and went in my drawer to get some clothes for Ayame to sleep in. I pulled out a shirt and shorts and walked out.

I opened the bathroom door and placed the clothes on the counter.

"I brought some clothes for you to wear, Ayame."

"Thanks!" She yelled over the water. I closed the door back and leaned against it. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. I didn't like the look Sesshomaru gave me nor the fact that whatever was bothering him was directed towards me. I was his girlfriend but at the moment I felt like I was his enemy.

My hand started to throb. Now I had two problems to deal with. I was lucky my back wasn't bothering me at the moment. I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get an ice pack from the freezer to wrap around my hand. I sat down at the table and sighed as I closed my eyes. Today was just a really bad day. I opened my eyes when I heard shuffling in the kitchen. Sesshomaru was standing near the counter, his eyes soft once again. He looked sad and concerned when we made eye contact.

"Kagome," he said as he walked towards me, "I am so sorry." He got on his knees and took my hand in his, kissing it gently. "I didn't mean to slap your hand away."

"It's fine," I said slipping it out from his grasp.

He sighed. "You're mad at me, I know. I shouldn't have reacted that way to you, but I had a bad flashback."

"Of what?"

"When my father left." Now everything made sense on why he said what he did. He was relating it back to when he was young when his father left him and his mother for his new wife. "I know it is not an excuse for hurting you, but I should be more careful when I get angry. I am sorry."

"It is okay, Sesshomaru. I knew you weren't yourself for a moment so it was my fault for touching you."

"Mm mm. I shouldn't lash my anger out on you when I have a bad memory. I know you were just trying to comfort me."

"What's a girlfriend supposed to do?" I gave him a smile. He smiled back and stood up on his feet. "I really hate the fact that Ayame has been enduring this, this whole time and plans on sticking to it till she leaves the house."

"Once you're used to one way, you usually stay by it."

"I don't know how she will be able to stay in a house with a man that almost raped her."

"Sadly enough, he won't have memory of it once he sobers up. Sounds as if he only drinks severely when her mother isn't home."

"She still shouldn't be going through this."

"She shouldn't, but she is."

I sighed again. "I am going to go see if Ayame is okay," I said as I got up from the table.

"Wait, Kagome." Sesshomaru came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck softly, nuzzling against my skin. "I won't be able to do this for the rest of the night, so let me enjoy this for now." I smiled genuinely to myself and relaxed against his chest. Tonight was supposed to be ours, but it could wait another night. I had a friend that needed me and cuddling with Sesshomaru could be placed on hold.

I turned in Sesshomaru's arms and wrapped mine up around his back. I came upon my tiptoes and kissed his neck softly. He held onto me tighter. "We will have tomorrow."

"I know," he said quietly. He loosened his grip as I went back on the balls of my feet. Sesshomaru tilted my head back with his finger cupping under my chin and kissed me. I returned his kiss. Sesshomaru rubbed the side of my cheek when he pulled away, staring at me with caring eyes.

"Ahem." We both froze. I turned my head slowly to the side and saw Ayame staring at us, her arms folded across her chest. She had shifted her weight to one side as her eyes drifted from me to Sesshomaru. I was scared. We had been caught. "Kagome," she said with a growl. She started to drum her fingers on her arm. I gulped.

"Ayame, I can explain –

"I asked you if you had a boyfriend and you told me no. I come down stairs and here I see you and Sesshomaru embracing one another in a kiss," she said in a low tone. "That bruise on your neck," she said placing quotes over bruise, "is actually a hickey from Sesshomaru, isn't it?"

"Ayame –

"Answer the question, Kagome, and be truthful!" She yelled.

This was why I didn't want Ayame to know that I was with Sesshomaru. I knew her crazy fan side was going to take control and she would not be happy with me. I hung my head and took a deep breath. Right when I opened my mouth, Sesshomaru spoke for me.

"Kagome and I have been together for a month. Yes, the mark on her neck came from me. I got a bit carried away this morning. We have been keeping our relationship a secret because we don't want my fans, like you, to react the way you are now. Kagome would be harassed if students at school found out about us and I don't want that for her. I am sorry that she did not tell you, but she did not mention it for her own safety. Can you understand that, Ayame?"

I couldn't read the look on Ayame's face. I wasn't sure if she was still mad or if she was trying to make sense of what Sesshomaru just said to her.

"Kagome." I jumped at the sound of my name.

"Y-Yes?" What was she going to say?

Ayame's lips turned right up and she screamed, jumping up and down as she ran up to me, almost knocking me over. "Oh my GOD! You're dating Sesshomaru!" I was confused. "That explains why you got mad at me last night for what I said. I am so sorry, Kagome."

"It's okay, Ayame."

"Aaah! I am so excited! I wish you could have told me. Maybe reacting the way I did just now was a bad approach, but I wanted to see if you would actually come out and say it if I showed that I was mad. Instead, it seemed that I upset Sesshomaru a bit for attacking you, in a way."

"Just a bit," Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Well, I am glad you are happy for me, Ayame, just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Oh, I won't, no worries."

"I am actually surprised that you aren't mad at me, Ayame."

"Didn't I tell you our friendship means more than anything to me. Sure, I wish it was me dating Sesshomaru, but I am not going to get mad at you for dating him. Just means that you have that something that Sesshomaru is looking for in a girl."

"Thanks, Ayame," I said with a smile. We both gave each other a big hug. "So how are you feeling?"

"Better then what I was earlier. That shower is what I needed."

"Are you going to go back home tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah," Ayame said softly. "I have to, to see if my step-father is still alive."

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I can handle this on my own. Whenever he blacks out like that, he doesn't remember a thing."

"Told you," Sesshomaru said nudging my arm.

I waved him off. "Alright, Ayame. Just call me if you need me there, okay?"

"Of course." Ayame's stomach growled and we all laughed. "What time is your mother coming home, because I am starving."

"Oh, my mother is in New York right now, so we can either order food or make something."

"What?" Ayame's eyes grew big. "You mean you two have been alone in this house?" We nodded our heads. She raised an eyebrow. "Mm. I can just imagine the nasty things you two will be doing."

"Hey!" I yelled while Sesshomaru laughed.

"And here I am in your way," Ayame said with a smile.

"You are not in the way, Ayame," I said pushing her shoulder. We all continued to laugh.

"Gotta make sure you share the details, Kagome."

"Yeah, yeah." I gave Ayame a toothy smile.

Later on in the night, we ended up ordering Chinese food. Ayame and I slept in my room and Sesshomaru in his. Ayame kept asking what we had done already and I told her I would mention it to her another time. I couldn't stop blushing when I re-thought about what we did earlier before she called me. I wonder where it would have gone if my back wasn't in pain. I guess I will find out another day.

* * *

><p>Credit for translations: Kenata Kisu<p> 


	15. Day 2  Denied

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15:<span> Day 2 – Denied

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

Now that Ayame knew that Sesshomaru and I were dating, things were better between us. Ayame suggested that we shouldn't keep our relationship a secret and just walk to school together, holding hands … but I told her doing that was suicide for me. The only thing she did was laugh.

"Kagome, for being such a strong girl, you sure are shy letting everyone know about it," Ayame said as we were walking down the hall to our classroom.

"Would you want the whole school to know?"

She looked up to the ceiling as she thought. "Actually, I would. I know he would protect me and besides," she said stepping in front of me, "no one would want to mess with you. A lot of people know that you good in martial arts."

"I don't think the news got around to Mika. I am sure if she knew she wouldn't have bothered stepping on my toes … and pushing me into the lockers," I said under my breath.

Ayame touched my shoulder. "Or maybe she did know and just wanted to test you."

I raised an eyebrow. "She must be stupid then. You can't flare the color red in front of a bull and not expect it to attack you."

"Very true. I guess she isn't bright then." Ayame laughed and we continued to our class. Ayame opened the door and we walked in. Everyone who was in the room turned and looked at us or should I say, me.

"Uh, why are you all staring at me?" I asked.

"Someone left a note on your desk," said one of the girls.

"A note?" I walked to my desk, everyone's head following my movement. I reached my desk and stopped in my tracks. Across, in red spray paint, said the word 'cunt.' It wasn't really the word that bothered me, but the fact that someone went out and tagged something of mine. Whoever it was did not want to address me head on about it and that just ticked me off. My anger was filling my body. I gripped my hands into fist as my body started to shake. Ayame came next to me and gasped.

"Does anyone know who did this?"

No one said anything.

"Someone has to know," I said deeply. "If one of you know, speak now!"

Still, no one spoke. I turned around to look at all of my classmates, fear in their eyes.

"Whoever did this is going to get what they deserve. And, if I find out one of you did know who did it and kept it from me, you will receive the same punishment."

The only person that came to my mind that would have done this was Mika. Rin was gone and wasn't allowed back on campus so I knew she wasn't able to do this. If Mika did graffiti my desk, she was going to be in a world of pain, maybe even death. I was tired of being harassed. This was the straw that broke the camel's back and the camel was out for blood.

"Kagome," said a boy named Marvin, "I was the first person to arrive in the room before anyone else did. Your desk was tagged before I came in. I didn't see anyone run by me in the hall so it was probably done early this morning."

"You haven't seen anyone with red paint on them?" Ayame asked.

He shook his head. "No, I have not. But I will be on the look out if that helps. Spray paint takes awhile to come off, so whoever did it is still mostly on campus trying to wash it off."

Bingo. I rushed out of the classroom, Ayame right on my heels. I checked every girl's restroom in search of Mika or whoever painted my desk. So far, no luck.

"Kagome, I know you are mad, but calm down."

"Calm down?" I yelled. "You try calming down when you are harassed through out most of the semester! I am done with this bullshit, Ayame!"

"I know you are, but if you do find who did this, you aren't going to give them any mercy."

"They don't deserve any mercy."

I continued searching the bathrooms but the girls that were in there did not have any red paint on their hands or on their clothes. I was getting frustrated. Classes were about to begin and I couldn't skip classes to find who the bitch was.

"Come on, Kagome. We'll search at break."

"Oh, trust me, I am going to search every chance I get."

Ayame and I headed back to our class. The more and more I thought about it the more upset I became. I hadn't relaxed my hands at all. We walked down the hall and saw Sesshomaru talking to someone. Coming up closer I saw that it was Kagura. What was she doing here? Seeing her face made me even more mad. I did not need her to upset my boyfriend. The facial expressions that Sesshomaru was making let me know that they were not having a fun conversation. Kagura reached out for his hand but he stepped back. Their whole conversation was in Japanese so I had no idea what they were saying.

Kagura noticed us walking by and she did not seem happy to see me. Well right back at you. I reached out and grabbed Sesshoamru's arm. "I need to talk to you, Sesshomaru."

"You're going to have to wait because he is talking to me," Kagura said as she took a hold of his other arm.

"I am done talking to you, Kagura. All you bring is stress into my day and I don't need that."

"Sesshomaru, whether you like it or not, you will have to deal with me." Sesshomaru just stared at her. An evil smile curled her lips.

"We'll see about that. Just get out of my sight." Sesshomaru began to walk with me, leaving Kagura behind. I wonder what she meant by that. I would just have to ask Sesshomaru later. Sesshomaru grabbed my hand, forcing me to let go of his arm. "Kagome, that hurts. Why were you gripping my arm so much?"

"Someone tagged my desk and I am a little bit ticked off right now."

"Tagged?"

"Someone spray painted the word 'cunt' on her desk," Ayame said.

Sesshomaru looked confused. "What's a cunt?"

"A derogatory term to call a woman."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I have no idea, but I am going to find out by the end of the day even if it kills me. I think Mika did it, but I don't want to jump her bones about it cause I would feel bad if she wasn't the one who did it. Even though she still deserves a beating."

"What color was the paint?"

"Red," both Ayame and I said.

"Then Mika is the one you are looking for." I looked up at Sesshomaru. "Before I ran into Kagura, I saw Mika running down the hall with the look of panic in her face. Her hands were covered in red paint and she was muttering something to herself. Probably the fact that the paint wouldn't come off."

My fire roared higher. The bitch was dead.

"Ayame, you may have to call the ambulance because I am going to murder Mika."

"Kagome, you do not have to kill her," Sesshomaru said.

"I can't make any promises, Sesshomaru. When I see her, I don't know what I am going to do. All I know is that I won't be able to control my temper if she crosses my path. I won't beat her down if she apologizes, but I still may not let that go." I huffed to myself as I continued walking to my class. I just wanted break or lunch to come around so I can find Mika and get the truth out of her one way or another.

* * *

><p>All day, Mika was not around. I searched for her during break and during lunch. She was nowhere to be found. School ended and I was not going to leave until I got my hands on her. Both Ayame and Sesshomaru were helping search for her, but with no luck. I was getting irritated. The fact that she was avoiding me she knew she was in for something. She had the guts to follow and approach me at the Weeping Willow when she thought I had Sesshomaru tell her to apologize to me, but now she was acting like a coward.<p>

Ayame ran up next to me.

"Find her yet?" She shook her head. "Goddammit! Even if I don't find her today, she is still going to get her ass kicked."

"I know you are mad, Kagome, but is violence really the answer?" I just looked at Ayame. She put her hands up, waving them back and forth. "Nevermind. But you know if you get into a fight with her, you won't be able to walk."

Dammit, she was right. I wanted to walk more than anything. I could always kick her ass after I graduate. Hahaha.

"Kagome, look!" Ayame shouted as she pointed behind me. I looked and saw Mika walking down to the bus stop. She looked shaken up. I growled as I walked towards her. Mika turned her head and we made eye contact. In an instant, she took off running.

"Hey!"

I ran after her. She was definitely guilty since she was running from me. She was fast, but I was faster. I picked up my speed, leaving Ayame behind me. Mika cut through traffic, almost getting hit by a car. Was she trying to commit suicide? I had a feeling I knew where she was going and went a different route. I was right and managed to cut her off, causing her to trip. I walked up to her and crouched down next to her, grabbing a wad of her hair, pulling her head up so she could look at me.

"Now, do you want to tell me why you were running from me?" I asked in a dark tone.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kagome," she cried.

"Oh, now you are afraid of me. Just yesterday you were all in my face."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you were the Kagome that everyone was telling me about."

I rolled my eyes. "Why did you tag my desk?" She didn't answer me. "Tell me!"

She looked at me with a confused face. "What are you talking about? I didn't tag your desk."

"Liar!" I yelled. "Sesshomaru told me that he saw you earlier with a look of panic on your face. And also that you had red paint on your hands. The same color that you used to tag my desk!"

"I'm telling you, I didn't tag your desk," Mika said with a stern voice.

I raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't tag my desk, then why do you have red paint on your hands?"

"I was helping a classmate out with a project that we had to do in class today. She didn't tell me that the paint was still wet and I touched the board when I was hanging it up. I was irritated that the paint wouldn't come off no matter how many times I scrubbed under hot water."

"So, why run from me if you weren't the one that did it?"

"I thought you were running after me for what I did to you yesterday. After I left, I ran into my friends and told them everything that happened … well, besides the fact that you and Sesshomaru are dating. I still do not see how that is possible – ow!"

I tugged hard on her hair. "Keep telling your story."

"Okay, okay. My friends told me that I fucked up for picking a fight with you. They told me about how you were in the past and I was scared for my life. That is why I ran from you."

I wasn't sure to believe Mika or not. What she was saying did make sense, but who could have tagged my desk?

I smirked. "I guess today is your lucky day, Mika. I should give you a beat down for what you did to me yesterday. When you pushed me against the lockers, it caused a bruise and punctured my skin. I should do the same to you, but you would most likely rat if I put my hands on you. I am trying to walk, so you won't have to worry your pretty little head about me. At least for now." She remained silent. I let go of her hair and her head dropped onto the cement.

Ayame came around the corner, breathing hard. "Did she confess?"

"She said she didn't do it."

"What?" Ayame looked down at Mika. "Then why was she running from you?"

"For what she did to me yesterday."

"Ah." Mika got up onto her knees, rubbing her face. Ayame looked at her phone. "Oh, shoot. I gotta get going, Kagome."

"I really don't think you should be going home."

"If anything happens, I will come to your house."

"Okay. I will see you later." Ayame gave me a hug and ran back in the direction she came. Mika got up on her feet.

"You know, Kagome," she said as she fixed her backpack, "you may have Sesshomaru now, but I don't think your relationship with him will last long."

"Where are you getting at, Mika."

"I saw him talking to his ex when I was walking off campus. By the sound of their conversation, seems like those two will get back together in no time."

"Do I have to shove your face in the concrete?"

Mika put her hands up. "Hey, I am just saying. If you want to keep Sesshomaru, you have to take out his ex."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because if I was in your shoes, I would try everything in my will power to keep him."

"So, does this mean I do not have to worry about you?"

Mika gave me a smile and shrugged her shoulders. I didn't know how to take it so I just left it at that. She walked passed me and went on her way. Now I was concerned. I saw the two of them talking earlier this morning and the conversation didn't seem pleasant. From what Mika says, if it is true, their conversation was well. It also explains why I hadn't run across him when I was searching for Mika. That also means that he wasn't even helping me. I sighed. I pulled out my phone and called him.

Straight to voicemail.

Was he ignoring my call? I called him again and it went straight to voicemail. If what Mika said was true, then him ignoring my phone calls was just horrible on his part. You ignore your current girlfriend to talk to an ex? I don't think so. Sesshomaru was going to get an earful when he got home. I wasn't going to go back to school. For all I know they could be off campus and out somewhere. Only thing I could do was go home and wait for him to show up.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I was getting irritated with Kagura. I really didn't want to do this photo shoot with her, but the photographer begged for me to do it and when I finally said yes, she was more than happy with me. It also didn't help that Kagura had my phone. I really wanted to text Kagome to let her know that I got held up. I can just hope that she isn't mad at me when I get home. I walked into my dressing room and sat down on the chair. I had awhile till they were going to come in and do whatever to me. The theme for the photo shoot was angel and demon. I was playing the demon so I was pretty sure I was going to be in dark make-up and dark clothing, which I had no problem with. The door opened and the assistant poked her head in.

"It will be about fifteen minutes until your make-up artist arrives."

"Alright." She nodded her head and closed the door. Fifteen minutes was enough time for me to take a mini nap. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Kagome popped into my head. I smiled to myself. I was supposed to be with her but instead I was doing a favor for Kagura. I licked my lips as I thought about when I came across Kagome in the changing room. I was starting to get a hard on. I had fifteen minutes and that was more than enough time for me to get off. I turned my chair so that my back was facing the door and unzipped my pants. I pulled my dick out and slowly started to stroke it. I let out my breath as I imagined that my hand was Kagome's. The way she stroked me the morning she woke up felt amazing. I closed my eyes tighter as I picked up the pace. I clenched onto my jeans, biting my lip as I fought back to moan.

"Fuck," I said with a groan. I curled my toes in my shoes as I felt myself becoming close. My mouth opened, breathing hard as I leaned my head back. "Shit … Kagome …." I sped up, clenching harder on my jeans, my juices sliding down around my cock from the tip. "Aah … aah … aaaaaaahhhhh." I felt the pressure that was building up inside me release as I came. It was hot and sticky, dripping onto my hand. I leaned onto the counter and grabbed some tissue from the box and cleaned myself up.

"Well, that was quite a show." I froze. I turned the chair slightly and saw Kagura standing in the doorway. She walked in and the door closed behind her. Her hair was curled and had a mini bun in the middle of it. Her make-up was really light and matched her fair skin. Kagura was an attractive girl, but her attitude just killed everything about her beauty. I turned back in my chair, cleaning the rest of me off and throwing the tissue into the trash. I put my dick back in my pants and zipped myself up.

"Ever heard of knocking, Kagura?"

"I did knock, but I guess your moaning was too loud." I blushed to myself. "I hadn't seen you masturbate in so long. I forgot how sexy you looked when you did it. Made me want to hop on your dick."

I smirked. "You are too funny, Kagura."

"What?" She said as she walked further in, sitting on the counter. "Sex with you was amazing."

"Really? Cause it always seemed that you hated it."

"Because of the fact that you are too big, Sesshomaru. I would be too sore to walk right whenever I had a show to do." I smiled. "I hated the pain but I love that dick of yours."

"Keep imagining it, cause I am not going to fuck you."

"Too busy thinking about trying to fuck Kagome, huh." I remained silent. "I would have never guessed she would be your type, Sesshomaru. She isn't even pretty."

"Neither are you, but we dated."

Kagura frowned. "Don't try and lie to yourself, Sesshomaru. You still do find me attractive."

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself, Kagura."

She sighed as she hopped off of the counter. She came and stood in front of me, sadness filling her eyes. "Sesshomaru, why are you fighting me? Can't we just be the way that we used to be?" She asked as she reached out and touched my cheek.

I shook my head as I took her hand off of my face. "No, we can never be the way we were. I don't love you, Kagura."

"But you used to. Isn't there a possibility that you still have some feelings for me."

"No, Kagura!" I yelled. I was getting irritated with her and wanted her to leave. "I only deal with you because I have to when I have no choice. If we are not working with each other, then I do not need to see you."

"You are so heartless, Sesshomaru."

"Right back at you. Now, leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kagura said with a growl as she leaned on my chair, her face close to mine. "We are going to get back together whether you like it or not."

"Heh, Kagura, you can threaten me all you want, but I will never be yours again."

Kagura and I just continue to stare at one another. I was not going to back down from her. I was different now than how I was when we were dating. The door opened and the assistant asked for Kagura to return to her dressing room so she can get into her costume and that I can get ready. Kagura said okay and the door closed back.

"Never say never, Sesshomaru, because you may just get stuck and won't have a way out." Kagura leaned in fast and kissed me. Her lips lingered over mine for a few seconds before she pulled away and walked out the room. I should have seen that coming, but I didn't. I placed my fingers on my lips. I definitely could not tell Kagome about this.

* * *

><p>The make-up artist came in and did what she had to do to make me look like a demon. It didn't take much work since all she had to do was make my ears pointed and place eyeliner around my eyes. The photographer loved how I looked already and said that much didn't need to change. I guess that is one of the ups of looking different, but to always been seen as a demon gets rather annoying. The fashion designer came in with my costume and helped me in it. The outfit was dark blue and had a lot of straps to it. The chest was open with straps going across my stomach. The inside of the shirt that I was wearing was a dark purple and clung tightly to my body. I was sure Kagura was going to get a kick out of this when she saw me. The pants were just as tight. I had to pull my penis up against me so I could hide it under the shirt. There were straps hanging from my arms and in front and behind my legs. I slipped in the boots that he had prepared for me. They were black and had buckles on the side of them. I took a look in the mirror and whistled. I looked pretty bad ass.<p>

The door opened and the assistant said that the photographer was ready for me. I walked out and was ready to get this over with. I could feel all of the females eyes on me as I walked on the set. Kagura was sitting at her chair when I walked in. She was in a flowing white dress that clung to her figure as much as mine did. I just know a lot of young boys were going to get a boner when they saw the pictures of her. We made eye contact. Her eyes became wide and I knew what she was thinking. I just smiled. The photographer came up to me and screamed.

"My God, Sesshomaru! You look even better than I imagined."

"Thank you."

"Wow. I am sure your popularity will grow even more with the pictures I am about to take."

"I am sure."

She smiled at me. "Now, if you could stand over there, I will begin taking pictures." I nodded my head and stood where she asked me to. "Just relax and do whatever is the first thing that comes to your mind," she said as she leaned down on one knee. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. When I felt the mood was right, I opened them and began to pose. "Beautiful!" She snapped a few pictures. I started to change up my poses and even moved around the small set. "Gorgeous! Sesshomaru you are a masterpiece!" Her camera flashed, capturing each moment. She stood up. "Ah! These are wonderful. Come and look!" I walked off and stood next to her, watching her go through all the pictures she took of me. "Do you like them?"

"I do. Mind if I get a copy when I leave?"

"I do not mind at all." She turned towards Kagura. "Okay, Kagura. Now it is time for the couple pose." She nodded her head and got up from the chair. We both walked onto the set, her eyes set on me.

"I was always right," she said softly. "You are my demon prince."

"Was. I am no longer."

"So you think, Sesshomaru. I will get you back."

"Okay you guys. You ready?"

I smirked. I took a hold of Kagura in a fluid movement, catching her off guard, my hand gripping around her waist, bringing her body close to me, tilting her chin up to look at me. Her cheeks started to turn red, her eyes glittering. I leaned my lips near her ear and said, "You can try all you want, Kagura, but I will never be yours again." My fingers quickly circled around her neck as I bit near her collar bone. Kagura gasped and clung onto my shirt.

"Yes! Give me more of that!" The photographer said as she began taking pictures. Kagura said that I was her demon and I was going to live up to that expectation. I treated her as if she was my prey in the poses we took. Kagura was lost in my touch. She didn't fight me. "Yes!" In the last pose, I wrapped my arms around Kagura's waist and held her close to me, her head resting on my chest as my head rested on top of hers. The photographer took the picture and cheered. "You guys are perfect for this! Come take a look." I let go of Kagura and walked towards the photographer, not looking back at her. I knew I aroused her and I was satisfied. Kagura had the look of pleasure in her face in the pictures so I knew I had won. "That is it you two. You can get undressed and I will give you copies, Sesshomaru."

"Just email them to me. You can call my manager to receive that information." I nodded my head and went straight to my dressing room so I can get back to normal and see my girlfriend. I felt on fire and deep down inside, I felt my own demon rise.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the house and walked inside. It was late, so I was sure Kagome was either in bed or was getting ready for bed. I was breathing hard and wanted her. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She jumped.<p>

"Dammit, Sesshomaru!" She yelled as she slipped on her shirt. "You can't just barge into my room like that – mm."

I ran up to Kagome and held her in a tight embrace as I placed my lips against hers. I forced her mouth open with my tongue and coiled it around hers. She moaned in the kiss as I pushed her back against the wall. I grabbed her legs and pushed her up, placing her legs around my waist. I pulled her away from the wall and laid her softly down on the bed, rubbing myself between her legs. I trailed my kisses from her lips and down to her neck, sucking and licking that sweet soft skin. Kagome gasped as I nipped at her neck and grind against her. I ran my hand down the side of her body and pushed up her shirt. I lowered my kisses as I massaged her boob, bringing her nipple into my mouth. She groaned. I wanted to hear more from her.

I continued to massage her boob as I lowered my kisses down her body. I began to pull down her shorts, slimming them down her legs. My knees rested on the floor as I placed her legs on top of my shoulders. Her sweet scent filled my nose. She was wet and I wanted it.

"Sesshomaru … what are you – aaaha!" I placed my hot mouth around her clit, against her underwear, and sucked. "N-No, Sesshomaru … don't do … that!" She moaned. I teased her nipple with my fingers as I flicked her clit with my tongue. "N-No, Sesshomaru..." I pulled my mouth away, bringing my hand down to open her legs more. I pulled her underwear to the side and exposed her pretty pink pussy. It was dripping wet and her smell hit my nose strong. Something in my stomach churned.

"Mmm, Kagome," I said in a deep tone. "You smell so good. And look," I said as I wiped my fingers against her wetness, causing her flinch, "you are so wet."

"D-Don't talk to me like that."

I grinned. "So, should I just do this then?" I asked as I pressed a finger against her opening and slipped it inside. She gasped and moaned. "Your pussy is so hot, Kagome." I found her g-spot and played with it. She bucked at the feel, clenching onto whatever she could. "That's right, Kagome. Moan for me," I said before I placed my tongue against her clit and licked it. Her moans began to go wild. I pumped my finger in and out of her as I sucked on her.

"Mmmaaaah! S-Sesshomaru! If you keep doing that … I'm going to … cum."

"Then come for me," I growled. I slipped my finger out and replaced it with my tongue. Her hips clenched as I ate her out. Her fingers curled through my hair, pressing me against her more.

"Aaaaah, S-Sesshomaru!" She raised her hips and came in my mouth. I lapped up all of her juices, her shaking under my touch. I lifted my head up, licking my lips as I kissed up her body. I settled my body between her legs again, hovering my lips over hers.

"Enjoyed that?" I asked as I unzipped my pants and took out my penis.

She nodded. "Good. Can I kiss you?" She nodded her head again. I leaned down and kissed her. I was turned on even more of the fact that Kagome was tasting herself. I rubbed my penis against her opening, preparing myself to slide in. Kagome pressed her hand against my chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to have sex with you, Kagome."

"No, I told you we wouldn't have sex."

"But you never told me why. Why can't we?"

"Because I want to lose it to someone that I am in love with and vice versa."

"What if I told you, I loved you."

She rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru, don't try and say stuff you don't mean so you can in my pants. Besides, we said we wouldn't fall for each other because of how little time we have."

I growled. I got off of Kagome and sat on her bed, fixing myself back up. I was mad. I got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room. I had a long day and I am tired."

"What did you do? I called you earlier but you forwarded my calls."

I sighed. "I will tell you tomorrow. Good night."

"Sesshomaru –

I walked out and closed the door behind me. My mind was jumbled and I needed to get away from Kagome. I was horny as fuck and she denied me sex. Her reasoning makes sense, but deep down inside, I feel that maybe my feelings for her were deeper than what I intended. Fuck.

(END)


	16. Day 3  Arrival

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16:<span> Day 3 - Arrival

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. I was really upset with how Sesshomaru was acting a few hours ago. Not only did he get upset with me because I denied him sex, but also the fact that when I was calling out to him, he slammed the door in my face. Our relationship was doing so well until that happened. Him eating me out was amazing, but telling him no to the sex is what placed him in a bad mood. Maybe I shouldn't have said no. No, no, I shouldn't change my mind about that. I decided that I was going to hold onto my virginity till I found someone that I was in love with and that they were in love with me.

I rolled over onto my back. It's not like I can't see myself falling in love with Sesshomaru, but I can't do it because of the fact that he is leaving me soon. If he wasn't leaving, then I could let myself be fully his, but I can't because I don't want to be heart broken when I see him go … even though I will still be heart broken but not as much if I am not in love with him. I closed my eyes. I needed to stop thinking about this. I rolled over onto my side and curled up into a ball, trying to think of something positive, but nothing was popping up. I didn't want our night … morning, to start off like this. I huffed and threw my covers off of my body. I got up and walked to my door, opening it to see Sesshomaru standing in front me, leaning forward as if he was about to open the door. He straightened up, rubbing the back of his head. I was happy to see that he was about to come and see me, but my anger got the better of me. I curled my hand into a fist and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over.

"G-Goddammit! What was that for?" He asked coughing.

"For being a dick."

"I know." He coughed again. "I came to apologize to you. If I had known you were going to punch me, I would have been more prepared."

I smiled. "At least you had the balls enough to come and apologize."

"Of course." He slowly stood up. "I couldn't sleep at all. I need to come clean with you about what happened earlier."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Sesshomaru?"

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I was with Kagura." I felt my heart ache a bit. "When I was looking for Mika, she ran up to me. She seemed as if she was in a frenzy and asked me for a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"She had a photo shoot today and apparently the photographer she had asked for me. The photographer said she wouldn't do the photo shoot unless I took part in it. Kagura said that she really needed this to boost up her career even more. So I agreed and went with her instead of helping you find Mika. I am sorry about that." I didn't say anything. "I went to the photo shoot and it went pretty well. But, before I got on set, Kagura came into my dressing room and started talking to me. She caught me masturbating and saying your name –

"Wait, you were masturbating in your dressing room?"

"Uh, yeah," he said looking away. I think he was a bit embarrassed.

"Did she catch you by seeing you actually masturbating?"

"No. My back was to the door. She just heard me moaning." I blinked several times. "But, promise me you won't freak out." I nodded my head. "Before Kagura left my room … she kissed me."

"What?" I screamed. "How could you let her kiss you, Sesshomaru?"

"It's not like I wanted her to. I know I should have expected it but I didn't. She caught me off guard. That is the only reason why she was able to kiss me."

I was upset. That is probably what Kagura meant when she said that he couldn't avoid her. They are in the lime light so in situations like this, he would work with her. Especially since they used to date. Why didn't I think about this before? Sesshomaru reached out to touch me but I took a step back.

"Kagome, I know you are mad, but please understand that you have nothing to worry about. I only want you. I don't care about Kagura."

"She still has a hold on you though."

"What are you talking about? Kagura doesn't have a hold on you."

"Yes, she does. No matter what, you guys will always have to work with one another and I don't like that. I know Kagura is still interested in you and if she knows that you and I are dating, she may try and do more damage."

Sesshomaru grabbed me around my arms. "More damage? Kagome, it's one-sided. Yes, she loves me, supposedly, but I don't love her. I love – being with you."

"That doesn't make me feel at ease, Sesshomaru. You and Kagura have history together. She knows you more than I do."

"Then get to know me, Kagome. Ask me anything and I will give you an answer. I don't want you to give up on our relationship because of Kagura."

"Oh, trust me, I am not going to lose to her. At least not while you are here."

He smirked. "You make it sound like I am going to be with her when I go back to Japan."

I shrugged my shoulders. I really had no idea what his plans would be when he went back home and I really didn't want to know what they were. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I knew by telling you, you would be upset with me, but I wouldn't think that you would feel that our relationship meant very little. I know I can be a dick at times, but liking you is real, Kagome … not fake." Sesshomaru let go of my arms and started to head back to his room. "I wanted to apologize and let you know what happened today. And about forwarding your calls, Kagura had my phone so she was the one that did it, not me. Again, I am sorry." He walked into his room and closed the door.

Now I felt like an ass. Sesshomaru came to me to be clean about why I hadn't seen or heard from him all afternoon and I just had to act like a baby. I growled to myself and went to his room. I opened it and saw him crawling into bed. "Sesshomaru, I didn't mean what I said. Our relationship means a lot to me. I am just scared."

He reached his hand out to me. I walked to him, taking his hand. He pulled me down next to him and wrapped his arms around me, my back against his chest as he pulled the covers over our bodies.

"I am scared too, Kagome. I felt like I really fucked up when I pushed myself on you earlier. Just after that photo shoot, I was so aroused."

"What do you mean?"

"The theme of the shoot was demon and angel. As you can guess, I was the demon. When I was acting with Kagura, I pretended she was you so I can really get into the couple shoot. I was already horny before then but I was burning up in the inside and wanted you badly. Which is why I attacked you when I came into your room. I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when you told me no, but I am just so sexually frustrated."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Before I got here." I should have known that.

"Was it with Kagura?"

"Un." I should have known that too. Sesshomaru did say that I could ask him anything so I could get to know him better and asking questions about his past relationship was getting to know him on a different level.

"How long were you and Kagura together?"

"Um, I think almost two years." Yeah, she still has a hold on him. Fuck. "Kagome, I don't want to talk about my bad relationship with Kagura. Ask me something else."

"Why are you sexually frustrated."

"Because I am with a beautiful girl who makes me hard almost every time that I see her. On top of that, she was being mean in the beginning and not making me feel good when she kept teasing me. But, she did well when she jerked me off, finally." Sesshomaru tickled me and I laughed. "But just being around you so much, Kagome and seeing your sexy body, I can't help but want you. I can try and control myself, but I don't know how much I can hold back before I jump you again."

I blushed. I didn't know that Sesshomaru found me that sexually attractive. Made me feel good in the inside. "Did you feel like that towards Kagura?"

I felt Sesshoamru's good mood dissipate. "No, Kagome. Maybe in the beginning of our relationship, but the longer we were together, the more distant we became. I was still in love with her, but she was starting to fall out of love with me or was never in love with me from the beginning. Trying to have sex with her was like searching for water in the desert. So that sexual attraction that I had for her faded away."

"So you don't find her sexually attractive now, right?" He shook his head. "Okay good."

He chuckled. "Were you really worried about that?" I nodded my head. "Kagome, you have nothing to worry about. Kagura is not going to be able to take me away from you. Even when I go back to Japan, I won't get back with Kagura."

As much as I wanted to believe that, deep down, I didn't. Kagura was a model. I am sure once he got back to Japan he would forget about me. I was just a fling. I was his piece of an American girl. Ugh, I need to stop being negative. I cuddled against Sesshomaru's chest.

"When are you going to get the pictures you took?"

"Probably tomorrow. Do you want to see them?"

"I do."

He chuckled. "Just promise me you won't fall for me when you see the pictures. Cause I was pretty bad ass."

I laughed. "Oh whatever, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru held onto me tighter, nuzzling his cheek against my neck. "Kagome," he said softly. It sent a shiver down my spine. "What would you say if I told you, I loved you?"

I froze. "Are you telling me that you are?"

"N-No. Hypothetically speaking, if I told you, what would you do?"

"Um … I don't know. We told each other we wouldn't fall in love, so if you were in love with me, I think we would have to break up. The whole point of us not falling in love was so that when you leave, we wouldn't be as heart broken. It would be a good break up because it was mutual and we weren't too attached to one another."

"... is that why you don't want to have sex with me? Are you afraid that you will grow attached?"

I wanted to deny it, but I had to be truthful. "Yes, Sesshomaru, that is part of the reason."

"Can you see yourself falling in love with me?"

"I can, but I don't want to – is there a reason why you are asking me all of this?" I asked turning around to look at him. Sesshomaru's head was down, resting against my chest. "Sesshomaru –

"I was just curious. Sorry for asking. It's late, we should sleep." Sesshomaru didn't look up at me when he turned over onto his side. I felt like I hurt his feelings when I answered his question, but he said hypothetically. He shouldn't be upset with me if it was a hypothetical question. I know there was no possible way for Sesshomaru to be in love with me. Just no way. I settled into the covers and wanted to cuddle with Sesshomaru, but I just felt like I shouldn't. I turned my back to him and tried to fall asleep. I was hoping that our morning would be better by talking to one another, but now I feel like something between us was ruined.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I was not in a good mood when I woke up. I almost slipped up telling Kagome that I loved her last night. I am not even sure myself if I love her, I just know my feelings for her are more than a like. But to hear her say that we would break up if I was in love with her really hurt. I couldn't bare to look at her this morning before we left for school. I didn't even want to be on campus. I just wanted to be by myself. No. What I really needed was my best friend, Koga, but he was back in Japan. Eh, phone call was better than nothing.

I turned on my heels and left the campus. Being around a bunch of people was not what I needed cause I am sure I was going to snap on someone. A few people were calling my name but I completely ignored them. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Koga's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Koga. What are you up to?"

_"Eh, nothing much really. It looks like you put on some weight though."_ I stopped walking and began to look around. Koga laughed. _"Did I freak you out just now?"_

"Where are you, Koga?"

The phone clicked. He hung up on me. Some best friend he is.

"I'm right here, Sesshomaru," I heard from behind me. I slowly turned my body around and saw that Koga was standing right in front of me. The biggest smile came on my face as we walked up to each other and embraced. "How are you my friend?"

"I am doing great now that I see your face," I said as I placed Koga in a headlock, giving him a noogy. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Did you forget what tomorrow is?"

"Tomorrow?"

Koga slipped out of my arm brace and fixed his hair. "Did you forget that tomorrow is your birthday?

Shit, tomorrow was my birthday. I will be turning nineteen. How did I forget about my own birthday? I laughed at myself. "Yeah. I've just been through a lot recently."

"Well," Koga said spreading out his arms, "I am here so, tell me everything that has happened since the last time we spoke."

I smiled. I was glad that my best friend was here. Right now was the best time for him to show up.

* * *

><p>Koga and I went to Dave and Buster's so we could have some guy time. Strangely enough, the owner is a huge fan of ours and said that whatever we ordered was on the house. A drink is definitely what I needed. We took a seat at a booth, a bunch of girls winking and waving at us from across the way.<p>

"The girl with the brown hair is cute."

"Yeah, she is."

Our waiter came to our table, her breast bouncing as she came up to us. "How you two doing today? My name is Stephine and I will be your waitress this afternoon," she said placing down napkins on the table.

"Pretty good. How about you, Stephine?" Koga asked in a flirtatious voice.

The girl blushed. "I am doing well, thank you. So, what kind of drinks can I start you boys off with?"

"Gives us the best beer that you have in the back."

She winked. "No problem." She left, Koga looking back at her to watch her walk away.

"Damn, she has a nice ass." I laughed. "What you been up to man?" Koga said slapping my arm.

"A lot, Koga."

"Fill me in. It's been awhile since we talked, so I know something has to have happened already. What about you and that Kagome girl? How did that work out?" I sighed. "I am guessing it didn't go well?"

"No, it's fine. We're dating right now." Koga whistled. "But I think I am in a predicament."

"What makes you say that?"

"Here you go," our waitress said as she came back with our drinks and sat them down. "Have you decided what you wanted to order?"

"Oh, no. We haven't even looked at the menu yet." Koga laughed. He leaned in towards her and said, "What would you suggest we eat?"

"I think I know exactly what you boys need. I will be right back." She skipped to the kitchen.

Koga looked towards me. "Now, what is your predicament?"

"I think I may be falling in love with Kagome."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what is the problem?"

"I asked her if I was in love with her what would she do. She said that we would have to break up. When we got together, we agreed that we wouldn't fall in love because of how little time we have with one another, but I think my feelings for her are a lot deeper than what I meant for them to be. I don't know what to do. I know we're going to have to break up when I leave because long distance isn't going to work but I don't want us to separate now. It's bad enough that Kagura is here."

"Wait, Kagura is here? Why?"

"Apparently she was here on business and then when she saw me, she just stayed. Kagura even tried to get into the same high school that I am attending."

Koga whistled. "I guess after the break up she realized that a lot of girls would flock to you huh."

"She said that she is in love with me."

Koga took a sip of his drink and then stopped. "Are we talking about the same Kagura here?" I nodded my head. "Is it real love this time?"

"I have no idea. The whole time we were together she made me think that she was in love with me as well but it was all for show after the way she started to act. I'm not sure if the love is real or if she thinks I still have some hidden feelings for her and by her saying that she loves me I will go back running to her."

Koga sat back and continued to drink his beer. He sat the glass down. "The only thing I can tell you is that Kagura has a motive and I am sure she will go through any means to get you back." I shivered. "Now, about Kagome, you are in trouble on that one."

"Thanks." I took a sip of my beer. Definitely what I needed. "I'm thinking about just keeping these new feeling for myself until it is time for me to go, that way she doesn't have to worry about anything. The likely hood of me ever seeing her again after I go home is one in a thousand."

Koga chuckled. "Fate works in mysterious ways."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Here you two are!" Our waitress said as she came back with two plates of delicious steaks. "Hawaiian New York Strips for the two sexy gentlemen." Koga smiled at her. "You two enjoy and let me know if you ever," she said touching both of our hands, "need anything."

Koga winked at her. "We most definitely will." Koga picked up her hand and kissed it lightly. "Stephanie." Her cheeks became scarlet red as she walked away, giggling to herself. I shook my head. "What?"

"Nothing. You just never slip up on the chance of flirting with a girl."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Ay, what can I say? If a girl gives me a hint that she is interested in me, I am going to pursue. She was giving you signs as well. It wasn't just for me."

"I know, but my mind is only on Kagome. I don't want another girl."

"Damn dude, you have fallen for her. If not in love then you are sprung."

"Eh. Sprung sounds better."

"Cheers to that," Koga said raising his glass. I raised mine and we clanked glasses and drank. We sat our drinks down and began to chow down on our food. Koga filled me in with everything that had been going with him back in Japan and I did the same. I was really glad my best friend was here.

* * *

><p>Koga and I went back to Kagome's house after we had left Dave and Buster's. We were pretty much out of it when we got back. I don't know how many beers we had, but I was either buzzed, tipsy, or drunk. We walked through the front door, laughing about our childhood. I heard someone call my name. I looked around and didn't see anyone.<p>

"Koga … did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sesshomaru, where have you been all day?" Said the voice.

"Shit, there it goes again."

"Look up, asshole!"

I did and I smiled.

"Hey, Kagome. What's up?"

"_That's _Kagome?" Koga asked as Kagome came down the stairs. She didn't look too happy, but I was in a good mood so I don't think whatever she had to say was going to make me mad. Koga whistled. "Damn, she is a hottie."

Kagome gave him a fake smile. Her eyes turned to me. "Where have you been?"

"Out," I said with a smile.

She leaned in towards me and waved the air in front of her nose. "Did you go drinking? I can smell the alcohol off of your breath."

"I decided to treat my man out today," said Koga leaning on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Kagome asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, excuse me." Koga straightened up and bowed. "My name is Koga and I am Sesshomaru's best friend, also the basses of our band."

The anger in Kagome's eyes faded away a bit. "You're from the same band as Sesshomaru?" He nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me your friend was coming today, Sesshomaru?"

"I just –

"I didn't tell Sesshomaru. I wanted to surprise him since his big day is tomorrow."

"Big day? What are you talking about?"

"What?" Koga exclaimed. He turned towards me. "Sesshomaru, are you telling me that your girlfriend doesn't even know that tomorrow is your birthday?"

Kagome's arms fell to her side. "I-It's your birthday tomorrow?"

I smiled softly as I rubbed the back of my head. "Heh, yeah."

"Why didn't you ever mention that to me?"

"I kind of forgot that my birthday is tomorrow. I've had other things on my mind."

"I wish you had told me, Sesshomaru. I feel horrible."

"Nah, don't feel horrible, Kagome," Koga said walking towards Kagome and leaning on her shoulder. "He never liked celebrating his birthday anyways. Usually, me and the other band members throw him a party, but since he is here in the United States, I decided to swing by and celebrate it with him."

"Are the other members coming as well?" Kagome asked.

"Nah." Koga laughed. "I was the only one that was able to get away. But do not worry, we will make the best of his birthday tomorrow, right Kagome?"

"Uh … yeah."

"At a girl," Koga said shaking Kagome a bit. "Now, if you will excuse me, where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, make a right and you should see it." Koga nodded his head and went down the hall way. Kagome chuckled. "Your friend Koga is an interesting character."

"That he is."

"I am guessing he is the reason why you didn't show up to school today?" I nodded my head. "I had been texting you, wondering where you were. You never texted me back so I was beginning to worry. Thank God you came home five minutes after I did."

"You texted me?" I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. "I didn't receive any text from you."

"That explains why I didn't get anything back." She sighed. She came up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Mad at you? About what?"

"Our conversation last night."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's alright, Kagome. Don't worry about it, okay?" I lifted her head up so she could look me in the eye. I leaned in to kiss her but she pushed me away. "What?"

"You smell like alcohol. If you want to kiss me, you have to go brush your teeth and rinse it out with mouth wash if you want to kiss me any time soon."

I smiled. "You're lucky I really want to kiss you right now," I said as I walked up the stairs. Kagome laughed and followed me up.

"And you're lucky that I am not mad at you."

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and rinsed out my mouth. Now my breath smelled like peppermint. Kagome leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her soft lips. Even though I was not a hundred percent in the right state of mind, I know the lips that I were kissing were Kagome's and they felt absolutely magnificent. I wondered how her lips would feel else where. Thinking that, I started to become hard. The kiss started to become more intense and my hands were running up and down her body. She didn't protest so I figured it was okay. My lips trailed down the corner of her lips down to her neck. My hand slipped under her shirt as I kissed and sucked on her delicate skin.

"Hey! Sesshomaru! Where'd you go?" Koga yelled from down stairs. For a second, I forgot he was even here.

Kagome pulled away from my arms and said, "Gotta keep your friend company."

I growled to myself and walked passed Kagome to the rail. "I'm up here, Koga."

"Ah, well Ima head back to the hotel I am staying at. You should swing by later."

"You're leaving already?"

"I'm getting sleepy man. I need to take a nap before I just fall out."

I laughed. "Alright. I probably will swing by later if you're awake at a decent time."

Koga gave me a thumbs up. "Got it. Nice meeting you, Kagome."

"Nice meeting you too." Koga walked out the door and now we were alone again. I sighed to myself. I think I was getting sleepy too. "Are you going to take a nap as well?"

"Probably. Would you like to join me?" I asked taking a hold of her hand. Kagome gave me a smile and I took that as a yes. We went into my room, pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. I wrapped my arms around Kagome to settle myself more into my bed, my head resting against the nap of her neck. Kagome ran her fingers through my hair as I slowly began to fall asleep. I purred softly to her touch, sinking further into my dream realm.

(END)


	17. Sexual Secret

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17:<span> Sexual Secret

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I awoke in the middle of my nap with Sesshomaru. The nap was nice, but I didn't feel at ease. Tomorrow was Sesshomaru's birthday and I had no idea what to get him. I slipped out of his arms and off of his bed. I walked back to my room and grabbed my phone. I called Ayame, hoping she wasn't busy or in a ruckus with her step-dad. It rang several times before she answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Ayame, I need your help."

_"What's up?"_

"Tomorrow is Sesshomaru's birthday and I don't know what to get him. Do you think you can help me?"

_"Of course, Kagome. I am honestly surprised that you haven't picked out his gift yet. You're usually on these things ahead of time."_

"I just found out a few hours ago that tomorrow is his birthday."

_"Really? You're a horrible girlfriend, Kagome," _she laughed.

"It's not my fault. He never told me when it was," I said sitting down on my bed.

_"Yeah, Sesshomaru isn't big on celebrating his birthday. If you were a fan, you would know when his birthday is," _she laughed again.

"Oh ha, ha. So are you going to help me or not?" I asked annoyed.

_"I'm just teasing, Kagome. I will help you. Give me ten minutes and I will be at your house in a few. I'll see if I can borrow my step-dad's car so we can go to the mall or something."_

"Are you and your step-dad okay?"

_"Yeah. He apologized when I came home."_

"Well, that is good."

_"Yeah. But let me get dressed and I will be there soon."_

"Alright." I hung up the phone and sighed to myself. I really hope that I can find him a present. Even though Sesshomaru and I had been dating for quite some time, I had no idea what he liked. I hoped whatever it was that I found that he would love it. I need to get to know my boyfriend better. I got dressed and waited for Ayame to show up to my house.

* * *

><p>The mall was packed with people when we arrived. It seemed that a lot of stores were having sales so people were going nuts. My only concern was that I hoped to find something and get out as quickly as I could. I didn't like being at the mall when it was this crowded. And with the sales that stores were having, I am sure that I would run into a few rude people if our hands touched the same product. I wanted to avoid that cause I was not in the mood to be bitched at.<p>

Ayame and I had walked into a male clothing store and started to look around.

"Ayame, since you are a fan of Sesshomaru, what do you think he would like?"

"Oh no, Kagome. You have to pick out the gift yourself on the Sesshomaru you know. I am sure his personality is completely different than how his fans see him."

"You have a point," I said picking up a striped shirt, "but I have no clue in what he is interested in. We've been dating for awhile and I don't even know what his favorite color is."

"Purple."

"What?"

"His favorite color is purple."

"I would have never guessed." I sighed. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," I said as I placed the shirt back on the rack. Ayame snickered. "Why are you snickering."

"Well," she said turning to me, "if you really want to surprise him, you can buy yourself a sexy pair of underwear."

"I'm not going to have sex with him just because it's his birthday."

Ayame's eyebrows rose. "Wait, you're telling me you guys haven't even done it yet? How can you resist not fucking a sexy man like that?" Ayame asked loudly.

I shushed her down. "Could you say it any louder?"

"Sorry, but, how?"

"I have my reason." I left Ayame and continued to look around the store.

"Oh no, you are not getting out of this that easy. Why won't you have sex with him?"

"Because I'm scared to, that's why?"

"Are you afraid of the pain? That will subside after you get used to him. Afterwards it's smooth, sweet, sexual penetration." Ayame giggled. She was not helping me. "Are you planning on not having sex with him at all while he is here?"

"Yes."

"Why, Kagome? Don't you want to feel him inside you? Don't you want to build a deeper connection with your boyfriend?"

I sighed again. "I do, but what is the point if he is leaving soon. I don't want to have sex with him, grow more attached to him than what I am already and then be forgotten. We agreed we wouldn't fall in love with one another since his time here is growing shorter and the chances of us seeing each other again are slim to none. Sesshomaru is a superstar and I am just a normal human being. Once he goes back home, he will be too busy to even contact me. I am sure once his stardom goes right back to his head, he will forget about the times he shared with me. I don't want to be known as the American girl he had a fling with."

Ayame remained silent. "You really have been thinking about this, huh."

"A lot. I mean, I have the urges and I know he does too but I just don't want to act on them. I don't want to get hurt. It also doesn't help that he is sexually frustrated. If he cheated on me, I don't know what I would do."

"I may not know Sesshomaru the way you do, but I can tell you he wouldn't cheat on you. Million of girls throw themselves at him every day. I am sure if he wanted to, he would have had sex with them already, but he hasn't because he cherishes you, Kagome. When I walked in on you guys in the kitchen, I could tell by the look in his eyes that you hold a special place in his heart."

I chuckled. "You make it seem like he is in love with me or something."

"If he was, would it be that much of a problem?"

"Yes."

Ayame growled. "You are a complicated piece of work. Yes, Sesshomaru will be leaving, but why should that stop you guys from loving each other?"

"Can we not talk about this right now. You're supposed to be helping me find him a present, not giving me a lecture on my relationship."

Ayame frowned. "You are just making things complicated, Kagome."

"I am not making anything complicated. If anyone is making it complicated it's Kagura."

"Kagura? What does she have to do with – oh, that is right, she is still around huh. You shouldn't worry so much about her."

"I know I shouldn't, but I just do. Sesshomaru even tells me not to worry but it doesn't help that she is still here after so long and it also doesn't help that they have to work with one another. He just did a photo shoot with her and told me that she kissed him."

Ayame chuckled. "Kagura must find you competition if she is trying so hard to get Sesshomaru back. They broke up every now and then, but Kagura was always able to get him back around her little finger. Now that Sesshomaru has you, her tricks don't work on him. That must be really frustrating for her."

I rolled my eyes. "Well she needs to quit before I pummel that face of hers into cement."

Ayame laughed. "Trust me, you are not the only person that wishes to do that to her. A lot of people do not like Kagura because she is a huge piece of work. She may have a pretty face and a fantastic body, but she let all that get to her head, so if anyone tells her other wise she let's out a bitch fit."

"And this is why conceited people never last long in society. Every model has there end and she will get to hers sooner if she doesn't start to act right." I sighed. "I don't see anything in here. Let's go somewhere else."

We left the store and started to wander the mall. After walking in a few stores and not finding anything that I thought Sesshomaru would like, we went to the food court and sat down at a table.

"Hey, instead of buying him a gift, why don't you just give him one."

I raised an eyebrow. I was confused on what she meant. "What are you talking about, Ayame?"

"You know," she said raising her eyebrows a few times. "Give him a gift he would love." I was still confused. She sighed. "Give him a blow job."

I blushed. Though I had thought about it before, would that be a good gift to give? I am sure he would love it, but that is not what I had in mind as a birthday gift for him. My mind was far from that. Ayame nudged my hand.

"Ah, are you gonna do it?"

I shook my head. "I don't think that would be a great gift though."

"Trust me, it will be. From what you have told me, Sesshomaru has done a lot of sexual things to you. Why not do the same for him? By giving him a blow job he won't be as sexually frustrated."

"But I don't know how to give a blow job."

"Well well, I walked in on an interesting conversation," said a voice from behind me. My eyes became wide. Fuck. I turned my head and saw Koga standing behind me with a huge smile on his face. Yeah, double fuck. "Hello, Kagome."

"...hey, Koga," I said with an innocent laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering around the town really. After I woke up I decided to venture out – Well hello there," Koga said as he made eye contact with Ayame. She didn't say anything back. She was frozen, staring into Koga's eyes. He bowed his head and extended his hand out to Ayame, taking her hand into his since she didn't lift it. "My name is Koga and who might I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Ayame still didn't say anything. She just continued to stare at him, her mouth opening and closing as if she was trying to remember her own name. When Sesshomaru came, she jumped on him in a second, but when it came to Koga, she couldn't even speak. Did she have a bigger crush on him than she did on Sesshomaru?

I rolled my eyes because this was just embarrassing. I answered for. "Her name is Ayame. I am pretty sure why she isn't answering you is because she is a huge fan of your band."

Koga smiled. "Is that so. It is always nice to meet a fan outside of my homeland," he said as he kissed the top of her hand, their eyes never leaving each other. Koga looked towards me. "Did she react this way when she met Sesshomaru?" Koga asked as he let go of Ayame's hand.

"No. Maybe she is a bigger fan to you then she is to Sesshomaru. I have no idea. She jumped on Sesshomaru as soon as he came into the class."

Koga laughed. "You know, it's always been that way ever since we became Yōkai. The girls would go crazy over Sesshomaru, some over me and over the other male members, but not as much. I think it's because Sesshomaru looks really different from the rest of us. I really don't know what it is about Sesshomaru that makes the girls go crazy."

"I don't know either because I didn't react when I first saw him."

"Really? That is surprising. Usually a lot of girls go –

"Koga-sama," Ayame said softly. Her head was down as she began to play with her fingers. "I-I am a huge fan of your band. You and Sesshomaru are my favorites, but you … Koga-sama are my ultimate fave," she said stuttering over some of her words. "I'm sorry for not responding. I just didn't know what to say when you came up and started to speak to me. I literally lost the will power to talk and –

Ayame was silenced when Koga placed his lips upon hers. Ayame's eyes were wide and I wasn't sure if she kissed him back or not. Koga pulled away and rubber her cheek. "You know, you're the first fan to ever tell me something like that. I really appreciate it. Ayame." Ayame didn't say anything. She just nodded her head. "You guys look hungry. Do you want anything to eat? I'll pay."

"You don't have to, Koga. We have our own money."

He shook his head. "No, I insist. How does a pizza sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright. One large pizza coming up and also, Kagome, I can help you out with Sesshomaru," he said winking at me as he left to get a pizza.

Goddammit! Even though Koga was Sesshomaru's best friend, I really didn't want to have that type of conversation with him. I sighed. I looked up at Ayame and she was still in her shock moment. I laughed. A couple of people, mainly girls, were looking our way. Most of them did not look happy. Damn. Was this band really that famous in the United States? I tapped Ayame's hand.

"Ayame … are you okay?"

"K-Kagome … did that really just happen?"

"Which part? You meeting Koga or him kissing you?"

"Both!" She screamed.

"Yeah, it really just happened. Are you okay though. You look a bit pale –

Ayame screamed on the top of her lungs, causing a couple of people to cover their ears, including me. After she was done screaming she started to pant. "How come you didn't tell me Koga was here?"

"It slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?" She sighed. "I have no idea what to do now. Koga is going to be sitting here with us and eating a pizza – oh my God I am going to be eating pizza with Koga!"

"Ayame! Calm down. Why are you reacting this way?"

"Because I love Koga."

"You said that about Sesshomaru too."

"I know, but it's a different type of love. Koga is the type of boyfriend that I dream to have. You're not a fan so you don't understand why I am reacting the way I am."

"It's a bit embarrassing if you ask me. He is a regular person who just makes more money. I am pretty sure he wants to be treated as a normal person as well and not just a celebrity."

Ayame narrowed her eyes at me. I didn't want to get into a fight with her over it; not again. Ayame's crazy fan side was back and I was not in the mood for it. If she could act like a regular human being, I would be fine, but I know she isn't. Especially since Koga kissed her. I wonder if he does that with all his fans. I hoped not cause I know Ayame would be hurt. Koga came back to the table with a large pizza and sat it down. He sat down next to Ayame and opened up the box; it was half combination and half pepperoni. Koga made the right choice. I took a slice of the combination and took a bite. It was delicious.

"So, tell me, what is your dilemma, Kagome."

"I don't know what to get Sesshomaru for his birthday tomorrow because I don't know what he likes. Ayame suggested I give him a … blow job, but I don't know how to do that either."

Koga laughed. "You really don't have to think that hard when it comes to Sesshomaru. He is a really simple guy."

"He is?"

"Yeah. Sesshomaru can be hard and cold but deep down inside he is like a puppy; literally. Which is why his nickname in the band is Dog Demon."

I chocked on my pizza. "Excuse me. What?"

Koga cocked an eyebrow. "You don't know anything about us, huh."

"Not a thing," Ayame chimed in. Now I narrowed my eyes at her. "Kagome doesn't know who you guys are at all. She never even heard of you until Sesshomaru showed up."

"Interesting. You haven't even asked Sesshomaru about it?"

"I had planned on it, but just never got to it."

Koga smiled. "Well, I will give you small details about us. We formed the band about three years ago, almost four. It was first just Sesshomaru and I until we met the other members. We didn't think we would make it big, but we did with the production company we signed up with. Since we all had different looks and our music lies between heavy metal and rock, the company decided to give us a dark image. That is how Yōkai came about. Sesshomaru is the Dog Demon. I am the Wolf Demon. Bankotsu is the Undead Demon. Hiten is the Thunder Demon and Kanna is the Nihility Demon."

I just nodded my head. I thought it was quite strange that Sesshomaru was called the Dog Demon. He said that when he was a child, he was teased and many people thought he was a demon, so why play on it? I really didn't understand my boyfriend. I took another bite of my slice.

"Um, how did you get the nickname Wolf Demon?"

"My eyes," Koga said taking a bite of his pepperoni pizza. "They said that they were blue and fierce like a wolf's."

"Interesting. So, since you guys are a band, what do you each play?"

"Like I said before, I am the bassist, Sesshomaru is the lead guitarist, Bankotsu is the second guitarist, Hiten is the drummer and Kanna is our singer."

"She can scream?"

Koga nodded his head. Sometimes we have Sesshomaru sing, depending on the song. Sesshomaru, you can say, is our second lead singer." I was really amazed. I had no idea that Sesshomaru had these hidden talents. "You didn't know about that either?" I shook my head. "I'm surprised that Sesshomaru didn't brag about that. A lot of girls love his voice."

"Do you have one of your songs on you that I can listen to?"

"Yeah." Koga dug into his pocket and pulled out his iPOD. He handed me the headphones and I placed them in my ear. He found a track and played it. The sound of heavy guitar strings ran through my ears as the bass kicked in along with the second guitar and the drums. A beautiful voice fell in the background. It must have belonged to Kanna. There was a pause from the rest of the instruments except from the lead guitarist; Sesshomaru. I closed my eyes as I felt my blood dance along with his fingers on the fret. He stopped playing for a second and began the lyrics to the song. A weird sensation ran through my body as I heard Sesshomaru sing in his native tongue. His voice was hard and raspy but it held meaning. Whatever the song was about, you could tell he put his heart and soul into his voice to perceive the message out to everyone who listened to it. I felt the lower part of my body grow tight as he held out a note, his voice cracking a bit.

I imagined that Sesshomaru was standing in front of me, preforming this song. His eyes were red, sweat dripping from his brow as we looked at each other. He grabbed onto the microphone and screamed into it. It was as if his voice were his fingers and they were caressing my body. Sesshomaru was in front of me now, actually stroking my skin. His lips lightly kissing my neck, his fingers venturing further across my body. His lyrics were penetrating me and I was about to go over. He screamed once again and I let go of the breath that I didn't know that I was holding. My body became light as I relaxed in my seat. I had an orgasm from listening to Sesshomaru sing. The drums and bass finished off with Kanna's voice fading in the background, the guitars last string echoing out.

I opened my eyes as I pulled the headphones away. Both Koga and Ayame had weird looks on their face as my vision became clear. I handed Koga back his headphones.

"What?"

"I have never seen a reaction like that from any girl before in my life," Koga said as he placed his iPOD back into his pocket.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, you were making sex faces," Ayame said softly.

"What?" I screamed.

Koga laughed. "You got me hard from just looking at you. If Sesshomaru didn't already have a hold on you." He made a 'whoo' noise. Ayame did not seem to like that comment. I felt my cheeks start to flush. "Sesshomaru would be really happy to know that his girlfriend had an orgasm by listening to his most top rated song."

I shook my head. "What was the song about anyways. It sounded like Sesshomaru put his heart and soul into that song."

"The song is called User. It was dedicated to his first love." My heart clenched. "She was with him before we became Yōkai, but after we became famous, she changed. Turns out she was using him to jump start her own stardom. Sesshomaru was not having it, so he left her. A few months later, he met Kagura, and I am guessing you know how that ended?" I nodded my head. "Good."

"But I didn't know Sesshomaru had a lover before Kagura. I thought she was his first love."

Koga shook his head. "No and thank God she wasn't his first love. Sesshomaru was a wreck after him and his first love broke up. If he had been with Kagura first, I think it would have been ten times worse."

"Why?"

"Because of the fact that she is a world renown model. The media would have switched up the story and made Sesshomaru look like the bad guy. At the time, Kagura was already famous and we were just getting out. They would have said that he was using her to get famous and blah blah blah."

"What did the media do when they did break up though?"

"Sesshomaru was gone before they had a chance to reach him and when they came to us, we refused to answer. We told Kagura that if she said anything negative about Sesshomaru to the press, we would show her true colors, which would drag her career down the toilet. So far, she has kept her word."

I smiled.

"I'm getting thirsty," Koga said. "Ayame, do you mind getting us drinks. I want to share something with Kagome about Sesshomaru that only _she _should hear."

Ayame nodded her head and left without another word. Koga turned his eyes back to me and his smiled became wider. I was a bit afraid of what he was going to tell me.

"So, Kagome." _Oh no. _"You want to know how to please Sesshomaru, right?" I nodded my head. "Well for starters, his weak point is the nape of his neck. If you blow on it softly it will turn him on instantly."

"And how do you know this?"

"I teased him a lot." I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "Now, when it comes to giving him a blow job, make sure you give extra attention to the head. That is his most sensitive area. If you lick the back of the head, he goes nuts. Also make sure to play with his balls. He loves that. Loves it even more if you suck on them. And if you really want to get dirty with him and send him over the edge, lick his asshole."

I wanted to gag. "What?" I really couldn't retain what Koga had just told me. "He likes getting his ass licked? On top of that, why do you know all of this?"

"I'm his best friend, Kagome. I know everything about him and vice versa."

"But why would he share that with you?"

"Same reason why you girls share your sex stories. Guys do the same thing." I found that odd. "Sesshomaru likes a girl with a tight body. You seem to have one, so show off that bad boy and you will have him panting like a dog wanting a treat." Koga chuckled. "Also, call him 'onii-chan' in a cute voice."

"Onii-chan? What does that mean?"

"Older brother."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I call him brother?"

He just smiled. "Call him that and you will find out." Koga laughed. I tried to take in what I learned about Sesshomaru sexually. Was I going to use it when I got back home? … Maybe. A part of me was curious on what his reaction would be if I did any of the stuff Koga had told me. Especially about the onii-chan thing. Seems odd, but there are weirder things out there.

Ayame came back to the table with drinks and handed them to us. "Learn anything, Kagome?" She asked with a wink.

"Um, I think so," I said shyly.

"You should put them to a test when you get back to the house," Ayame laughed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just do it, Kagome and you won't regret it," Koga said. "Speaking of which, I am throwing Sesshomaru a surprise party in my hotel room tomorrow." He looked at Ayame, "You should come along too, Ayame."

"R-Really? I can go?"

Koga nodded his head. "More the merrier. And besides, I am sure Kagome is going to need you as backup."

"What do you mean by that?" All Koga did was laugh. Tomorrow I was going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

><p>It was late when I got back home. It was almost midnight. I heard noise upstairs so Sesshomaru was up. Maybe he was getting to bed. What Koga told me was popping up into my head. I walked up the stairs and went into Sesshomaru's room. He was sitting on his bed playing with his guitar. Remembering his song sent a shiver through my body. I knocked lightly on the door and he turned his head.<p>

"Hey, Kagome. Have fun at the mall?"

"How did you know I was at the mall?" I asked as I walked into his room and sat down next to him.

"Koga just sent me a text saying that he ran into you and Ayame at the mall. Also that you heard our song User and that you had an orgasm?" I blushed. "You did?"

"Kind of … yeah," I said rubbing my arms. Sesshomaru chuckled. "I had never heard any of your songs so when I heard you singing, it just overwhelmed me."

"I guess next time I just want to make you wet, I will start singing." He placed his guitar down on its stand. "You sleeping with me tonight?"

"Would you like me too?" He nodded his head.

"Okay, I will … onii-chan," I said in a cute voice like Koga suggested. Before I knew it, I was pinned down onto the bed, Sesshomaru's body on top of mine, his lower body pressing hard against mine. He was breathing hard, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Sesshomaru –

"What … did you just say?" He growled.

"O-Onii-chan." Sesshomaru pressed his lips hard against mine, his tongue forcing its way down my throat. What the hell did I just get myself into?


	18. Day 4  Happy Birthday

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18:<span> Day 4 – Happy Birthday

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

Sesshomaru's breath was hot on my skin, his hands gripping onto me tightly, making sure that I wasn't going anywhere. I was only in my underwear, or should I say my panties. Sesshomaru was also down to his boxers. I don't even know how or when our clothes started to come off. I wanted to tell him to stop, but his touch just felt too good. Sesshomaru was leaving tiny marks along my body. By the time he was done with me I would look like I just got done fighting. He fondled with my breast, causing me to arch my back a bit when his tongue began to play with my nipples. From just one word, Sesshomaru was going crazy. His hand started to venture lower against my body, his fingers slipping down into my underwear and inside me. I gasped out as his fingers probed inside. His fingers were stroking against my g spot and I knew I was going to cum soon.

"S-Sesshomaru –!" I came and his fingers left me. Sesshomaru stood up, his eyes still hiding from me behind his bangs. I sat up on my elbows, trying to catch my breath. Sesshomaru smirked as he slid out of his boxers, exposing his dick in front of me. He was hard and ready and I was scared. I didn't want this to lead to sex. Did I? I looked from him to his penis. I wasn't sure what he was going to do or what he wanted me to do. His hand came up to his penis and he began to stroke it in front of me. I was already hot and bothered from when he jumped me, but by seeing him touch himself turned me on even more. Does that make me weird?

Sesshomaru came closer to the bed. He took a hold of my hand and wrapped it around his shaft. I took a guess and started to stroke him. He stopped me. I looked up at him and finally saw his eyes. They were low and clearly filled with lust. With that simple look, I knew what he wanted me to do. I gulped. I slid down off of the bed, standing on my knees so I was leveled with his dick, or somewhat. His sweet smell was overwhelming me. I tried to remember what Koga told me about giving him head. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth, taking the head slowly into my mouth. Sesshomaru growled deeply and I could feel it rumble through his body. I sucked on the head before I tried to take in more of him. He gasped, grabbing a handful of my hair.

Sesshomaru tasted … sweet. He was thick and hot inside my mouth. The more I sucked him the more I started to get into it. I closed my eyes and let my movements take control. I was curious to see what Sesshomaru's face looked like as I was doing this. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was staring down at me, his eyes darker than before, half way open, staring at me with extreme pleasure. He was breathing hard, his mouth partly open. He bit down on his bottom when I pulled his dick out and began to lick the back of the head. I licked up and down his shaft as well, continuing to look at him. Seeing Sesshomaru like this made me excited. I could feel myself become more wet the more I sucked him.

His hand in my hair grew into a tighter fist when I trailed my tongue down to his balls and began to suck. I felt his penis start to throb in my hand. Was he getting close? I placed my mouth back around the head, trying to make Sesshomaru cum. Before I had the chance to even reach that point, he pulled his dick out of my mouth, throwing me back onto the bed. Sesshomaru grabbed my underwear and pulled them up and off my body, my feet resting against his shoulder. He opened my legs and licked the side of my calf, lowering his tongue further, bending down onto his knees before his head rested in between and he began to suck on my clit. I was already sensitive, but I was more sensitive from the foreplay. Sesshomaru had to pin my legs so I wouldn't squeeze his head. His tongue was flicking so fast against me, I didn't have time to breathe. Right when I was about to cum, he pulled away. He stood back up, closing my legs and placing them back against his chest and shoulders.

I was scared.

"S-Sesshomaru … I don't want to –

"I'm not going to fuck you," he said deeply. "Just enjoy this," he said as he pushed his dick between my thighs, resting it against my pussy. What was he about to do? Sesshomaru smirked again as he began to thrust slowly, his dick sliding against my clit. I didn't think anything like this could feel so good. I was gripping onto the sheets as he picked up his pace, my wetness making a lubricant to make it easier for him to thrust.

"Fuck," he said as he went faster. "I'm going to cum … Kagome..."

"Me … too..."

His grip around my ankles grew tight. "K-Kagome –!"

"Onii-chan!" With a couple more hard thrust, we both came; Sesshomaru's hot semen resting on my chest and stomach. Sesshomaru let go of my legs as he slowly fell on top of me. Now his semen was on him as well. I giggled.

"W-What is so … funny?" He asked.

"You landed on top of me … so you're covered in your juices."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I can just take a shower." He chuckled. "Koga told you … about how to give me head … huh."

"He did. H-How did I do?"

"Perfect. That felt so good, Kagome."

"Glad you liked it." He sat up and leaned in to kiss me. "Tell me, why did you become a sexual maniac when I called you onii-chan?"

Sesshomaru flinched. He got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, about that. I don't even know how to explain it, but it's just one of those words that turn me on like crazy. Especially when its done in a cute voice like you did. I just … lose it."

"So do you have a sister complex or something?"

"Maybe, I don't know. If you were my actual sister, what just happened wouldn't really happen. I am not into incest."

"But the idea of it turns you on?"

"No!" Sesshomaru was getting frustrated and I thought it was cute. "I don't know how to explain it, Kagome. Don't judge me, okay?"

I chuckled. "I won't judge you, but, do you react that way if any girl calls you that?"

He shook his head. "What happened with you, it was just unexpected and just overall how you said it and the look you gave me, it sent me over. If you would have sex with me, I would probably still be fucking you now. Especially after you yelled out onii-chan when you came. God that was so fuckin' hot!" He sighed. "If any other girl said it, I would be turned on, but I would try very hard not to react on it. Usually when a girl says it to me, I keep my distance from them. If they touch me, I don't know what I would do but I would fight it till I couldn't anymore. But, I rarely hear a girl call me that, so no need to worry, Kagome," he said as he turned back to face me.

Though he said not to, I was. "What about guys? Do you react the same way too or is it just the girls?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything. I was getting worried. "Sesshomaru –?"

"I get turned on even when a guy says it, okay?" He said looking away from me, his face turning red. I fell out of the bed and started to laugh. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is. Do you jump on them as well?"

"N-No. I have my standards. The one who mainly does it is Koga and that is because he can do it very well in a girly voice. Whenever he wants me to do something, he would end it with 'onii-chan' and I can't help not to refuse him." I laughed even more. "Shut up, Kagome!"

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. But it's too funny. I can see an innocent you doing whatever Koga pleased," I said laughing even harder. "What has he made you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he growled. I kept laughing. I finally was able to see an embarrassed Sesshomaru and I thought it was just too adorable. I knew he was getting mad from me laughing about it, but I couldn't help it. "I'm going to take a shower," he said growling under his breath.

"W-Wait!" I got up onto my feet and followed Sesshomaru into the bathroom. "I want to take a shower with you … onii-chan."

Sesshomaru stopped. "Kagome, if you don't want me to fuck you, don't call me that."

"But why? I think your reaction is cute when I call you that."

"Because I don't know how much I will be able to hold up. It was hard for me to control myself when we were messing around. I wanted to be inside you so badly."

"I know, I wanted to feel you inside me as well," I said as I took hold of his hand. "When you were thrusting between my thighs, I was imagining how you would feel inside."

"But that isn't going to happen since we can't fall for one another, right?" The way he said that hurt. If only he wasn't leaving, I would let myself fall in love with him. He sighed again. "Let's not talk about this right now. Let's just take a shower and go to bed."

"Before we do that, I want to tell you, happy birthday, Sesshomaru," I said softly.

Sesshomaru turned around and gave me a sweet smile. "Thank you, Kagome." He held onto my hand tight as we walked into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

><p>While taking a shower with Sesshomaru, I couldn't help but stare at his naked, wet body. His hair clung nicely to the small dips and curves that he had. We washed each other, giggling and laughing when we made eye contact. Being this close to Sesshomaru made me feel good. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He opened it wide and wrapped it around the both of us. His skin was still hot from the water. I rested my head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat echoing through my mind. Sesshomaru dried us both off and I walked into my room to get dressed.<p>

Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and shook his head. "Sleep naked with me. I wanna feel your skin and body heat."

I blushed. "O-Okay." Sesshomaru laced his fingers with mine and we went into his room.

We pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, cuddling against each other.

"Thank you again, for the gift, Kagome."

I raised an eyebrow. "What gift?"

"When you gave me head. I wasn't expecting you to do that. I just wanted you to jerk me off like you did last time, but when I saw you get on your knees and place your mouth around the head, I was in heaven."

"Really? I thought that is what you wanted because you stopped me."

"I stopped you because it felt too good. I needed to catch my breath," he laughed.

"Oh. I'm sorry I couldn't actually buy you a gift though. Ayame suggested that I give that to you as a gift since I couldn't find anything."

"Kagome, the best gift you can ever give me is just you being by my side." My heart skipped a beat. I looked up at him, his eyes smiling at me. I leaned up and kissed his sweet lips. I snuggled against him and smiled. Who would have ever thought Sesshomaru would be this type of boyfriend; saying sweet things that can make a girl's heart flutter. Well, when he sang he could give a girl an orgasm, but that is different. Right now, I had this type of man and I didn't want to let him go at all or forever. Why did he have to live on the other side of the world? The man I loved had to leave me soon and I didn't want him to.

I gasped to myself.

Did I just say that I am in love with Sesshomaru? I looked up at his face again, his eyes closed and his breathing soft. He was asleep. I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly. Looking at him, I knew that I was actually in love with him. Maybe I had been this whole time and I was just denying it till now. Sadness overwhelmed me and I rested my head down, snuggling more against his chest as tears slowly spilled from my eyes. My heart was going to be shattered when he left. I tried to stop myself from falling in love with him, but I did anyways without realizing it. I clung onto him harder. Sesshomaru was my first true love and I will never get the chance to see him again.

I can't tell him. It's not going to benefit either one of us if I tell him that I love him. No, I have to keep this a secret. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I was okay with this being a one-sided love. Maybe Sesshomaru did know this whole time that I was in love with him, which is why he kept asking if he was in love with me, what would I do. He switched it on me. Or maybe it was just a hypothetical question. I don't know and I don't want to know. I am happy with what I have now and I will be broken when it is gone.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I awoke feeling Kagome clinging onto me tightly. I smiled to myself softly as I saw her sleeping form. Kagome looked so beautiful. I leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. She made a noise but didn't wake up. I was hard and was tempted to eat her out to wake her up, but I decided against it. My phone vibrated against the side table. I reached for phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked as I sat up in bed.

_"Happy birthday … Sesshomaru." _

It was my mother. I was fully awake now. "Thank you, mother."

_"How is my son doing?"_

"I am doing well, mother. How are you doing?"

_"I am doing about the same. I just miss my only son."_

"I will be home soon, mother."

_"I know, and I cannot wait to see you. Are you actually going to spend time with me when you arrive back in Japan?"_

"You know I will."

_"I am glad," _she said with a chuckle. _"How is everything in the United States? Is the family that you are staying with treating you well?"_

"Yes, they are."

_"That is good. Glad that you are having a good time. I also heard that Kagura was down there. Have you guys spoken at all?" _

One of the reasons why I hated talking to my mother: she always asked me about Kagura. My mother was in love with Kagura and was hurt when her and I broke up. She told me I should chase after her, but I refused. I was done being Kagura's lap dog. My mother is still a bit upset about me not going after her, but deep down, she feels that we will get back together. She says that we are fated to be. Too bad for her, I do not feel the same. If I told her about Kagome, she would not be happy with me and I did not want to be unhappy on my birthday. I guess I would tell her about Kagome when I got back to Japan since we wouldn't be together anymore. Then again, there wouldn't be a point in telling my mother about the relationship that I had with Kagome. Dammit. I did not need to think about that right now.

_"Sesshomaru?"_

"Ah, sorry mom. Um, I have seen Kagura but we rarely speak."

_"You know, she is the best woman for you."_

"Mom, can we discuss this when I am back at home. I don't want to be in a bad mood with my host family just because you feel that Kagura is what is best for me when I don't feel the same way." My mother remained silent. "Mom, I'm sorry –

_"I will talk to you again soon, Sesshomaru. Good-bye."_

"...Bye."

I hung up the phone. I didn't mean to upset her. That was the last thing that I wanted. Oh well. I will deal with her when I had to. Right now, I wanted to spend my day with the girl that I enjoyed being around. I rubbed Kagome's cheek.

"Kagome, wake up."

She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Sesshomaru. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Did you?"

"Yeah."

Kagome sat up and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday, Sesshomaru."

I smiled. "Thank you again, Kagome." I nuzzled her nose. I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. It was already in the mid-afternoon. I had no idea that we had slept in so late. My phone vibrated. It was Koga saying that Kagome, Ayame and I should come to the hotel that he is staying at around four fifteen. I had a bad feeling about this. I was really hoping he wasn't throwing me another surprise party. I was not in the mood to party. I looked at the time and it was three thirty. Kagome looked over the message.

"Guess we should get ready. I will go text Ayame so she can pick us up and we will head over to the hotel," she said as she got out of the bed and left. I sighed to myself. I wonder what Koga was up to.

* * *

><p>Ayame parked in the parking garage and we all got out of the car and headed into the lobby. We all walked through the grand lobby and headed towards the elevator. Kagome and I were able to be a couple in the this hotel since we didn't see anyone that we recognized. We held hands when we walked up to the elevator. I am sure Ayame knew something good happened last night cause she had been smiling and nudging Kagome. The elevator doors opened and we walked in after a few people walked out. The doors closed and I hit the top floor where the suites were located. Kagome and I took up the corner while Ayame stood in front of us. I caught the eyes of a young teenage girl staring at me as the elevator began to go up. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were big and bright blue; her hair almost a white blonde. She was somewhat pale but her complexion matched to her hair and eyes.<p>

I gave her a smile. Her cheeks started to turn into a scarlet red, but her eyes never left mine. I leaned in towards her. "You know, it is impolite to stare at other people."

"I know," she said softly, "but you are the most attractive man I have ever seen in my life. I can't help but stare at you."

I smiled at her compliment. "Thank you."

"You also do not sound like you are from here. Where are you from?"

"I am from Japan." I felt Kagome tug down on my hand. Heh, she was getting jealous that I was talking to another girl.

The girl leaned in and saw Kagome. "Ah, is that your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is."

The girl smiled. "You two match each other." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "This is my floor. It was nice talking to you mister." She left, waving good-bye and the doors closed back.

Kagome sighed. "You always seem to catch the eye of someone."

"Just be glad she wasn't a fan." Kagome nodded her head. The elevator stopped a few times and a couple of people got off onto their floors. Before the doors closed on the second to last stop, my heart clenched very tight in my chest. I thought I saw my first love walking up the hallway. She stopped walking when we made eye contact. Her amber brown hair was layered and rounded her slender face. Her olive skin looked smooth under the lighting, her light brown eyes sparkling. Her body looked nice in the outfit that she was wearing; fitting every curve just right, her supple breast somewhat popping up from the top of her shirt. Her lips were a nice shaded pink and her make-up was light enough that you can tell that without, she was still beautiful.

Fuck, it was her. Her eyes became wide when she recognized me. She bit her lower lip and looked away from me as the doors of the elevators begin to close. Her eyes met with mine one last time before they closed. What the hell was she doing here? I hadn't seen in her so long I didn't know how to react on seeing her just now. I was confused. I didn't know if I should had been happy to see her or mad. Kagome tugged my hand again.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Even though I wasn't alright. I never told Kagome about her because I didn't think I needed to but now that she is here, I don't know what to do. I was really hoping that I wouldn't run into her while I was here. The doors opened once again and we walked out, looking for Koga's room number. We found it and knocked on the door several times before Koga answered it.

"Ah, glad you guys made it – dude, are you alright?" Koga asked as he looked at me. "You looked as if you seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." Koga knew I was lying. He gave me a look letting me know to tell him about what was bothering me later.

He shook his head and smiled. "Come on in." We walked in and his whole place was pitch black. "Hold on, let me get the lights. I was taking a nap when you guys knocked on my door."

He flicked on the lights and a group of people standing near the window screamed out, "Tanjōbi Sesshomaru!"(Happy birthday Sesshomaru!)

And they just weren't a group of people. They were my band mates. The thought of my first love disappeared from my mind as the biggest smile on my face appeared and my friends surrounded me.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here? Koga, you told me that they weren't here," I said with excitement.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, so I lied. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"This is the best surprise ever." Bankotsu and Hiten jumped me, Kanna laughing in the background. "I am so glad you guys are here."

"Aw, did little Sesshomaru miss us?" Bankotsu asked.

"Look, his face is turning red. He's blushing!" Hiten yelled with excitement.

"We're glad to be here too, Sesshomaru," Kanna said coming over and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. Hiten and Bankotsu 'oohed.' Kanna looked behind me and said, "Who are they, Sesshomaru?" I turned and both Ayame and Kagome looked nervous. I knew why Ayame was, but for Kagome, she felt out of place. I could tell by the expression on her face. I got out of the hold that Bankotsu and Hiten had me in and went over to Kagome. I gave her a kiss on the neck to reassure her that everything was okay.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Kagome." I leaned down into Kagome's ear and told her to say hi to them in Japanese.

She bowed her head and said, "K-Konnichiwa."

They all laughed.

"Ah, she speaks Japanese?" Bankotsu asked.

I shook my head. "No. I told her to say that."

"Ah, so you are Kagome?" Kanna asked in English. "Souta-kun talks a lot about you."

"He does?"

She nodded her head. "He speaks very fondly of you. He would have came but the school he attends is making a festival, so he had to stay to help prepare it. He sends his love."

"Can you tell him the same for me?" Kanna smiled and nodded her head.

Hiten bit his lip. "You got yourself a pretty cute American girl there, Sesshomaru." His eyes shifted over to Ayame. "And who is this one? Don't tell me you became a player over here and are dating the both of them." Bankotsu gave him a high five.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, no. This is her best friend, Ayame." Ayame bowed her head. "She is a big fan of ours."

"Oh really?" Hiten said as he walked up to Ayame. Her face became bright red when he approached her. He cleared his throat before he started to speak in English. "I hear you are a fan?" He asked in his thick accent. Ayame nodded her head. "I bet this is a dream come true for you, huh." She nodded her head again. He gave her a comforting smile and said, "Let's get this party started then!" He grabbed her hand as Koga turned on some music and the two started to dance.

Kagome leaned her head against my arm. "I have never seen you this happy before. It must have been a really big surprise to see your band members, huh."

"Yeah."

"Who wants a drink?" Koga yelled. We all shouted and Koga handed everyone a shot of vodka. "To the birthday boy!" We all shot them back and began to have a good time.

I had no idea how many shots I had but I was getting close to being shmammered. Kagome was making sure that I was alright. She didn't have as many shots as I did, but I could tell that she was tipsy. Ayame was drunk as fuck trying to play strip poker with my band members. Kagome and I sat back and watched. The first member to lose was Kanna, then Bankotsu and then Koga. Right now, it was a pretty close game. It was Ayame vs. Hiten. Hiten never lost a game of poker, so for Ayame to be neck and neck with him, I could tell it was pissing him off. He only had his boxers left while she still had her bra and panties on. Hiten smirked and laid down his cards.

"Beat that," he said with confidence. He had a straight flush. The only way Ayame could beat him is if she had a royal flush and the chance of her having that hand was very small.

Ayame sighed. "You were a very hard opponent, Hiten, but you shouldn't have so much confidence." The smile on his face disappeared. She laid down her cards and everyone gasped. "Royal flush." Hiten screamed on the top of his lungs. He was not happy. "Come on bad boy, drop'em."

"I've never lost a game of poker!" He screamed in Japanese. "I call cheat!"

Ayame waved her hand. "I don't know what you are saying, but drop the pants!"

"Iie!" Hiten got up from the table and stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Kanna sighed and went over to the bathroom to try and calm him down.

"Why is he so angry? It was just a game," Ayame said as she began to pout.

"Hiten is a sorry sport when it comes to games, especially when it comes to poker," Koga said running his hands through his hair. "But, since Hiten won't show you the goods," he said as he opened his legs, posing for Ayame, "you can always look at me." He winked at her and Ayame's face became flustered. We all laughed. I leaned into Kagome and told her I was going to go and buy me a soda from the vending machine. She nodded her head and I left, leaving the door unlocked.

I walked down the hall, trying to walk as straight as I could. I fell against the vending machine and laughed to myself. I placed some coins in the machine and pressed for a Cherry Pepsi. The machine moved and took hold of my drink, dropping it in the pick up slot. It spun around and I grabbed it.

"Sesshomaru?" I froze when I heard that voice. I slowly turned my head to the side and saw my first love standing in front of me. She smiled. "Sesshomaru, it is you!" She ran up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. Fuck! How did she know I was on this floor? My body was stiff when she nuzzled her face against my chest. "I've missed you, onii-chan." My heart skipped a few beats when I heard her call me onii-chan. No. I was not going to let her get to me. Of all people, I definitely needed to not let her control me. She would take this as a huge advantage since I was drunk. I fought myself to be not turned on. I grabbed her arms and pulled them off of me. I took several deep breaths as I tried to sober myself up.

"What are you doing here, Ai?" She bit her lower lip. "How did you even know I was here?"

"I heard that you went to the States to complete your high school education. Running into you in the same hotel is completely coincidental. My pen pal Jordan is getting married tomorrow, so I came out to see her wedding." I didn't believe her. "I thought I saw you in the elevator earlier and I just wanted to make sure that it was really you. I saw that it went all the way up to the top floor, so after awhile, I came up here and waited, hoping that you would come out of one of these rooms. I was just about to give up but then you finally showed up." She gave me a cheerful smile. "I am so happy to see you again, onii-chan –!"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at her. I lowered my head so she couldn't see my eyes. "Don't call me that," I repeated.

She giggled. "I see that that word still turns you on."

"I wish it didn't."

"You know you like it. The sex with you was always amazing whenever I called you onii-chan."

I was going to lose it if she kept calling me that. My grip on her arms became tighter. "Ai, if you value your life, you won't call me that again."

"Sesshomaru, you could never hurt me. You love me too much."

I pushed her against the wall. "_Used _to love you. I haven't loved you since I discovered you were using me to get yourself famous. How can I continue to love someone who used me?"

"How many times do I have to apologize, Sesshomaru? Do you know how long I have regretted it. I told myself that if I ever saw you again, I would try and make things right between us." Her eyes became watery, her hands reaching up and gripping onto my shirt. "You are the only one for me, Sesshomaru."

"But you aren't, Ai. I'm with somebody else now."

Her brows frowned, anger gleaming through her eyes. "Did you get back with Kagura?"

"What? No. I would never get back with her."

She smiled. "Okay good. Then, no matter who you are with I can steal you back." I laughed. "What is so funny?"

"The thought that you can steal me back." I let go of her arms. "You can try if you want, but my heart will never belong to you again, Ai."

"What makes you so sure, Sesshomaru?" The anger returning to her eyes. "You can never forget your first love. I know I still mean something to you."

I shook my head and laughed again. "You are too self-centered, Ai. You're right, you can never forget your first love, but that is what finding a new love is all about."

"What are you saying?"

My smile became bigger. "Because the person that I am involved with right now … I love her." Ai's mouth dropped in disbelief. "I may not be able to tell her, but that is fine with me. Just being in love with her makes me feel good inside."

"Are you kidding me? Once you come back to Japan your love for her will dissipate."

I sighed. "It might, but that will be a long time from now because our break up won't end on a bad note." I rubbed the back of my head. "It was nice talking to you and everything, Ai, but I got to get going. See ya." I started to walk away from her.

"S-Sesshomaru! Wait!" She grabbed my wrist. "Please, just forget about the girl that you found here. Come back to me so we can start over. I am still in love you."

I rolled my eyes. Where did I hear that before? I pushed at her hand. "Let go, Ai."

"Onii-chan –!" I swung around and smashed my fist near her head into the wall. A look of shock and fear etched onto her face. I was breathing hard, trying again to control myself. I was on the edge and I am not sure how many onii-chans I could take. Her shaking hands came up, trying to touch my face. "Onii-chan." I took a hold of both of her hands before they touched me. "Onii-chan, come back to me," she said softly.

"Sesshomaru?" Hearing that voice made me somewhat come back to my senses. I turned and saw Kagome walking towards us. She stopped when she saw Ai. I knew what she was thinking but I knew I could fix this.

"Is that her?" Ai asked. "Is that the girl you are in love with?"

I removed my hand from the wall and said, "Yes."

"I will steal you back, Sesshomaru. She seems weak."

I chuckled. "Don't underestimate her. Would you like to meet her since she is here?"

She sucked in her lip. "I will talk to you another time, Sesshomaru," she said as she walked away. As she got into the elevator, Kagome walked up to me.

"Sesshomaru, who was that?"

"No one important."

She raised an eyebrow. "You can't expect me to believe that. She must know you because you guys were speaking in Japanese. She also looked scared and your knuckles are bleeding!" She said as she picked up my hand. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. Let's just go back to the room."

"Sessho – onii-chan –!"

That was the last one. I forced Kagome against the wall and kissed her forcibly, my tongue rubbing against hers. She tried to breath but I was not giving her any room to. After the heated kiss, I leaned into her ear and whispered roughly, "Call me onii-chan again and I will book a room right now so I can molest the shit out of you." Kagome kept her mouth shut and I smiled. "Good girl." I pressed my lips against hers once more, loving the way her body felt pressed against mine at the moment. This is what I wanted.

(END)

* * *

><p>Translation Credit: Kenata Kisu<p> 


	19. Truth

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19:<span> Truth

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

Kagome and I walked back into Koga's room and saw a cake sitting on top of a table. There were nineteen candles lit, the flames dancing with one another. My band members and Ayame were standing around the table with drunk smiles on their faces. I smiled back and walked up as they began to sing happy birthday to me, Kagome joining in with them. They cheered and clapped and told me to blow out the candles and make a wish. There was only one thing that I wanted to wish for. I closed my eyes, said it my wish and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and clapped again.

"Here, Sesshomaru," Kanna said handing me a huge wrapped box. "This is for you from all of us."

I really had no idea what it could have been. I sat the box down on the table and tore the paper away, pulling the top up. My eyes became wide as I saw a shiny, dark purple crescent moon electric guitar with Prussian blue markings along the fret board laying inside the box. I carefully picked up the guitar and strummed the srings. I lifted my eyes to my friends. They were giving me cheesy smiles.

"This is …."

"We knew that you had been wanting a new guitar," Koga said.

"So we figured to buy you one," Hiten added.

"And what better then a guitar that you drew out for yourself. We stumbled across your drawing when we were cleaning up the music room," Bankotsu said with a smile.

"We even asked the maker to place your insignia on the back," Kanna said. I flipped the guitar over. There it was, my signature on the back. I touched it softly. I chuckled to myself as I felt my eyes become watery. Shit. I was about to cry. "Hm? Is Sesshomaru going to … cry?"

"W-What?" I said rubbing at my eyes. "N-No. I am not going to cry."

"Aw! Little Sesshomaru is touched!" Koga said. "Should I get you a tissue … onii-chan?" The tears disappeared. I sat the guitar back down into the box and slit my eyes in Koga's direction. He gulped. "O-Onii-chan," he said in a girl like voice.

"You bastard!" I screamed as I began to chase Koga around the room. Everyone began to laugh. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Kill him later, Sesshomaru," Bankotsu said grabbing a hold of me. "Let's eat some cake first. It's your favorite."

That caught my attention. Bankotsu smiled and handed me the knife so I could cut everyone a piece of the strawberry filled red velvet cake.

* * *

><p>It was only eight o'clock but it felt later than that to me. Everyone, even Kagome, was either tipsy or drunk out of their minds. Ayame and Hiten had got into another battle and of course it dealt with their clothes coming off in the process. I had lost track of whatever game it was that they were playing but in the end, I was not expecting to see Hiten standing in the middle of the room in all of his glory. His arms were folded across his chest, his face bright red, not looking at anyone in the room. He seemed very irritated as Ayame was cheering for him to give her a lap dance. How Hiten portrayed himself to his fans was completely different than how I and the rest of the band members knew him. The littlest things could set him off and he was stubborn as hell. I am sure Kanna sweet talked him into being nice because of the fact that Ayame is a fan. The benefits of those two being good friends and also the fact that Hiten had the hots for Kanna. I don't know how she does it though. Without Kanna, Hiten would probably never do anything that we asked of him to do. Though his personality was hard to deal with, he was a good friend and someone I knew that would always have my back.<p>

Hiten stiffened up his body and shook his head.

"Aw, come on, Hiten. Shake that ass for me."

"No, I refuse to dance in front of you, even if you are a fan. You are lucky Kanna managed to talk me into even standing here naked," he said cautiously in English. I could tell that he wanted to scream it in Japanese, but she wouldn't be able to understand anything he was saying.

Ayame got up from the chair that she was sitting in. "Then, should I give you a blow job instead?"

That peaked his interest.

"Uh, Ayame," Kagome said as she walked up to her, taking a hold of her arm. "I think you need to sit back down and have a glass of water."

"No, no. I am fine, Kagome," she said stumbling over her words. "Hiten may be stubborn, but he is still hot."

"But I thought you were in love with Koga."

She threw her hands up and screamed, "Who wants to do a threesome?"

Both Koga and Hiten smiled at one another.

"Ayame!"

"Calm down, Kagome. Do you know how many girls dream of having sex with the members of Yōkai?"

"I don't want to think about it."

"This is my chance … to have that dream become a reality and you are not going to stop me."

"Like hell I am! We're leaving!" Kagome went to grab Ayame's hands but Ayame pushed Kagome back. "Ayame, I am not going to let you degrade yourself just because they are celebrities. You are acting like a groupie."

"And you are acting like a prude, Kagome. This is my life. I can do whatever the hell I like. If you are my friend you will leave me alone."

Kagome sighed. There really wasn't much she could do to change Ayame's mind. Her being drunk didn't help the matter either. "Do whatever you want, Ayame. But when you are sober, I don't want to hear shit about how you regretted having sex with them."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "The only one in here who would regret having sex would be you, Kagome. I'm doing this because I want to. Both Koga and Hiten are interested and we are both getting what we want."

"So you rather be used as a sex object then be respected?"

"Kagome." I said pulling her back to me. "You are talking to a brick wall. Stop talking to her before she says something that will piss you off. Ayame is drunk as hell. She is not going to remember any of this when she wakes up."

"But –

"Sesshomaru is right," Kanna said.

"You are being a good friend, Kagome," Bankotsu chimed in, "but you can't stop her from doing what she wants to do. It is her life. Either way, she will be mad at you no matter how you look at it."

Kagome sighed. She knew that she had lost from the beginning, but she was still trying. This was going to bother her a lot but she would get over it eventually. I am sure her opinion of Ayame has changed a bit.

"But she is being rude to you, Sesshomaru. It is your birthday."

"I know, but what she does isn't going to bother me."

Hiten smirked. "Are you two done fighting now because I am ready to fuck."

And he wasn't lying either. Hiten was hard, his dick throbbing, wanting to have sex with Ayame. Kagome covered her eyes so she wouldn't have to see him.

"Yes, we are done," Ayame said as she walked up to Hiten, wrapping her arms around his. "Are you going to join us, Koga?"

Koga looked to me and Kagome. He was asking me if it was okay to fuck Ayame since it was my birthday. I could really care less so I shrugged my shoulders. His eyes shifted to Kagome as if he was asking her permission to have sex with her best friend.

Kagome sighed again. "I rather her have sex with you than with Hiten." Koga smiled.

"Why?" Hiten asked.

"Because I don't like you," Kagome hissed.

Hiten smiled. "You will. They always do." Hiten wrapped his arm around Ayame. "Let's go and make this threesome happen." All three of them walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

We all sighed. "We might as well go somewhere else," Bankotsu said. "I really do not want to hear them have sex."

"I agree," Kanna said. "What do you want to do, Sesshomaru? You are the birthday boy."

"Whatever is fine.

Noises started to come from the bedroom.

"No, no," Bankotsu said as he wrapped his arm around my neck. "You have to decide. So think of something before they start to get louder –

The bedroom door opened and both Hiten and Koga walked out.

"That was quick. I always knew you were a short shooter, Hiten," Kanna said sticking out her tongue.

"S-Shut up! Neither one of us had condoms so we're not doing it." Hiten started to gather up his clothes and put them on.

"At least you were somewhat pleased, Hiten," Koga said running his fingers through his hair. "If you want to have sex so badly, just go out and buy condoms."

"I will later."

Ayame came stumbling out of the bedroom, her hair a tousled mess. She licked her lips as she looked Koga up and down. She fell upon him, laying her hands on his shoulders.

"Your tongue is fuckin' amazing, Koga."

Kagome covered her ears and started to hum to herself. That sounded like a good idea because I did not want to hear about what just happened in that room right now.

"Uh, why don't we go karaoke?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said. Koga, Hiten and Ayame got dressed and we all left to go karaoke.

* * *

><p>Walking into the karaoke place was a hassle. A couple of people recognized who we were and bombarded us with autographs and pictures. Some of the fans even yelled out happy birthday to me. Not going to lie, it did place a smile on my face but right now, I just wanted to be with my friends and my girlfriend. We got a room and ordered food and non-alcoholic drinks. I think we had enough. Ha.<p>

Hiten still seemed annoyed so he went first to get his frustration out. I was about to sit down with Kagome and the rest of them but Koga pulled at my arm. He wanted me to tell him about earlier. I dropped my head and we walked out into the hallway.

"So, who or what did you see when you came to the room earlier."

"Ai."

Koga's mouth dropped, his eyes wide. "What? How did you see her?"

"When I was coming up to your room. On one of the elevator stops, I saw her in the hallway."

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"That is what I asked her."

"Wait, you actually talked into her?" I nodded my head. "That conversation probably didn't go too well."

"Nope. But she said that she was here to see a friend of hers get married. I am not sure if that is true or not, but for her to be in the same hotel is just too coincidental. I wish I had been at least somewhat sober when I saw her. Ai said that she is still in love with me and that she wants to start over."

"Isn't she kind of late on that?"

"Yeah, but she feels that she take have me back. It also didn't help that she kept throwing onii-chan at me. If Kagome hadn't shown up the time she did, I don't know what I would have done."

Koga closed his eyes. "Speaking of Ai, why didn't you tell Kagome about her?"

"I didn't feel that I needed to."

"I wish I knew that ahead of time. Kagome thought Kagura was your first love and when she found out that she wasn't, I think it hurt her a bit."

"How did Ai even come up in the conversation when you were talking to Kagome?"

"Because the song that she listened to was _User._"

My heart stopped for a minute. "Of all songs Koga, why that one?"

"Because she never heard you sing before and out of all the songs that you have done, you put your best effort into that one. You wrote those lyrics yourself. You sung your heart out to let Ai know how much she had hurt you." He sighed. "You are going to have to tell her about Ai. Right now is better than ever since Kagome actually saw her."

"I told Kagome that she was no one important and I want to keep it that way."

"Kagome doesn't know a thing about you." That startled me for a moment. "You need to tell your girlfriend who you are; past and present. Including your love life. Wouldn't you hate it if you found out about Kagome's first love and she never said a thing about it to you?"

"I know what you are saying, Koga, but I don't want to talk about it."

"You will if you want the tension between you two to dissipate."

"What tension?"

"Ever since you two came back the atmosphere between you guys changed. I am sure Kagome was yelling more at Ayame than she attended because she was actually mad at you. Even if the alcohol did play into some effect."

I sighed. How come he was able to see this clearly and I wasn't?

"Just talk to her, Sesshomaru, and things will get better."

"And if they don't?"

"When have I ever given you bad advice?" I thought about it for a minute. "Don't think about it because I know I haven't. Nine out of ten you decide to go against what I say and you end up down in a ditch."

"Yeah, you're right on that," I laughed.

Koga punched me in the arm. "Go talk to your woman."

"I will. Most likely when we get back to the hotel. Good thing you booked the biggest suite they had."

"Eh. It was better to just book the bigger one instead of all of us having our own rooms."

"True, but, where is Ayame going to sleep?"

"With me of course. I am sure by the end of the night, Ayame is going to get tired of Hiten."

"What makes you say that?"

"I gave her my twister tongue, so she is going to be thinking about that all night and not want to have a thing with Hiten."

We both laughed and walked back into the room. I sat down next to Kagome, draping my around her shoulder, bringing her closer to me. I leaned my lips near her ear and whispered, "We will talk when we get back to the hotel." Kagome looked up at me and I gave her a smile. She gave me a tiny one back and leaned her head on my shoulder. Though I didn't want to talk about Ai, I knew it would make Kagome understand me a bit more.

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

It was getting very late and I was starting to get sleepy though everyone else was still wide awake. Koga and Ayame were singing a duet and Hiten and Bankotsu were in an arm wrestling contest; Kanna being a cheerleader to the both of them. Hiten lost and threw one of his temper tantrums again. I really don't know what it is about this guy that has girls go crazy for him. Sesshomaru was giggling to himself at the site of Hiten causing a fit. I enjoyed being around everyone, except for Hiten and Ayame because of the way they were acting. I was having fun, but in the back of my mind, I couldn't erase the image of Sesshomaru and the girl he was talking to. Who was she and what were they talking about? I didn't want to over react on it, but something told me that Sesshomaru was hiding something about that girl. My train of thought was lost when I felt Sesshomaru's hand squeezing and rubbing my thigh as he started to lick and kiss my collarbone.

"S-Sesshomaru, stop."

"Why? You didn't seem to be here just now, so I decided to bring you back."

"Can it wait till we get back to the room?"

"Mmm … no," he said deeply. His hand went higher up on my thigh and resting between my legs. I gripped onto his shirt as I felt him press against me. He growled in his throat as I moaned in his ear. "Moan louder for me."

"Hey now, no fondling in a public area," Koga said as he pulled Sesshomaru away from me. "It's your turn to sing anyways, Sesshomaru. Give Kagome a front row view of your brilliant singing." Koga handed Sesshomaru the microphone. He looked at it as if it was a foreign object. "Sing!"

"I don't want to sing."

"Just do it, onii-chan."

Sesshomaru growled but he got up and stood on the stage. Koga had the biggest smile on his face. He really could make Sesshomaru do anything. Koga picked a song and it started to play. It was something I never heard before so I was interested to see how he would do. The annoyed look on Sesshomaru's face started to fade away as he realized what song he was about to sing. Sesshomaru shot Koga a dirty look but he just smiled again. Sesshomaru took several breaths before he started to sing. The sound of his voice was very soothing and to hear it in person made my body swoon. I was trapped in his gaze. Sesshomaru sung his heart out, walking up to me and holding onto my hand. I wish I knew what he was saying. Why did Koga have to pick a song that was in Japanese? Sesshomaru smoothed his hand over my cheek, cupping my face gently.

I was becoming flustered and lightheaded from hearing Sesshomaru sing. I wanted him to take me away to a far away land. He sung out the last note and held it, even when the song had ended. Our eyes met again and he was breathing hard. Everyone cheered and clapped. I held onto my cheeks to see if I was burning up still.

"Phew. Did anyone feel that hot, sexy tension between Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Koga said fanning himself.

"Watashi wa atode anata o shutoku surutsumoridesu." (I'm going to get you later, Koga.) Sesshomaru said to Koga. I wondered what he said.

"Anata wa, otōto no watashi o aishi." (You love me, brother.) Koga laughed.

Sesshomaru growled as he sat down next to me. "What was the song that you were singing?"

"Anata wa Maindesu ." (You're Mine.)

"What is the song about?"

"Um … it is hard to translate to English. And if I did manage to translate it for you, it would lose its true meaning."

"Oh. Well, it was a beautiful song and you sung it wonderfully."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Did I make you wet?" I didn't answer him. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself and kissed my lips lightly. I guess how onii-chan turned him on, his singing did that for me. I had a feeling that he was going to use that against me.

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the hotel and everyone seemed drained. Though Hiten was so gong ho about having sex with Ayame, he didn't want to deal with her anymore. Her and alcohol do not mix too well when she had too much in her system. She went with Koga to his room and I had a feeling that those two were going to have a blast. Everyone else went into their separate rooms, saying good night to one another. Sesshomaru and I went into the room that we were staying in and closed the door. Sesshomaru stripped out of his shirt and pants and hopped onto the bed.<p>

"You should get out of your clothes too, Kagome," He said as he pulled the covers back.

"I'll just get out of my pants and bra. I'm sleeping with my shirt on."

He gave me that sexy smirk. "I promise I won't touch you, inappropriately."

"Sure, sure." I said as I slipped out of my pants. I reached up under my shirt and unhooked my bra, slipping the straps off my arms and pulling it off, placing it with my pants. I walked to the bed and slipped under the covers with Sesshomaru. He pulled me into his arms, holding me close.

"You're so beautiful, Kagome."

"As are you, Sesshomaru." My mind started to drift away but then I remembered something. "Sesshomaru, didn't you say that we were going to talk when we came back?"

"Oh, yeah, that," he said. "Um, how do I start?" Sesshomaru remained quiet for a few minutes until he figured out what he wanted to say. "The woman that you saw me with earlier in the hallway … was my first love … Ai." I was wide awake now. "Ai and I were together before Yōkai. She was the first girl that I had ever fallen in love with. I think we were together for about three years. I don't really remember, but back then, I made Ai my priority. She was first in everything. I loved her so much that I was willing to do anything and everything for her. I guess you can say that Ai was my world. She just wasn't my girlfriend; she was my best friend too."

Hearing him talk about Ai was making my heart ache.

"When Yōkai started to get its name out, that is when things between us started to change. Her demands started to become really insane when we started to make money. She expected me to get her everything that she asked for. Diamond rings, expensive outfits, accessories, shoes … you name it. But at the time, I didn't really care because I loved her. My manager and my band members weren't too happy about how much I was spending on her though. It also didn't help that she didn't get along too well with the other members. Between her, Hiten and Kanna, it was a mess."

Sesshomaru sighed.

"It wasn't until way later in our relationship did I realize that she was using me for her own advantages. Koga and the others saw it way before I did, but I refused to believe them, like a love sick puppy would. What they had told me started to stand out and slowly, my love for her started to fade. I had lost it when I actually overheard her conversation with one of her friends. She was using me as publicity to get her name and talent out in the spotlight. My fame had got to her head and I had lost my girlfriend and best friend. I broke up with her that same day. She was the first person I ever gave my heart to and she shattered it. I was not myself for awhile because of the break up. _User, _was the song I wrote while I was in my depression state. Funny how that song topped the charts for a month."

He chuckled.

"I was not expecting to see Ai today when we came to the hotel. I honestly didn't think she was going to find me, but she did."

"When I saw you guys in the hallway, what were you talking about?"

"Ai told me that she wanted me back."

I rolled my eyes. "What is it with your ex's coming back out of nowhere and wanting you back all of a sudden?"

"I wish I knew so I could keep them at bay. I hadn't seen Ai since we broke up, so seeing her now was really unexpected. Ai was always confident in herself, so she really does think she can take me away from you. Ai was always quick to judge other people. When she saw you, she thought you were weak."

I laughed.

"Exactly. I was going to introduce you to her, but she decided against it and left. But, I have a feeling I am going to be seeing a lot of her when I go back home. I really do not want to deal with her."

"So, you have no more feelings towards her?"

"Hell no. Ai is part of my past and only my past. There is no way I would ever take back a woman like her considering what she did to me."

"But what if she changed after all these years? Will you then?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Kagome, why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to know. Ai is so much prettier than I am and your first love. I couldn't blame you if you got back with her." I know I was being insecure, but I couldn't help it. "She had something with you that I don't. Hearing you talk about her made me feel uneasy and when I saw you guys, even though she was scared, you guys looked like you belonged together. She's a beautiful Japanese girl and I'm – Hey!"

Sesshomaru pushed me down onto the bed, his eyes glowing in the dark. He was angry and breathing heavily.

He growled as he spoke. "Shut up, Kagome. Ai and I are no more and we will never get back together. I refuse to get back with her. So what if she was my first love? Right now, I am with you and I want to make memories with you to replace the ones that I have of Ai. I belong to you; not her. Yes, Ai is pretty, but you are more beautiful to me than any other girl I have ever seen."

"Whatever –

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Kagome, why is it so hard to believe that I like you? That no girl can take me away from you while I am here? Do you really think that I would be with you if I didn't like you? That I didn't find you attractive? I told you before that you can ask me anything and I will answer it. And you do have something with me. If we didn't have a connection, I wouldn't break my neck over you every time we got into a spat. I care about you, Kagome and I wish you would realize that already."

Hearing him say those things brought tears to my eyes. The anger left his as he wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry, Kagome. That is not what I wanted when I was talking to you."

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been acting like a child," I said wiping away the rest of my tears. "Just never heard you confess your feelings to me before."

Sesshomaru's cheeks flushed. "Uh, well, you were starting to piss me off with what you were saying. I knew talking about Ai would make you feel uneasy, but I didn't want you to think that you are inferior to her. If anything, you are above Ai."

"I am?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "You are." He laid down next to me. "And I hope you start feeling the same way about yourself." He nuzzled against me, kissing the top of my head.

I heard him mumble something but I didn't catch it.

"What did you say?"

"I said go to sleep," he laughed.

I snuggled against Sesshomaru and felt sleep over come me. I felt at ease knowing a bit about Sesshomaru's past lover. I just hoped that she didn't stay long so I would have to deal with her and Kagura. Kagura was enough and I didn't need a second bitch to fuck up my life. I sighed to myself. But for Sesshomaru, I was willing to fight for him.


	20. Day 5  Ugh

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20:<span> Day 5 - Ugh

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

My mental alarm clock set off in my head and I started to wake up. I sat up and stretched, getting the knots out of my body that cramped up while I was asleep. I heard Sesshomaru make a noise and turned to look at him. He looked so peaceful. My eyes trailed over his face and down, noticing a bump underneath the sheets. I smirked as I pulled the sheets gently off of his body. His dick was hard and seemed like it wanted to come out and breathe. I opened the slit of his boxers and reached in, being as gentle as I could to bring his dick out. I watched the veins pulsate under the skin as I took a hold of it. Sesshomaru groaned. I looked up, hoping that I didn't wake him. Luckily, he was still asleep. I let go of the air I was holding and blew lightly on the tip of his dick before I circled my tongue around it. I took the head between my lips and sucked.

Tiny noises emitted from Sesshomaru's mouth. Hearing him growl and grunt was turning me on even more. I tried to take his dick in further without choking. The muscles in his thighs became tight as I sucked on his delicate skin. His hands began to grip the sheets as my strokes became faster. His dick started to throb more frequently. He had to be close. I let go of his dick and licked the back of his head several times before I placed my mouth back around it. Sesshomaru made a strong noise and a rush of his liquid exploded in my mouth. I gaged, releasing his dick from my mouth, him squirting a bit on my face.

Sesshomaru leaned up, his eyes partly open. His chest was rising up and down with his harsh breathing. He gave me a small smirk and said, "That was a pleasant surprise."

"No kidding," I said as I got up, looking around the room for something to wipe my face off. I found a tissue box and grabbed a few, wiping away the semen. Sesshomaru laughed. "If I had known you had more coming, I would have moved my face. And you taste really bitter."

He laughed again. "Sorry, Kagome. I am sure it is because of the alcohol. I'll make sure to eat and drink something sweeter next time," he said winking at me.

"Sure, sure," I said as I sat back down on the bed. Sesshomaru reached out and pulled me down next to him, turning my head so he could kiss me. I pushed him away. "Sesshomaru! I didn't even get the chance to brush my mouth out yet."

"Do you think I care about that? If I can't stand to taste myself, why should I have you go down on me?" He had a point there but I wasn't comfortable enough to kiss him. I tried to get away from him, but he held onto me tighter. "Sesshomaru, let me go so I can brush my teeth."

"Kiss me first before you do that."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Sesshomaru leaned in and was about to kiss me but stopped. Someone was yelling and they did not seem happy. "Sounds like Kanna is upset." Sesshomaru got out of the bed and opened the door. I slipped on my pants and followed him out to the family room. Kanna was being held back by both Hiten and Bankotsu, baring her teeth. Ayame was standing near the table, still looking sleepy while Koga was talking to someone at the door. I wonder who it could have been. Koga sighed and moved out the way. It was Ai. I looked up at Sesshomaru and he did not look happy. There was a smile on Ai's face when she saw Sesshomaru.

She came to walk in but Koga took hold of her arm, preventing her from walking in any further. She tried to get him to let go but he held on tighter.

"I came to talk to Sesshomaru, Koga. Let me go."

"No," Sesshomaru said. "What Koga is doing is fine by me. What are you doing here, Ai?"

"I came to talk to you. Do you mind if we talk in the hallway?"

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of everyone here."

Ai made an unsure face. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I hoped I could get some type of translation later. Ai looked at me and she did not seem happy to see me again. I could really care less. I gave her a smile and I know that pissed her off.

"Can she speak Japanese?" She asked to Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry about her. Just tell me what you have to say, Ai, so I can move on with my day."

Ai sighed. She snapped her arm away from Koga's grip and folded her arms under her breast. Whatever she came to say, it seemed she did not want to say it in front of everyone, excluding Ayame and I since we don't understand a lick of Japanese. I didn't like her being here. What did she want?

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I was not happy that Ai was here to talk to me. Did she not get out everything that she had to say to me last night? She was making everyone feel uncomfortable. Kanna looked ready to claw Ai's eyes out. Those two never got along and for Ai to be here just sent Kanna on her bitch mode. Ai looked me over a few times, a smile coming over her lips.

"You look good in those boxers, Sesshomaru."

"Just say what you have to say, Ai, and get out."

"You are so mean, onii-chan," she said looking away from me.

I became stiff. "Refrain yourself from calling me onii-chan. You have no right to call me that anymore."

"I have just as much right as anyone else. I was the first person to start calling you onii-chan."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Ai. State your business before I have Bankotsu and Hiten let go of Kanna."

"Are you going to have her handle your business, Sesshomaru?"

"You and I have our own business to settle, Ai," Kanna said between clenched teeth. "But I wouldn't mind bashing your teeth in for Sesshomaru as well." I smiled at that.

"So violent, Kanna. If you weren't such a savage, you would have never went to jail."

Kanna growled, lashing out towards Ai. "I would have never went to jail if it wasn't for your ass, Ai."

Ai shrugged her shoulders. "You were being a nuisance, threatened my life and put your hands on me. Of course I would have called the police on you."

"If it wasn't for you exposing your breast out to those cops, they would have never believed your pathetic lie."

"But the fact is, they did," Ai said giving Kanna a twisted smirk.

"Ai!" She cringed at my loud voice. "Tell me what the fuck it is that you want before I throw your ass out of this room."

"She started it, Sesshomaru –

"And I am finishing it! It was fucked up what you did to Kanna, but that is her battle to finish with you and I cannot wait to see that happen. So stop wasting my time."

Ai bit her lip. "I'm sorry, onii – Sesshomaru." Her arms slowly dropped to the side, her eyes becoming watery. Don't tell me she was about to cry. "S-Sesshomaru, I miss you. I want us to start over again. My life has been miserable. Every other guy that I have dated, they just don't compare to you. I miss you; us. When I saw you yesterday, old feelings that I had for you rushed back to my heart. I don't care if you are dating and are in love with that girl," she said pointing to Kagome, "but she will not be around when you go home." She sighed. "When you come back to Japan, will you give us another shot?" A few tears fell down her cheeks. If I was still how I was when we first started dating, I would have said yes in a heart beat, but I have changed. I smirked and chuckled to myself. "What is so funny?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"I'm not the same person I used to be, Ai. I have changed a lot over the years and I am not going to buckle at your words and your emotions. I would be stupid if I gave us another shot. You don't get along with any of my band mates and I don't have any feelings for you at all. Yes, Kagome won't be with me, but that is no reason for me to drop the love that I have for her once I step foot on the plane. You're delusional if you think I would give us another chance. You used me and sent Kanna to jail. Why would I take you back? And did you really think that by telling me this again that I would change my mind?"

"You never heard of forgiveness?"

"Ha!" Kanna said. "If you want me to forgive you, come over here so I can punch your face out."

"Why do you surround yourself with such barbarian people, Sesshomaru?"

"Because I know they can defend themselves unlike you."

"You are such a bastard, Sesshomaru."

I shrugged my shoulders again. "Not the first time I was called that. Is that all you have to say?"

The sadness in Ai's eyes changed into anger. "You will grow to love me again, Sesshomaru. You will have no choice."

I laughed. "Whatever, Ai. Just leave." I waved her off. Her cheeks puffed up and she headed out the door.

"Oh, and happy be-lated birthday, Sesshomaru," she said before closing the door behind her. Bankotsu and Hiten let go of Kanna and she fixed up her shirt. "That bitch is crazy if she thought you would ever take her back." Kanna touched my shoulder. "But was she serious when she said that you were in love with, Kagome?" I didn't say anything. "Sesshomaru, you know that isn't any good. Didn't our manager tell you not to –

"I know, Kanna, but I couldn't help it." I turned my head and looked at Kagome, giving her a smile. "She is the type of girl I need in my life."

"But you will have to say good-bye to her," Bankotsu said.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I know."

"You better pull yourself together after you guys break up," Hiten said folding his arms. "We don't need you going through another downward spiral."

"I think he gets it, Hiten," Koga said coming up to me. "Just let our boy be happy while he can."

"Um," Kagome said. "Do you mind if you guys start talking in English again. I feel so out of place when you guys talk in Japanese. Not that I am against you guys speaking in your own language, but it is a bit rude when other people in the room don't know what you are talking about."

"Sorry, Kagome, but it was only for me to hear," I said as I walked up to her, taking her hands in mine and kissing her knuckles. "We weren't being rude on purpose."

"Yeah," Hiten said in English. "No reason to get your panties up in a bunch."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "That's it! I had it up to here with your shit!" Kagome said, bringing her hand high above her head. Hiten laughed but stopped when he found himself on the floor. Kagome tackled him. She pinned him down and twisted his arm behind his back, locking his neck between her ankles and pulled back on his arm, causing his back to arch.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Let go of me you stupid bitch!" He screamed in Japanese. Kagome tightened her hold. "Aaaaaaahhhh!"

"Say you will stop being a dick to me and I will let go."

"Huh?"

"Just say it, Hiten," I said as I shook my head. "You pissed Kagome off, so now it is your job to please her."

"Sesshomaru, call your girlfriend off!"

"Can't help you there."

Hiten clenched his teeth. He was the type of person that didn't like to back down because his ego was huge, but I am sure the pain was going to get to him eventually for him to let his ego go. He closed his eyes and said, "Okay, okay. I will stop being a dick to you, Kagome. Now will you let me go?"

Kagome smiled. "Good boy." She let him go and Hiten recovered his breath. Kagome rolled backwards and got up on her feet. Hiten hugged his arm to his body and hid behind Kanna.

She laughed. "I'm usually the only one that puts Hiten in his place. Quite surprised to see you jump on him like that."

"He was pissing me off with his snapping comments, so I had to let him know who he was messing with. I'm not a girl who he can just push over."

"And this is why a lot of the guys at our school respect Kagome," Ayame said.

Kagome didn't acknowledge what Ayame said. It seemed that she was still mad at Ayame for the way she was acting last night. I couldn't blame her.

"When are you guys going back to Japan?" I asked.

"In a few hours, actually," Bankotsu said looking at the time.

"We were only able to come out and celebrate your birthday, Sesshomaru," Kanna said.

I frowned a bit. I wanted to have more time with my friends, but I knew I had to let them go back before our manager got mad.

"Oh don't frown, Sesshomaru. You will see us soon enough," Hiten said coming from behind Kanna, still rubbing his arm.

"I know."

"I guess we should get going then," Kagome said.

"Aw," Ayame pouted. "Do you guys really have to go back now? I was hoping we all could hang out some more."

"Come out to Japan and we will hang out again," Koga said walking up to Ayame. Ayame blushed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I will give you the grand tour of our beautiful country and make sure to rock your world again."

"I will never forget last night, Koga."

"Didn't think you would," he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. I rolled my eyes again. I loved Koga like a brother, but he was a huge player. Sure, he catered to the girl he was sleeping with, but until he found a new target, he would forget about Ayame. Sad, but true.

* * *

><p>After we all got dressed, we said our good-byes and headed back to Kagome's house. The car ride back, everyone was in silence. Kagome was still upset with how Ayame had behaved last night and it seemed that Ayame was too embarrassed to even speak up about it. We arrived at Kagome's and saw that there was a black SUV parked in front of her house. I wondered who it could have been. Before Kagome got out of the car, Ayame said:<p>

"Kagome … I'm sorry. I apologize to you as well, Sesshomaru."

"No problem, Ayame," I said.

"Apology accepted," Kagome said softly as she stepped out of the car. I did the same and closed the door behind me. Ayame popped open the trunk and I pulled out the box with my guitar in it. I would need to go and buy a case for it before I go back. I did not trust the airline to take care of my guitar. I closed the trunk and Ayame drove off, waving good-bye.

As Kagome and I walked up to the front of the house, the door to the SUV opened and her dad stepped out of the driver seat.

Shit.

He did not seem happy when our eyes met. I wasn't happy to see him either with how he treated me last time. What did he want?

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in anger.

"I came to see my daughter. I wanted to come back and apologize for how I behaved the last time we met. That is not how I wanted our night to go."

"There isn't going to be a night and you can shove the apology up your ass because I am not accepting it."

"Kagome, I may not live here anymore, but I am still your father."

"You haven't been my father ever since you cheated on mom and had a baby with that bimbo secretary of yours."

"That is my wife and your step-mother."

"Ha!" Kagome laughed. "She is no one to me as you are."

He sighed. "Kagome, please. Just give us a chance to talk and heal what has been broken."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to hear anything else that you have to say. Now leave."

"Do you mind if I say something," said a voice from the SUV. A young woman with jet black hair stepped out of the car with a baby on her hip. I was guessing she was the step-mother. This was not going to end well.

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

The anger that was inside me just over boiled. I looked at Ray and wanted to scream at him. How dare he bring that woman back to this house. She came and stood next to him, trying to look like the good little trophy wife that she was. He placed his hand on her hip and held her close. This was making me sick.

"Kagome," she said. "I –

"Don't – you – say – a damn – word – to me," I said between clenched teeth.

She shook her head. "Don't I deserve to speak?"

"You said enough the last time you were here. What more do you have to say to me?"

"I think you should give your father a second chance. And give me a chance to show you that I am a good person."

"If you were a good person you would have never slept with a married man."

She sighed. "I know you still hate me but –

"Hate doesn't even describe the feeling that I have towards you or towards Ray. Why are you two even here? Did you really think that with the both of you here I would actually listen to what you have to say?"

"Then if not for us, then for your baby brother?"

"I only have one brother. That child there," I said pointing to the baby on her hip, "is not related to me in any way. I could care less for a child that was made from peer lust."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said tugging on my arm. I looked up at him and he did not seem happy. What was he upset about? "It's not the child's fault. You shouldn't take your anger out on him because of the mistake they did."

"Why are you taking their side? Your father did the same thing and you didn't accept your brother."

"I know, but as I grew older I wish I hadn't directed that anger towards him. At times we get along and there are times that when I look at him, I get angry, but it wasn't his fault that he was born. Whether you like it or not, he is still part of your family. He doesn't deserve your anger."

What he said made sense. It wasn't his fault that he was born.

"Thank you," the woman said.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I am only saying this because I don't want Kagome to hold a grudge against him. What you two did is still unforgivable."

"You watch your tongue boy," Ray said.

"Ray, stop," she said. "He is the only person who is able to talk to your daughter. Do you not want her to build a relationship with our son?"

"I do, but I just do not appreciate his comment. He does not know me."

"And I could care less to know you," Sesshomaru said with a growl.

"Enough," I said. I did not want them to get into another fight. "I will think about it. I will talk to my mom about it and see what she says."

"Thank you," she said with a smile on her face. "I really do hope we can bond some day, Kagome."

"I can tell you right now, that won't happen. Good-bye." And that was the end of the conversation. Sesshomaru and I walked into the house and didn't say anything about what just happened. I went up the stairs and into the bathroom. I felt like I needed to take a bath to make myself feel better. I ran the water and began to strip out of my clothes. There was a knock.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru."

"Mhm. Well, I am going to go out for a bit. Did you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No," I said as I turned off the water and stepped in the hot water. "Thank you though."

"Okay. I will be back." I heard him walk down the stairs and the front door open and close. I guess he figured that I wanted some time alone to myself. He was right. I didn't want to be bothered. I had a bunch of thoughts running through my head as I sunk further into the tub. By getting close to my half brother, I would also be getting close with my father and … step-mother. Did I really want to do that? Maybe it was time for me to start forgiving my father and that woman. Holding onto a grudge for so long will only hold me back. It was time for me to let go and move on with my life. I dipped my head underneath the water. If its okay with my mother, I may go ahead and start babysitting my half brother, but only if she is okay with it. I doubt she would be, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone. I wanted to apologize for the really late update. I was at a block and couldn't come up with this chapter for awhile, but now it is here. I hope you guys like it and the next one will be up as soon as I can get it since I started school again. Look out for the next chapter. ^_^<p> 


	21. Announcement

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21 <span>: Announcement

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

It was getting late and Sesshomaru was still not back from his outing. I wondered where he had disappeared to. As I was about to call him, I heard the front door open. I ran over to the banister and saw my mother and Sesshomaru walk in. My mother looked up and gave me a gentle smile.

"I'm home."

"Mom!" I ran down the stairs and embraced her. Though I did enjoy my alone time with Sesshomaru, I missed her. "How was your trip to New York?"

"Tiring. I am just glad to be home." She looked back to Sesshomaru. "Mind taking those up to my room?"

"No ma'am." Sesshomaru picked up her luggage and headed up the stairs.

"I brought back some souvenirs for you guys," she said as we walked into her room, sitting down on her bed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. They are in that blue bag. You can take it with you. I am going to go to sleep."

"Alright mom." I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night."

"Night."

Sesshomaru grabbed the bag and we left my mom so she could catch up on her rest. We went into his room and sat down on his bed, rummaging through the bag. There were two shirts that said I 3 New York in different colors; one was white and the other was black and two gray sweat pants that had New York written on the side of the right pants leg.

"Which shirt do you like?" Sesshomaru asked me.

"Uh, I'll take the white one," I said. Sesshomaru nodded his head and took the black one, getting up to place it and the sweat pants into a drawer. "So, where'd you go earlier?"

"To get some fresh air. I felt like I needed to give you your space since your dad and his wife came by." I nodded my head. "Did you think about what I had to say?"

"Yeah. I will talk to my mom about it tomorrow. I don't think her brain will be able to handle the conversation about me wanting to be a part of my half brother's life." Something clicked in my mind. "I also have to talk to Sota about it." I pressed my hand to my face. "Dammit."

"Will he make a fuss about it?"

"He probably would. And I don't want to go to Ray's house either."

"Hm."

I felt that something was wrong with Sesshomaru. He hadn't really been himself since he got back. "Are you okay, Sesshomaru?"

"Huh? Um …." Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek. Something was bothering him and I wondered if he would tell me or not.

"Sesshomaru?"

"When I was out, I received a call from my mother." I remained silent, wanting him to continue. "She told me that Ai had called her and said that we ran into one another at the hotel." A sinking feeling set in my stomach. "My mother said that when I get back to Japan that we all should go out for brunch. I told her that I didn't want anything to do with Ai anymore, but she insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"How found is your mother of Ai?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything. I sighed to myself. I had a feeling that if I ever met this woman, she would not like me at all for whatever reason.

"By getting in touch with my mother, I am sure Ai will try and worm her way back in, but she will not worm her back into my heart."

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to fight yourself." He raised in eyebrow. "You say how much you don't want Ai to be a part of your life anymore, but I have a feeling that she will be, somehow. Didn't she come and plea with you to be with her when you go back home?"

Both of his eyebrows rose. "You understood what she was saying?"

"No, but it was pretty obvious that is what she was asking. Just by the way she was looking at you I knew."

"Kagome," he said as he tackled me onto the bed, "let's stop talking about Ai, please?"

I smiled softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He snuggled his head against my chest. "She is my problem. I will deal with her when I get back. For now, let's just have a good time."

"Mhm." I wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru and held him close to me. I wish I could go back with him.

* * *

><p>I really didn't want to go back to school today. I just wanted to stay at home and spend a wonderful time with Sesshomaru. Sadly, I could not do this. Walking into the classroom, I walked over to my desk and sat, laying my head down. I still wanted to know who wrote the word cunt on my desk, but I had a feeling I was not going to find out. If Mika didn't do it, then I have no idea who it could have been. I sighed. I really hoped that today would be a good day.<p>

"Kagome!" I heard someone scream my name. I growled to myself as I raised my head to see a group of girls storming their way towards me. Dammit. I was going to have a bad day. A girl with pixie cut black hair slammed her hands on my desk. "Is it true?" She screamed.

"Is what true?"

"That you are going out with Sesshomaru," said a girl behind her. Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing. Not this again.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it isn't true."

"That isn't what Ayame said." My eyes became wide.

"K-Kagome." said a soft voice. I stood up and looked behind the pixie hair girl and saw Ayame looking down, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Ayame …," I growled in my throat.

"I'm sorry. It just sort of slipped," she said barely looking at me.

"What do you mean, slipped?" I said with a hint of anger to my words. I was mad. Ayame promised that she wouldn't say that Sesshomaru and I were together. And somehow she managed to let that one thing slip?

"Ayame told us about the surprise birthday party that was given to Sesshomaru by Yōkai on Saturday. Even showed us a picture of her and Koga laying together in bed." I narrowed my eyes at Ayame. "We asked her how she managed to run into Yōkai and she said that it was because you are with Sesshomaru."

"So tell us," said one.

"Is it true that you are with our Sesshomaru-sama?" Asked another.

I rubbed my forehead. I was getting a headache from this. The door opened and Sesshomaru came walking in.

"I guess we will ask Sesshomaru then since you won't tell us." The pixie haired girl left and walked up to Sesshomaru. Not like he would tell her anyways. I sat back down at my desk and looked out the window.

"Sesshomaru, is it true that you are dating Kagome?"

"Yes."

He said what now? I turned my head towards Sesshomaru and saw him walking towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto my feet, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"S-Sesshomaru," I said in a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"Kagome and I have been dating for over a month now."

Every single girls mouth dropped. The pixie hair girl shook her head. "Are you being totally serious, Sesshomaru, or are you pulling our leg?"

Sesshomaru's grip on my waist tightened. He looked down at me and lowered his head, pressing his lips against mine. The whole class gasped.

He pulled away and said, "Does that answer your question?"

A couple of the girls began to cry and scream out to Sesshomaru, asking him why it was me. Some yelled that it wasn't fair that I was with him since he was living with me. This was exactly why I didn't want people to find out. Why did Sesshomaru decide now to tell everyone?

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I know I was going to be in for it when I got back to the house, but being asked for the second time if I was with Kagome, I decided to just tell the truth. I honestly was getting tired of hiding our relationship from everyone. It was time for everyone to know and I was happy to tell them.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!"

"How could you?"

"Don't you care about your fans?"

"Why is it Kagome?"

"This isn't fair!"

"Enough!" I yelled. They all became quiet. "I don't want to hear anything about why I am with Kagome or that it isn't fair. I am with her because I like her. I care about my fans, but do you honestly want me to be single and unhappy for the rest of my life? How selfish can you be?"

"You're being selfish yourself, Sesshomaru-sama," said one girl.

"Because I didn't let you guys have a chance with me and only focused on Kagome? If I am being selfish, then fine, I am selfish, but I am not going to give up my happiness because you, my fans, are upset."

"It still isn't right though. Since you are staying with her, she has more of an advantage to have you come to like her," whined one girl.

"What?" said a voice form outside the classroom. Everyone turned their heads and saw a girl standing in the middle of the door way. "Is that true? Sesshomaru has been living with that girl?" She asked pointing a finger at Kagome. The girl that blurted it out began to blush as she hid her face away. "Oh my God!" She screamed. Before I had a chance to run and grab her, she was already down the hall, letting everyone know where I was staying. I placed my hand against my face and shook my head.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, I-I'm sorry –

"Don't say anything to me," I spat at her. Just letting my class know that I was with Kagome was fine enough for me. Gradually, I would let the whole school know, but now it was out of my hands. I didn't want this day to be hell for Kagome, but it seemed like it was going to be if I didn't do anything about it. I walked out the classroom and headed to the principals office.

* * *

><p>His door was open so I just walked right in.<p>

"Ah, Sesshomaru, nice to see you –

"I need to make an announcement," I said interrupting him.

"An announcement? For what?"

"A girl outside of our class found out that I was living with Kagome and started to scream it down the hall, letting everyone know. I want to let the school know by my own mouth the whole situation."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to do that, Sesshomaru?"

"I don't want Kagome to be attacked because of me."

"As long as Kagome is on school grounds, I will make sure that nothing happens to her, but as far as off campus, that will have to be in your hands. I don't have any jurisdiction on what students do off campus."

"I know."

He sighed. He leaned over onto his desk and pressed a button. "Attention everyone. We will be having a small assembly in the gymnasium. Teachers, prepare your students to start heading down to the north gym. Thank you." He let go of the button. "Let's head on over, Sesshomaru."

"Thank you, sir." We walked out of his office and towards the gym.

* * *

><p>I stood on the floor along with the principal as students started to fill in the bleachers. A lot of the girls screamed when they saw me. One even yelled:<p>

"Are you going to sing for us, Sesshomaru-sama?"

I just shook my head. I was not going to preform for these people. I saw my class walk in and made eye contact with Kagome. Fear struck her eyes. I am sure she knew what I was going to say and was scared of the outcome. I winked at her, trying to let her know that everything was going to be alright. As the last class came in and took their seat, I started to become nervous. The principal turned on the microphone that was in his hands and began to speak.

"I had called you all hear today because Sesshomaru has an announcement for you all."

I started to hear whines from the stands. Someone yelled that they didn't want me leave just yet and others said that they at least wanted to go on one date with me before I went back to Japan. The principal handed me the mic and I took a deep breath before I began to speak.

"I am not leaving for Japan just yet. I still have three more months with you guys, so no worries there." The girls cheered. "But, I have something that I do want to say." They all became quiet. "As you all know, since I am an exchanged student, I have been staying with one of your peers. The only people to know the person I am staying with is my class. They had made a pact with one another to not tell who the person is in order to protect them from my fans, but, someone in my class slipped. I am taking it upon myself to let you all know before words gets around." I looked at Kagome. She shook her head, but I ignored it. I reached out my hand to her. "Higuarshi Kagome, will you come down here please?"

The crowd started to look around to where Kagome was. She sunk lower into her seat, trying not to be seen. I saw Ayame lean in towards Kagome and whisper something to her. She continued to shake her head but stopped. Whatever Ayame said to her made Kagome change her mind and she slowly stood up. I never saw Kagome so nervous. She slowly walked down to the floor and stood next to me.

"I'm going to kill you for this," she whispered.

"Then you may just murder me for what I am going to say next," I whispered back.

"Wh –

"I have been staying with Kagome since the beginning of the semester. Her brother is staying with my band mates in Japan while I am here. Also," I grabbed Kagome's hand, lacing my fingers with hers as I brought our hands up, "I am dating her."

The crowd yelled in an uproar.

"Kagome is my girlfriend and as my fans, I would hope that you guys will be happy for me. If I hear anything about someone harassing her, you will have to deal with me yourself. I am not going to take this lightly. So please, if you guys really do care for me, treat Kagome as if she were me."

I handed the microphone back to the principal.

"And if word gets to me that anything happens to Kagome on campus, I will have those students suspended. And if it gets any worse, expulsion. Does everyone understand?" No one said anything. "I said does everyone understand!"

"Yes sir," they all said.

"You are all dismissed back to your classes." Several students moaned and groaned as they headed back to their classes. As the girls walked out, they all turned their heads and gave Kagome death stares. They were not happy at all. I held my grip tighter on Kagome's hand.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," I said as the last trickle of people walked out of the gym.

"Everything will not be fine, Sesshomaru. You just broke our promise." She snatched her hand from mine. "What is the point of making a promise if you are going to break it?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but it just seemed like the right time to tell everyone. Better for them to know now this way instead of hearing by word of mouth, right?"

She growled.

"Kagome," I grabbed her hand. "I know you are mad, but –

"No, Sesshomaru. I am beyond mad. Instead of answering that girls question, you could have lied about it. Sure, Ayame was the one that slipped, but I would have thought of someway to save my ass. You just thew me under the bus." She took her hand away again. "You may think that you are doing me a favor, but you aren't. Yes, your fans are mad at you right now, but they will get over it because I am sure in their minds, we are not going to last long."

"Kagome –

"Now I am going to have to watch my back even more now so I don't get jumped."

"The principal said that he will take care of the students who hurt you."

"That won't stop them from coming after me when I go home. You just don't get it, Sesshomaru." She started to walk away from me.

I was starting to get upset with Kagome's attitude. Yes, I broke our promise, but why couldn't she see the brighter side in this?

"And what exactly don't I get, Kagome? Because I am a famous and live differently then you do, you don't think I can understand what I just put you through?"

"No, I don't."

I balled my hands into fist. "How fuckin' stubborn can you be?" She stopped at the door. "Why can't you just be happy over the fact that we can finally walk around and hold hands like a normal couple can?"

She turned around and screamed, "Because we aren't a normal couple, Sesshomaru! No matter how you look at it, on the outside, I am a nobody while you are a somebody. As long as you have been in the industry, you should know that."

"I don't care about that."

"Well I do."

"Why do you care so much about how people see you? Isn't how I look at you enough?"

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. I could tell she was getting frustrated but all I was trying to do was make her see it from my perspective. Her eyes began shifting back and forth. I walked up to her, trying to take her into my arms but she wouldn't let me.

"Don't."

I growled to myself and swung at her head. She ducked and moved to the left. Kagome blinked at me several times, trying to register in her mind what just happened.

"If you won't listen to my words, then maybe fighting you will calm you down."

"I am not going to fight you, Sesshomaru."

"Then I guess I am going to win this fight."

I swung at her again but this time, she grabbed my arm and pushed me away from her.

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to fight you –

For awhile, the little 'fight' that we were having seemed more like a dance. She kept dancing around my punches; not like I was really trying to hit her though, but she didn't know that. I saw the fire start to light up in her eyes. When I went to go for her stomach, she grabbed my wrist, spun around and flipped me over, slamming me hard on the wooden floor. My back arched as a spasm wrung through my body. I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"You shouldn't have provoked me," she said as knelt down next to me.

"I know, but I didn't think you would flip me. I honestly thought I was too big for you to flip," I said as I came up on my elbows.

She giggled. "I've flipped guys bigger than you, Sesshomaru."

I smiled. "Hey, I got you to giggle." She sucked in her lip. "Do you feel better now?"

"A little bit, but I am still mad at you for breaking our promise. You could have at least talked to me about exposing us instead of just surprising me like that."

"Sorry 'bout that." She shrugged. "What did Ayame say to you anyways to get you to stand next to me?"

"She said that I shouldn't just leave you up there. If it was the other way around and I was in your shoes, I would feel so embarrassed if you didn't come down next to me and just stayed in the stands." I nodded my head. Ayame was right. "Just, don't break another promise we make?" She asked as she helped me up.

"I won't." I rubbed my back. "Ow."

"We'll put some ice on that when we get back to the house."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Kagome gave me a smile as she leaned up and gave me a small kiss on the lips. I smiled back and returned it. I am glad we made up, but I really hoped that nothing bad would happen. I had a gut a feeling that something was going to go wrong.


	22. One Left

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22:<span> One Left

_ "How could you InuTaishō?" I heard my mother yell. I flinched when I heard something smash against the wall. It sounded like glass. "I gave you all I had and you do this to me?" Something else was broken. I tried to look harder through the crack in the door my parents left. I was woken up by their yelling. What were they arguing about?_

_ "InuKimi, listen to me," my father pleaded. "I know, I messed up but –_

_ "Messed up? This is not something you can fix Taishō. You had an affair with – with that woman!" She pointed at something. I tried to see where she was pointing at._

_ "Kimi!" He yelled. "If you will just let me explain –_

_ "Explain why you cheated on me and had a child with that whore!"_

_ My eyes became wide. What was she talking about?_

_ "And how dare you bring them into our house – no, my house! I am done with you, Taishō."_

_ "Glad that we are on the same page."_

_ No. Were my parents splitting up? I couldn't let this happen. I slide the door back, my eyes straining as I tried not to cry. Both of my parents were surprised to see me awake. I traced my eyes over their faces, trying to understand their emotions. _

_ "S-Sesshomaru, why are you awake, sweety?" My mother asked as she walked up to me. I looked to my right and saw a woman and a small boy in her arms._

_ I pointed at them. "Mama, who are they?"_

_ "No one to worry about, dear –_

_ "The boy is your half-brother, Sesshomaru," my father interrupted._

_ "Half-brother?" I didn't understand what he meant by that._

_ My father walked up to me, kneeling down so he was face to face with me. He grabbed my shoulders and sighed. "Sesshomaru, daddy made a mistake, with that woman over there."_

_ "Mistake?" I looked at her again. She gave me a soft smile. I looked back to my father. "What do you mean?"_

_ "Daddy has become distracted and because of that, you have a brother now."_

_ I looked at the boy in the woman's arms. "That's my brother?" My father nodded his head. "Then why isn't mama holding him?"_

_ "There isn't a point in telling him, Taishō. He won't understand at this age."_

_ "I can too, mama. I'm a smart boy," I retorted. I know I was young, but I am sure I can understand what was going._

_ "I know you are baby, but this is not something you should know right now."_

_ "Now is always better than never, right mama?" She bit her lip. _

_ My father sighed again and continued from where he left off. "You see, Sesshomaru, that woman that is holding your brother, is his mother."_

_ "So, how is he my brother then?"_

_ "Because I am his father, making him your half-brother." I didn't understand what he said, but in my gut, I knew that what he said was wrong."And because of that, I have to go stay with the other woman, but daddy will come and visit when he can."_

_ I took a step away from my father. "You're leaving? Why?"_

_ "I have to take care of your brother and his mother."_

_ "What about mama? What about me?"_

_ "Sesshomaru," he said as he reached out to touch me._

_ "No!" I screamed as I slapped his hand away. "You've barely been home and now you're telling me that you're leaving to go stay with her? I don't understand why you are leaving me behind __again!"_

_ "I'm not leaving you behind, Sesshomaru. I told you I will visit when I can –_

_ "That still isn't good enough!" The tears that I were holding back started to fall. "I hate you!"_

_ "Sesshomaru –_

_ "No! I hate you!" I screamed as I ran out of the room. "I hate you!" I ran wherever my feet lead me. I didn't fully understand why my father meant about the woman or my half-brother, but I did understand that he was leaving me again. He was always away on business and whenever he did come home, it was late. He barely played with me and when he did, he didn't have enough energy. I would hope my dad would be home more now, but he wasn't. My foot caught something and I fell. I cried even more where I fell. I came up on my butt and tried wiping away the tears but they wouldn't stop. Again, my dad wouldn't choose me._

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes from the dream that I had. I wiped at the corner and came away with water. I guess I was really crying. I dried my tears as I sat up in bed. I looked over to my right and saw Kagome. What was she doing here? I scratched my head. I looked at the clock and it read six twenty-four. She couldn't have been in here the whole entire time I have been sleeping. I shook her shoulder. Her eyes opened and she sat up.<p>

"Hey, Sesshomaru."

"What are you doing in here, Kagome? You know if your mother catches you in here she is going to throw a fit."

"I know, but, I wanted to sleep with you. I miss your company."

I smiled at that. "I miss yours too." The happy look in her eyes disappeared. "What's the matter?"

"We only have this month left, Sesshomaru. Those two months went away," she snapped her fingers, "just like that."

"I know," I said as I pulled her into my arms. "We will make this last month count." Two months did go by too fast. It seemed just like yesterday when I told the whole school that Kagome and I were dating. So far, my fans have kept to themselves and haven't harassed Kagome, well, as far as hurting her applies. The most that has been done is people tagging her desk again and leaving nasty notes, but it has dwindled down since Kagome put her foot down and I backed her up. Wow. I really only had one more month with her. I held onto her tighter. I didn't want this good feeling to disappear again.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm."

"What were you dreaming about? You were slightly talking in your sleep and it didn't sound like you were having a good conversation."

I sighed. "It was about the night my father told me he was leaving my mom and I for his new woman and son."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago, but I guess I am still hurting."

Kagome turned in my arms, rubbing her hand against my cheek. I closed my eyes and placed my hand against hers. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it lightly. I opened my eyes and stared at her with hunger. I wanted Kagome but I knew I couldn't.

"S-Sesshomaru … why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because I want you, Kagome," I said in a husky tone. I slowly pushed her down onto the bed, hovering myself over her. I took her hand and placed it against my member. "I want you so badly that just you touching me right now is sending enough pleasure through my body."

"Sesshomaru, we can't –

"I know, but," I moved her hand up and down my shaft. I purred, arching my back a bit, "you haven't touched me in a long while."

"It's kind of hard when my mom is here. If I could sneak one in, I would. You know that."

"I know." I kept stroking her hand against me. "I just don't know how much longer I can hold out."

She laughed. "What, are you going to rape me?" I just stared at her. "Don't joke like that, Sesshomaru," she said in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry, just," I slipped her hand in my boxers, her delicate fingers wrapping around me, "stroke me."

"Sesshomaru …."

"It won't take me long to bust. Just make me cum, please?"

"How bout I get you off on our way to school?"

I smiled. "Really?"

She nodded her head. "Really. But for now," she said as she teased the tip, "I think I like this begging Sesshomaru."

"Fuck … Kagome …."

I lowered my head down, keeping my lower body up as she teased me. It had been two months since Kagome and I have done anything sexual and I was on edge. The noises that were coming from my mouth, I couldn't help it. I gasped as she began to play with my balls.

"Do you like it?" She whispered.

"H-Hai." I really just wanted to spread Kagome open and make love to her. I stopped her from stroking me. "If you keep going, I am going to cum."

"Then cum," she said as she kissed me, stroking me even faster.

"Aaahhaa – Kagome!" I said between grit teeth. I gripped onto the sheets when I felt myself release. I was gasping as I tried to catch my breath. "Damn. That felt … so good."

"Glad you enjoyed that. Now I don't have to get you off in the limo."

I smirked. "That nut will only suffice me for now. I've haven't jacked off in a long time, so I am going to be horny for a long time." Kagome made a twisted face. I laughed. "Don't worry. I will try and not jump you."

"I am sure you will either way."

"Eh," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm going to go clean myself up," I said as I got up from the bed and walked out towards the bathroom. I grabbed a paper towel and wiped away the evidence, flushing it down the toilet. I turned off the light and went back into my room, sliding myself underneath the sheets and cuddling up with Kagome. "Now, I think I should return a favor," I said as I slipped my hand underneath her shirt and began to tease her nipples.

Kagome tensed up. "N-No, s-stop."

"You know you like it," I said as I sucked on the back of her neck.

"S-Sesshomaru," she moaned quietly. I was starting to grow hard again. I slipped my other hand down her shorts, taking her clit between my fingers. She jerked. "Nnnhaa."

"Dammit Kagome," I growled. I stopped touching her. If I went any further, I might just end up having sex with her; permission or not. I rolled onto my back, trying to focus my mind.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You should go back to your room," I said coldly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust myself right now." I rolled onto my side, my back to her. "Just go." Kagome didn't say anything. She just got up and left. I probably should have said it nicer, but at the moment, I didn't care. Only thing on my mind was to try and not rape Kagome. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. I needed to calm my horny side down before I went to school.

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I know Sesshomaru has been frustrated because we haven't been able to give each other sexual attention, but there was no reason for him to be rude early this morning. I was going to ride with him to school, but I walked instead. As I arrived on campus, I saw Kagura leaning against a tree. I guess she was waiting for Sesshomaru. I almost forgot she existed since I hadn't seen her in awhile.

"Kagome." I stopped in my tracks. Kagura came away from the tree and walked towards me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"For what?" I was really not in the mood to deal with her.

"You know, in a few weeks, Sesshomaru will be coming back to Japan," she said in a soft tone.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Why are telling me something that I know already."

She smirked. "Because, he is going to be back with me. I am going to make sure of it."

I smirked this time. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"With you out of the way, Sesshomaru will only see me."

I chuckled. "Guess you didn't get the memo that Ai is going to be doing the same thing when Sesshomaru goes back."

She blinked several times. "Did you … just say Ai?" I nodded my head. "That little wench is here?"

"I am guessing you two never got along."

"I never met the girl, but because of her, Sesshomaru would always compare me to her when we first started dating." Kagura bit her nail. "I refuse to let her get her hands on him again."

"That isn't for you to decide. It's Sesshomaru's choice who he wants to be with."

She raised an eyebrow. "What happened to that fighting spirit of yours?"

I sighed. "I'm tired, Kagura, that's what happened. I don't have time to worry about Sesshomaru's future. Why fight over something when you know you already lost."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I haven't lost."

I snickered. "Bye, Kagura," I said as I headed off to class, shaking my head. I don't understand how Kagura thought she didn't lose, but she can stay on her high horse if she wants to. Until Sesshomaru really knocked her down on her knees, Kagura was going to continue to pursue him.

Just how the day started, the day ended pretty quick. I had thought Sesshomaru would have came up to me to apologize for earlier, but he hadn't talked to me all day. It wasn't even like I was trying to avoid him either. He had plenty of chances, just never said anything. I know he couldn't be mad at me. I sighed. I really didn't want things to be bad between us since he would be leaving soon. I guess it was time to go find him.

* * *

><p>I looked around the campus and had no luck. Where the hell did he disappear to? I walked down the hall and heard some voices. One voice sounded like it belonged to Sesshomaru. I turned the corner and saw him talking to a group of girls. I turned back, not wanting to be found out. What were they talking about?<p>

"Aw, come on Sesshomaru? We will make your night worth wild."

"Yeah. I bet Kagome isn't even giving you what you want most," a girl chuckled.

"What do you mean by that," Sesshomaru asked.

"We can tell by the way you look at the other girls in the class."

"You just want to eat us up." They all giggled.

"No, Kagome keeps me satisfied." That made me feel good. "If I was looking at you guys with hunger, I apologize for that."

"Oh don't be, Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, we want you to eat us up."

"Why don't we go somewhere and we can show you a good time."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Thank you girls, but I will have to decline your offer. I have a girlfriend. You all know that."

"But do you think we care?"

"You should dump that ugly gorilla and have fun with us."

"You're a celebrity, Sesshomaru. You shouldn't be tied down to one girl."

"You're young. Have fun with your fans."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Was he thinking about going with them? If he did, he was surely going to get it.

"Girls."

He spoke.

"Don't ever refer to Kagome in that matter," he said with a growl. "She may be strong, but she is still gentle. I am with her because of the fact that she never treated me as a celebrity. If she did, I would be treating her how I treat you guys; unworthy." The girls gasped. "I'm tired of you girls riding my ass to get me to sleep with you. Truth is, I would never sleep with you, even if I wasn't with Kagome. Neither one of you are my type."

They gasped again.

"You are so mean, Sesshomaru."

"Yeah! And what does Kagome have that we don't? What makes her so special?"

"The fact that she has a heart and that she cares for who I really am," he said in a soft tone. That brought a smile to my face.

"Whatever, Sesshomaru."

"You'll regret not having a wonderful time with us."

"Yeah yeah."

I heard footsteps and pressed my back more firmly against the wall. The group of girls walked passed, not noticing my presence. I thought Sesshomaru would come walking down the hall as well, but he didn't. I looked around the corner and saw Sesshomaru leaning against the wall, his hand on his face. I wondered what was wrong. I walked up to him and said his name softly.

"Sesshomaru?" He slid his hand down from his face slowly to reveal those golden amber eyes. "Are you alright? I have been looking all over for –

In an instant, Sesshomaru pulled me into his arms and held me tight against his chest. He rubbed his cheek against my head and said:

"I'm sorry."

I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Let's get along, please?"

"That's all I want to do, Kagome, is to get along." We pulled apart and he brushed my hair back. "I didn't mean to be a jerk this morning. I was just … frustrated."

"I know, but next time, don't take your frustration out on me."

"Will do."

"Oh, and thank you for defending me back there."

His eyes became wide. "You heard all of that?" I nodded my head. "Well, it's the truth." He cupped my face. "I really care about you, Kagome."

"And I you."

He kissed my lips once more. "Let's go get some coffee."

"Okay." Sesshomaru took my hand in his and we walked out of the hallway.

* * *

><p>Note: Since I couldn't find Sesshomaru's mother's real name, I came across InuKimi from a website and it seems that the name was made by fans. Inu = Dog; Kimi = Noble ... Noble Dog. I thought it fit her.<p>

Next chapter will be up soon.


	23. Frustration

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23:<span> Frustration

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I held Kagome close to me as we walked into the coffee shop. I saw a few of our classmates sitting at a table. The girls looked up and gave me a sweet smile. I smiled back and went to stand in line. I felt eyes lay against my back as we stood in line. I turned around and saw a little girl staring up at me. I couldn't tell by the look on her face if she was intrigued or appalled. I brushed it off and turned my attention back to the front.

"Momma, that man looks funny," I heard her say to her mother.

"Hush, Kayla. You don't make fun of people."

"But momma –

"I said hush!" She snapped.

I smirked. A mother placing her child in check. Now she was doing good. Kagome nudged my arm. "You okay, Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, just a little kid being a nuisance."

She chuckled. "You really just hate kids."

"No. I just hate the ones that step out of bounds."

"I know you had a rough childhood, Sesshomaru, but you act like you didn't have your own moments."

"Speak when spoken to."

"What?"

"That is what my mother would tell me when I was younger. If I had anything to say, I would have to wait for someone to address me and most of the time, I didn't receive that."

"That explains why you like attention so much." I narrowed my eyes at her. "I am just teasing, Sesshomaru."

"Sure you are," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Don't give me that, Sesshomaru."

I was going to anyways. Teasing or not, I felt that was a low blow. Sure, I was acting like a child right now, but at the moment, I didn't care. We ordered our coffee, took our drinks and went to go sit down at a table.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sesshomaru and Kagome." I stopped my drink midway to my lips as I turned my attention to the person who was coming up to us. "Long time no see."

"Rin?" Kagome said. "What are you doing here?"

"I still live in the area, Kagome, so I am free to go wherever I please," she said with a hiss. Her eyes turned to me. "And how have you been, Sesshomaru?" She said with a seductive tone.

Did this girl still have the hots for me even though I destroyed her reputation? Then again, she thinks Kagome was the one behind it.

I shook my head. "I am doing pretty well."

She pulled up a chair to our table and took a hold of my hand, rubbing it tenderly. "You know, even though Kagome had you break me down, I could never stay mad at you."

I sighed. "That was all me, Rin. Kagome had nothing to do with that."

She laughed. "You don't need to cover up for her. I know she promised you something to have you ruin me. You are too good of a person, Sesshomaru."

This girl really didn't know me. I slipped my hand from her grasp. "Rin, listen to me carefully." She nodded her head. "I – don't – like –you."

She giggled. "Stop being so modest in front of Kagome and just say that you love me, Sesshomaru. Watch, I will do it." She stood up as she cleared her throat. "Excuse me, everyone, everyone, can I have your attention?"

What was she doing?

"This man right here, I am in love with him and he is in love with me."

This girl was fucking delusional. I really couldn't believe that she said that. Well, a part of me did, but I still couldn't believe it. I placed my hand on my face and shook my head. I started to hear whispers from our classmates. I needed to fix this now before Kagome took this into her own hands.

"Rin, can I talk to you outside?"

"Of course you can," she said with a smile. We got up and walked outside. Before I had the chance to say anything, Rin started. "What the hell do you see in Kagome?"

"What?"

"I know you two are dating," she said folding her arms across her chest. "I don't understand why you are with her and not me."

"Because I don't like you. I only got with you in the first place to get you back."

"Get me back for what? I didn't do anything to you."

"But you screwed over Kagome."

"What are you talking – you mean about what happened our freshmen year?" She laughed. "That had nothing to do with you."

"I know, but you hurt the person I like, so I decided to go out of my way and take out her revenge."

"You are one twisted fuck, you know that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Glad that you finally understand that it was me and not Kagome."

She chuckled. "No, I knew it was you. Kagome is not able to think of something like that. If she wanted to get me back, she would have herself a long time ago, but she didn't have the balls to."

"No. She was just able to let it go."

Rin laughed again. "What, are you like her knight in shinning armor?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, Mr. Knight, your time is almost up cause you only have a month left to protect her." she said placing the word protect in air quotes.

"What are you saying, Rin? Are you going to start harassing Kagome as soon as I leave?"

She gave a menacing smile. "You will never know."

"Rin, if you hurt Kagome I will –

"Calm down, Sesshomaru. I won't do anything to your precious Kagome." I gave her a dirty look. "You have my word. I am not going to touch her."

"Knowing you, Rin, you have something up your sleeve. Why else would you make that statement in the coffee shop that we are in love with each other?"

"Because," she said as she walked up to me, "I still want you, Sesshomaru."

I smirked. "That isn't going to happen."

She sighed. "I know, but a girl can hope."

I raised an eyebrow. "You aren't the type to give up so easily."

"Who ever said I was giving up." She stood up on her tiptoes and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "I'll see you around, Sesshomaru." She winked at me and walked off. Rin was a confusing woman.

I shook my head and walked back into the coffee shop. I went to the table that Kagome was sitting and saw that she was not happy. Maybe I was gone longer than I thought. I pulled my seat back and sat down. Kagome was thrumming her fingers against her cup. She didn't look up at me at all when I sat down. I bit my lip.

"Kagome –

"Have a nice talk with Rin?" She asked coldly.

I sighed. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you left me here to be eaten by the vultures." I was confused. "While you went out to talk to her, everyone was whispering amongst themselves how they think you are cheating on me. A couple of your fans over there," she pointed behind her, "said that they knew that I wasn't enough to keep your attention, which is why you back with Rin or whatever."

"Kagome, you know none of that is true."

"I know that, but they don't. Trying to defend us is not easy. Your fans just laughed at what I had to say."

"Kagome," I said sternly. She looked up at me. "Stand up," I said as I got up from my own seat.

"Why –?"

"I said, stand up!" I said louder, catching a few people's attention. Kagome slowly rose up. Before she had the chance to answer, I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, placing my lips against hers. She tried to protest but I held onto her tighter. She finally gave in and kissed me back. In the middle of the coffee shop, we made out. I wanted everyone to know that I loved and cared for her. She may not know it herself, but I made a promise to myself that on the day that I leave for home, I am going to tell her that I love her.

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

Sesshomaru and I held hands the entire time we walked back to the house. It had been awhile since I felt lovey dovey with him, so I was happy about this. When we came up to the house, I saw my dad's car parked up front. I sighed to myself. I did manage to ask my mom if it was okay to babysit my baby brother every now and then. At first, she was completely against it until I told her the reason why I wanted to. She understood, but still didn't like the idea of the child that her husband bared with another woman be in her house. We walked inside the house and into the family room to see my parents talking to one anther. They were actually having a decent conversation. I was quite scared to even interrupt them because I didn't want to ruin the vibe. My mother looked up at and she had a smile on her face.

"Hey honey."

"Hi mom." I looked over and saw her holding my baby bother. I didn't think I would ever see her holding him.

"Glad you made it home," she said as she got up, handing my baby brother to him. "I need start heading out."

"Where are you going?" I asked as I looked down at him. His big hazel eyes staring up at me with curiosity.

"I have to go on another trip."

"Again? Ow." The baby tugged on my hair and giggled when I said ow. I looked at Ray. "What's his name?"

"Kennan."

"Ah."

"Yeah," my mother said as she came back into the family room. "I got called in today to take over the group that is going to China. This is a huge deal. If I get China to agree to this program that we are making, there is no way my boss can't give me a promotion," she said with a squeal. My mother was really excited about this. I looked up at Sesshomaru and saw something twinkle behind his eyes. I knew what he was thinking but there was just no way tonight.

"Kagome," Ray asked. "Do you think you can baby sit Kennan next weekend."

"Um, sure." He came up to me and I handed Kennan back to him.

"Say buh-bye to your sister Kagome." Kennan reached out to me, making the little noises that he could. I couldn't help by smile at that. He smiled as well. "See you next time." I nodded my head and watched him walk out the door. I heard a honk.

"Oh, that is my ride."

"You're not taking the car?" I asked as I took a hold of her luggage.

"No. I figured to leave the car with you guys so you can go do whatever. You only have a short time left with Sesshomaru." I didn't say anything. I hated being reminded that Sesshomaru was leaving me in a few weeks. Sesshomaru and I helped carried the luggage to the car, kissed my mom good-bye and watched her drive off. We walked back into the house and before I even had the chance to fully close the door, Sesshomaru pinned me against it.

"S-Sesshomaru, can we not right now."

"Why? Your mom is gone. We have the whole house to ourselves and you don't want to take advantage of that?"

"Just not right now, okay?"

His eyes grew angry. "Kagome, I am frustrated as hell. Touching me this morning was not enough. I want to feel your naked body against mine. I want to shove my tongue in between your legs and have you scream out my name. I know you want it just as much as I do." I bit my lip. "I know you do," he said in a husky whisper.

"Sesshomaru, of the time that we have right now, I don't want to spend it on us just having sexual fun."

"I do."

Funny thing is, he wasn't kidding either. He was thinking more with his dick then with the head on his shoulders.

He sighed. "You're not going to give me anything, are you."

"I don't know."

He shook his head. "Fine, Kagome." He lightly moved me out the way and opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Sesshoma –

He slammed the door. This was not fair. Was it my fault that Mother Earth decided to give me my monthly gift now?

No.

I growled to myself. I opened the door and went looking for him, but I had no idea which direction he went in. I pulled my phone out of my pants pocket and dialed his number.

Asshole sent me straight to voice-mail.

This was no time for Sesshomaru to be acting this way towards me. Sure, I could just leave it alone and go back inside, or I can actually try and look for him. Question is, where would he go during a time like this?

* * *

><p>An hour had gone by and still no sign of Sesshomaru. Was he really <em>that<em> upset with me over it that he would run off and completely ignore my calls?

This was some major bullshit.

I called it off. There was no way I was going to find him. And the temperature was dropping so I was going back home. I walked into the house and heard water running from upstairs.

Who was here?

I walked up the stairs cautiously, wondering if it was Sesshomaru or some random stranger who decided to come into my house and take a shower. Hey, it can happen. I went up to the door and opened it slowly. The steam from the shower fogged up the mirror and it was really stuffy inside. I went up to the shower slowly and pulled back the curtain to see a naked Sesshomaru standing in front of me. He slowly turned his head towards me, not shocked that I pulled the curtain back.

The water dripped and smoothed over his gorgeous skin. As much as this scene would turn me on, I was too upset with him to even want him in any sexual sense. Our eyes met for awhile before he turned back and continued to wash himself. That really just pushed me. I closed the curtain back with force and walked out the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I was fed up with Sesshomaru's frustrated attitude.

I went into my room and slammed that door as well. I hoped he heard that. I grabbed my iPOD and placed the headphones in my ears. I flipped through my playlist, picked a song and turned the volume all the way up. I didn't do anything to deserve this type of treatment.

A tear slid down my cheek as I turned over onto my side. I didn't like it when Sesshomaru was mad at me. He didn't come down unless he felt like it and it was going to be awhile until he did.

I hated this.

I cried to myself softly, holding onto myself since I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't.

I felt the edge of my bed sink down right when I was about to fall asleep. Sesshomaru had came in, but why? I felt his huge hand rub down the side of my face with a gentle touch. He lightly took one of the earbuds out of my ear and whispered,

"Can we talk, Kagome?"

"For what?" I asked as I pressed the pause button.

"I'm sorry, for how I was acting earlier." I made a noise with my lips. "I'm serious. I shouldn't have reacted that way, but I did and I apologize for that."

I didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean to make you cry either." He turned my face so we could look at each other. "I never want to make you cry." I just looked at him. "Never. I am so sorry, Kagome."

"Mhm."

He pulled me into his arms and held me close. "Forgive me?"

"Can we … just not get into a fight before you leave, please?"

"We can do that." He kissed my cheek. "We will definitely make the most of what we had."

And I really hoped that we could because I know I would never find another guy like Sesshomaru. Even though he had his little moments, whenever he apologized, I knew he meant it and that always made things better in the end. I am going to miss this man so much.

Why did I have to fall in love with him?

(END)


	24. GoodBye

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24:<span> Good-Bye

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

It was quiet in the car when we were on our way to the airport. Sesshomaru and I were both on opposite sides of the car. We weren't talking, but at least we were holding hands a bit, our fingers laced together, his thumb rubbing the inside of my palm.

This was the day that we both dreaded. His hand gripped mine tighter as my mom drove into the garage for where his plane was going to be taken off from. My mom parked the car and I took a deep breath. I looked at Sesshomaru and he was staring down at his lap. I slipped my hand from his and moved his hair behind his ear, stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes, placing his hand on top of mine, turning his head and kissing my palm.

"Kagome –

"Sssh, it's okay, Sesshomaru."

His eyes were filled with sadness. I had never seen such a look in his eyes. Sesshomaru really didn't want to leave me. That made me feel a bit better, but it still didn't ease the pain I was feeling. I was trying to hold back the tears but I knew that as soon as I saw him walk away from me, I was going to be a broken fountain. I closed my eyes and began to reminiscence about this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Ago<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of my name being called echoed through my head as I refused to wake up from the dream that I was having. I recognized the voice, but I just didn't want to get up. I didn't want today to start at all.<p>

"Come on, Kagome. You need to get up."

"No," I grumbled.

"Please, for me?" Sesshomaru teased as he rubbed my shoulder. "I want today to be special. Don't you want to have a good memory of me before I leave tonight?"

"I do but –

"Then get up!" He smacked my ass and I shot up. He laughed as he skipped out of my room. Did this boy really just skip? Why was he in such a good mood? Tonight he was flying back to Japan. Why would he be excited about – that is a stupid question. Of course he wanted to see his family and his band mates and be up on stage again. I would be jumping up and down myself if I was him, but … knowing that I might never see him again made my heart ache. I wondered if it bothered his. Probably not as much since it is one-sided. I sighed to myself as I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Walking down the stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs hit my nose. My stomach growled at the scent. I rounded the corner and saw Sesshomaru flip an omelet. I was shocked he managed to get the omelet back into the pan. He turned his head and gave me a charming smile.

"Glad to see that you are finally up."

"Yeah." My eyes traced over to the table and saw that it was set up for the two of us; a vase full of flowers adoring the middle of the table. "Did you do all this?"

"Mhm." Sesshomaru took the pan over to the table and placed the omelet onto the plate. Tossing the pan into the sink, he rubbed his hands together and said, "Let's eat." He reached out for my hand and walked me over, pulling my chair back so I can sit. This was starting to feel weird to me. Sesshomaru never acted like this. He sat down himself and said, "I hope you like it."

"I-I am sure I will."

He raised an eyebrow. "You alright, Kagome?"

"I'm fine, just a bit weirded out."

"Why?"

"Because you never acted like a gentleman before. So to see you acting like this now is throwing me off."

He chuckled. "I told you I wanted to make today special."

"So this will be the only time you will ever be a gentleman?" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. This boy was going to have me confused until the last minute. I grabbed my fork and sliced into my omelet. It was very cheesy. Looking at it stretch made my mouth water. I placed it between my lips and felt an orgasm erupt in my mouth. I sunk into my chair and heard Sesshomaru laugh.

"Good?" I nodded my head vigorously as I continued eating the omelet. I took a slice of bacon and bit into it, the greasy juice seeping onto my tongue. "Glad you like it. Now, this is only the beginning of our day, Kagome."

"What else do you have planned?"

"You'll see. Oh, your mother is out with a friend and said that we can use the car."

I stopped mid-way of drinking my juice. "You're driving?"

He pulled the car keys out from his pocket. "Have the keys right here."

"But, you don't have a license to drive."

"You do." He tossed the keys at me and I caught them. "You'll be driving, but I'll tell you the directions to where we are going to."

"Um, alright?"

"So hurry and finish so we can head out." Sesshomaru got up from the table and began to wash his dishes. What was this boy planning?

* * *

><p>About an hour had passed as I was driving to wherever Sesshomaru had planned for us to go. Our surroundings started to change from the city life to the open air life. Where the hell were we going?<p>

"Sesshomaru, where are we –

"Turn left here."

I turned left and entered the Royal Forest. We were going to the woods? I drove up the lightly paved road until I came across the parking lot and parked the car. Sesshomaru got out of the car before I had the chance to ask him what we were doing here. I got out myself and locked the car. Sesshomaru was already about a half a mile away from me by the time I looked to see where he was.

"Come on, Kagome!" He yelled out to me.

"Really?"

"Come on!"

"I'm coming," I said as I ran up to him.

"You are? But I haven't stuck my tongue between your legs yet," he said with a devious smile.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked as I took his hand.

"Just wait," he said as he pulled me into his arms.

I shook my head and pulled away from him. "If you wanted to play around, we could have just did that at home since my mom is out."

"Yeah, but it's more fun if we do it out in public just once."

"Are you serious?"

He just gave me a smirk and led the way. We didn't speak for awhile as we hiked up the trail he led us on. What did Sesshomaru have planned for us today. I know he couldn't really be serious about us having 'fun' out here. No way in hell I would do it out in the open anyways. I may have my freaky moments, but this was just not one of them.

"We're almost there." We turned left by a giant oak tree and came across a small lodge. As many times as I have been up here, I had no idea there were lodges in the area. "Here we are." The lodge seemed to be brand new. There was a small picnic table to the left of the lodge, grass covering the ground. The birds were chirping as they flew high in the sky. Though we were in the middle of the forest, it was a big opening, the trees surrounding us. I felt like we were coming home; to our home. Sesshomaru's grip on my hand became tighter as we walked towards the lodge. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. But, how did you know about this place?"

"Google."

"Really? Huh. I had no idea about this place and I have been here on several occasions."

"Let's go inside."

We walked up the stairs to the lodge and Sesshomaru opened up the door. Inside, there were a bunch of balloons, streamers and a cake in the middle of the table. I looked up at Sesshomaru as he walked over to the table with a big smile on his face. He pulled back a chair and motioned me to sit. I looked around the room and saw that there was a happy birthday banner strung up along the wall and on the balloons when I came and sat down.

"W-What is all this, Sesshomaru?"

"I'm not going to be here to celebrate your birthday, so I figured to celebrate it now, with you, together."

I felt the tears swell up in my eyes and spill down my cheeks. "Sesshomaru, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I got up from the chair and hugged him with all my might. "Thank you!"

"Anything for you, Kagome." I leaned away from Sesshomaru so I could look up into those lustful amber eyes. I came up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips firmly against his. I was in love with Sesshomaru and I wanted to give myself to him before he left. Pushing everything to the side about it being one-sided, I just didn't care anymore. I slipped my hands up his shirt, racking my fingers up along his spine. He shivered. "Mm, Kagome, don't do that."

"Why?" I asked as I tried to nip at his neck.

"Because, you need to eat your … cake first."

"The cake can wait," I said in a whisper. "Let's have some fun … onii-chan," I said in the cutest tone I could muster up. Sesshomaru breath became heavy. He lifted my chin up so he could stare me directly into my eyes.

"Are you sure, Kagome?"

I nodded my head. In one sweeping moment Sesshomaru placed my legs around his hips and somewhat jogged into the bedroom, placing me down onto the bed, forcefully kissing my lips. I could feel his member pressing hard against me through his jeans. Sesshomaru led his kisses down to my neck and bit down hard, causing me to yelp in pain. He let up some.

"Sorry," he growled before he licked across where he bit me.

"It's okay – mmm." Sesshomaru's hand gripped my left breast firmly, his nails pressing through the cloth. I winced a bit but relaxed in pleasure when he began to pull and twist my nipple.

"I wanna rip your clothes off," Sesshomaru said as he lifted my shirt up and off of my body, reaching under me to unhook my bra.

"You can't do that – aaaahhhaaaa." Sesshomaru wrapped his tongue around my nipple and began to suck on it. His other hand smoothed down my body and unbuckled my jeans, slipping in between my legs and squeezing my clit. "Nngh!"

"Moan out for me, Kagome," he said in a husky tone as he slipped a finger inside me. I couldn't help but cry out when he began to play with my g-spot. "Dammit, Kagome!" He rumbled. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out of me and roughly took the rest of my clothes off. Before I had the chance to react, his tongue was darting inside of me.

I gripped onto the sheets as tight as I could. He was being more aggressive than normal and he was sending me over the edge. I came in less than a minute, my body twitching from the orgasm. I slowly came up on my elbows and watched Sesshomaru undress himself … slowly. He was teasing me. As his shirt came up from over his head, his fingers stroked down the middle of his chest and over his abs. His hands came to the top of his jeans and he slowly unbuttoned them, unzipping and letting his pants fall to his ankles. His dick was throbbing under his boxers and there was a wet spot. Sesshomaru was wet from pre-cum and I knew he was itching to be inside me.

I know I was.

I pulled his boxers down and his dick slowly came out of it. My mouth was watering as I stared at it. As he stepped out of them, I reached out to touch it, but he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

He shook his head. "No, Kagome. As much as I like to feel your tongue on my dick, I want to be inside you. Now."

"I understand, onii-chan."

He smiled. He bent down and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a gold wrapper. A condom. I began to feel scared. His giant … dick … was about to be inside me. But then I realized, I was going to have sex with the man that I was in love with it. I relaxed as I watched him slide the condom on. He crawled over me, his hands on the side of my shoulder, his dick pressing between my opening.

"Are you really sure, Kagome?"

I nodded my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss as I said, "Yes." Sesshomaru grabbed onto his dick and began to push.

The sound of my mother's ringtone went off from my phone. She would call at a time like this. Sesshomaru froze.

"Should you answer it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. I am sure it isn't important." He nodded his head and began to push again. This time, his phone went off. "Dammit mom!" I yelled. Sesshomaru got off of me and answered his phone. He answered her a few times and then hung up.

"Your mom wants us to start heading back to the house. She said that there is a bad accident on Highway eight eighty and wants to start heading to the airport now."

I growled and fell back onto the bed, grabbing a pillow to my face so I could scream into it.

He chuckled.

"I know, bad timing." He began to dress. "But who knows. We may get a chance to do this again."

"I hope so," I said as I began to get dress as well. I was about to have sex with the man I was in love with and my mom just had to call now. Ugh! Why mother? Why!

Sesshomaru and I grabbed the stuff in the lodge and packed it into the car. I cut me a huge piece of cake and began to eat it on our way back. Sesshomaru was driving this time. He just had to be careful not be pulled over by the cops. I was not in the mood to drive. I was pissed and just wanted to eat some cake. This is the worst day ever.

* * *

><p>We walked Sesshomaru up to security. That was the farthest we could walk him up to. I grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hand harder. I didn't want to let him go. This may be the last chance I could ever see him again; ever touch him again. The tears brimmed my eyes.<p>

"Come on, sweety. You have to let go of Sesshomaru or he is going to miss his flight."

"It's okay, I have a bit of time left." Sesshomaru slipped from my iron steel gripped and faced my mother and I. He bowed his head to us and said, "Thank you for the hospitality. I really enjoyed myself here with you in the states."

"Oh, Sesshomaru," my mother giggled. "You are more than welcomed to come back whenever you have free time."

"Thank you." He looked at me and then back at my mother. "Do you mind if I talk to Kagome, alone?"

"Oh, sure," my mother said as she gave Sesshomaru and I our privacy.

"Kagome, I will try and stay in contact with you when I get back to Japan. Whenever I have free time to, I will try and Skype you or send you an email. I don't want to lose contact with you."

"I don't want to lose contact with you either, Sesshomaru." He pulled me into a to a tight embrace. "I'm going to miss you so much, Sesshomaru." The tears started to come.

He pulled me away and wiped at my tears. "Please, don't cry, Kagome. Please."

"I'll try not to," I said hiccuping.

"Here," he said grabbing something from his jacket pocket. It was a small box wrapped in blue paper with a purple bow on top. "This is for you."

"What is it?" I asked as he handed it to me. I began to pull the bow apart but he stopped me.

"Open it when you get home." I nodded my head.

_"Flight 345 is boarding now," _said the announcer.

My mother came back to us. "Alright, Sesshomaru. Have a good flight, alright?" She gave him a tight hug.

"I will." Sesshomaru looked at me and wrapped his arms tight. I clung onto him, not wanting to let him go. "Kagome," he said softly. His lips were near my ear as he whispered, "I – I – Aishiteru."

I looked up at him confused. "What does that mean?"

He just smiled and kissed my lips once more before he walked away through security. My eyes started to become blurry as I stared at Sesshomaru. I reached out for him, wanting to feel his touch once more but now I know that it was going to be gone forever. My emotions overcame me and I fell onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. I felt my mother wrap her arms around me, pulling me upon my feet.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kagome. I know you are in pain, but if it is fated to be, you guys will come together again. I am sure Sesshomaru loves you as much as you do. You will meet again."

"A-Are you sure?" I said in sobs.

She nodded her head. "Now come on baby, let's go sit over here and wait for your brother." I nodded my head and continued crying to myself.

* * *

><p>When we finally arrived at the house I went straight to the room. Though I was excited to see my brother, my heart was broken and I was not in the mood to be around my family. I fell on my bed and sighed to myself. I looked at the box that I was holding. I started to unwrap it and revealed a white box. I took the top off and saw a purple iPOD inside with the headphones attached. Removing the iPOD, I saw a diamond necklace.<p>

"Wow, its beautiful." I placed it around my neck and then looked at the iPOD. I placed the earbuds in my ear and turned it on. There was only one playlist. I clicked it and listened to what was on there.

_"Uh, hey. Kagome."_

It was Sesshomaru.

_"I uh, heh, I am more nervous than I thought I would be doing this." _I smiled. _"I wrote you … a song. The rest of the songs on the playlist are a few I made just for you and others from the album my band and I have done. But this one song, I wrote from the bottom of my heart. This holds the most meaning. So, I hope you like it." _

The strum of his guitar caught my ears and I closed my eyes to sink into the song. He sung the song in Japanese. I liked hearing him sing in his native tongue. I found myself dazing off but soon snapped back into reality when I heard him end the song in English.

_"Kagome, I know we made a promise to one another when we first started dating, but I couldn't __help myself. What I am trying to say is … that … I love you."_

I felt my heart sink.

_"I love you so much, Kagome. The love that I have for you, I haven't felt for someone else. I am going to miss you so much. Your smile, your scent, just … you. Kagome …." _It sounded like he was sobbing. _"I love you so much and it kills me that I have to let you go." _I began to cry as well. He began to stop sobbing. _"As you are listening to this, just promise that in the long run, you will be happy. I will try and stay in contact with you. I love you, Kagome."_

I put the iPOD on pause and cried into my knees. Sesshomaru was in love with me. It wasn't one-sided at all, but he didn't know that I was in love with him. I wish I had been able to tell him and know I wouldn't be able to. Skype wasn't enough. I wanted to tell him in person, but I won't get that chance. The man of my life was on his way home and I wasn't able to say good-bye to him. How I wish I can go back in time and say, "Sesshomaru, I love you too."

(END)


	25. Reunited

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25:<span> Reunited

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

Two years has passed since Sesshomaru had went back home. Though he said he didn't want to lose contact with me, we did. I only heard from him several times through email. He never emailed me back when I said that I had something important to tell him. We didn't even get the chance to Skype. After awhile, I just thought he became too busy to contact me back, but after a year had passed, I started to give up. I was not going to be able to tell him that I loved him. I tried to get over him by dating other people, but there was always something that reminded me of him. No matter what, I couldn't get Sesshomaru out of my head and my family and friends noticed it.

The necklace that he gave me, I never took it off. And the iPOD he left me, I listened to it every night before I went to bed. Forever, he was going to have my heart. I wasn't going to let anyone else in. I just wanted Sesshomaru, but I knew we wouldn't see each other again. I am sure by now he has forgotten about me. For all I know, he is probably dating and in love with someone else. I know I should move on, but I just can't. I took hold of the diamond in my hand and looked down at it. I wonder how he is and what he has been up to.

"Kagome!" My mother said as she came up the stairs. "You have some mail." She came into my room and handed me a thick envelope. "It's from Japan."

My heart fluttered but I knew I shouldn't get too excited about it. My mother left and I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. I flipped it open and several tickets fell onto my lap. I picked one up. It was a plane ticket … to Okinawa, Japan? I read through the letter.

_Hey Kagome,_

_ Sorry if my writing in English is bad. I don't really write in this language that often. Lol._

_I'm writing to you because I need your help. What happened to you girl? Sesshomaru only hears from you for awhile and you quit talking to him? Did you fall in love with someone else? I really hope not._

I was hoping the letter was from Sesshomaru, but by reading that far, I knew this was from Koga. I continued to read it.

_Sesshomaru was in okay mood when he came back, but when you stopped emailing him, he became a total wreck. He locked himself up and tore his room apart because he thought you didn't want anything to do with him anymore. It took us months to get him to calm down. He was super depressed and now he isn't thinking anymore. He is just doing whatever he can to do to get over you. Sesshomaru is still in love with you and I pray that you are in love with him._

He … is still in love … with me?

_ Though it has been two years, he still thinks about you. Just the other night he was crying about you when he was drunk off his ass. But getting back on topic, I have inserted several tickets within the letter. One is a plane ticket to Okinawa, Japan and the other is to our concert, plus backstage. We are having our comeback concert there and I would really appreciate it if you can come see us preform. Not only that, but to talk some sense into Sesshomaru. Sure, at times he talks shit about you, but I know he is doing that because he still cares about you. We all can tell. _

_ Please, come. Oh! Also, you should be receiving a package by the time you receive this letter. Inside is a phone. It is already activated and has mine and everyone else from the band's number inside. Including Sesshomaru's, but he doesn't have your number. You can text, but to make a phone call, you have to be in Japan. So please, don't think about it and just come. I am sure once Sesshomaru sees you, he will be back the way he is. If you decide to come, send me a text right away and I will make arrangements to meet up with you._

_Please come._

_ Koga_

Was this for real? I had to be dreaming. I pinched my arm and winced from the pain. No, I wasn't dreaming.

"Kagome," my brother said as he came into my room. "You have a package from Koga-sama."

I smiled at him. "You still call him that?"

"Of course." He handed the package to me and walked out. I opened it and saw the phone that Koga had sent me. I picked up the plane ticket and read that it leaves for tonight at ten thirty. Why would Koga give me such a short time to make my decision. Probably because he knew I would say yes. I opened up the phone box, pressed the on button and waited for it to turn on. As soon as the screen lit up, I sent Koga a text. Within a second, he texted me back.

_I knew you would say yes._

I smiled and ran over to the stairs. "Mom! I need you to drop me off at the airport tonight!"

"Why, honey?"

"Because I am flying to Japan."

"What?" My mother came from the family room and looked up at me. "Why are you going to Japan?"

"Koga, Sesshomaru's best friend, sent me a plane ticket to go and see them in concert," I peeped.

"Are you sure you want to go? It's been a long time since you last spoke to Sesshomaru. Are you ready to see him?"

I nodded my head. "I am."

She smiled. "How long are you going to be gone for?"

"Um, I don't know, let me check." I texted Koga to receive an answer because in the stack of tickets, I didn't see a return.

_You can't leave until you and Sesshomaru are better. _

_ I guess in a sense I am kidnapping you once you land._

_ Lol._

I knew my mother wouldn't like that answer. So I lied.

"I will be gone for about a month."

"Hm, alright. Pack up your stuff and I will drive you to the airport. What time is your flight?"

"Ten thirty."

"Well get packing, missy." I ran into my room and tried to decide what I was going to take with me to the great country, Japan.

* * *

><p>Twelve hours and thirty-five minutes later, I was in Japan. It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon when I landed. As soon as I stepped out of the plane, I received a call from Koga.<p>

_"Glad that you made it to Japan safely."_

"Me too," I laughed.

_"Ah, I see you. I'm waving. Can you see me?"_

I looked for a waving Koga and spotted him. Though he was incognito, I was able to recognize him. I hung up the phone and smiled as I walked up to him, receiving a giant hug.

"How have you been, Kagome?"

"I have been alright. You?"

"Can't complain."

I looked around behind him. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Back at the hotel. Thing is, he doesn't know you are here."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean he doesn't know I am here."

Koga rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Well, you see, I went out of my way to get you here. Sesshomaru has no idea that I asked you to come. I honestly have no idea how his reaction will be when he sees you. Especially with Ai and Kagura around."

My heart became heavy at the sound of those two names. "Meaning?"

The look on Koga's face became serious and he dropped his arm to his side. "I didn't tell you this in the letter because I knew it would change your mind, but, Sesshomaru is seeing them both."

"Both?"

He nodded his head. "I told you, Sesshomaru hasn't been himself since you stopped contacting him."

"Me? He is the one that never sent me back an email."

"What? You sent him back an email?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, interesting. Since you are here, you two can talk and be all happy again."

"I don't think so. Not if he is talking and … fucking his ex lovers. I knew this would happen as soon as he came back."

"Honestly, can you blame him?"

"Yes," I said folding my arms. "This isn't fair to me, Koga. You actually think that by me telling Sesshomaru that I am in love with him, he will go back to normal?"

"Yeah. That is how I played it in my head."

I shook mine. "You must not know your best friend at all then because even I know that Sesshomaru will not except me."

"And this is why you can't leave until you guys are back together again."

"I am going to have to go back eventually. I told my mother I would be gone for a month."

Koga bit his lip. "Then we better start heading back." We headed to the luggage pick up to gather my belongings and head out to the hotel that he and the rest of his bandmates were staying at. I was starting to become really nervous. Would Sesshomaru be happy to see me or will he be mad? I have a feeling that it was going to be mixed emotions. In all, I just wanted to clear things up between us so there isn't any awkwardness, even though I am sure something was going to mess up this positive vibe that I have.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

"Come on, Sesshomaru. Let's go to the mall," Ai pestered as she tugged on my hand to get me to stand up. "You said you would take me."

"Take yourself," I grunted, trying to look at the TV.

"Uh! You are such a shithead!" She slammed my hand down. "I thought us getting back together would be the best thing, but you are worse than you were before."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Ai, we aren't back together. Just because my mother said that I had to choose between you and Kagura doesn't mean anything to me."

"It's your mother's wish. And you know she likes me more than Kagura."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I do."

Her mouth dropped. "What are you saying? That you like Kagura more? How? All she is, is a walking skeleton."

"And you are a blabbering cunt."

"Fuck you, Sesshomaru. Just fuck you." Ai grabbed her stuff and walked out, slamming the door behind her. I didn't flinch nor did I care. I told her what I really thought. It was the truth. I sighed to myself and let my head fall back against the couch. My head was pulsating and I needed to relax. Tonight we had to practice and I would not be able to play if my mind was jumbled. I got up and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of sake. I popped the cap off and started to chug it down. I heard the front door open and rolled my eyes. Ai was back. I started to head back out into the family room.

"So have you decided to stop being a brat –

I dropped the sake bottle. It crashed onto the floor, broken glass shattered around my feet. I would clean it up later but right now I was trying to figure out if I was dreaming or hallucinating. She looked at me with her big chocolate eyes, her face turning red when we made eye contact. Her black hair was tied to the side in a bun, her bangs sweeping over her forehead. I studied her, trying to make sense of who I was seeing. My eyes traced over her neckline and I saw the necklace. A rush of different emotions overwhelmed my heart. And then a question traced over my mind: What was she doing here?

"I see that you like to make a mess," Koga said as he walked over to me and began picking up the shards of broken glass. The girl didn't move from where she was standing. Koga stood back up and said, "You remember Kagome, right?" He walked into the kitchen and threw away the glass.

"K-Kagome …?"

"Hey … Sesshomaru." She took a step towards me but I took a step back. I had to be hallucinating right now. That sake really went to my head.

"Is this some type of joke, Koga?"

"What do you mean by a joke?" He asked as he came back into the family room.

"You decide to go out and try and find a girl that looks like Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru, it really is me," she said taking another step towards me. "Koga asked me to come out here."

"Why?" I was starting to grow angry. "I don't hear from you in two years and now you decide to pop back up?" I felt a hard pinch on my back. "Ow."

"That is to let you know that you are not dreaming, my friend," Koga said. He looked from me to Kagome and said. "I'll let you guys talk." He went into his room and closed the door.

I stared at Kagome. I really didn't know what to say. I was excited to see her but I was also angry that she was here. I was finally able to get used to the idea that I would never see or talk to her again and yet … here she is. A part of me wants to run up and wrap my arms around her, smoother her with kisses but another part of me said to just stand and stare.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Koga asked me –

"I heard you the first time. But why are you here? Why now?"

She bit her lip. "I came to see you, Sesshomaru."

I laughed. "Oh, now you care about me."

"I've always cared about you," she snapped back.

"If that is the case, why haven't I heard from you?"

"I can ask you the same question."

"What?"

"You never emailed me back. I emailed you back several times, thinking that maybe you didn't get the first couple, but I didn't receive anything from you."

"Now hold on. I did email you back. You're the one that fell off."

"You know what," she said putting her hands up. "Us arguing over this isn't going to make the situation better. For whatever reason, neither one of us received emails from one another. The point is, when Koga sent me a letter asking me to come to Japan, I instantly said yes. I didn't even think about it. All I knew was that I wanted to see you again."

I chuckled.

"I am being serious, Sesshomaru. When you left for home, you told me something in Japanese. Do you remember?"

"Yeah."

"At that moment, I had no idea what you said, but after I listened to the gift you left me, I knew what it was. You told me that you loved me."

I shook my finger. "Loved; keyword. I am not in love with you anymore, Kagome."

Something in her face changed when those words hit her ears. She chuckled softly. "I-I figured you wouldn't anymore. I mean, it has been two years. Koga also did mention that you were seeing Kagura and Ai."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You can say that."

"Oh. Well …." It sounded like she was starting to cry. "I am not going to pry into your life, but I do want to say something to you, Sesshomaru."

"What is it?"

"Even though you may not be in love with me anymore, I still am in love with you."

"Still?"

She nodded her head. "I never stopped. I was in love with you while we were dating and I am still in love with you now. I wasn't able to tell you before because we never had the chance to Skype, but I want you to know now."

"You know, Kagome, you're really funny."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think that by coming here and telling me that you are in love with me, everything is going to go back to the way it was?"

"What? No, I –

"You're two years too late. I don't need you and I don't need your love. I am happy with the two girls that I am with. A lot happier than I was with you."

"You don't mean that –

"I do." I sighed. "You should go before Ai gets back and sees you."

Several tears fell down her face. "You may hate me, Sesshomaru, but I don't hate you. I understand the fact that we won't be lovers again, but at least give me the chance to be a friend." With those last words, Kagome left.

The pressure that I felt on my body lifted off and I fell onto my knees. I was trying to catch my breath but I couldn't.

"What the fuck was that?" Koga asked from behind me. "I bring Kagome back and this is how you treat her? What the hell is wrong with you man?"

"I-I didn't know how to react. I said everything that I wanted to tell her if she ever came back to push her away, but now I regret it." I covered my face. "Just once I started talking, I couldn't stop being a dick to her." I felt a tear slid down my cheek. I smiled. "She's in love with me, Koga."

"Then why don't you go to her room and tell her that you are too."

"I can't do that. Not after what just happened."

"You can, you are just too stubborn."

"Kagome isn't going to accept me now. Especially since I am seeing Kagura and Ai."

"Maybe, but she also doesn't know why you are seeing those two. I didn't tell her everything. But if you don't tell her, she is going to think of all the worse case scenarios possible."

"What room is she in?"

"Room 448."

I took off before Koga could say anything else. I was hoping that Kagome would let me have the chance to talk to redeem myself for what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it. I was happy to see Kagome again. If anything, I did want to wrap my arms around and tell her that I was still in love with her too.

Please Kagome, let me hold you in my arms once more.


	26. And It Doesn't Feel So Good

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26:<span> And It Doesn't Feel So Good

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I reached Kagome's door and pounded my fist against it.

"Kagome, it's me," I yelled. "Open the door." My heart was beating fast and hard underneath my ribcage. I was becoming nervous. Would she open the door or tell me to go away? After how I acted, I couldn't blame her if she told me to go jump off of a bridge. I pounded on the door again. "Kagome –

It opened and Kagome was staring up at me, her eyes filled with anger and sadness. I reached out for her and pulled her into a tight hug. To feel her body against mine, I didn't think this would happen again. I rubbed my head against her hair, the scent of coral flower hitting my nose. I took in that scent and let it fill me.

"What is it that you want, Sesshomaru?" She asked in a cold tone. Kagome was not happy with me and I knew that. She didn't even bother to wrap her arms around me when I hugged her. I took a step back and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She just blinked at me. "I didn't mean what I said back in the room. I really am glad that you are here. I didn't think that I would ever see you again. I had prepared myself for the day that if you ever did show back up that I would say everything that I could to push you away. It hurt me a lot that I didn't hear from you. But now that you are here, I want to have that chance to have a relationship with you. To continue on where we left off. Please don't tell me to walk away because I won't." I grabbed her hands and cupped them in mine. "I am still in love with you as well, Kagome. I hadn't stopped either."

"Then why are you with Ai and Kagura if you still love me?"

I sighed. "That's complicated."

"And did you really think that I would jump into your arms after you shot me down?"

"I knew you wouldn't, but I at least wanted you to hear me out."

"And here is my answer." Kagome slipped her hands from mine and punched me square in the stomach, knocking the air right out of me. I thought that was going to be it, but it wasn't. I definitely did not expect for her leg to come up and come down on my neck, slamming me onto the floor. She just wasn't mad; she was pissed. She didn't even give me the chance to come up for air when she pressed the back of her heel onto my shoulder. I yelped in pain.

"K-Kagome, that hurts," I tried to say.

"Probably not as much as you have hurt me just now."

"K-Kagome, I know you are mad … but if beating me up will make you happy … then have at it."

"Gladly." She grabbed me by my collar and dragged me into her room. By the time she was done with me, I was going to be in a bloody mess. She pulled out a chair and propped me onto it. She went over to her suitcase and pulled something out of it.

A scarf.

Shit. This girl has become demented. Now I was really scared. She went behind me and tied my wrist tightly in between the bars of the chair. I gulped. Kagome pulled another chair in front of me and sat down, leaning towards me, our lips several inches apart. How I wanted to feel those lips against mine again. She folded her arms across her chest, leaning back onto the chair.

"Talk."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why you are with Ai and Kagura?"

I bit my lip. I really didn't want to discuss this problem with her, but since she was here right in front of me, I knew I would have to. I took several deep breaths, trying to figure out what was the simplest way to tell her the situation.

"My mother wants me to get married." Her arms lowered a bit. "Though she had never met you, I talked about you a lot to her and she seemed to approve a bit. Only thing that bothered her about you is the fact that you are not Japanese."

"She wants you to marry someone that is fully Japanese?"

"She prefers me to marry a true Japanese woman, yes." She rolled her eyes. "When I told her that we had stopped talking, she seemed relieved but upset at the same time because she doesn't like to see me torn up. She saw it enough when I was a child. Though both Ai and Kagura broke my heart, she likes them. She told me that her wish is for me to get married and give her a grandchild before she dies. At first I thought she was just trying to pressure me into it and I took it as a joke until I found out that my mother only has a short amount of time to live. The doctors say that she has between six to eight years to live." Kagome's eyes became wide.

"So, I have been seeing those two to try and decide who I want to marry. It hasn't been easy at all since I kept thinking about you. Funny thing is, you bother Ai more than you do Kagura. I guess since she actually got to know you a bit and couldn't take me back, she knows that she can't live up to you. Ai is going to throw a fit when she sees you. But now that you are back in my life, I can introduce you to my mother and see if she approves of you."

Kagome sucked in her lip. "What are you saying to me, Sesshomaru?"

I wanted to take her hand in mine but I was tied up at the moment. I smiled softly and said, "What I am saying, Kagome, is that I want you to marry me."

Kagome stood up and started to walk around, her hand cupping her chin. This was not the type of reaction I thought I would receive from her when I asked her to marry me. I thought she would jump up screaming yes, but that is not what happened. The feeling of being rejected set low on my heart.

"I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You come here and ask me to marry you but not too long ago you were trying to get rid of me."

"I know, but I wasn't thinking; I was scared. But you're back now and I don't want to let you go again."

"And you're asking me to marry you? What, do you expect me to give up my life in the States to come and live with you in Japan? You're a rockstar, Sesshomaru. I don't fit into your life style."

Now I was getting upset. This is how we were the first time when we tried to date. She didn't think that we would work out and we did just fine. But in a sense she was right. If I introduce her to the media that she was my fiancée, they would be bombard her with a ton of questions and my face would not get out of the magazines for months.

Who gives a flying fuck!

I was in love with her and I wanted her by my side for the rest of my life; wanting to have my first kid by her and no one else. I was going to fight her over this until I won.

"You're right." She seemed puzzled by my answer. "You don't fit into it and I wouldn't force you into it if I didn't think you can handle it. Kagome, you are strong. You can handle anything that comes your way. Sure, the paparazzi will be all in your face because you are a new woman in my life, but either you can ignore it or tell them what they want to hear. Are you really telling me that you don't want to marry me because you don't fit into my lifestyle or because of the fact that you are scared to get into my lifestyle?"

She bit her lip.

"And no, I don't expect you to give up your life in the U.S. I never said that we wouldn't go back. I am sure we would work out some type of schedule that works for the two of us. I am sure you wouldn't want to travel with me all the time on my tours. It can be very tiring and sometimes I don't even want to go myself. I wouldn't force you to go through that if you didn't want to. I have enough money to fly you back between the States and Japan. So that is no problem."

"But that seems such a waste," she said softly.

"It's not a waste if it's on you, Kagome." Her expression seem to soften. I know the idea was crossing her mind.

"But doesn't everyone here know that you are with Kagura and Ai?"

"Yes and no. Right now, some think that we are friends hanging out while others think that we are trying to rekindle what we had. Every magazine that is out there right now is fighting to see who can write the first story of who I am really dating."

"And you want to throw me into that loop?"

"It wouldn't really be a loop since I would drop Ai and Kagura so we can be together again."

"Let me think about it."

I chuckled. "Do you really have to? I know you want to say yes."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Ballsy aren't we?" But her shoulders slumped. "You're right. I do want to say yes but I'm scared." Her hands came up to her eyes and she began to cry. I didn't mean for that to happen.

"Kagome, please don't cry. We'll work through this, okay?"

"But what if we can't? What if you decide to leave me again? I can't go through that heart break twice."

"How do you think I feel? I cried the whole flight back to Japan."

Her crying soothed as she wiped her tears away. "Really?"

I nodded my head. I was too embarrassed to say yes. That was the first time in a long while that I cried like a baby.

She chuckled. "That makes me feel a bit better."

"I'm glad." Kagome walked behind me and undid my wrists. I rubbed them when I was free. She really made sure that I couldn't get away. I turned and faced her. I moved the chair out the way and ran my fingers against her cheek. I cupped the back of her head as I came closer to her, wrapping my arm around her waist. I stared into her eyes as I said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes and I took that as an invite to kiss her. I pressed my lips against her and felt ecstasy take over my body. It had been two years since I last kissed these lips and I felt like I was in heaven. My actions took over and I picked Kagome up, wrapping her legs around my waist, sliding my tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and my tongue darted in, tangling itself with hers. I couldn't help but let out a moan when our tongues rubbed against each other. I walked over to the bed and placed ourselves on top of it. Kagome's hands ran through my hair as I began to grind against her. I trailed my kisses down her neck and bit down, causing her to yelp in pleasure.

The last time we were in this position, we were so close to having sex. I wondered if we would get the chance to tonight. I smoothed my hands underneath her shirt and began to play with her nipples.

"Mmm … wait, Sesshomaru."

"Why?" I growled. "I've waited, Kagome. I want to make you mine."

"Just let me ask you one thing." I stopped. "Have you … had sex with Ai or Kagura?"

Why did she have to ask me that question? I wanted to lie to her, but I knew that wasn't the best choice. I growled to myself as I got off of her. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I really didn't want to answer that question.

"You did … didn't you." The sadness returned to her voice as she sat up.

"Can you really blame me, Kagome? I was a total wreck when we lost contact so I tried everything to forget you, but nothing worked." She didn't say anything. "If it makes you feel better in any way, every time I had sex with them I always thought that I was doing it with you. I even imagined that they were you." I chuckled. "I even called your name once when I was having sex with Ai. She was so mad."

"When was the last time you had sex with her; them?"

"About seven weeks with Kagura and five with Ai." Her expression didn't change. "Maybe I should go. I need to start getting ready for rehearsals tonight." I got up and headed for the door but Kagome grabbed a hold of my wrist. I stopped, not looking at her. I didn't want to see her expression.

"I know I shouldn't be mad at you, but I am. You said you wouldn't go back to your ex's when you came back, but it seems that you had no choice to. I really can't expect you to not have sex especially when we weren't even together during those times. I tried dating to get over you too, but that didn't work."

I gulped. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Would it make a difference if I wasn't?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. That hurt but I knew it wouldn't make a difference. "My love for you wouldn't change if you weren't a virgin anymore."

"Alright." She let go of my wrist.

That was it. She didn't say anything else. I headed towards the door and left. Now my mind was up in the air if Kagome was still a virgin or not. I said my love for her wouldn't change, but it would still bother the fact that I wasn't her first. I want to be the only person to see that sexual expression on her face. Practice was not going to go well tonight.

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I felt awkward now. To find out that Sesshomaru was having sex with his ex's put me in a strange position. I was mad but I knew I shouldn't be. It's not like he was a virgin when we first met. On a good note, at least it has been awhile since they have had sex. I sighed. It's going to be awhile until I can even think about doing anything sexual with him.

I fell back onto the bed.

Why did coming back have to be so damn complicated? Why couldn't it have been like in those movies when the girl or the guy comes back to their lover after they get on the plane and decide they don't want to go back home. They rather stay with them forever. Why couldn't it be something like that? I covered my face with a pillow and screamed into it.

I don't even know what to do now.

Sesshomaru and them are going to their rehearsal for the concert that is happening in a few days and I was stuck at the hotel. Well technically I wasn't but there was no way I was going to venture out around Okinawa.

Or maybe I should.

I could at least walk around the area a bit. It's going to be awhile until they get back anyways. I grabbed my purse, slipped my shoes on and walked out.

Not paying attention, I ran into someone.

"Oh!" I bowed. "I'm sorry."

"It's … okay," responded a male voice in broken English. I looked up and saw golden amber eyes staring right back at me. At first glance I thought he was Sesshomaru but looking at him again, I knew he wasn't. He had the same silvery long hair but he didn't have the birthmarks that Sesshomaru had. He smirked at me. The same exact smirk that Sesshomaru has. This person in front of me had to be his younger brother, Inuyasha. I turned on my heel to walk away before he could start a conversation with me but I ran into another unexpected guest.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Ai said in a hiss.

"I was actually about to leave," I said as I tried to walk around Ai but she stepped in front of me. This was not going to be easy.

"Nē, anata wa kanojo o shitte imasu ka?" (Hey, do you know her?)

"Watashi wa mushiro nai to omoimasu." (I'd rather not.) Ai narrowed her eyes at me. "Sesshomaru is no longer yours so why don't you go back home and leave us alone?"

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said in confusion. "Is she … the girl my … brother was crying … over?"

"Sadly, yes. Pathetic right?"

"Hai." He started to chuckle.

I rolled my eyes. Just met this guy and he is already irritating me. Though they looked similar, their personalities were different, though Sesshomaru acted closely the same when I first met him. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't a bad a guy. I will give him the benefit of the doubt. For now.

I placed my hand on my hip. "Look, Ai. Sesshomaru hasn't been yours since he came back. He is still in love with me and we're going to make it work again."

She smirked. "If that is the case, why has he been fucking me so good?"

"Why has it only been five weeks since the last time you guys had sex and didn't he call out my name when you guys were doing it?" Her cheeks turned red. I smiled. "Yeah, he told me."

"I'm going to cut your tongue out."

"Touch me and you won't ever be able to walk or show that face of yours ever again. Trust me."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes, but unlike yours, I will be able to fulfill what I just said."

"Shōjo no motte kasai!" (The girl's got fire!) Inuyasha pipped.

"Inu o damara!" (Shut up, Inuyasha!) She barked. He continued to laugh. "I don't understand what he saw in you."

"I can say the same about you, Ai. Look, this isn't going to go anywhere, so will you just let me be?"

"Hmph, whatever." She walked passed me, bumping into my shoulder. I would let this slide just this once. "Let's go, Inuyasha."

"Hey," Inuyasha said touching my wrist. "What is … your name …?"

"Kagome."

He smiled and said, "Nice … to meet you … Kagome. I am Inuyasha … Sesshomaru's younger … brother."

"Nice to meet you too." I returned a fake smile and watched him catch up with Ai. I had a feeling that I was not going to like him at all. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors opened and Kagura came walking out. Today was just going to be a bad day for me.

Her eyes became wide. "Kagome? Why are you here?" She asked in a calm voice.

That threw me off for a second. "I uh –

"I asked her to come," Koga said coming from behind me, placing his arm around my shoulder. Thank God he came to my rescue.

"Why?"

"I wanted her to come see our comeback concert."

"Not for her to take – hey Sesshomaru," she said in a caring tone. "I'm back."

I looked behind me and saw Sesshomaru, Hiten, Kanna, Inuyasha and Ai walking up towards the elevator. Sesshomaru smiled at Kagura and said:

"Anata ga modotte iru koto o mite ureshī." (Glad to see that you are back.)

I am sure he said something that I wouldn't have liked. I folded my arms across my chest. Koga squeezed my shoulder.

"Kagome, why don't you come with us to the concert hall? There is a mall not too far from where we are preforming at. You can hang around there until we're done."

"I guess, but will everyone in those stores speak English? And I don't even have money. I haven't exchanged it yet."

"Don't worry about it." Koga went into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed me one of his credit cards. "Spend it however you want."

"Oh no, Koga, I can't take that."

"Kagome, I doubt you can put a dent into the amount of money I have."

"But, I wouldn't feel right spending your money."

"You're right," said Sesshomaru. "Take mine." He went into his wallet and handed me his card.

I declined. "I don't want to spend your guys money. Just let me have a look around and if I see anything I will just get it next time."

"A girl who doesn't want to spend another man's money?" Hiten asked. He looked at Sesshomaru. "You better get your girl back before I snatch her up."

I gave him a nasty smirk. "You couldn't get me even if you tried, Hiten."

He licked his lips. "Sounds like a challenge."

"Down, Hiten," Kanna said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well let's get going," Koga said.

"Uh, we'll meet you down there," Sesshomaru said. "I need to talk to Koga for a minute."

"Alright," Kanna said. We all boarded into the elevator and headed down to the lobby.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I tried to keep my cool as I stared at Koga but my anger was reaching its limit for today.

"What the hell was that, Koga?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in an oblivious tone.

"Don't play dumb with me. Are you trying to make me look bad in front of Kagome?"

"You're doing a pretty good job of that yourself."

"Koga," I growled.

"Sesshomaru, I care about you a lot. If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked Kagome to come out here. But if you keep messing up, I won't hold back."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that if you don't get Kagome back, I will take her in my own arms."

(END)

* * *

><p>*NOTE: I know the Japanese translations aren't a hundred percent correct, but I can only work with what translates give me. XD<p>

I hoped you guys liked this update. Next chapter will be up soon so look out for it. Enjoy!


	27. News

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27:<span> News

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I stood there, dumbfounded. Did I hear Koga right just now? Did he really just say that he would take Kagome away from me? I chuckled to myself.

"Kagome wouldn't go to you even if you tried your hardest, Koga."

"And what makes you so sure?" He said with an edge to his voice.

I raised an eyebrow. "What happened between you and Ayame? I thought you couldn't get her out of your system."

"Ayame is a sweet girl, but Kagome is sweeter. I know for a fact that I can make her feel wonderful."

I slammed Koga into the wall. "Don't you dare talk about Kagome in that fashion," I growled.

"Oooh, seems like the fire has finally risen in you, Sesshomaru." He smiled but it faded away. "But I am being serious, Sesshomaru. Keep slipping up and I will snatch her away."

"Kagome wouldn't want you. She already knows what type of guy you are. Why would she want to be with someone like you?"

"And why with you? By bringing Kagome back, I am pretty sure you didn't give her the reunion that she was hoping for. And it also seems that you have dug yourself into a deeper hole within just a few hours. How do you expect to get back the girl you love so much if you keep pushing her away?"

"Was this part of your plan this whole entire time? That if I fuck up you were going to try and take Kagome away?"

"No, but now that I see an opportunity to, I think I will take it."

"You fucking bastard."

He waved his finger in my face. "Ah ah aaaah. Don't get mad because I am your competition now. If she is really still in love with you then you have nothing to worry about, right?" He had a point but I also had a feeling that he was hiding something. I backed up from Koga. "Thank you. Now, we should start heading down before they start to question what we're doing." He pressed the down button and the doors opened. "Shall we go?" I just bit my lip and walked inside. Koga had a smug look on his face. I think deep down inside, he thought he was going to win this.

I was not going to let him.

We came into the lobby and reached the rest of the group.

"What took you guys so long?" Ai said as she came up running towards me. She clung onto my arm. "I was starting to get worried."

"No reason for you to," I said as I pulled my arm out from her grip. I walked over to Kagome and placed my arm around her shoulders. She seemed a bit surprised by my action. "I wanna talk to you later when rehearsals are done. Will you give me the chance?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded her head. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Uh, Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Ai asked as she folded her arms underneath her breasts.

"You and Kagome are done. Why are you kissing on her when you should be doing that with us?" Kagura added.

"Because," I said looking at them. "I am done with you two." Their mouths dropped. "When I get the chance to, I am going to introduce Kagome to my mother. If I am going to marry anyone, I want it to be her."

Ai laughed. "You actually think your mother is going to allow that? She isn't even Japanese. Your mother would never say yes to _her_."

"She may not, but it won't stop me from marrying Kagome. I am her only son so she would have to agree with me on this."

"We'll see about that, Sesshomaru," Kagura said deeply. She narrowed her eyes at Kagome but Kagome just completely ignored her.

"Hey, Kagome," Koga said walking up to us. "Would you like to sit next to me on the bus? I am sure Sesshomaru and his two lovers have things to discuss."

"Oh, I don't –

"Come on." Koga grabbed Kagome by the wrist and they started to walk towards the spinning doors. "We'll have fun catching up."

"That is a low blow," I said to Koga in Japanese.

"It's no fun if it's easy for you," he replied.

I could feel my ears become hot. Koga was going against the bro conduct and I was going to get him back for this. Kagura and Ai came up to my side and took hold of my arms.

"Let's go, Sesshomaru. We need to discuss this," Kagura said as they began pulling me towards the bus.

The bus ride to the concert hall was not fun for me. Ai and Kagura were both yelling in my ears about how unfair it is to them that I am just dropping them all of a sudden just because Kagome is back for a short amount of time. After they started bitching, I blocked them out. Just a few seats ahead of me, Koga and Kagome were having their own conversation. Whatever he was saying was making her laugh and I didn't like it. I wanted to punch him. Koga looked back at me and gave off a cocky smirk as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. I balled my hands into a tight fist.

"Sesshomaru? Are you even listening to a word that I am saying?" Ai asked. "Stop daydreaming and listen to what your future wife has to say –

Without looking at her I placed my hand around her neck, gripping it enough to let her know that I was tired of hearing her talk but not hard enough that I could choke her to death.

"Shut – the – fuck – up – for – once – in – your – life," I said through grit teeth. The inside of the bus grew quiet. I removed my hand from her neck and placed it on my lap.

"Wow. Sesshomaru was about to choke a bitch," Hiten laughed.

"Bite me, Hiten," Ai hissed.

"Oooh, when?"

"Ew."

"Will you both just shut up," Kanna said. "If you are going to keep causing problems, Ai, you won't be allowed to attend the concert."

"You can't stop me."

"You want a bet?"

"I won't stop her from beating your ass, Ai," I said getting more upset. She sat back and sucked on her lip.

The bus stopped and the side doors opened. Our manager stepped in and started to read off what we needed to do.

"Alright guys. So we need to do several mic checks and to make sure that your instruments are tuned and ready to –" He looked up and saw Kagome. "Who is she?"

"This is Kagome," Koga said before I had the chance to.

"Kagome? Where did she come from?"

"This is the same Kagome that Sesshomaru was dating when he was in the United States."

His eyes became wide. "How did she … I mean, nice to meet you." He extended his hand out to her and she shook it, bowing her head to him.

"Say nice to meet you too," Koga said to her in English.

"Oh, ah, nice to meet you too."

"Are you here – to see the – concert?" He asked her.

"Y-Yes."

He gave her a short smile and then looked at the rest of us, his eyes narrowing at me when they laid upon my face. He was not happy and I was not going to hear the end of it. I got enough of his bitching when I came back and I wasn't really in the mood to hear it again. Could this day get any worse?

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I could feel the anger radiating off of Sesshomaru as we all got off of the bus. If I wasn't upset with him already, I would try and fix it, but this was a problem that he needed to fix on his own. Technically he tried to earlier but that backfired. I shook my head lightly. As we climbed out of the bus, Sesshomaru came up to my side and pulled me over so we could have our own private conversation.

"No matter what, promise me you won't fall for Koga's charm."

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just promise me."

I rolled my eyes. "Sesshomaru, you don't have to worry about that. Koga may be cute but his charms wouldn't work on me. I know how he is and heard most of pick up lines he has used." Something in Sesshomaru's eyes changed; as if he was relieved. "Why? Did he say something?"

"No," he said very quickly. I shifted my weight on one foot. "What?"

"Nothing." I placed my hands into my pocket. "So, where is the mall?"

"Oh. It's down the street. When you hit the first corner it will be to your right."

"Okay." I started headed down that direction before Sesshomaru yanked me back by my arm. "Ow, Sesshomaru! That hurts!" I yelled as I snatched my arm back.

"I can't just let you walk out by yourself?"

"Why not? I am grown woman."

"I know but you don't know the area. What if something happens to you?"

"Did you forget I can protect myself?" He shook his head. "Then I will be fine, Sesshomaru. Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it." Sesshomaru looked back and called out Kagura's name. "Come here Kagura." She came up to us and she did not look happy. Why did he call her over? "Will you go to the mall with Kagome for me?"

"Why do I have to go with her? Why not ask Ai?"

"Because knowing Ai, she will test Kagome until she finds her head deep in a sandbox somewhere. On top of that you two tolerate each other more."

"No we don't," we both said at the same time.

"Please, Kagura."

Kagura let out a huff and said, "Fine."

Sesshomaru gave a short smile and said, "Thank you." He looked towards me. "We will talk after I'm done." He took my hand in his, leaning his lips near my ear. "I don't want to lose you again." He kissed my ear lightly and walked away.

Kagura and I stood their and the tension between us was starting to build. "Let's just get this over with," she said as she started walking down the street. I didn't say anything. I just followed behind. I didn't want to walk next to her just in case she tried to do something funny. Always keep your enemy in front of you. When we were about five feet from the concert hall, Kagura stopped, turned around and asked in a cheery voice, "So how are you, Kagome?"

I froze. What the hell did she just ask me? I slowly responded. "I am … good. How about … you?"

"Better now that you are here?"

My mouth dropped. "Say what now?"

"When I first met you, I didn't like you, but I like you a lot better than I do Ai. That girl is such a whiny bitch. Ugh! The only reason why Sesshomaru even bothered dating her again is because of his mother. If that woman didn't have so much power over him he wouldn't even talk to that girl."

"Because you want him all to yourself."

Kagura smiled. "You may think that but I actually don't." I raised an eyebrow. Kagura's smile wilted. "Sesshomaru didn't tell you, did he."

"Tell me what?"

She shook her head and laughed. "Sesshomaru and I are putting on an act. It's all a facade."

Now I was confused. "What?"

She walked up to me but I took a step back. "Calm down, Kagome. I am not going to touch you." I still held up my guard. "Yes, I gave you a hard time while I was in the States because I saw you as my competition for Sesshomaru's heart. I don't see Ai as competition. At the time, I was willing to do anything to have him back. But, after he came back home all he could do was talk about you. You were not only in his head but also his heart. I knew then that Sesshomaru was gone from my grasp. There was no possible way I could get him back. It took me awhile to accept it but I did come to terms with it, until you guys stopped talking to one another. You really broke Sesshomaru down, Kagome."

"It wasn't even my fault. I had emailed him back."

"Whatever the case, Sesshomaru broke. I thought it was bad when he and I broke up, but with you, the man went insane. I've never seen him act that way. It was sad enough that I even cried for him. Some days he would go without eating while others he would just stay locked up in his room."

Hearing her talk about Sesshomaru that way was making me feel uncomfortable.

"It got bad enough that his mother got involved. It also doesn't help that she only has a few years to live. If she wasn't sick, then he wouldn't be in the predicament that he is in now."

"What does she have?"

"Leukemia. She was doing fine for awhile but its becoming worse. Which is why she has asked Sesshomaru to pick between me and Ai to have kids with."

"So how does this facade work between you and Sesshomaru?"

"We're acting in front of Ai and his mother. His friends are all in on it. We don't want each other. I agreed to it because I don't like Ai just as much as he does and I want to pick on the bitch as much as I can."

"Even though she can't stand you either?"

"Oh, she isn't as quick witted as I am so I always get her in a corner," Kagura said with a chuckle. "But now that you are here you two can get back with each other and be all lovey dovey again."

I waved my hands, trying to get a clear understanding of what she just said. "Hold on. Let me get this straight. You and Sesshomaru are pretending to date each other?" She nodded her head. "Everyone is in on it except for his mother and Ai." She nodded her head again. "If that is the case why did or are you guys having sex?"

She opened her mouth to respond but then closed it back. "Uh … how can I answer that without sounding like a slut."

"Huh?"

Kagura blushed. "You've seen him, right?" I nodded my head slowly. "That should answer your question then. The boy is huge and he is the best at what he does. We're both sexually frustrated people."

"He can't be that frustrated when he is having sex with Ai too."

She laughed. "You have no idea how bad Ai is then. The girl can't get him off to save her life. Sure, they have sex," she said placing air quotes over the word sex, "but he fakes it every time."

"Ah."

Hearing her say that didn't make me feel better about the situation.

"Don't worry so much. He hasn't touched either one of us in weeks."

"I know but it still doesn't make me comfortable since he tried having sex with me not too long ago."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Surprised you actually shared that bit of information with me." I shrugged my shoulders. "Just give him some time. It will be awhile till he starts acting the same way he was before. You still love him, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then give him the chance to talk to you."

I smirked. "I would have never guessed that you and I would have a girl talk. It's kind of strange but refreshing knowing that you two are not together."

"Glad to hear that." Kagura came up next to me and wrapped her arm around mine. "Now let's go have some girl time at the mall."


	28. Midnight Fight  Round 1

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28:<span> Midnight Fight – Round 1

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

Walking through the sliding doors of the mall, everyones eyes were on us. I had a flashback of this happening once before as I made eye contact with several of the people. It took me awhile to understand why almost everyone was staring as we walked further into the mall, but when I looked up to my right I realized it.

Kagura.

Though I don't understand Japanese, I could hear the whispers and I knew that they were talking about Kagura. About me? I have no idea and I would rather keep it that way. A couple of young boys ran up to us and they looked like dogs in heat. They began talking to Kagura in Japanese and she smiled and responded back. The boys cheered and pulled out some cameras. She leaned in my ear and said,

"The boys would like to take a picture of us."

"Us? Why?"

"They think you're cute. Besides, they can tell that you aren't from here."

"And that makes them want to take a picture of me?" She nodded her head. "Okay, I guess."

"Alright."

Kagura placed her arm around my shoulders and said, "Smile sexy."

I looked at her. "How do you do that?"

"Think of the cameras as Sesshomaru and you want to seduce him."

I laughed. "That is a good way for me to smile sexy." I looked at the cameras and tried to give off a sexy look for the boys. They snapped their pictures and then each and every single one of them stood in between us to take a picture together. They laughed and bowed their heads saying thank you as they went about their way. I looked up at Kagura and asked, "Does that happen every time you go out?"

"Yes and no. Only time it does is when I am not in incognito."

"Should we stop at a store so you can buy a wig and sunglasses?"

She laughed. "No need. Let's just go have some girl time." She took a hold of my arm and we walked around.

* * *

><p>I didn't think I would end up buying something but with Kagura around being able to translate, I did … with the help of her buying it for me too. I didn't want her to but she was being too damn persistent that she just went out and bought the items for me. I got an outfit to wear for the concert and some cute shoes to go with it. Since Sesshomaru's band is between punk rock and metal, Kagura thought I should fit the image. We came across a music store and I saw their poster hung up in the window. I didn't even recognize Sesshomaru until I got closer.<p>

"He is a totally different person on stage," Kagura said.

"He seems like a different person now," I sighed.

"He is, but after he felt that you abandoned him he hid away into a tight shell. The only person that he opened up to was Koga and even for him it took awhile. You would think with Koga being his best friend, he would go to him but he didn't; he just kept it bottled inside until he finally snapped. Also, don't get upset when I say this, but even when we had sex I could feel that something was wrong with him. He wasn't the same person anymore. I guess you could say that he was using me to try and get over you through sex. The same goes for Ai though she thinks otherwise."

"I don't know how she can when he has moaned out my name instead of hers," I said under my breath.

"Ai is in her own little bubble right now and I don't think she is ever going to come out of it. The only thing she sees right now is the possibility of her and Sesshomaru getting married. But since you are back in the picture her picture perfect world that she had in mind is surely crumbling right now." Kagura laughed to herself. "To see that bitch come to a fall will be the best thing I have seen of this year."

"You really dislike her huh."

"You have no idea. Just spend a whole day with her and you will know what I am talking about." We both chuckled. The sound of Kagura's cell interrupted our laughter as she answered the call. "Moshi moshi." She began to speak in Japanese for awhile before she hung up. "They are outside waiting for us."

"Alright."

"Now, when we get to the bus I am going to go back to being bitchy Kagura."

"As expected," I laughed. I looked down at the bags in my hands. "What do I say about this? I declined both Sesshomaru and Koga's credit cards."

She took the bags away from me. "Now they are my bags. Problem solved." She gave me a genuine smile.

"Nice thinking."

"Thanks. Now let's head out to the bus."

We walked out of the mall and towards the bus, climbing on when the door opened. Sesshomaru's eyes became wide when they landed on me. The frown that he had on his face turned into a soft smile. I returned that smile and headed towards the empty seat next to him but was rudely pushed out the way by Kagura.

"That seat is mine," she hissed.

"It's alright Kagome. You can come and sit next to me," Koga said patting the seat next to him.

The smile on Sesshomaru's face disappeared when Kagura sat down. I shrugged my shoulders and sat next to Koga.

"So how was the mall?"

"It was … different," I said. "A lot more shops than the mall I have back at home."

"See anything that you liked?"

"A few things. When I am able to get some money exchanged, I will go back and buy what I saw."

"You should have just taken my card and you would have had it already," Koga said nudging me in the arm.

I smiled. "I know, but I don't like to spend other people's money." He chuckled. "How was rehearsal?"

"Same ol' same ol'. Just want to get the concert underway so I can hear the fans screaming for us."

"Don't you mean me?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

Koga didn't even acknowledge what Sesshomaru had said and continued to tell me how the rest of their night went.

By the time we reached the hotel it was really late and we all wanted to go to sleep. I said my goodbyes to the group and headed towards my room. I felt someone grab my hand. I snatched it away to turn and see Sesshomaru. I was a bit confused on why he was standing in front of me but then I remembered that he had wanted to talk after. I was really tired and didn't feel like having a long conversation.

And I guess he could read the expression on my face because he said, "We don't have to talk tonight if you are too tired."

I was and I didn't, but I knew that this may be the only time he would get everything out to me. I was going to take advantage of the situation. I gave him a soft smile and we walked towards my room.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

Kagome and I walked towards her room in silence. During that time, I was figuring out what I wanted to talk to her about. I had it all planned out on what I was going to say and how I thought her reaction would be. As we walked into her room I grew nervous. I wondered if she would believe me. Kagome sat down on the bed and looked up at me, her legs crossed as she leaned back on her palms. She cocked her head to the side and asked:

"What did you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath before opening my mouth. "I had wanted to fill you in on some information." She remained silent so I took that as the okay to continue. "Kagura and I are not really together. We are pretending –

"Pretending in front of your mother and Ai that you guys are a couple though neither one of you want each other."

My eyes became wide. "Did Kagura tell you?"

"Yeah. I was actually quite surprised. I wish you had told me earlier so I wouldn't have been disturbed when she started being nice to me."

I smiled. "Kagura is different when she is nice to people."

"No kidding. The girl actually bought me a new outfit though I asked her not to."

"She is a very persistent character."

"That she is." Kagome bit down her lower lip. "Is that all that you wanted to tell me?"

"No." I came and sat down next to her, taking her hand and cupping it tightly yet softly in mine. "I know I have said this a bunch of times already, but I am sorry for how I treated you this morning when I saw you. I know for a fact that no one can love me as much as you can and I want us to try again. I won't blame you if you won't take me back so soon but at least let me treat you like how I did before when we were together. Can you let me do that?"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"What did Koga say to you that made you get all fidgety and ask me to not fall for his charm?"

I was hoping she had forgot about that but I might as well tell her. "Koga told me that if I didn't win you back that he would take you away from me."

Kagome broke out into a hysteric laugh. "That is the best joke I have ever heard!" She fell back on the bed holding onto her sides. "Koga is a hilarious person. What makes him think that I would ever consider dating him?" She asked wiping away a tear. Hearing her say that brought a smile to my face. I really had nothing to worry about to begin with. "He may think he has a chance but he doesn't. But, that also doesn't mean that I won't let him try." The smile disappeared from my face. "I am going to make this as challenging as possible, Sesshomaru. If you want me back as much as you do you're going to have to fight for it."

"So are you telling me that you're going to be flirting back with him?"

"If I have to stand their and watch you flirt with Ai then yes."

"That's fucked up, Kagome."

"Think what you will but if you want me back as much as you say you do, you will fight."

"Damn you and your stubbornness."

She stuck out her tongue. "You're the same way."

"I know," I said as I crawled on top of her. "Which is why I crave for you more and more."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Very so," I said with a deep husky voice as I hovered my lips over hers. My hair slowly spilled over onto my shoulder and down next to her face. She just looked at me as I lowered my head closer to hers. I brushed my lips against hers and kissed lightly. To my surprise, she returned it. I smiled to myself as I pressed my lips to hers again and kissed her gently. I smoothed my hand underneath her lower back and brought her closer to me. A tiny moan slipped from between her lips and that perked up my ears. It had been so long since I heard her moan. I decided to take my chances and go further with it. My hand made its way up under her shirt and I softly kneaded her skin.

More of her moans expelled from her lips.

I was growing hard against my jeans and I wanted to let it out and rub it against her. I pushed my hand up higher underneath her bra and pinched her hard nipple. She let out a gasping moan. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

I smirked as I said, "Miss my touch that much?"

She frowned. "Don't flatter yourself, Sesshomaru. It has just been awhile since the last time someone touched me," she said as she lightly pushed at my chest for me to get off of her.

That made me frown. I really did not like the idea of someone else touching her besides me. Kagome is only allowed to be touched by me. I got on top of her again but grabbed her wrist and pinned them down against the bed above her head.

"Let go of me –

"No one is allowed to touch you but me," I said with a growl.

She cocked her head to the side. "Are you being serious? I can have anyone touch me if I feel like it. You don't own me Sesshomaru. I'm not yours."

"I don't give a damn. You are mine regardless."

"Get off of me now, Sesshomaru," she said with a stern voice.

I didn't care at that moment. I may be seen as the bad guy after this but I was going to let Kagome know that she was mine one way or another. I forcefully pressed my lips against hers, squeezing her wrists tighter so she couldn't get away. She began to protest against it but I held on. Kagome may be strong but at this moment I was the stronger opponent. As I forced my tongue in her mouth, she retaliated and bit down on my tongue. I yelped and pulled back, not expecting her to bring her legs underneath me and pushing me off with enough force that I landed on my back against the floor.

My back arched when I landed. That shit hurt. I turned over onto my side and looked up at Kagome who seemed very pissed. I was mad too. I sucked on my tongue as I got into my feet and stared into those dark brown eyes.

"Get out," she said with venom.

I cracked my neck and said, "No."

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then hurt me because I am not going to be your rag doll anymore. Throw a punch at me and I will punch you back."

She gasped and chuckled as she stood up on her own feet, trying to size me up. "Is that a threat?"

"Try me and find out." I was not going to back down from her. She needed to know that I was not going to let her beat on me. Sure, I shouldn't be beating her back, but if its a fight she wants then its a fight she will get.

She came closer, inches away. She turned her face and tapped her cheek. "Come on, right here. Give me your best shot."

I chuckled. "Really? You're going to give me the first hit?"

"Yeah. You seem to think that you're big and bad all of a sudden. I am going to let you get your first hit in because after that, you won't be able to touch me."

I smirked. "Stop being a bitch and fight me, Kagome."

She took that as a challenge and went to swing at my stomach. Wrong move. I had been so used to her doing that to me that I blocked it with my hand, cupping her fist into mine and went for an uppercut. Surprisingly, it landed. Kagome stuttered back, her eyes fluttering. She wiped at her lip as she tried to recover from what happened.

"You actually hit me."

"I told you I would."

She took a stance. "I won't let that happen a second chance." Kagome came at me. She began to throw punches and I was ducking and weaving through all of them until she did a spin kick against my neck. I stuttered over and fell against the wall. Kagome smiled. "Don't dish what you can't take back."

"You don't expect much from me but just watch, I will win this fight, Kagome."

"Bring it on then asshole."

I got up from the wall and charged at her. I ducked and picked her up, swinging her over onto my shoulder. I opened her legs and wrapped them around my waist as I ran towards the other side of the room and slammed her back against the wall. She let out a painful moan. She recovered quicker than I thought and head butted me. I dropped her and stumbled back, rubbing my forehead.

"That was a cheap shot," I said.

"So?" She got up and took her stance. "Want some more?"

I smiled. "You know it."

* * *

><p>I am very sorry for the late update. I have been very busy for the past few weeks and right now I am on finals week. So after next week, the last few chapters should be rolling in swiftly. Thanks to those who have been loyal to this fanfic since the beginning. It is almost over! The next chapter should be up sometime next week.<p>

- AnImE-FrEaK1332


	29. Midnight Fight KO

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29:<span> Midnight Fight – K.O.

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

It was three o' clock in the morning by the time Kagome and I couldn't stand anymore. The room was practically destroyed due to our little fight. My shirt was completely gone and I think my wrist was sprained. Which isn't good since I had the concert in a few days and if I couldn't play the guitar then we were screwed. My body ached and I am sure I had brusies. Kagome's shirt was ripped as well, exposing her right breast. The bra that she was wearing was cute and I honestly wanted to take it off of her. She was breathing hard as she stared at me with cold eyes. Her lip was busted and the blood had dried along her face. Her hair was in a tattered mess and she looked sexy as hell. My dick grew hard once again as I stared at her. She got up onto her feet and staggered a bit, barely able to stand up straight. I did the same even though I felt weak.

She rolled her head to the side and said, "You took this … a lot better than I thought … you would."

"I learned a few … things while I … came back."

"I can tell." Kagome took a step towards me but her feet gave in and she fell back onto the floor. "Fuck."

"Can't stand?"

"Don't mock me," she spat at me.

"I'm not, but since you can't stand anymore," I said walking towards her. "I will have a little fun with you."

Her eyes became wide. "What do you plan on doing to me?"

"Just sit back and watch," I said as I picked her up with all the strength that I had left and threw her onto the bed. "I'm actually surprised that I have more energy than you."

"That's because my body is still drained from the flight. It's only been one day since I got here."

"That is true," I said as I got on top of her. "And since you are so weak now," I said as I kissed her lips, "I will make your body mine."

She chuckled. "You would attack me while I am at my weakest. That is such a bitch move, Sesshomaru."

"It may be but is the only way I know I will win."

"So you think raping me will get you back into my good graces?"

I looked at her, a bit surprised that she actually thought I would do something like that. I frowned. "Kagome, I love you. Why would you think that I would rape you."

"Because you said you would make my body yours."

"Yeah," I said lowering my face to her neck. "By leaving hickeys everywhere on your body." My tongue fell out of my mouth and I licked along her neck. She let out a shivered sound and I enjoyed it. I moved my lips against her skin and bit down on the spot that I knew that made her hot. My hands smoothed over her body as I lifted up and looked at her. Her face was red and she looked like she was I a heat. The look on her face just eluded that she was horny and that just made me want her more. I pounced on her, our lips meshing against one another. Even though she was tired she kissed me back. I pulled away, sucking on her bottom lip as I looked at her again.

I felt like a beast ready to eat the fawn that he just caught. I ripped her shirt off of her body and buried my face between her breasts. I pulled her bra down and began to suck on her nipples. Her tiny moans reached my ears as I began to stroke myself against her. I sucked on the skin of her breast, wanting to leave a hickey. She moaned softly and I pressed harder against her.

"Fuck, I want you so badly," I said in a husky tone. I lowered my kisses down her body and began to undo her pants.

"No … don't," she said softly.

I didn't listen and pulled her jeans off of her legs. I spread her legs open and took the biggest whiff from her pussy. My eyes fluttered and rolled to the back of my head. She smelled so good. I had missed her scent a lot. Her panties were a bit soaked so I know she was turned on. Her clit was visible through her panties and seemed swollen. I pressed my lips against her clit and felt her arch her back as she gasped.

"I can't take anymore," I said as I pulled her panties to the side, exposing her beautiful pink pussy. She was dripping wet and her scent hit me even harder. I slid my fingers against her opening.

"Mmm, don't … onii-chan." I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her. Her face was bright red, her mouth partly opened, panting. She shook her head and said, "Please … onii-chan?"

I lost it. I ripped her panties off of her body with force and plunged my tongue deep inside her, her moans sounding chaotic. I ate her out like I never did before. I literally made love to her pussy with my tongue. Her hands were gripping onto my shoulders, her nails pressing in deep. Her moans started to become more high pitched than normal. I knew by those sounds that I was giving her good pleasure. I could feel her thigh muscles get tighter as her legs came closer to my head. I grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs wide apart as I licked and sucked every inch of her. As I flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue she screamed:

"Oh my God! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" I felt her cum into my mouth and I lapped every little bit. I continued to lick her until she begged for me to stop. "I can't … take anymore … Sesshomaru."

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked as I came up from between her legs and wiped at my mouth. All she could do was nod her head. Her hands came up to her face to shield herself from me. I chuckled.

"You probably want something in return huh."

"No. Just having you cum again was enough for me."

She moved her hands away. "Are you serious?" I nodded my head. "That is surprising."

"When you are ready to, I am here."

"Hm." Kagome looked over at the clock and yawned. "It's late. We should get some sleep."

"Sleep does sound good." I got up from the bed but was stopped when I felt Kagome encircle her hand around my wrist.

"You're … more than welcomed to stay the night." I smiled and started to unbutton my pants so I could get more comfortable. "I'm going to change." I nodded my head and slipped underneath the sheets. It had been awhile since Kagome and I had slept with one another. I was glad I was getting that chance to now. Kagome was in the bathroom for awhile until she came back out in a tank top and some small shorts. She crawled into bed and I pulled her into my arms. I kissed the back of her neck softly as I said:

"Good night, Kagome."

"Good night."

I felt sleep take over and I slowly drifted into my dream land.

* * *

><p>Morning came and I was surprised that I was able to get up and move. I sat up and stretched and regretted that I did. Maybe I spoke to soon because my body ached in every place that it could. I looked over to my left and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully. I smiled to myself and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the forehead. She stirred but did not awake. I got out of the bed as quietly as I could to not wake her and waddled over to the bathroom to take a shower.<p>

Looking at myself in the mirror I looked like a mess. My body was covered in bruises. I was so discolored and it hurt to the touch. I shook my head and knew that taking the shower was going to hurt. But I sucked it in, stripped out of my boxers and hopped into the shower. I almost yelped as the water hit my skin. I was going to make this quick so I didn't have to suffer.

As I came out of the bathroom, I stood and watched as Kagome tried to get out of the bed. I laughed out loud as she rolled out of the bed, literally and landed on the floor with a 'thud.'

"Are you just gonna stand there and not help me out?" She asked as she turned her head to the side to talk.

"I'm going to help you don't worry." I picked her up and placed her onto her feet. "Can you walk?"

"I'll try." She took a step and she seemed that she was going to be just fine. When she took the second step, she stumbled. "I guess not."

"Did you want to take a shower?"

"Yeah." I felt her eyes trace over my body as her eyes came up and landed on mine. "You're wet and in a towel."

"I just got out the shower."

She smirked. "How mad do you think your friends and your girlfriend will be when they see you?"

"They would only be upset if I couldn't play the guitar and my wrist isn't broken or sprained so they won't care too much about my appearance. I wouldn't be surprised if Koga and Kanna made a bet about us."

"What kind of bet?"

"We'll find out." I sighed. "And as far as Ai goes, she is not my girlfriend and I do not care about her." I turned Kagome fully in my arms. "I only care about you and I only want you." I could see her thinking behind her eyes about what I said. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and said, "I will prepare the shower for you. I am going to go back to my room to get changed into some clean clothes and then when I get back we will go out for breakfast." She nodded her head. We walked into the bathroom and I started the water for her. I closed the door behind me as Kagome began to strip out of her clothes.

I grabbed my clothes and headed out the door. It was early enough in the morning that I didn't have to worry about walking the hallway to see me in a towel. If anything they would think that I just came from the swimming pool. I headed down the long hall, hoping no one would come out of their rooms. I came to my room and opened the door to come across an unpleasant noise.

"You're a fuckin' asshole, Koga!"

"You think I give a rat's ass, Ai? Want me to be a bigger asshole to you than I am now?"

"What is going on in here?" I asked.

They both turned to look at me. Ai was at first happy to see me but then that smile turned into a frown. "Why are you in just a towel and wet?"

"I took a shower."

Koga had a smug look on his face. "Had some fun with Kagome last night?"

"If you wanna call her beating my ass fun? Then yeah."

"Damn, Sesshomaru!" Hiten said as he walked into the family room. "Did you get into a fight with a giant mosquito?" He chuckled.

"If you want to say that Kagome was that mosquito, he did," Koga said with a smile.

"Must have been mind blowing sex then." Hiten nudged me in the arm.

"Sesshomaru," Ai said through clenched teeth. "Can I talk to you, alone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not right now, Ai. We'll talk later."

"No! I wanna talk now!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You can't always get what you want so shut your mouth, Ai."

She pouted. "It really doesn't even matter. Your mother will never accept Kagome when she meets her. Your mother is smitten with me and it will be her last word on who you will marry. You are mine, Sesshomaru. You may enjoy Kagome while she is here but in the long run, I will be the only bitch that you will be fucking."

I rolled my eyes. "Then you might as well kill me because I rather be dead then spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, my mother may be 'smitten' with you like you put it, but my happiness means the world to her. I will introduce Kagome to her, they will get along and once I mention that she is the woman that I want to be with, my mother will agree and let me be."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," Kanna said as she came from the kitchen.

Ai hissed at Kanna and she just smiled. Ai turned her angry eyes back to me. "We'll just see how your mother feels about this when I go see her today." She had a smug look on her face when my expression had changed. "Not so tough anymore now are you?"

I shook my head and laughed to myself. "The day my mother chooses someone else over her own son. Whatever plan you are cooking up, Ai, you might as well cool it off because it isn't going to work."

"We'll just see about that." Ai walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

"She may think she knows your mother but we all know that whatever she has to say won't persuade her," Koga said.

"She'll learn soon enough. That woman is pretty stubborn," Kanna said. She looked me over and smiled. "Cough up the cash, Koga. I told you they would get into it."

"Yeah yeah."

I laughed. "I knew you guys would make a bet."

"We always do."

"You'll be able to play the guitar right?" Hiten asked.

"Yeah. Only thing that hurts is my chest and legs. Everything else is good."

"Good. Just make sure you don't let the manager know what happened or he will bust a blood vessel."

"I know. Ima go get dressed now." I walked into my room and began to search for what to wear.

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

There was a knock on my door as I finished up lacing my shoes. I got up and answered it to see Ai standing in the doorway. Not who I was expecting. Her body was fuming with anger so I was guessing she came to my room to let off her steam. Bad move. I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. There was no way I was going to let her in. I folded my arms across my chest and asked, "What do you want, Ai?"

"I'm going to say this only once, Kagome. Stay away from Sesshomaru. He is mine."

"Technically, he belongs to no one and did you forget that you are sharing him with Kagura?"

She made a sound with her lips. "We won't be sharing him for long. By the end of today, Sesshomaru will belong to only me."

Where was she going with this? How was he going to be hers by the end of the day? She was scheming something, I know it, but I don't want to let up on my tough exterior. I smiled. "It doesn't matter what you have planned, Ai. Sesshomaru isn't going to love you like he did in the past because I am all he thinks about. Do you really think that you will be happy by being with him when he will be miserable?"

"He won't be miserable!" She screamed. "He'll have me so he won't ever be miserable!"

"Who are you trying to convince, Ai? Me or yourself?"

"Shut up, Kagome!" I think she was starting to crack. "You have been in my way long enough and I won't let you stand in my way anymore!"

"And what is that supposed to mean –

"It means that this is the last time you will see Sesshomaru and have any type of 'fun' with him," she said with a nasty tone.

I shook my head. "Whatever satisfies you, Ai. Are you done bitching now?"

"This is only the beginning."

"Ai, why are you talking to Kagome?" We both turned our heads to see Sesshomaru. Ai turned up her nose and walked back the direction that she came. Sesshomaru came to stand next to me, staring back at Ai. "What was that all about?"

"Same thing as always. She wants me to stay away from you and make you hers permanently."

He smiled. "That isn't going to happen no matter what she does. Anyways, you ready to go?"

"Yup." Sesshomaru took my hand in his and we headed towards the elevator.


	30. Mother Dearest

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30:<span> Mother Dearest

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

I had decided to take Kagome out to this fancy brunch place that wasn't too far from the hotel. I didn't think we would be bothered by anyone since it didn't seem that busy but as soon as people saw us walk in, it was bombarded by fans wanting to take a picture with me. I didn't mind but I did just want some alone time with Kagome. She shook her head at me with a smile, telling me that she didn't ming but I knew deep down that she did. I took a quick picture with my fans and then politely said, "If you guys do not mind, I would like to have brunch in peace."

"Who is the girl, Sesshomaru-sama?" One girl had asked.

"Is she a relative of yours?"

"Or is she a new girl to add to your love triangle with Ai and Kagura?" Another one pipped.

"She is a friend of mine that I had met while I was in the United States. I had invited her out here to see Yōkai in concert."

"Aw, how sweet of Sesshomaru-sama!"

"You are the best ever!"

"We love you!"

"Love you too," I said with a smile.

"Have a wonderful brunch!" Some of them decided to leave while other decided to stay because they wanted to be around my presence. The store owner did not mind as long as they all paid for something to occupy the seats. They did not protest at all. Kagome chuckled.

"What?"

"Your fans seemed to respect you a lot."

"They do because I give the same in return. I am not a jerk like Hiten is though some girls seem to love that fact about him."

"I don't understand how."

"Because they think he will be good in bed since he has such a nasty attitude."

"Ah."

Our server came to our table and asked what we wanted to drink. We both ordered water.

"See anything on the menu that you would like?" I asker her.

"I would if I could read Japanese."

I laughed to myself. "Sorry, I totally forgot. I think I know what you would want so I'll just order for you."

"Sounds good." Our server came back and I placed the order. I really could not wait to eat. In no time our food was in front of us. I had ordered us both an egg omelet bagel. My mouth was watering and before I had the chance to bite into it my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it was my mother. I really didn't want to be bothered by her so I let it go straight to voicemail. If it was important, she would leave a message.

I took a bite into my bagel and relaxed into my seat. "This is so good. What do you think, Kagome?" I looked at her and she was taking bites into her bagel without breathing. I laughed. "That good huh?"

"I never knew an omelet could taste so good!" She took another bite.

"Slow down before you choke."

"Mmhm," she said with her mouth full. She took a sip from her glass and gulped. "How do you say delicious in Japanese?"

"Oishi."

"Well, this is oishi."

I laughed again. "That was cute, Kagome." She smiled back at me. My phone began to ring again and it was my mother. What did this woman want? I let it go back to voicemail but she would call me back once again. "Ugh!"

"What is it?"

"My mother keeps blowing up my phone and I don't feel like talking to her."

"Just answer it Sesshomaru. It may be important."

"If it was she would have left a message." Kagome narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine," I said with a pout. I answered the call before it went to voicemail again. "Hello –

_"Where the hell are you!"_ She screamed in my ear. _"I have been calling you off the hook. Are you too busy sticking your dick in that Kagome girl to answer you fuckin' phone?"_

"Woah, mom, calm down. And what the hell did you just say?"

_"You heard me. I thought you and that girl that you stayed with in the United States were done. Now I am hearing that she is back and you disregarding my dying wish?"_

"Mom, will you just listen to me for a minute? And how do you even know that she is even here?"

_"Ai has come to see me and has told me how you have been behaving since that girl came back into your life."_

I growled to myself. Ai had stuck her nose in my business long enough and by her going to my mother was the last straw that broke the camels back. My hands balled into fist as my anger built up. Ai was going to pay.

_"Are you listening to me Sesshomaru?"_

"What did you say?" I said through grit teeth.

_"I want you to come to home, now. And bring that girl with you too. I want to know what is so special about this girl that you are cheating on Ai with her."_

"Oh, don't worry, I will."

_"Do I detect an attitude in your voice?"_

"I am beyond pissed with Ai and you are starting to get on my last nerve about you wanting me to be with Ai. I will come home and show you that she is the best woman that has ever appeared in my life."

My mother was silent for a minute before she said, _"Not without my permission, she won't be."_

"Then you will lose your son forever. See you in an hour." I hung up before she could say anything else. Kagome touched me lightly on the hand but I flinched away. I sighed and took her hand. "I'm sorry."

"What happened? Is everything okay? Everyone is looking at you with shock. What did you and your mother talk about?"

"I'll tell you on the way there."

"There? There where?"

"We're going to see my mother."

* * *

><p>I filled Kagome in with the conversation that I had with my mother when we boarded our plane to Nagasaki. It was a late minute decision and I didn't think we were going to stay for long so I didn't bother going back to the hotel to get extra clothes. I called Koga to let him know what was going on and he wished me luck. Kagome was jittery and seeing her nervous was making mer nervous.<p>

"Stop shaking Kagome."

"I can't help it. I'm going to meet your mother and this woman already hates me."

"Once my mother meets you she will love you. If not, then I am done with her."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't want you to disown your relationship with your mother because of me."

"You are everything to me Kagome. If my mother doesn't accept you then she doesn't accept me."

"Well, I just hope that this goes well. Ai is on my hit list so when we get there I hope she is hiding because if I see her, the girl is dead."

"We can kill her together then." We both laughed.

Within almost two hours, we were in Nagasaki. There was a car waiting for us when we headed out the airport. We got inside and the driver headed us to my old house. In a quite short time we arrived at the house. It looked just as I had remembered it the last time I visited my mother. It had some good memories but I had a feeling that today will leave a bad memory. Kagome and I got out of the car and walked up the pathway to the gate. I pressed in the conference button in said, "I'm here."

In a few seconds I heard someone say, "Come on in, Sesshomaru. The door is open." It was Ai. I bit the inside of my cheek as pushed open the gate. I walked up to the door and opened it. "We're in the family room, Sesshomaru."

"Whatever you do, don't acknowledge Ai. She thinks she has won this battle but she hasn't. If she talks to you just smile in her face. Just let me do all the talking."

"I'll try."

"I love you, Kagome."

"Love you too." That made me smile. We slipped out of our shoes and walked into the family room to see my mother and Ai sitting down next to each other drinking some tea. My mother looked up at me and the happy expression that she had on her face turned sour. Yeah, today was going to be a bad memory. She sat her cup down on the small table in front of her and extended her hand out to me.

"Come to me, my son." I walked up to her and gave her a gently hug. She laid a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I hope the flight wasn't too bad."

"No, it was fine. And thank you for the ride."

"Anything for you my son." Her eyes went behind me to look at Kagome. "And I am guessing that this girl is Kagome?"

"Yes."

Her upper lip turned. "She isn't what I expected."

"In which way?"

"She seems like she would cause trouble."

"Mother, at least try and get to know her. You've judged her enough before getting to know her personally."

"I don't want to get to know her."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "For me, you will try."

She sucked in her lips and said, "Fine." She walked up to Kagome with a fake smile on her face and said in English. "How are you my dear?"

"I-I'm good, thank you. And how are you this afternoon?"

"I could be better. Now, I understand that you are seeing my son even though he is seeing Ai and Kagura."

"That is a bit complicated."

"Please, do tell," my mother said as she took her seat back onto the couch. "Take a seat." She motioned at the couch across the way and Kagome and I sat down. "Now please, fill me in."

"Kagome and I had been in love for quite some time and –

"I didn't ask you, Sesshomaru," she said with a stern voice. "I asked Kagome." She turned her eyes to Kagome. "Speak."

Kagome looked up at me, unsure of what to say. I squeezed her hand to let her know that everything will be okay. She took a deep breath and began to fill my mother in on our complicated situation.

(END)

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

After I had told Sesshomaru's mother about our situation her mouth had turned in a funny position and her eyes were wide. I wasn't sure if she believed me or if she was just disgusted. I just hopped I didn't go lower on her shit list. She looked at Sesshomaru and said in English, "How much do you love my son, Kagome?"

I was kind of taken aback by her question but I answered it. "I love him very much. He means the world to me."

"Do you love him enough to let him go?"

"Mother –

She raised her hand to silence him. "Well?"

My brows scrunched as I asked in return, "Do you love him enough to let him be happy on his own terms?"

Her mouth fell open. "You impudent girl! How dare you ask me such a thing?"

"I feel I have every right to ask you that since you asked me how I much I love Sesshomaru. His happiness should matter more than your own dying selfishness."

Her face became as red as a dark cherry. She started yelling at me in Japanese so I know that I had really made her upset but I didn't care. I thought what she had said to me was rude and I was not going to sit there and continue to take her rudeness. She was already being fake with me so it was my turn to be real. Sesshomaru stood between me and his mother so she couldn't get any closer to me. Ai had a twisted look on her face as if she had won but she was far from winning. I wanted to get up and wipe that smile off of her face.

Sesshomaru's mother finally composed herself and said, "You remind me of myself little girl. You have a lot of fire in you, I can see, but you must remember who you are talking to."

"I know but I was just not going to sit there and let you be rude to me. Even if you are Sesshomaru's mother I am not going to sit back and choke on my tongue."

"Which is why I say that you remind me of myself. I never took anything from anyone. Not even from my own mother in law." She folded her arms across her chest and said, "You have guts girl. I'll give you that."

I smiled. Ai did not seem happy about that and stood up on her feet. "You may not like her anymore when you see that she abuses your son."

"What are you talking about Ai?" She asked.

"Look at Sesshomaru's chest."

Shit. She saw the bruises I left on Sesshomaru from last night. Now I was in for it. She was going to think that I was an abusive person and not approve of me after she seemed fond of me. Sesshomaru's mother went up to him and lifted up his shirt to see a few bruises on his body.

"Why do you have these Sesshomaru?" She turned to me. "What did you do to my son?"

"I can explain," I said trying to think of how I can make it seem better then what it was. "Sesshomaru had came to my room and –

"She has bruises on her body too, mom," Sesshomaru had interrupted.

Both his mother and Ai said, "What?" Sesshomaru came up to me and lifted up my shirt to reveal the bruises he had left on my body from our fight last night. "Did you guys have a wrestling match or something?" His mother asked.

"You can say something like that, yeah," Sesshomaru said with a smile. "I pushed Kagome to her limit and she went to punch me but I punched her first."

His mouther gasped. "You hit her?"

He nodded his head.

"Sesshomaru, how could you hit a girl, even if it is Kagome and I don't like her, you should never hit a girl."

"I agree, but the fact that Kagome handled her own against my son, I approve of her."

Sesshomaru and I both smiled as Ai screamed out, "Are you kidding me? How can you approve of her after you said you wanted Sesshomaru to marry me?"

"Because I know that Kagome can take care of him a lot better than you can, Ai. And I also know that when Sesshomaru gets out of line, Kagome will be able to set him straight."

"Mom, what are you saying."

She smiled gently and said, "If Kagome is the girl that you want to spend the rest of your life with, you have my approval."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "Sesshomaru and I can be together?" She nodded her head and I began to jump up and down. Sesshomaru picked me up and spun me around, kissing me gently on the lips.

"No!" Ai screamed. "I will not let Sesshomaru be in your hands, Kagome. He is mine and always will be mine." Without another word, Ai stormed out of the house. That girl has officially gone nuts.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration," his mother said.

"Hell yeah it is. Ima call the band and let them all know the good news." Sesshomaru left his mother and I in the family room as he made his phone call.

"Kagome, let us talk for a minute," she said as she sat back down on the couch and patted the seat next to her for me to take. I sat down, unsure of what she was going to say. "I am entrusting you with my son. All the women that have been in his life have not treated him well and it seems that you are the only one, besides me of course, that has treated him like the special person that he is. I can even tell by the way that he looks at you that he is madly in love with you. Can you promise me that you will continue on taking care of my son?"

"I promise."

"Though I only have a few years left to live, I know you and I will have a good time."

"I will try and make wonderful memories with you," I said with a soft smile.

"I like this image," Sesshomaru said as he came back into the family room. "Seeing my mother and my girlfriend talking."

His mother laughed. "I like it too but I know that you must have something planned Sesshomaru, so I will see you later?"

He walked up to his mother and gave her a huge hug. "I love you so much, mother."

"And I love you too."

"Remember, I am not too far so whenever you need me I will be here in a jiffy."

"I know. Now go and have a good time with Kagome." She reached out for me and I walked up to her to be embraced by her as well. "I will see you again soon?"

"You will." We all hugged her once more. Sesshomaru took my hand in his and we walked out of the house and headed back to Okinawa.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when we arrived back in Okinawa. The atmosphere around Sesshomaru had shifted when we got off the airplane. He had this hungry look on his face and I know I was in store for something. When we had arrived at the hotel and took the elevator up to the room he started to become fidgety.<p>

"Are you okay, Sesshomaru?"

"I will be when we get to your room."

What was he thinking? We got off the elevator and headed to my room. As soon as we stepped inside, Sesshomaru pushed me against the wall and forced his lips against mine. I was struggling against him because I didn't even have the chance to breathe when he kissed me. Sesshomaru lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, his kisses trailing down over my neck and collar bone. "Sesshomaru," I said softly.

He didn't say anything. His hands cupped my ass tightly as he began to grind himself against me. He stopped kissing my neck and rested his head between my chest. "I want you, Kagome."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my cheek against the top of his head and said, "I want you too, Sesshomaru." He lifted his head and looked at me with a soft expression. He placed his lips against mine once again and we shared a passionate kiss. He took me away from the wall and set me softly onto the bed, holding himself up by his arms as we kissed. His hands went up my shirt, pushing it up above my breast, cupping them softly into his firm hand. I cooed softly. He slipped my shirt off over my head and unhooked my bra, throwing it onto the floor. He flicked my nipple with his tongue causing me to gasp. He played and teased them, making sure that they grew hard to his very touch. His lips trailed down over my stomach as his hand smoothed down over my sides. His hands came to my jeans and he unzipped them, pulling them down and off my legs.

He started to kiss from my ankles, up to my legs and to my thighs, switching back and forth. As his kisses got closer to my sweet spot, I couldn't wait to feel his tongue against me again. He looked up at me with lust dancing in his eyes. He got up and stared down at me as he began to strip out of his clothes. In a few seconds he was standing in front of me naked. I adored his body and wanted to roll my tongue against his abs.

"I wanna try something with you, Kagome," he said in a husky tone.

"What?" I asked as I watched him pull my panties off slowly.

He laid down next to me and said, "I want you to get on top of me. I want to do sixty-nine with you."

"That sounds like fun." I got on top of him, flipping so his erect penis was in front of my face. I touched him lightly with my fingers and he shuddered.

He positioned me rightly in front of his face and said, "You are sopping wet, Kagome." I felt him place his nose against me. "And you smell so sweet." I felt him open me up and stick his tongue inside me. I gasped and started to moan. I looked at his dick and placed it between my lips, sucking on the head, wrapping my tongue around it. Sesshomaru began to get into it and I was barely able to keep his dick in my mouth since I wanted to moan out so badly. My hand movement on his dick began to speed up. His hand caught mine. "If you keep doing that … I am going to cum," he said before he began licking furiously at my clit.

"B-But if you keep that up … I will – aaaahhhhhaaaa!" My hands balled into fists as I felt my body tense up, ready to orgasm. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" I felt a rush go through me as my body writhed. "Shit."

Sesshomaru slowly flipped me over onto my back as I tried to catch my breathing. He crawled on top of me, staring at me lovingly. "Kagome..."

I reached up for his face, rubbing my hands softly against his skin. I smiled and said. "Onii-chan, make me yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." He gave a gentle grin and positioned himself between my legs, opening me wider. He placed the head of his penis between my opening and rubbed against me before he slid himself in. "Ah." My nails began to dig into his skin as he slid more and more. "Aha … nnngghhh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just hurts."

"You're almost there. I have the head in." He grunted. "You're so tight, Kagome. I can cum any moment."

I chuckled. "Don't cum so early."

"I won't." He pushed more and I felt something break. I winced from the pain but soon relaxed a bit when he pushed all the way in. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Just don't move yet." I took a couple of deep breaths. "Okay, you can move." Sesshomaru held me close as he began to move inside me slowly. Within a few strokes I was starting to feel this unbelievable pleasure. I felt this wave of pleasure run through me as my first orgasm hit me. It was gentle, nothing too big, until my second orgasm came. "Ah, fuck! Sesshomaru! I'm cumming!"

"I'm going to cum soon too."

"I'm cumming!"

"I'm cumming!" My back arched as my orgasm ran through me and through Sesshomaru. I was breathing hard, unsure of where I was. Sesshomaru growled deeply in his throat and began to thrust inside me again. "I'm going to make you orgasm until you go crazy."

"Ah, Sesshomaru!"

And he was doing just that. I don't know how many hours had went by or how many positions that we did but I know I was not going to be able to walk the next morning. I finally received a break from Sesshomaru, him breathing hard against my chest.

"Kagome, I love you so much."

"I-I love you too."

"I don't think … I can get my dick back up," he laughed.

"It's okay. I don't think I can take another orgasm."

He laughed again. "You were a virgin before we had sex, huh." I nodded my head. "I am glad that I am your first."

"As am I."


	31. Author Note

Dear Readers/Fans,

I am so so SO sorry that it has taken me such a long time to write the latest chapter. This fanfic is not done at all. I have just been so busy since I went back to school and haven't really had time. But this week, I am free so expect the next chapter to be up. And if I am on a roll, expect two chapters to be up within the same time span.

Again, I thank those that have stuck to the fanfic so far and have been waiting on me to write back. Please forgive my hiatus. I will not let you guys down with this fanfic. I can promise you that.

Sincerely,

AnImE-FrEaK1332


	32. Shitstorm

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31:<span> Shitstorm

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

My body felt heavy as I began to wake. I sat up and placed my hand on my forehead, trying to stop the spinning. Why did I wake up feeling like this? I looked over to my right and saw Kagome's naked, sleeping body tangled with the sheets. I dropped my hand from my forehead and tried to remember what happened last night. My memory was kind of foggy but it was all starting to come back to me. I finally made Kagome mine. A small smile crept onto my lips as I replayed the night. I chuckled to myself lightly as I laid a gentle kiss on Kagome's head. Her eyes became tight for a second before she opened those beautiful chocolate brown eyes on me. She smiled as she sat up, the sheets slowly falling to her waist. She rubbed her eyes and said:

"Good morning, Sesshomaru."

"Good morning, my love." I leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head. "I did. I just have a feeling that I will have a problem walking when I stand up."

I smirked. "I hit it that hard huh."

"Harder than needed, but I will fine," She said as she turned her back to me to get out of the bed. She slowly came to her feet and steadied herself. She took one step forward and seemed to be doing fine until she buckled and almost fell. I laughed. "This isn't funny, Sesshomaru. How bout I shove a dildo up your ass and see how you can walk after that."

"Oh, you would definitely not do that."

"And what makes you so sure I won't?"

"If you want to be able to walk again in your life, you won't."

Kagome looked back at me with a sour look. "Fuck me that hard again and you won't ever have sex with me."

I opened my mouth to say something smart, but knowing Kagome, she would stay true to what she stated. I closed it back and she smiled. "Good boy. Now, help me to the bathroom." I just looked at her. "Please?"

"Good girl." She blew air from her mouth as I walked over to her and helped her onto her feet once again. I walked her over to the bathroom and placed her against the sink. I went over to the shower and turned the knob and pulled the spring up and watched as the water began to flow out from the spout.

"No, I want to take a bath instead," she said as she began to tie her hair back into a ponytail. I looked at her, blinking slowly. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to take a bath. You do know that hotel bathrooms aren't that clean, right?"

"I am in Japan, am I not?"

"Yes."

"Then I think I will be fine. Besides, I cleaned the tub out already." I just nodded my head and pressed the spring back down as the water spilled into the tub. I placed the stopper into the hole and watched the water begin to fill. "Now, out. I want to bathe in peace," she said with a smile.

"I know." I went up to her and kissed her lightly. "I will come back to the room after you are done with your bath."

"Have something planned for us?"

"For later, yes. Have to go to the concert hall to practice since our first performance is in a few days."

"Ah, don't worry about me then. Go out and practice. I will be fine on my own. You need to be tip top for your fans."

"That is true, or they will storm the stage." She giggled. I kissed her again before I left the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I put on my clothes and headed out to my room.

Opening the door, I heard yelling and I knew I was going to be in for something. Not how I wanted my morning to start by coming back. I rounded the corner and saw Ai in the living room. Koga had her locked in his grip and Bankotsu and Hiten had Kanna. Kanna tried her hardest to pull away from the two and they seemed to be having trouble trying to keep her back. I looked at Ai and she looked horrible. I was guessing that Kanna finally got her hands on her.

Ai's hair was tousled in a ragged mess. There was blood smeared on the side of her face and around her lip. Her shirt was ripped in half and her skin was bruised very badly. Yeah, Kanna did some work to her.

"You should have stayed back in Nagasaki!" Kanna yelled.

"I will sue you for this!" Ai yelled back.

"Hey!" I yelled to get all of their attention. "What happened here?"

"Sesshomaru," Ai said with a soft tone. She wiggled her way from Koga and stumbled towards me. "I am so glad to see you." She tried to kiss me but I pressed her down. "Oh, right. I am a mess," she chuckled. "I wouldn't want to kiss me right now either." She chuckled again. "Sesshomaru, you must have Kanna thrown in jail. Do you see what she has done to me?"

"I can see what has happened, but why?" I looked towards Kanna for the answer.

"That little bitch tried to waltz her way in here but we told her she could not stay in here anymore since you dumped her ass."

"He didn't dump me!" Ai screamed. I ignored her.

"I began to push her out of the room and then she bit my hand, so I let her have what I have been storing up since I first met her."

"That is not what happened.' Ai grabbed onto my hand, pleading with her eyes. "Kanna attacked me head on when I walked in this morning. All I said was that I was not leaving until you came back and she ganged up on me. She probably would have killed me if Bankotsu and Hiten hadn't pulled her off of me."

"Ai, enough," I said.

"What?"

"Just go clean yourself up."

She smiled. "I knew that you would believe me –

I raised my hand to cut her off. "I never said that I believed you, Ai. Even though Kanna has been out for your blood, I know she would not attack you willingly without you doing something to antagonize her."

"But I –

"Just go clean yourself up and when you are done, leave. I will have your luggage packed by the door."

"Are you serious?" She looked at me with disbelief.

"I am very serious, Ai. I am done with your bullshit. I have been for the longest time and now I can be free of you since my mother approved of Kagome."

"You're really going to leave me for that – that –

"Call Kagome a name and I will close your mouth permanently."

"Onii-chan," she said softly. "Please, don't leave me. I need you."

"You should have realized that years before you went crazy. Now go clean yourself up or I will throw you out the way you look now."

Ai didn't say anything. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her. Bankotsu and Hiten let go of Kanna and she straightened up her shirt.

"Finally that bitch will be out of our hair," she said fixing her own. "I am so glad your mother approved of Kagome."

"Trust me, so am I."

Koga came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my neck. "Didn't think you had it in you to get Kagome back."

"I had some help," I said winking at him.

"Let's go pack up the bitch's stuff before she gets out of the bathroom," Kanna said as she headed towards my room.

By the time I had Ai's luggage at the front door, the bathroom door opened and she stepped out. She still looked rough but she looked better than what she did before. Ai didn't meet my eyes when she came to stand next to me.

"Sesshomaru, please. Don't do this

"Leave, Ai."

She picked up her bag and opened the door. Right before she closed it, she said, "You will regret this." I just rolled my eyes. I was not going to regret anything. I was finally rid of her and I was with the woman who would soon be married to me. Just thinking about it placed a huge smile on my face.

"Why are you cheesing so hard?" Hiten asked me as he bumped my shoulder.

"Oh, no reason." I chuckled.

"Alright mister happy. I think it is time for you to take a shower so we can get on with our practice."

"Sounds good." I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. I began to strip out of my clothes but stopped when I noticed that there was something written on the mirror with lipstick. I took a slight step to my right to read the message clearly.

_You will always be mine._

I shook my head. I was never going to be Ai's again. She was delusional and needed the hard hammer of a reality check smacked against her head. I grabbed a towel and began to wipe the lipstick off. If she did anything to me or to Kagome, she was done for.

(END)

(KPOV)

I was getting bored with myself. It was starting to get late and Sesshomaru still wasn't back from his rehearsals. They must be really trying to make sure that everything will be running smoothly the night of their concert. I sighed, placing my hand underneath my chin as I began to flip through the channels. Couldn't really find anything since every channel was in Japanese and I didn't understand what they were saying. I was about to cut off the TV until I came across a really old cartoon that I used to watch back at home: Sailor Moon. Even though it was in Japanese, I knew all the episodes by heart so I could follow along.

I felt my inner childhood start to take over as I sat up and grabbed a pillow, placing it onto my lap. I leaned over to the night-stand and grabbed the telephone and dialled room service. I had ordered some udon noodles and a few pieces of salmon sashimi. My mouth was watering as I couldn't wait to eat it.

There was a knock at my door.

That was really quick. I got up from the bed and opened the door to have a frantic Kagura barge her way into my room. I closed the door and said, "Nice to see you too, Kagura."

"Sono nyūsu o mita koto ga arimasu ka?" (Have you seen the news?)

"I can't understand you, Kagura."

Kagura took several deep breaths before she spoke again in English. "Have you seen the news?"

"Uh, how do you expect me to watch the news if I can't understand what they are saying?"

She looked to the TV. "You're watching Sailor Moon."

"That is because I have seen this episode before." I waved my hands. "That is besides the point. What is on the news that is having you react this way?"

She picked up the remote and flipped to the news channel. She turned it up so I could hear what the announcer was saying. Don't know why she even bothered doing so since I still can't understand what is going on but when I heard Sesshomaru and Ai's name slip from the announcer's lips, the TV had my full attention.

"He is saying that Ai has announced that she is pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby. She is supposedly three months and plans on raising the baby with Sesshomaru happily." Kagura blew air from her mouth. My heart sunk. "The bitch has even made up a marriage date. I wonder if Sesshomaru has heard of this yet."

My phone rang. I picked it up and heard a cursing Sesshomaru in the background. "S-Sesshomaru, I can't understand you. Speak in English."

_"I am going to kill Ai,"_ he screamed.

"Is it true though? Is she really pregnant?"

_"I don't know. She didn't seem or act like she was pregnant. If she was, why the hell would she be fighting Kanna?"_

"She fought Kanna?"

_"Yeah. I walked into the room this morning and saw the aftermath. But I guess everything is okay with her if she went out to the news to announce this bullshit."_

"What if she is, Sesshomaru?" I slumped onto the floor. "What if she is really pregnant? We won't be able to live a happy life or together at all."

_"Don't, Kagome. I just got you back, I am not having you walk out of my life again."_

"What do you expect, Sesshomaru? With you being a celebrity, we can't go out hand in hand if Ai is really pregnant with your baby."

_"There can't be a possible way she is pregnant with my baby. I used protection every time and the bitch is on the fuckin' pill!"_

"If she really is pregnant, there is only a sure way to find out," Kagura said gaining my attention. "We can have her take a pregnancy test. If she is really pregnant, she won't fuss about doing one."

"You're right. But if it turns out positive …?"

_"I will have the child tested to see if he or she is actually my child."_

"And if it is?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but just gave me a sigh. That didn't reassure me about this situation at all.

"Kagome, don't worry about it now. Right now, Sesshomaru needs you. Even if Ai is pregnant with his baby, Sesshomaru is going to be by your side no matter what. He needs you on his side to get through this. It is not like Sesshomaru knew about this before hand. He is just as upset as you. Hell, even I'm upset. This is a trap and I feel bad for the child that is coming into the world since Ai is his mother and he was brought here for the wrong reasons."

Kagura was right. I needed to stand by Sesshomaru and not fight with him about this. The older me would have just cussed Sesshomaru out and would have been on the next plane ride home, but, I was different now. I wasn't going to run away from this. Ai had started a fight and I was going to stay and end it. Baby mama or not, in the end, I still had Sesshomaru.

I sighed softly and said, "Sesshomaru, I won't leave you. I travelled all this way to see you and we're finally together again. I won't have Ai rip us apart."

_"You'll stay with me?" _He sounded like he was close to tears.

"I'll stay with you." He didn't say anything. Sesshomaru tried to muffle his crying but he let it out loud and clear for me to hear. He was hurting. I am sure he thought I was going to leave him due to the news we just heard, but I was not going to let Ai win. I tried to calm him down with soft cooing. "It's okay, Sesshomaru. Don't cry, please?"

_"I love you so much, Kagome."_

"And I love you. Hurry and come back to me."

_"Okay." _And we hung up.

"Aw, you guys are just too cute," Kagura said in a high pitched form. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if she was serious so I just brushed it off. There was a knock at the door and Kagura answered it for me. It was room service. After what just occurred, I didn't have much of an appetite anymore, but I knew that I needed to eat something. Kagura tipped the delivery man for me and closed the door. "What did you order?"

"Udon noodles and salmon sashimi," I said as I got up and I removed the top. The steam from the soup smoothed over my face as I took a whiff of the broth. It smelled so good. My stomach had growled and Kagura laughed at me. I guess I was still hungry. I looked up at her. "Want some?"

She looked at me with surprise. "You want to share with me?"

"Yes?" I made it a question cause I wasn't sure if I should have asked her. "Should I have not offered?"

"No, no, it's just that, I know that we haven't really been … friends and for you to offer –

"Oh just grab a fork and eat with me." Kagura smiled and sat down next to me.

While we ate and watched Sailor Moon, Kagura actually opened up to me and shared some stories of her life. I always thought she had everything handed down to her but she was just like everyone else who was struggling, trying to make the best of everything and to make people around her proud. It wasn't until she was thirteen that she was discovered by a modeling agency and that was when her whole life had changed. Deep down, she was a sensitive girl, but being in the industry, she had to grow tough skin to survive. As soon as she had enough money saved, she moved her mom out of the ran down apartment she grew up in and bought her an expensive house in Tokyo. She is even paying for her little brother's tuition. I had no idea she had such a heart since she was always a bitch to me. I wish I had known this side of Kagura but its not too late for us to build a friendship.

There was another knock at my door and I knew instantly who that was. I got up and answered it. Sesshomaru looked worn out. His eyes were blood shot red and his skin was paler than normal. I gave him a soft smile as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned a small smile before he kissed me lightly.

"How was practice?"

"It was good. We are definitely ready to perform," he said as he walked. He nodded his head at Kagura and she nodded back. He fell onto the bed, face down and let out a big sigh.

"Oohp, I know that sigh," Kagura said.

"What?"

"That sigh means that he heard from his mother."

Oh no. That couldn't be good. Just when I had her, she probably wants Sesshomaru to marry Ai since she is pregnant with his baby. I really didn't want to know what Sesshomaru's mother had to say about this.

"Yes, I heard from my mother," he said turning his head to the side. "And the conversation went a lot better than I thought it was going to be."

"Huh?" Kagura and I said at the same time.

"Even though my mom wants a grandchild before she dies, she doesn't want one that is based on entrapment. She is beyond upset that Ai has placed me in this situation and has even had the nerve to go to the news about it behind my back. She prays that the baby isn't mine but said that if it was, she will do everything in her power to have the child in my custody and mine alone. There will be no joint custody after it's third birthday."

I just blinked several times as I tried to process what Sesshomaru had just told me. Even though his mother seemed smitten with Ai, she did not want him trapped with her. That was wonderful news to my ears.

"So what are you going to do about the paparazzi?" Kagura asked.

"Try and avoid them as much as possible. My manager said he was going to try his best to brush them off and all the stations that are calling in wanting to interview me about the situation. Every journalist is going to try ten times harder now. I really don't need this. And just when I wanted to tell everyone about you, Kagome."

"Introducing me now after this fiasco is going to cause an uproar."

"I know. I really want to murder Ai."

"We all do," Kagura said. "Well, there is nothing we can do about it now. Just gotta take each day one by one."

"Yeah."

The room became dead silent after that. I didn't know what to say to Sesshomaru to make him feel better and I am sure Kagura was thinking the same thing. I knew there would be obstacles to go over with being with Sesshomaru, but I didn't think something like this would get in the way.


	33. Concert

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 32:<span> Concert

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

A few days had went by after the whole world heard about Ai's pregnancy with Sesshomaru and their supposed fake engagement. After that news was announced, Ai tried to waltzed her way back into Sesshomaru's hotel room. Kanna was definitely not having that. Of course Ai played the 'You can't hit me I am pregnant' card but Kanna let Ai know very clearly that she could still hit her as long as she didn't aim for her stomach. Ai became quiet after Kanna made that statement. She still tried to stay with Sesshomaru but he refused to even talk to her, let alone look at her. We all knew that if he saw her, he would release all his built up anger on her.

I didn't see much of Ai, but when I did, she would always make a constant reminder to me that she was pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby. Whenever I was around, she would always rub her stomach and make comments such as, "Oh, I can't wait to find out what the gender is," or "This baby sure does like to eat a lot." It was starting to get under my skin and I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to hold back my anger for much longer before I actually snap and start beating on her. I wouldn't want that type of blood on my hands. I shook the thought from my head. I didn't need to think about this now.

"Kagome?" Kagura said as she tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Are you okay? You seem really deep in thought."

"Yeah, I am fine. Just want to give Sesshomaru all my strength tonight so he can put on a wonderful performance."

"He is going to need all the energy he can muster. I have never seen him this drained before."

"All because of Ai. I hope that girl rots in hell for putting Sesshomaru in this situation."

"I hope so too, but come on, we gotta get going. The doors open at seven."

"Okay, let me just slip on my shoes," I said as I got up and walked over to the bed to slip into my boots. Kagura did my hair and make up for the concert tonight since I had no idea how to do it and I was laced and buckled up in the outfit that she had bought me before when we went to the mall. I snapped in the buckles of my boots and stood up, going back into the bathroom to look myself over once more.

I couldn't recognize myself. I had never dressed, punk before and to see myself in this style threw me off, but I am sure Sesshomaru would like it.

"Ready?" Kagura asked as she came by the door.

"Yep." I grabbed my wallet and we headed to the concert hall.

* * *

><p>Arriving, there were so many people bustling around. They all even dressed the part for the concert. I guess their fan base is pretty strong. Kagura and I tried to push our way to the front and were having a hard time getting through. Luckily no one recognized Kagura or we wouldn't have been able to get through. We flashed our VIP passes to the security guard and he let us through. I followed Kagura until we came across another door with another security guard in front. We flashed our VIP passes again and he let us through.<p>

I would have to thank Koga again for the pass. This would be the only way I would be able to see Sesshomaru before he went out on stage.

We went down a long hall way before we came across a door that had Sesshomaru's name on it. Kagura knocked and we heard his voice come through. She opened the door and we walked in. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Sesshomaru. He looked like a Punk God. Purple, black and Prussian blue laces and buckles hung from every part of his body, his leather pants clung tightly to his body, and his shirt was nothing but string criss-crossed along his chest and back. They added pointed tips to his ears and extra fangs to make him look more demonic. His eyes glowed brightly and his hair seemed more silver than usual. Sesshomaru was in his moment and he looked beautiful to me. The leather steel-toed boots added more to his height as he walked up to me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Kagome, you look amazing," he said as he reached his hand out to me.

"As do you," I said as I took his hand. Sesshomaru brought me into a hug and held me tightly. His skin felt warmer than usual. I looked up to him. "Are you feeling alright? You're skin is hot."

"I'm just excited for tonight. The blood is pumping faster in my body right now. I am itching to sing and play my new guitar for my fans."

"I can't wait to see you in action."

"I'll be looking for you in the front row."

"You'll be able to see me," I said with a soft smile.

His door opened and in came someone who was part of the set crew. "Doa wa, sesshō maru o aiteiru." (The doors have opened, Sesshomaru)

"Kansha." (Thanks)

He nodded his head and closed the door.

"How have you been holding up?" Kagura asked as she leaned against the wall.

"As much as I can," he said with a sigh. "But I am not even going to worry about that now. My mind needs to be on this concert. It's the first one that we have had in awhile and I want to give it my all. I will worry about Ai and this bullshit tomorrow … or maybe a few days from now. I just want to spend some time with Kagome before she goes back home."

That stung a bit. I forgot that I was here on 'vacation' and to talk some sense into Sesshomaru since he was acting out. I told my mom that I would be gone for a month. I don't know how she would react if I told her that I would stay out here for a year because of the whole situation going on with Ai. Leaving Sesshomaru now would not be the best idea since I would be his rock. I would have to call my mother tomorrow and fill her in on what is going on and see what she has to say. I was dreading that conversation.

"Kagome?"

"Hm? Yeah?" I said snapping back into reality.

"We gotta get going. The members always have a prayer session before they go on stage. Let's go get our spots," Kagura said as she opened the door.

"Okay." I looked up at Sesshomaru and gave him a huge smile. "You will be wonderful tonight, Sesshomaru." I stood up on my tiptoes, puckering up my lips. Sesshomaru chuckled and met me the rest of the way and kissed me tenderly. I rested back on my feet and slipped out of his hold. "Knock 'em dead."

"You know I will." I walked out into the hallway with Kagura and headed towards the main lobby. There were so many people stuffed into the lobby that it was hard getting towards the section that Kagura and I needed to get to. We finally managed to get through and showed the person our tickets and he told us where he had to go. We were at the very front of the stage. We were so close that I would be able to feel Sesshomaru's sweat drip onto my own skin. There was a giant screen in the back and several others dispersed on the side walls as well as a giant sheet hanging in the middle of the stage. I was getting excited.

Kagura looked at me with a twisted smile. "You look excited you little fan girl," she teased.

"I am!" I peeped. I looked around the concert hall. "This place is huge and almost every seat is filled. How many more minutes till they start?"

Kagura looked at her phone. "In about ten minutes."

"Mkay. I so can't wait to see and hear Sesshomaru play his guitar and sing."

"You never heard him sing or play?"

"Well, I did when Koga played a song for me, but I never heard him in person."

"That surprises me. I guess since he was out in the States, he wasn't that engrossed with music as much as he usually is. Maybe because he had his eyes set on you."

"What do you mean?"

"When Sesshomaru was here, he was always writing a song or playing his guitar. Whenever he had free time, he would use that time to fall into his music world. I guess his heart was elsewhere while he was living with you."

"I don't know about that," I said blushing a little.

"Don't be modest, Kagome. To be honest, I'm a little jealous of the relationship that you have with Sesshomaru. The way he looks at you, he never looked at me like that. Whatever he was looking for in a woman, you have that."

"H-Hey now," I said punching her arm lightly. "Don't get all mushy on me. We're here to have a good time right?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's have a good time. Besides, I am sure you will be able to find a guy that will love you for you, Kagura."

"I hope so too." The lights started to dim down and the talking from the people around us turned into screams and cheers. Kagura and I gave each other big smiles and turned our attention to the stage. The girls that were standing next to me were screaming for Sesshomaru as they waved their Yōkai glow sticks.

I giggled to myself.

The giant screen that was in the middle of the stage on the back wall started to slowly show projections of each band member as a hardcore ballad began to play in the background. The bass thrummed throughout my whole body and I knew I was going to be in for an amazing night. The first one that had showed was Kanna and she looked amazing in the dark make-up and in the tight leather corset that she was wearing. Her male fans and had screamed the loudest for her. The second projection was Koga and his female fans screamed for him. The front of his hair was spiked up in a slanted way and his blue eyes looked more fierce than they usually were. The third projection was Hiten and surprisingly he had a mixed reaction from both boys and girls. Hiten still looked like an ass in the make-up. Honestly, I think it brought out his dark side more. I don't think I will ever like him. Fourth projection was Bankotsu and he looked stunning. He only wore tight pants, his six pack making all the girls scream with pleasure. And the last projection was Sesshomaru. The whole building was in an uproar. People around Kagura and I started to jump up and down screaming. Sesshomaru portrayed a very sexy Dog Demon.

The projection flashed all of the band members together before the ballad stopped playing as it ended with all of their voices saying: "Yōkai." The giant sheet that was hanging in the middle dropped and the crowds screams became unbearable. On a high stand was Hiten, spinning his drum sticks between his fingers. Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Koga and Kanna walked out closer to the crowd.

"Kimitachi wa kon'ya no tame ni junbi ga dekite imasu ka?" (Are you guys ready for tonight?)

The crowd screamed in response. I had no idea what she said but I am sure it was something to get the crowd pumped. I screamed as well.

"Watashi ga itta, 'Kimitachi wa kon'ya no tame ni junbi ga dekite imasu ka?'" (I said, "Are you guys ready for tonight?"

The crowd screamed again. Kagura leaned over to me and said, "She asked us if we were ready."

"I kind of got the idea. I think I'll be fine without translations." She just smiled and returned his attention back to the stage.

"Hiten, anata wa junbi ga dekite imasu ka?" (Hiten, are you ready?) Hiten stopped spinning his sticks and did his own drum solo to let Kanna know that he was ready, I assumed.

She looked towards Koga. "Koga, anata wa junbi ga dekite imasu ka?" (Koga, are you ready?)

Koga thrummed his fingers down his fret sending the crowd into a bass chill.

She looked towards Bankotsu and Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, anata wa junbi ga dekite imasu ka?" (Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, are you ready?)

They both looked at each other and thrummed their own fingers along their frets. The two were in competition with one another to see who could out do whom. Bankotsu had Sesshomaru for a minute before he busted out some magic with his fingers and started to go really fast down his fret. Sesshomaru let his tongue fall out from his mouth as he teased Bankotsu as he held a note before letting his guitar rumble out. The girls screamed even louder at his teasing. I have to say, Sesshomaru was working me already and he hadn't even really played yet. Bankotsu laughed and Sesshomaru just chuckled. Kanna smiled as well.

"Yoshi! Five, six, seven, eight!" (Alright!) Hiten thrummed on his drums with his foot pedal to give off the count. Koga followed through with his bass, having people nod to the rhythm he was producing. Bankotsu followed suit and Sesshomaru finished it off. Kanna's eyes were closed as she nodded her head and tapped her foot. They all stopped playing and then Kanna screamed out, "Go!" And they played their parts of the song. Just by the energy I was perceiving from the band and the crowd, I knew I was going to be in for one hell of a night.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed while watching the best performance in my life. The band did one last song and it was a hardcore duet between Sesshomaru and Kanna. The two sung together beautifully and their raspy voices entwined together just made a knot twist into my stomach. Not in pain but in pleasure. I would have never thought that a girl could ever make me feel that way. Sesshomaru played his solo that was part of the song and walked over to where Kagura and I were. We made eye contact and I felt embarrassed. The way that he was looking at me, I couldn't stay connected. I had to look away. He knelt down in front of me and continued to play. His hair clung to his face from his sweat and his eyes were ablaze. I looked up at him and he smiled, but it was a different type of smile. He had such an intense look in his eyes that the smile wasn't friendly but it was sexy and dangerous. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to be wrapped in that dangerous smile. Sesshomaru played one last note and held it. I reached out to touch him and he took my hand, kissing it harshly before he got up and walked back towards Kanna.<p>

The girls around me screamed and patted me on the back. I wasn't sure if it was for excitement or jealousy. I didn't care at that moment because I was too stunned to move. I held my hand close to my heart as I stared at Sesshomaru. The song ended and the band members came together, hand in hand, and bowed. Everyone went wild and they dispersed backstage. The lights slowly came on and people started to head out to the main lobby.

Kagura was laughing. "What?"

"You got wrapped into his gaze."

"What are you talking about?"

"When he came up and did his solo in front of you and kissed your hand, you were caught. You were like a fly in a spider's web."

"Was it that bad?"

"Very bad." She continued laughing. "But at least none of the girls attacked you when he did. Sesshomaru always teased his fans but he never kissed their hand."

"Hm. So where do we go now?"

"Well, we can wait for them out here or we can go and meet them backstage, but I think we should wait out here."

"Why?"

"Because of how Sesshomaru acts after a concert. He is kind of hard to control."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she said with a smile.

"Kagura?"

She just laughed and we found a corner to sit and chill as we waited for them to come out. The people in the lobby started to dwindle down to a few just sitting down or leaning against the wall chatting. The side door opened and Kanna, Bankotsu, Koga, Sesshomaru and Hiten came walking in. They were back in regular clothes and all their make-up was removed. The few people that stayed rushed over to them wanting autographs and photos. Kagura and I stood up and I made eye contact with Sesshomaru. He still had that same look in his eye that he had when he kissed my hand. Did Sesshomaru's inner demon awaken while he was on stage? I was sure to find out. After they had given their waited fans what they wanted, Sesshomaru rushed over to me. Before I had a chance to say anything, he took me into his arms and kissed me roughly. I tried to match his movements but couldn't manage. He sucked on my bottom lip and pulled on it before he broke the kiss.

"Well damn, Sesshomaru. Are you trying to devour her?" Koga asked as he came up to us. "Look like you were trying to eat her face off."

"No, the boy is just horny," Kanna said folding her arms across her chest. "You know how he gets after he performs."

"I never understood that about you, Sesshomaru," Bankotsu said. "You're the only person I know that reacts this way. Why?"

"I … don't know." He actually seemed confused on his own actions. I actually didn't mind his reaction when he saw me. I was kind of in a flutter when he was done kissing me. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to me and smiled. "Did you enjoy the performance?"

"I loved it!" I said in the most fan girl way I possibly could. They all laughed at me. "I had no idea you were that skilled at playing the guitar, Sesshomaru. And Kanna, your voice is fuckin' amazing! I have to say that you are the only girl that has actually twisted my stomach in pleasure."

Kanna seemed a bit shocked by my statement. Her cheeks began to turn red as she hid her face in her hands. "Aaaw look, you made Kanna embarrassed," Hiten said.

I sighed deeply before I said, "Hiten, you actually impressed me with your drumming skills. I will admit my body was shivering when you were showing off."

Hiten just smirked. "I knew you would fall for me eventually."

"You can still bite me, Hiten."

"When and where?" He teased. Sesshomaru growled and he backed off. "I was just kidding."

"Bankotsu, I was also amazed with your guitar playing and Koga, I have never heard someone play the bass as you. You have a gift; you all do."

"Thank you," they all said in unison.

"Did you like the little solo performance I gave you?" Sesshomaru ask as he laced his fingers with mine.

I didn't even respond to that but Kagura did for me. "Let's just say that I am pretty sure the girl had more than one orgasm while you were playing."

"Kagura!" They all laughed at me again. "Thanks," I said with a pout.

"What? I am sure Sesshomaru caught on while he was looking at you. I mean, his eyes were only for you when he knelt down."

"And they always will be," Sesshomaru said.

A couple of them awed before Hiten broke it up. "Alright, enough of the sappy stuff. Let's go eat. I am starving."

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, let's go to a place that we know that will give Kagome the Okinawan experience," Koga said.

They all thought about it before they all said together: "Chinuman Onnaten!"

"What?"

"You'll love it," Kagura said. "It is one of the best restaurants in Okinawa."

"We will make sure that you have a wonderful time as well," Kanna said. "Let's go."

We all headed out the building and towards the bus. I was sure I was going to have a good night with them and with Sesshomaru later on tonight if he was still going to act like the horny demon that he is. Hahahaha.


	34. Hospital

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 33:<span> Hospital

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

The next day after the concert, Kagura and Kanna had Ai use a pregnancy test. And to be sure that she wouldn't cheat, they watched her do it in the bathroom. The test came out positive.

I have been living in Japan for the past six months.

I had called my mother to let her know everything that has happened. Just as I had expected, she was not happy. Not only with the fact that I was going to be gone longer than I said but also because of the situation with Ai and Sesshomaru. I think with my mom, this hit home for her since my dad had left her for his mistress. Though Sesshomaru was not leaving me, she didn't like the fact that he could possibly have a kid. She didn't want me to go through the same bullshit that she had to go through with my dad. I heard what she was saying, but I didn't want to lose Sesshomaru; not again. She wanted me out of the situation but she also understood me. She told me that she would support me in whatever my decision was.

I decided to stay with Sesshomaru.

Since I decided to stay, Sesshomaru went out and made room for me at his apartment complex. Him and Kagura even went on a shopping spree and bought me new clothes. Sesshomaru was spoiling me like crazy. I didn't like the idea of him spending so much money on me but I did need new things since I had only brought clothes for a month.

My stay with Sesshomaru was nice until Ai would show up. Sesshomaru would try and not deal with her as much as he could. She would always tell him that he was the father of this baby and that he needed to take care of her, but he would retort saying that he wasn't going to take care of her or the baby until he knew if it was his. To add fuel to the fire, it didn't help that Ai had already decided to name the baby after him after finding out that the baby is a boy.

And in a few days, we would know if the baby was his. Ai was due sometime this month and Sesshomaru couldn't wait to find out the results when he could. The media was going crazy as well. Companies were still trying very hard to snag interviews with both Sesshomaru and Ai. Unfortunately, Ai did hold some interviews with these companies. The news was just spreading like wild fire and there was nothing that Sesshomaru or his company could do about it. As soon as they would hold a performance, Sesshomaru would be rushed away so no one could trap him. Of course the journalists would ask his band members but they would all keep their mouths shut.

Going out was no fun either. Sesshomaru had a lot of fans there were not happy about the situation with Ai. On the other hand, he did have some fans that were excited for him, though it didn't out number the fans that were mad with him. Whenever we would go out, just the two of us, fans would surround us. Lucky for me, I was able to get out of their rage quickly by saying I was his host when he came to the States. Some didn't believe me but I didn't care if they did. If any of them crossed me, their face was going to meet the concrete.

My anger was starting to rise again since I have been in Japan. I would receive dirty looks when I was out with the band and when Ai would tag along, she would make sure I was nowhere near Sesshomaru. I really couldn't wait to find out if the baby was his. I prayed to God that it wasn't.

I sighed heavily to myself.

"Just a few more days."

My attention was drawn elsewhere when I heard the front door open. I sat up leaned forward to see Ai walk through the hallway. I growled to myself.

Oh, right. I forgot to mention that because of Ai blabbing to the media about her pregnancy and whatnot, she is staying with Sesshomaru and I. To Sesshomaru and his manager, it was the only way to calm things down. At least until she gave birth. Living with her was hell. I rolled my eyes and laid back down.

Ai made a noise with her mouth and walked over to the kitchen. We didn't exchange words. I heard the door open again and sat up to see Sesshomaru walk in. I smiled and he smiled back, but barely. Sesshomaru was drained. Since Ai has been living with us, he hasn't been getting a lot of sleep. What sucks even more is the fact that we haven't had sex in three months. My body was craving some sexual attention from him but with the drama from Ai and his practice sessions, we haven't had the time. I was hoping we could some time soon.

Sesshomaru walked over to me but Ai intercepted him.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed. "Watashi wa, anata ga jitakudanode ureshīdesu! Kūfukudesu ka?" (I'm so happy you're home. Are you hungry?)

"Iie." (No.) He walked around her and came to me. "Hey, Kagome."

"Hello." He bent down and we shared a sweet simple kiss. "How was practice?"

"Long. I am tired as hell."

"Want me to start up a bath for you?" Ai asked in English.

"No, but Kagome, do you mind starting up the bath for me?"

I shook my head. "Not at all." I got up and walked over to the bathroom, Sesshomaru behind me heading towards the bedroom. I sat on the edge of the tub and began to run the water. I placed my hand under the water to make sure it was at the right temperature. The door creaked. I looked over, hoping to see Sesshomaru shirtless, but it was just Ai. She was leaning against the door frame, her arms folded under her breasts. With her pregnancy, her breast grew double, so her arms were basically hiding underneath her breast. People usually say that when someone is pregnant, there is a glow around them and they exude happiness and beauty. Ai was the complete opposite. She didn't have a glow and she had picked up a lot of weight so her figure was completely gone. I chuckled to myself.

"What are you laughing about?" She hissed.

"Nothing, nothing," I smiled. "What do you want Ai?"

"This happiness that you have with Sesshomaru," she said placing quotes around happiness, "is going to end soon as soon as this baby is born."

I smirked. "And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because he will be all mine. Sesshomaru won't be able to keep a steady relationship with you. Eventually, you will get tired and go back to where you belong."

"Where I belong is next to Sesshomaru's side." I shut off the water and stood up. "You may think you have won Sesshomaru by placing him in a trap, but you will never have his heart."

"I will once this baby comes," she said holding onto her stomach.

I snickered. "No. The baby will have his heart, not you."

"What are you ladies talking about?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked up behind Ai.

She jumped a little, surprised by his voice. She shook her head and said, "Just having a small chat with Kagome, that is all."

"You can talk with her later. Let me bathe." Ai nodded her head and walked off. I began to walk off as well but was stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed my arm. "Don't go," he whispered. I raised an eyebrow. He gave me a dirty smile and closed the bathroom door, locking it so Ai couldn't walk in. Before I had a chance to say anything, his lips were pressed against mine. His hands began to roam over my body as the kiss grew intense. His hands slipped under my shirt and feeling his cool rough hands against my skin eased the tension that I was feeling. I relaxed under his touch. Both of our shirts came up over our heads and we continued to kiss. Sesshomaru broke away and trailed his kisses down my neck, nibbling along my collar bone. "Anata no pantsu o nyūshu shite kudasai." (Get out your pants.)

"What?"

Sesshomaru growled and pulled my sweats off of my body, along with my underwear. Sesshomaru slipped out of his pants and boxers and we both looked over each other's naked body. It had been awhile since I saw him naked. I totally forgot how big he was. I could feel myself start to get wet by looking at his throbbing member.

"Before, during, or after?"

I blinked several times before I responded. "What do you mean?"

"Should I fuck you now, during our bath, or after?"

I smirked and said, "During."

He returned the same dirty smirk I had and took my hand. "I like that." He led me over to the bathtub and stepped in first. He situated himself before I stepped in and sat down, leaning my back against his chest. His arms encircled my waist and he held onto me. "I have missed holding you like this," he said as he rested his head against mine.

"I have missed it too. I miss your touch, Sesshomaru." I smiled to myself. "I can't even remember the last time we took a bath with one another. We usually don't get this chance since Ai moved in with us but I am glad that we get to now." I heard a soft sound come from Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?" No response. I turned my head slightly to see him sleeping. My excitement turned to disappointment. I knew I shouldn't have gotten so excited but I did anyways. Sesshomaru has been working pretty long hours so I shouldn't be surprised that he would fall asleep. I am quite glad that I was here with him because if he fell asleep by himself, I am sure he would have slipped under the water. I smiled softly to myself and tapped him. "Sesshomaru, wake up," I said in a soothing tone.

His eyes fluttered open. He stared at me for a second before he closed his eyes again. "Come on, Sesshomaru. You need to wake up so you can go to bed." I shook him and this time he was fully awake.

"Huh?"

"We're gonna go to sleep."

"Hm? Why? We just got into the tub."

"Because you went to sleep on me. You need your rest, Sesshomaru."

"But, we didn't have sex," he said with a deep sigh.

"It's okay. We can another time, okay?" He just nodded his head lightly. "Let's get to bed, k?" I stood up and helped him afterwards. We stepped out of the tub and dried ourselves. I unplugged the tub and watched the water go down the drain. We headed towards the bedroom and closed the door behind us. Sesshomaru fell right on top of the bed as soon as we walked in. I laughed to myself as I walked over to the dresser.

"No. Sleep naked with me," he said softly. "I want to feel your warm skin against mine."

I smiled. "Okay." I dropped the towel and slipped under the covers. Sesshomaru did the same and held onto me tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Falling asleep on you in the tub. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"It's okay. Don't worry about."

"I still feel bad though."

"Sesshomaru, it's okay. Don't beat yourself over it."

"I'll try not to." He snuggled against me and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Within a few seconds he was asleep again. It took me awhile to doze off since I wasn't really tired. Though I wasn't able to have fun time with Sesshomaru, just having him next to me was enough.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

_ It was dark and I had no idea where I was going. I just continued to walk, hoping my feet would lead me somewhere. It felt like I was walking for hours, going in whichever direction. I was surrounded by darkness and I wanted out. Just as I thought it, there was a small glimmer of light shinning in front of me. I shielded my eyes as I walked towards it. The light absorbed me and I found myself in my mom's backyard. Why was I here? The sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky. The birds were fluttering and chirping as they went about their own business. I walked around the backyard until I found my mother attending to her rose bush. My mother looked young and vibrant. Seeing my mother like this, I knew I was in a memory. I heard small laughter and turned to see my young self running towards my mother. _

_ "Mommy! Mommy!"_

_ She turned and accepted the jump hug that I planted on her. She chuckled. "Well hello my little Sesshomaru. How are you my dear?"_

_ "Good."_

_ "How was school?"_

_ "Great!" I rustled through my backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. "I received a hundred percent on my spelling test!"_

_ My mother gasped. "Good job, Sesshomaru. You know you received your smarts from your mother."_

_ "I know," I said with a toothy smile._

_ "InuKimi? Sesshomaru?" I heard a low voice call. We all turned to see my father walking towards us with Inuyasha holding his hand. Now I remembered this memory._

_ My mother stood up and dusted the dirt off of her clothes. She folded her arms across her chest and I stayed by her leg, clinging onto her pants leg. "Hello, Taishō." My mother was not happy to see him but my father smiled at her anyways. His eyes made contact with mine and his smile became even bigger._

_ "Hey, Sesshomaru. Why don't you come over here and give your dad a hug?" I shook my head. I hardly saw my dad after he left the house to live with the woman he cheated on my mom with. Only time I would see him is when he would drop Inuyasha off so we could 'play' with one another. I was six. I didn't care to bond with an abomination. He frowned slightly. "Not even a little hug?"_

_ "What do you want, Taishō?" My mother asked._

_ "Can I speak with you, in private?"_

_ "For what?"_

_ "Please." My mother rolled her eyes. She patted me on the head and said, "Go play with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Mommy and Daddy are going to have a … chat."_

_ "But I don't want to play with him."_

_ "Just do it," she said with a snap. I didn't protest. My father pushed Inuyasha towards me and we headed towards my room. I followed myself. As soon as we were out of eye sight from my parents I spun around and stared Inuyasha down._

_ I remembered this clearly. I was so pissed that my dad had brought him over. I had told Inuyasha that he wasn't allowed to play with any of my toys and that if he did, I would hit him. I was such an angry kid. Inuyasha didn't say anything back. He just nodded his head and did what I said. We walked into my room and I began to continue building my space station with my LEGOS. I had fun with myself while Inuyasha sat in a corner and watched me. I didn't pay any attention to Inuyasha while I was playing, but looking at him now, he was watching me with anger and sadness in his eyes. If I could change this, I would. If I had begun to be nice to my brother then instead of a few years later, I'm sure our bond would have been strong then.  
><em>

_ The dream or memory, had fast forward. I was in the kitchen now and there were balloons everywhere. I heard a bunch of voices and music coming from the backyard. The glass door opened and in rushed about thirty kids along with some of their parents. My parents walked in as well, hand in hand. I knew where I was. It was Inuyasha's seventh birthday. I was nine during this time and this is where it all changed. My mom took my dad back two years ago and I was still trying to get used to him being around. I still felt betrayed by my father and with Inuyasha living with us too, my anger became uncontrollable. My mom had placed me in anger management and I had calmed down … just a bit. I looked around the mass of kids and found myself standing in a corner, glaring at everyone. I was upset about something but I can't remember what it was._

_ Inuyasha took his place at the head of the table and my dad walked over with his birthday cake and placed it down in front of him. Seven candles lit the Megaman cake that he asked for. Everyone began to sang happy birthday. I didn't join in. After they all finished and cheered, Inuyasha made his wish._

_ My mom asked, "What did you wish for, Inuyasha?"_

_ Inuyasha's smile disappeared. His eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on me. He spoke softly, "The same thing I wish every year mama. I wish that Sesshomaru would treat me like his brother instead of a pest." Everyone awed. It was after this day that I tried to treat him as my brother. Though I knew it bothered him, that was the first time he ever stated that he wanted to be brothers. He would still annoy me but that is what younger siblings do._

_ The dream switched again and I was at my first meeting with the record company that was interested in signing Koga and I. Both of our families were around and excited for us. The producer handed each of us a pen and the contract. We both read the contract over and signed the paperwork. Koga and I were ecstatic to get our names out there. Inuyasha came up to me and said, "I hope you make it up there with the stars, brother."_

_ I smiled. "I hope so too."_

_ "Don't forget about me, or mom and dad."_

_ "Oh, I won't. I want to share my success with you and our parents."_

_ "Really?" He said with a surprise. I nodded my head. Tears swelled up in his eyes and he hugged me very tightly. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."_

_ "N-No problem," I choked. _

_ He let me go and held out his pinky finger. "Brothers no matter what?"_

_ I chuckled and wrapped my pinky around his. "Brothers no matter what."_

_ I smiled as I watched this scene. Slowly, it began to fade out and a new light absorbed me._

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of birds outside my window. I sat up slowly, placing my hand on my forehead. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Why did I dream about my childhood past? What could those memories possibly mean to what is happening right now? I looked up at the ceiling. Maybe I should look up what this dream may mean.<p>

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh!"

The blood curling scream startled me and I rushed out of my bed. I ran down the hall and into the family room to see Kagome standing next to Ai who was gripping onto the couch, bent slightly over, holding onto her stomach. There was a puddle underneath her feet. Ai looked up at me and said, "My water broke."

Shit.

* * *

><p>Kagome and I had rushed Ai over to the hospital as soon as we packed the essentials that she needed. My heart was pounding and I wasn't sure if it was from excitement or anticipation. Kagome called everyone to let them know that we were heading over to the hospital so that Ai could give birth to this baby. Ai was trying to keep her breathing steady but she just couldn't seem to keep a steady rhythm. Thankfully, Kagome was there to help and Ai was in too much pain to complain about the help. After we arrived to the hospital and had Ai situated in a room, all we could do now, was wait.<p>

Several hours had passed since we arrived at the hospital. Ai was a few diameters away from being able to push the baby out. I was nervous as hell and couldn't stop tapping my foot. My band-mates, Kagome, Inuyasha and my parents tried to calm me down but nothing was working.

"Sesshomaru, calm down," Inuyasha said. "Just breathe man."

"You try and breathe when you think the woman you can't stand may be giving birth to your baby."

Inuyasha tucked in his lip. "You don't know if it is your baby though. We both know that Ai can be a bit loose. I am sure it is some other poor chaps baby."

"Hello!" Ai screamed. "I can hear you two shitheads!"

"Are we supposed to care?" Inuyasha barked. Seeing Inuyasha react this way to Ai was a bit surprising to me. The two were close while her and I were dating but after we parted, their friendship dwindled, until she came back into my life. Their friendship rekindled but I guess he turned his back on her once he found out she trapped me. "I knew you had a twisted personality, Ai, but you went too low to do this to my brother; my family."

"Tough luck. I am part of this family now."

"Don't be so sure, young lady," my mother said. "Until we know if the baby is Sesshomaru's, you are still an unwanted whore."

Ai tightened her lip and didn't say another word. I saw a few tears slide down her face. I am sure my mother's words stung very hard. The door opened and in came the nurse. She walked over to Ai and checked her.

"Perfect. You are ready to push this baby out."

"Finally," Ai said as she wiped away her tears.

"Let me just go get the doctor and we can get started." The nurse left and the tension in the room started to become thicker. Within a few minutes, the doctor and the nurse returned. The doctor took his place in between Ai's legs as he placed his rubber gloves on his hands. We all stood up and crowded around Ai.

"Alright Ai, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Now, when I say push, I want you to hold it for ten seconds, alright?" She nodded her head. "Push." Ai began to push with all the strength that she had. She pushed several times before the head started to come out. "There goes the head. Just a bit more." Ai continued to push and slowly the rest of the baby came out. When the last of him came out, his tiny cry erupted the room. The nurse wrapped him in a towel to wipe him off. She handed him to Ai and she smiled softly.

"Hello my little Sesshomaru," she said.

I stared at the baby. He slowly opened his eyes and I wasn't sure what to make of it. I had so many mixed emotions and didn't know which one out weighed the other. I sluggishly walked back to the chair I was sitting in and slumped down onto it. My hands came up to my face, covering my eyes. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and knew it was Kagome.

"Sesshomaru," she said with care.

I shrugged her hand off. I didn't want to be touched at the moment. I felt like my heart and soul were breaking apart. That baby … looked just like me.

(END)

* * *

><p>It's getting good! The next chapter should be up after Thanksgiving. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving! And if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, well, I hope you just have a wonderful day. ^_^<p> 


	35. I'm What?

Open Your Eyes

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 34:<span> I'm What?

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

A week had passed since Ai gave birth to her baby. Our … baby. I still couldn't believe that he looked like me. He had short curly white hair and amber colored eyes. Instead of having two streaks of magenta across his cheeks, he had one on each side. He was extremely pale when he was first born but his color started to come in after he left the hospital. Ai was so proud when he was born. She was screaming with excitement when she laid eyes on him. She was saying, "See, I told you he was yours. He looks just like you. Now you have to take care of me and this child."

I still couldn't believe that I had a child. No one could. Both of my parents were in disbelief and my brother felt really bad for me. Though I was receiving sympathy, I still didn't feel right because I felt bad for Kagome. She hasn't spoken to me regarding the baby at all. Each time it was brought up, she would avoid it. I couldn't blame her. She was on edge just like everyone else.

Though Ai swore up and down that the baby was mine, everyone, even my father, had said that I should still get a DNA test on the child, even though he looks like he can be part of our family. I had the test done and now we were waiting for the results. Waiting for this letter was nerve racking. I needed to know if I was this kids father or not.

We all were in the living room of my apartment. Me, Kagome, Ai, Kagura, my parents, Inuyasha and my bandmates. I was sitting on the love seat with Kagome sitting next to me. I was twirling my thumbs, my head hung low as she rubbed my back. Ai was across from me holding the baby close as she breastfed him. I could feel Ai staring daggers into my body. She was not happy at all that I requested to have a DNA test done between me and the baby. She could stare all the daggers at me that she wanted, I really didn't care. She was not going to be a part of my life until I knew for sure that I was really a father.

The baby began to fuss. "Shh, it's okay, Maru," she said cooing him softly. "Your father will regret this once he finds out you belong to him."

"Shut up, Ai," my mother said with a stern voice. "Until we know for sure, don't say another word."

Ai pouted and placed Maru into his rocking seat. I really disliked that Ai had named the baby after me. When it came to writing down his name on the birth certificate, she was going to put my name as his, but my mother would not allow it. My mother had put her foot down and said that the baby was not going to have my name or my last name until we all knew for sure if he truly was mine. My mother and Ai were arguing for awhile until Ai settled on naming the baby Maru. It wasn't my name but it still bothered me. It just made this whole situation more real for me.

The doorbell rung and everyone froze. I looked to Kagome and she gave me a soft smile. I nodded my head and got up to answer the door. The mailman smiled at me and handed me a handful of mail. I took the handful, nodded him off and closed the door behind me. I flipped through the mail till I came across an envelope that said it was the from the testing facility. I stared at the envelope as I walked back into the living room. I looked up at everyone and said, "This is it." I slowly opened the envelope and pulled the folded paper out. I started to shake. I could feel my palms start to become sweaty as well. I had a feeling that if I unfolded the letter, I would see **You Are The Father **staring back at me. I didn't want to open it.

Kagome came up to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. She asked softly, "Do you want me to read it?" I nodded my head and handed her the letter. She unfolded the paper and read over it, her eyes scanning the information very carefully. She gasped and covered her mouth. My heart sunk. My life was over now.

"Kagome," I said with a choke. "I'm sorry –

"You're not the father, Sesshomaru," she said softly as she looked up to me.

"What? What does the paper say, Kagome?" My mother asked.

Kagome looked to everyone in the room and said, "Sesshomaru's isn't the father!" Everyone let out the air they were holding and let out cheers of excitement. I felt tears brim my eyes as I looked to Kagome. She placed her hand on my cheek and gave me a gentle smile. I picked her up and spun her around before I landed a gigantic kiss upon her lips. The excitement was silenced when Ai screamed:

"That can't be true! Sesshomaru is the father!"

"Blood test don't lie, Ai," Inuyasha said. "Only gold digging whores lie."

"Now you and your baby can get out of my son's life," my mother said with a proud smile on her face.

"I refuse to believe this. You actually expect me to take care of this baby by myself?"

"Yes," everyone said.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Sesshomaru, please."

"Ai –

"Hold on, Sesshomaru," Kagome interrupted. She looked up from that paper and said, "You're not the father of the baby, but you are related to him."

"What?" I shook my head. "Let me see that," I said as I took the letter from her hands. I looked it over and was confused.

"What does it say, Sesshomaru?" My father asked.

"It says that I am related to the child, but it doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean?" Koga asked.

"It's saying that the child is my nephew."

"Nephew? Then that means –

Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha who had a dumbfounded look on his face as he said, "I … am the … father?"

I felt my anger consume my body as I walked up to Inuyasha, grabbing him around the collar. "Were you trying to play me, Inuyasha? Were you seriously trying to pass your baby onto me? I thought we were brothers!"

"Sesshomaru, calm down," my mother said as she tried to pull me off of him.

"No, I am not going to calm down. I've treated him like the brother he always wanted to be and he plays me like this?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. His eyes refused to meet mine as I tried to get him to say something. Not standing up for himself or making up an excuse of how he got Ai pregnant pissed me off more. My hand balled into a tight fist and I punched him n the jaw, him falling onto the floor with a hard thud.

"You are a pathetic piece of shit!"

"Sesshomaru!" My father yelled. "Inuyasha may have done wrong but that is no reason to talk to him like that."

"And there was no reason for you to abandon mom and I for him or your whorish ex-wife either!"

"Sesshomaru, enough!" I was silenced when my mother slapped me across the face. I was too stunned to say or do anything. My mother bent down next to Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, did you know that Ai was pregnant with your child?"

He shook his head. I growled and yelled, "He's lying!"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said trying to take my hand but I snatched it away from her. Anger flickered behind her eyes and I knew I would hear about it later. She folded her arms across her chest and said, "Look at him. Does he look like he knew?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. His cheek was starting to bruise from where I hit him. Inuyasha was staring at the ground, not responding to my mother. I wanted to hit him again. "You better start explaining yourself or so help me God –

"...," he mumbled.

"Speak up!"

"I didn't fuck her!" He yelled as he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. The tears started to flow down along his face as he said, "There isn't a possible way I got her pregnant because I never had sex with her, Sesshomaru!" He brought his hands to his face and cried into them. "I wouldn't tarnish the brotherly bond I have with you over her!" My mother wrapped her arms around him and rocked him side to side. My anger instantly dissipated. I didn't know how to react to this. Inuyasha used to cry a lot when we were kids, but as we grew older, he grew out of that. To see him cry, I knew he was telling the truth. I turned and made eye contact with the eyes of who looked like she just got caught. I walked up to her and said:

"Ai,you have some explaining to do. Now."

"Uh … um … I..."

"I will make you talk, Ai," I said getting closer to her. "Now, talk!" I barked. "How are you pregnant with Inuyasha's baby if he never had sex with you?"

Ai sighed and said as she hung her head, "I took advantage of him."

"What do you mean you took advantage of me?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly stood up.

"Remember when we went to my friend's party and you were drinking like crazy?" He nodded his head. "When you had passed out I took my chance."

"What?" He screamed. "So you raped me? While I was unconscious, you decided to get yourself pregnant and pass it off as Sesshomaru's baby?"

Ai shook her head. "I didn't rape you, Inuyasha. I may be low but I am not that low. I jacked you off and used a turkey baster to insert your semen inside me."

"I'm going to be sick," Inuyasha said as he held onto his stomach.

Ai turned her attention back to me. "I just really wanted to be with you, Sesshomaru, and I wanted to do anything I possibly could to be with you."

"So you used my brother? You're such a pathetic being. You brought in a child for your own selfish ways. Get the fuck out of my place."

"Please, don't kick me out, Sesshomaru."

"Get out!" Ai sucked in her bottom lip and grabbed her bag. She reached out to pick up Maru in his rocking seat but I grabbed her wrist. "Leave him."

"What?"

"Maru has no business in being with you anymore. You are a horrible person and will make a horrible mother. Inuyasha will make a better parent then you. We will situate the paperwork for Inuyasha to be in full custody of the baby."

"You can't do that," she said with fear in her eyes.

"Oh, I can and I will. Now, get out." Ai didn't say anything else. She walked out and I felt that bad tension that was in the air walk out along with her. I felt better. Maru began to fuss. I bent down and picked him up. "Ssh, it's okay little man. That mean old woman will not bother you ever again."

"Here, let me take him," my mother said. She took Maru and began to rock him. "We're going to have to go to the store to get some formula."

"We'll go for you," Koga said. "Just tell us how much and what kind you need."

While my mother talked to Koga and my bandmates, I walked up to Inuyasha, scratching the back of my head. "Uh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry for punching you in the face and jumping on you before you could say anything."

"It's okay," he said rubbing his cheek. "It didn't even hurt."

"Heh." I put out my hand and said, "Brothers no matter what?" He smiled and took my hand as he pulled me into a hug.

"Brothers no matter what." The small smile he mustered disappeared as he placed his hand on his head. "I have a kid, Sesshomaru. What am I going to do now?"

"You're going to become the father of this baby, but you won't be alone."

"But I am not ready to be a father. I'm still young. No girl is going to want to date me after she finds out I have a kid. What woman would?"

"A lot of women don't care if a man has a child. To some, seeing a man taking care of his child on his own just shows how manly he is. Also, it shows how caring he can be as well," my mother said walking over to him. She motioned at the baby with her arms. "Would you like to hold him?"

Inuyasha twisted his lips before he took the baby into his arms. He cradled him awkwardly until he was holding him properly. Inuyasha's face became soft when he stared into the eyes of Maru. He chuckled. "He looks just like me." Maru began to reach out towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave him his finger and Maru held onto it with his tiny hand. Inuyasha's smile grew. "I will make sure you are raised with all the love you deserve," he whispered.

"See? You're acting like a father already?" I teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha walked over to the love seat and held his son. This was turning out to be a good day. The kid wasn't mine, Inuyasha was going to step up and be a father and I didn't have to worry about Ai ever again. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

><p>Hey ya'll. I know this chapter was very short, but I wanted to stay focus on just the end results of the baby situation. I am nearing finals week so the next chapter will be up a little later. Hoped you enjoyed this one.<p> 


	36. Photoshoot

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 35: Photoshoot

(KPOV)

After finding out that Sesshomaru was not the father of Ai's baby, I thought things would go back to normal between us. We would be all lovey dovey and having sex again, but that didn't happen at all. Yes, Sesshomaru was happy that he wasn't the father but he also felt bad that his brother was now taking care of a kid that he didn't consent to create. Once the media found out that Ai had lied and that Inuyasha was actually the baby's father, every magazine and talk show were trying to be the first to know the true story of what really happened and what the baby looked like. Even though Inuyasha wasn't famous, just the fact that he was Sesshomaru's brother was enough for the paparazzi to try and snag a picture.

If Sesshomaru's time wasn't spent getting ready for his bands world tour, he was out helping his brother taking care of the baby. I mean, don't get me wrong, what Sesshomaru is doing is out of the kindness of his heart and seeing him help his brother is very thoughtful, but for once I want him to go back to his selfish ways. I want him to say, "No, I want to spend time alone with Kagome." I know he can't back out of his practice time with his band since they just dropped a new album and are going to be promoting it throughout Japan and the rest of Asia. I am not big on travel and I don't feel like being dragged around and being Sesshomaru's 'lackey' sort of speak.

He is always tired when he comes back from practice so I don't really get the time that I want with him. Being in a country where I don't have any friends, really, and I can't go out and explore since I don't understand Japanese is very frustrating. It's just building on top of the frustration I already have since I barely spend time with Sesshomaru. This was what I was dreading when I said I would be with him. I didn't want to be alone while I was visiting him and yet here I am. Then again, I didn't think I would be here for so long.

I miss home.

I guess I should ask Koga to book me a ticket back home so I don't have to sit around bored while Sesshomaru is gone. I wouldn't know what to do with myself while he is gone for months. I don't want to be locked up inside the apartment the whole time, I know that for sure. I got up from the couch and went to the bedroom to receive my phone. I dialed Koga's number but sure enough, he didn't answer. I should have known better. I sent him a text asking for the favor and sat my phone back down on the dresser. As I was walking away, my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was Kagura.

"Hello?"

_"Kagome, what are you doing right now?"_

"The same as usual, stuck inside Sesshomaru's apartment bored as hell. Why?"

_"Okay good."_

"Huh?"

_"I need the biggest favor from you ever."_

"Which is?"

_"I'll tell you on the way over. Come outside. I need to hurry back."_

"Hurry back where?"

_"Just come outside, Kagome!" _And with that, she hung up the phone. I didn't understand why she was rushing me but I guess whatever it was was important. It was a good thing I already showered and had some decent clothes on. I grabbed my purse, slipped on my shoes and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I hopped in the elevator and rode it down to the first floor and walked out the spinning doors to see a limo in the driveway. The door opened and Kagura waved me in. I got in and the limo drove off before I had the chance to close the door.

"That was rude Mr. Limo Driver," I said with annoyance.

"I am sorry miss, but Miss Kagura is already in a heap of trouble so I have to hurry back to the shoot."

"Shoot?" I asked with a confused look on my face as I turned towards Kagura. She gave me an innocent smile and I folded my arms across my chest. "Kagura..."

"Before you say anything it wasn't even my fault. They knew the bitch that they hired to do the photoshoot with me doesn't like me and I don't like her. They were just asking for trouble when I saw her walk into the dressing room."

"What did you do?"

"Made the bitch cry," she said with a smile on her face. I forgot how cruel Kagura could be to someone she didn't like. I mean once before, we used to dislike each other too and now we're friends. Ironic. "But that is besides the point. Because I made her run out and cry like the whore she is, I'm under fire."

"Meaning?"

"The photoshoot I am doing is for Levi jeans and they wanted me to be a part of their new collection. Thing is, they wanted two female models for the shoot but I made the other girl quit. They said they were going to fire me but I told them that I knew someone that would fit the part to replace the other model." Kagura smiled innocently and I just stared at her, not sure on which reaction to take. I took the loud one.

"You said what?!"

"I know you've never modeled in your life but you have a killer body from doing martial arts, right? And your ass would also fill out the jeans that they have."

"Now you're saying I have a big ass?"

"Yes," she said bluntly. I narrowed my eyes. "I don't mean in a bad way, Kagome. The model they had was skinner than me and could barely fill them out. If Levi wants these jeans to sell, they have to look good on the model."

"But like you said, I have never modeled before and I am not pretty enough to be a model." Kagura leaned over and pinched me. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Kagome, you are pretty. If you weren't, I wouldn't be your friend and Sesshomaru wouldn't be with you either. That man is mostly on looks."

"You're only my friend because you think I am pretty?"

"That and because I like you. In some ways, you're like me when it comes to bluntness and I need that so I don't get out of hand."

"You're a strange friend, Kagura."

"I will take that as a compliment. So will you model with me?"

I sighed. Modeling couldn't be that bad ... could it? Either way, it was better to do this then to sit at home waiting for Sesshomaru to only see him take a shower and go to sleep. I looked up at Kagura and said, "You are taking me out after this."

She smiled. "Deal."

"We are here, Miss Kagura."

"Thank you, Yu. Come on, Kagome." Kagura and I rushed out of the limo and into a big building. We walked through the doors and into the shoot. There were bustling people about and so many lights. Kagura pulled me over to the photographer and said, "I brought the model."He turned his head and frowned. I knew I was not going to be what he was looking for.

"She doesn't look like a model," he said in plain English.

"She isn't but she fits what you are looking for. Kagome here will fill out those jeans perfectly."

He turned up his lip. "Tell me, Kagome, have you ever modeled?"

"No, I have not."

"Do you think this job will be fun and get you famous because I assure you it will not."

"Fun, maybe, but do I look like I care to be famous?"

"Are you being smart with me?"

"Are you being rude with me? I only came here as a favor to Kagura. I don't care to be famous nor do I care to be ordered by some bulldog who thinks he is the hot shit because he is possibly a famous photographer. You don't know me and I don't know you but if you're going to be an ass to me for no reason then Kagura," I said turning towards her, "I'm sorry." I know I let my anger get the best of me but I am not going to let someone like him talk to me like that.

The photographer's frown turned into a smirk and he said, "Get her into hair and makeup."

"Huh?" Two women and a man came up to me and whisked me away to the dressing room. "Wait, Kagura."

"Oh you will be fine Kagome. Just let them do their job and I will see you on the set." Kagura went in the other direction, leaving me with the hair designers and makeup artist.

* * *

><p>It felt like I was sitting in that chair forever since none of them allowed me to move. The amount of makeup they placed on my face wasn't too much but it was enough for me to feel the difference of the amount of makeup I put on whenever I felt like wearing it. The only thing they did to my hair was curl it and place it in a half messy bun. When they moved out the way for me to look at myself, I was amazed.<p>

"You already have such beauty, Kagome. Jared hardly used any makeup on you and your hair holds the curls very well. Later on in the day, they will still be bouncy," said one of the hair stylist.

"And I am glad you weren't fussy at all. That other girl was hard to deal with. Even though the photographer had a set hairstyle planned, she refused to have it done."

"Are most models like that?" I asked as I got up from the chair.

"Some, but not all. Which is why I like to work on people who aren't models. They aren't prissy," said Jared.

The door opened and a man with a rack full of jeans, shirts and heels walked in. "These are the clothes you will be modeling for us in."

"Oh ... okay." I walked over to the rack and picked the clothing that had the number one on it.

"We will be waiting for you outside." I nodded and began to change into the first outfit: a white tee with skinny blue denim jeans and black pumps. Couldn't get any more classic than that.

After I put on the clothes, I walked out and headed towards the photographer. He turned around and smiled. I guess he was pleased. "Very good. Please, go stand over there next to Kagura."

I did what he said and stood next to her. Kagura had a giant smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, Kagome! You look amazing!"

"Do I really?"

"Hell yeah. Once Sesshomaru sees these photos he will jump on you in an instant."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Alright girls, I want you to stand back to back, tilt your head just a bit and smile for me." We did as we were told and he began to snap photos. We did different poses with one another as he snapped photo after photo. I was nervous at first but I was starting to get the hang of it. "Alright, that is enough for the couple shots. Would you like to see how they came out?"

"Yes," we both said. We walked over to the computer and saw the photos. "Wow, they came out amazing," I said as I stared at myself.

"You are a natural, Kagome. We probably won't need to photoshop you at all."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Good. Now, Kagura, I need you to change into the second outfit so we can do your single shots and then Kagome I will have you do the same. I want you to watch how Kagura acts in front of the camera."

"Okay." Both Kagura and I went into the dressing rooms and changed into the second outfits. The stylists came and retouched anything that was smudged or out of place and we headed back out on the set. I stood next to the guy that was on the computer receiving the photos from the camera. Kagura took her place and began to pose. She really had a knack for this. It was fun to watch her pose. I tried to embed in my head what she was doing so I could copy it or at least try to. The photos taken were stunning. I can see why so many men were in love with her; Kagura was beautiful. Kagura came over and looked at the photos very pleased with what she saw.

"It's your turn now, Kagome," Kagura said as she gave a supportive hand gesture. I walked over onto the sheet on the floor and tried my best to replicate what Kagura did. I don't think I was doing a good job.

"Stop." I froze. "Kagome, don't try and emulate what Kagura did. Just be yourself; relax. Can you do that?"

"I can try."

"Alright, let's try again." I relaxed my body and did what I felt was natural for me. I turned to the side, my hands in my front pockets, bent one knee, faced the camera and relaxed. The photographer snapped the picture after a minute had passed by. He slowly moved the camera away from his face and said, "That look you had in your eyes, make it again." I did what he said but posed in a different position. He didn't say much after I was done with my shot. I walked over to the computer and saw the photos.

"Wow."

"Wow is right. Kagome, did you ever know you had that type of fire in your eyes?"

"No. I don't take pictures often enough to know so."

"With a look like that, don't be surprised if you receive phone calls from agencies."

I laughed. "I highly doubt that. I'm not tall enough nor do I plan on living in Japan for the rest of my life. I rather have a normal life than a celebrity life."

"You say that but when opportunities come knocking at your door, don't turn them down," the photographer said. "Anyways, go change into the next outfit girls." He rushed us off and we went to change.

* * *

><p>The photoshoot pretty much took up the whole day. By the time we were done it was almost eight o' clock. We said our good-bye's and the photographer gave me his card and said I could call him any time if I ever wanted a professional photo taken.<p>

"And who knows, I may just call you Kagome to be my model."

"Heh, we will see."

"The touch ups should be done by the end of tomorrow so I will send you guys the finished work. Also, look out for stores with these photos later."

"Okay, bye," we both said. We got into the limo and headed out to eat. "So where do you wanna go and eat at, Kagome?"

"Wherever. I don't really care. I just want some food in my stomach."

"Haha, alright." She told the limo driver where to go and we headed in that direction. "Did you have fun with me today?"

"You know what, I did. I never dreamed of the day I would actually do a photo shoot with a famous model."

"Oh stop," Kagura said blushing a little.

"Are ... Are you blushing?"

"What? No."

"You are. Who would have thought that you could blush at a little compliment at that."

"Well, it's because we are friends, Kagome. Friends compliments mean more to me than a random stranger on the street."

"Never thought you were soft either."

"Oh shut up," she said throwing her jacket at me. I laughed.

"I'm just teasing you, Kagura."

"Yeah yeah. So how are things with you and Sesshomaru since Ai is out of the picture now?"

I sighed. "I don't even want to get into that."

"He still isn't fucking you, huh."

I shook my head. "No. I mean, I understand that he is busy but he can at least take ten minutes out of his time to have sex with me or at least be intimate. I miss it."

"Have you tried doing the onii-chan thing or do things that turn him on?"

"Whenever I get the chance to but he either passed out on me or says he is too tired to do it. I honestly feel he has lost interest in me."

"Trust me, Kagome. He hasn't. I was in your same position when I was with Sesshomaru. When he is busy with his band that is all that he thinks about. He eats, breathe and lives for music. It also doesn't help that his band is getting ready to leave for their world tour."

"No, it does not. But I am going back home anyways so it won't matter much."

"You're not going with them?" Kagura sounded surprised.

"No. Why would I?"

"You wouldn't want to travel around with him and see him perform?"

"Seeing him perform, yes. Traveling everywhere, no. I miss home and don't want to be dragged around where I am not really needed. Why would I want to go with him on his tour? So I could be ignored some more and not have any time with him? I don't think so."

"I guess so. Does he know you are leaving?"

"No. But I will tell him if I ever get the chance to talk to him."

"I don't think he will be happy with that."

"At this point, I don't care if he isn't happy with it. I haven't been happy in months. It's time I did something that will make me happy since Sesshomaru is too busy to do so."

"I see your point." The limo stopped and the door opened. "We are here Misses."

"Thank you, Yu. Why don't you come and eat with us?" Kagura asked.

"No, thank you Miss Kagura. My wife has dinner ready at home for me."

"Then get to her."

"But Miss Kagura -

"No but's. Go home to your wife. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Miss Kagura." Yu bowed to us and got back into the limo and drove off.

"Kagura."

"Yea?"

"Please don't ever be that nice in front of me. It's creepy," I laughed.

"Keep talking like that and I will." I stopped laughing and she began to. "Come on," she said as she wrapped her arm around my neck as we walked inside a sushi bar.

(END)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

"Can we please have your autograph?" Three girls had asked us.

"Sure," Koga said with a giant smile on his face. We all signed the girls napkins and took a few pictures with them.

"Thank you!" They ran off giggling amongst each other. The smile I had on my face fell and I dropped my head onto the table.

"Shoot me now," I said under my breath.

"It wasn't that bad today, Sesshomaru," Bankotsu said

"You try saying that after having your guitar string pop you in the face, Bankotsu." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just a small welp. It will go away before we leave," Kanna said as she took a sip of her water.

"Maybe have Kagome kiss it to make it better," Hiten said making kissy faces.

"I doubt she would. We aren't necessarily on good terms right now."

"Is that why she texted me asking to book her a flight back home?" Koga asked.

"She did?"

"Yeah. Did you do something to upset her?"

"I haven't really been the best boyfriend since Inuyasha has Maru and we have been preparing for this tour."

"That is true. Once you have your mind on music, that is all you think about," Bankotsu said. "Maybe she is going home since we're going on tour?"

"Why wouldn't she want to come with me?"

"Think about it, Sesshomaru," Kanna said. "Do you really think Kagome will be happier traveling with us if she isn't even happy sitting at home waiting for you to come back and not have time for her?"

"I guess you're right." I sighed. It was times like this where I wish I wasn't a celebrity so I could have all the time in the world to be alone with Kagome.

"But you could always ask her. She just walked in with Kagura," Hiten said.

"What?" I sat up and looked around to see Kagura and Kagome walk into the restaurant. I was surprised to see Kagome dressed up. She looked beautiful.

"Kagura! Kagome! Over here!" Koga said flagging them down. They smiled at us and headed to our table. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I am treating Kagome out since she did me a huge favor today."

"Oh? What did you two gals do?" Bankotsu asked.

"A photoshoot," Kagome said with a shy smile.

"What? You became a model today, Kagome?" Koga asked. "That explains the makeup and the hair.

"Yep. I had a lot of fun though I did get off on a bad start with the photographer."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He was being rude to me and I was not going to have it. I guess he liked my attitude because he told them to do my hair and makeup."

"Well you look gorgeous," Kanna said.

"Yeah, you do," I said softly looking at her. Kagome began to blush as she took a seat next to me. I placed my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me. She looked into my eyes and gave me a gentle smile. I leaned in and kissed those tender lips. It had been too long since I had kissed her like this and it had been too long since the last time we made out or even had sex. No matter how tired I am, tonight, I am going to turn Kagome's world upside down. I can at least give her the time I can before I go on tour and before she leaves to go back home. That, I promise.

(END)

* * *

><p>Recongition To: <strong>GiggleboxGirlie<strong>. ^_^

Okay, I am very sorry that this update took forever to come up. Reason, my hard drive has failed and I no longer have a laptop. If I ever come across a computer to type, the next few chapters will take awhile to come through as well. I really dislike this, being limited. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you stay with me as I try and push these chapters out as soon as I can. You guys are wonderful and I really appreciate you all.

- AnImE-FrEaK1332


	37. Surprised Job

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 36: Surprised Job

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

After dinner, Kagome and I went back to the apartment. Though Koga and the rest of them wanted us to stay out longer, I just wanted to spend some alone time with Kagome. As we walked in, I closed the door behind me and went up to Kagome and wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my head against the crook of her neck and took in her scent. God, she smelt so good. I held her tighter against me and I knew she was smiling.

"What are you thinking, Sesshomaru?"

"I am thinking how much I want to fuck you right now."

"Will it stay just a thought or are you actually going to fulfill what you are thinking?"

I swooped Kagome into my arms and bit her neck, causing her to squeal. "I am going to fulfill that thought." I walked into the bedroom and threw Kagome onto the bed. I removed my shirt in a quick fashion and crawled on top of her. I looked into her eyes before I kissed her full lips.

I fell into that kiss.

I slipped my hands underneath the arch of her back and pressed myself against her so she could feel how hard I was getting by just kissing her. She opened her mouth and our tongues began to twirl around one another. I sucked on her tongue, letting it go before I started to trail my lips down the side of her neck.

"Mmm, onii-chan," she purred.

I growled in my throat when I heard her call me that. I pulled my face away from her neck, lifting myself up to look at her. "Kagome ... do you want soft sex, or rough sex?"

"However you want to give it to me."

I smirked. "Rough sex it is." I straddled on top as I grabbed her shirt at the collar and ripped it in half. Kagome didn't protest. I ripped her bra off over her breast and gripped them tightly. She cooed. I kneaded and massaged her breast roughly with hands. Her eyes closed as she relaxed under my rough touch. I pinched and twisted her nipples between my finger tips, causing her to bite her bottom lip. "Feel good?" She nodded her head. "Good." I let go of her breast and unbuckled my pants. I pulled my penis out from the flap of my boxers and placed them between her breast, cupping them against my hard on. To feel her fleshy mounds squeeze my penis felt amazing. I started to move my hips, my head pressing against her lips when I would thrust forward. "Open your mouth." She did what I said and I shoved it in.

Her mouth was wet and moist. I started to lose myself as I picked up speed, her tongue rolling around the head. "Fuck, Kagome." I pulled my dick out of her mouth and let go of her breast before I would bust. I wanted to cum inside her a different way. I got off of her and slipped out of my pants and boxers. Kagome sat up with a look of lust in her eyes. I smiled. "What? You want this?" I asked as I held my penis.

"Yeah. It's been so long. I forgot how good you tasted."

I chuckled. "You can suck on it as long as I get to remember how good you taste." Her face began to turn red. I walked back to the bed and undid her pants and took her garments off of her roughly. I got back onto the bed and laid down as she positioned herself above me, her perfect pink pussy in my face. Her arousal hit my nose like a ton of bricks and I couldn't wait to dig my tongue inside her. I placed my hands on her lower back and pressed her pussy down onto my tongue, causing the most sexual sound to come up from her throat. I dug my tongue deep inside her, twirling around her insides. Kagome's scream of pleasure filled my ears and I knew she was enjoying herself. Her hand was on my penis but the way I was working her, she was not going to be sucking me any time soon.

Good.

I removed my tongue from inside her and started to tease her clit. Her moans became more wild. By her reaction, I knew it had been a very long time since the last time she masturbated. She was sensitive. I licked and sucked her clit as she began to ride against my face.

"Aaaahhhhhaaaa, S-Sesshomaru ... aaaahhhmmmmm."

Her thighs began to twitch and I knew she was getting close. I moved my tongue faster against her as I slowly slipped a finger in her ass. The surprise caught her off guard but I knew she liked it. As I moved my finger at the same speed as my tongue, Kagome began to convulse.

"S-Sesshomaru, I'm cumming, I'm cumming." She buckled and tried to get away from me but I wouldn't let her. I continued to tease her clit and finger her ass till she squirted into my mouth. I drunk down every last bit that she released. Kagome fell on top of me, trying to catch her breathing. I removed my finger and slapped her ass playfully as I kissed it.

"You like that?"

"I-I l-loved t-that."

"Do you still want to have sex or are you done?"

She shook her head. "You still didn't get off and I want to have sex. It will be awhile until we have sex again. I want all the dick I can get until I can't take it anymore."

I smiled. "I like that answer. I sat up, resting my back against the headboard and said, "Come and ride this dick then."

Kagome gave me a sexy smirk before she crawled towards me like a kitten. She took my penis into her mouth and slowly sucked on me. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head as she did her work. I grabbed a fist-full of her hair and let out a soft moan.

"Mmm, Kagome. Aaahhhmmmm." She began to pick up her pace, almost deep throating me in the process. "Shit." She gave me one last suck before she let go of my penis. She moved her body over mine and slowly positioned herself on top of my penis. She slowly lowered herself on me. The heat of her pussy surrounding the head of my penis overwhelmed me. I almost couldn't control myself. As she was halfway on me, I began to thrust myself in and out of her, causing a sharp moan to escape her.

I couldn't hold back. I lost myself as I wrapped my arms around her hips and pounded inside her. Kagome wrapped her arms around my neck and held onto me tightly, her moans echoing in my ear. I felt myself coming close as I held onto her tighter.

"Sesshomaru, I'm cumming!"

"Cum for me, Kagome." I felt her cum against me several times, one after the other. I continued to pound until I felt myself about to bust.

"Kagome, I'm ... cumming,"

"Cum inside me, Sesshomaru. Cum inside me!" I did exactly what she said and released my seed inside her body. Even though I had came, I still wanted more.

Kagome was panting, trying to catch her breath. She looked me into my eyes and said, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too. Are you up for more?"

"Yeah, I am." She began to move again and I followed suit. This was going to be a long night of fucking, and I had no problem with that.

(END SPOV)

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>

(KPOV)

I awoke in my room as the sun surrounded me with it's rays. I rubbed my eyes as I slowly sat up and stretched, getting the knots out of my body. Though I had been home for three weeks now, my body was still sore from when Sesshomaru and I had sex. He did not give my body a break at all and I didn't mind that at all. It would be awhile till I saw him again since he was on tour and he wanted to make sure that my body did not forget his touch.

Definitely could never forget his touch.

I could feel my cheeks begin to turn red from just remembering that night. Sesshomaru did say that he would try and call me later whenever he had the chance to. I didn't hold him to it because I knew he would be tired by the time he got back to the hotel room. I scratched my head and tried to figure out what I should do with myself. I should probably go out and find a job so I can help out around the house and keep myself occupied as well. I slipped out of my bed, took a shower and headed around town to see if there were any places hiring.

* * *

><p>I had been out for about two hours and had no luck finding any places that were hiring. I decided to just give up for the day until I came across a coffee shop that had a help wanted sign hanging in the window. I smiled and opened the door only to see that there was no room to walk inside. I sighed to myself but braced myself and forced my way in. I worked my way to the front and saw that there was no one at the stand. The people bustling around the coffee shop did not seem happy. Some were yelling for where their order was while the ones that did have their cup of coffee tried to enjoy what they were drinking, but really couldn't because of the environment.<p>

I'm not sure if the baristas were hiding away from the mass of people or what was going on, but I am sure these people were going to burn down the place if they didn't get any of their orders. I hopped over the counter and went looking for the manager. The baristas were huddled against a door that said 'Manager' on it. What the hell was going on?

"Um, excuse me?" I asked as I approached them. They all turned and looked at me with surprise. I guess they didn't expect anyone to come to the back. "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay," said one of the female baristas with blonde hair. "Our manager has cracked and has locked himself in his office."

"Why?"

"Because of the overwhelm of customers that have showed up today," said one male barista with a funky mohawk. "We were having a deal today and had no idea that so many customers would show up."

"You see, the shop hasn't been doing so well lately due to the more popular coffee shops popping up," said a female barista with green eyes. "Our coffee is good, but we just can't compete."

"So the manager came up with an idea to start creating our own signature coffee blends," said another male barista with a visual kei style.

"They have been a success and more people have been coming back to the shop, but with our 'buy one get one free' deal, the customers have become ... rowdy," said a girl with red hair.

"No kidding," I said as I folded my arms across my chest. "So what do you guys plan on doing about those customers outside?"

"We don't know. No one will listen to us and since our manager has cracked, we don't know what else to do," said the blonde.

"Well, I guess it's good that I came around." They all looked at me with confused looks. "There was a help wanted sign hanging in the window, yes?" They all nodded their heads. "I came to apply for the job and it seems like you can use the help."

"But did you not see that crowd? How can you get them all to listen?" Asked the girl with green eyes.

"Don't worry about that," I said with a wink.

"Do you even know how to make coffee?" Asked the blonde.

"No, but you guys do. I can take down their orders and hand them off to you. We work as a team and everything will run smoothly."

They all nodded their heads. "Thank you. What is your name?" Asked the mohawk.

"My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome?" Said the visual kei barista. He stared at me with his white out eyes and I felt uneasy with the way he was looking at me. If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't do anything weird.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome," they all said. The girl with green eyes handed me an apron. I placed it over my head, tied it around my waist and headed out to brave the angry crowd.

In order for me to have everyone's attention, I stepped up onto the counter and yelled for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone! May I have your attention!" Everyone stopped chatting and yelling and looked towards me. "I apologize for the inconvenience for you all. There has been a mishap but now everything is under control. So if you all can file into a single line, I will be able to take down all of your orders and you will be out on your way with your two cups of coffee if you so wish. Does everyone understand?" They all nodded their heads and mumbled softly amongst one another as the formed a single line. "Good." I jumped down from the counter and stood behind the register.

"Wow, you are good," said the girl with red hair. "I didn't think they would listen to you at all."

"It's all about how you use your words." I looked up at the first customer and asked for his order.

* * *

><p>After about several hours, the crowd had dispersed and only a few people were in the cafe drinking their coffee and eating a few snacks. I took in the last order and handed it to mohawk. I leaned against the counter and wiped the sweat that misted my forehead. Someone began to clap and I straightened up to see the manager walk towards me with a big smile on his face.<p>

"I have no idea who you are but I am impressed with how you handled these people today. What is your name young lady?" He asked as he extended his hand.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Well Kagome, you are officially hired. We can use someone like you around this place. You handled that crowd like it was nothing. I apologize that I was not able to meet and introduce myself like a manager is supposed to do."

"It's okay," I said with a chuckle.

"Well, let us go to my office so we can discuss your payment and how many hours you should work a week." I nodded my head and followed him to his office.

We discussed everything that was needed and I became an official worker of Viola Cafe. I was ecstatic. After I thought I wouldn't be able to find a job, I managed to stumble upon one. How lucky of me.

The rest of the day slowly went by and it was almost closing time. I got to know the rest of my coworkers and the visual kei guy name was Ricky. He was strange one. Wherever I went his eyes would follow my movements. I really didn't want to pummel a coworker but if he pushed it too far, he would know not to mess with me. The bell attached to the door rung and a customer walked in. I went to the register and asked the customer for their order but stopped midway when I recognized who it was.

"Kagura?"

"Kagome!"

I went around the counter and gave her a hug. "What are you doing out here?"

"I have a photoshoot out here with a magazine. I am on break right now and decided to get some coffee. Funny enough, I was thinking about stopping by your house when I was done. When did you start working here?"

"Just today. And aw, I feel loved. You miss me that much?"

"Maybe," she said with a cheeky smile. We both laughed.

"Now I know where I remember your name from!" Said Ricky as he came up to me and Kagura. He bowed at his waist. "Ms. Kagura, it is an honor to be in your presence. I am a huge fan of yours." Kagura smiled. He stood straight up and looked at me. "You did that photoshoot with Kagura for Levi jeans.

I nodded my head. "I did. But how do you know that?"

"I forgot to tell you, Kagome. The magazine was released early. The photographer was really impressed with how the pictures came out and saw was the magazine company. They wanted to print out volume as soon as possible. So they are in stores, everywhere."

"Everywhere?" She nodded her head. "So you mean, my face is in a magazine, around the world?" She nodded her head again. "Okay," I said unsure on how to take that.

"You're in a magazine, Kagome?" Asked the blonde girl whose name was Rebecca.

"Yeah. I did one about a month ago with Kagura because she begged me to." Kagura elbowed me in my ribs. "Okay, asked," I chuckled.

"That's cool," said the girl with green eyes whose name was Jesse. Her eyes turned to Kagura. "Are you a famous model or something? I've never seen Ricky bow towards anyone."

"I'm more famous in Japan than I am elsewhere, but I have fans around the world if they pick up a Japanese magazine. Sometimes I do American or UK magazines as well."

"That's cool. Didn't think we would have a model working with us."

"I'm not famous," I said waving my hands back and forth. "It was just a favor."

"Actually," Kagura began, "you have your own fanbase now, Kagome."

"What?" My mouth dropped.

"Yeah. Since you aren't in Japan anymore, you wouldn't know, but you have quite a fanbase since the photoshoot."

"Why?"

"Because people think you are hawt," Ricky said with excitement in his eyes. He backed down and cleared his throat. "I mean, you are a pretty girl, Kagome. Doing a photoshoot with Kagura would cause a fanbase for you."

"I guess."

"You haven't seen the magazine yet, have you?" Kagura asked. I shook my head. Ricky reached behind his back and pulled out a rolled up magazine from his back pocket. He handed it to me and I flipped through the pages to stumble upon the photos of me and Kagura.

"Oh, wow."

"Stunning, right?" Everyone else crowded around to see the pictures. They all shared their thoughts on the photos and I couldn't help but blush.

"Okay, enough," I said as I handed Ricky back his magazine. "What did you want to order, Kagura?" I asked as I went back behind the counter.

"I'll have the Mocha Latte June."

"I will create that for you, Ms. Kagura," Ricky said as he went back behind the counter as well and began to make her latte.

"Have you heard from Sesshomaru?"

"I did yesterday but only for a few minutes. He said he was going to call me later tonight but I don't think he will. He was so tired when he called me yesterday."

"Wait, you know Sesshomaru too?" Ricky asked as he handed Kagura her latte.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend, Kagome?" Rebecca asked. I nodded my head. "You have a picture of him?"

I dug my phone out of my pocket and went to my gallery and flipped through a few photos before I came across one of Sesshomaru. I showed it to Rebecca and Jesse and they both gasped. "He is fuckin' hawt!"

"How did you snag a guy like that?"

"He went to my school as an exchange student and he was also the student I hosted as he stayed here."

"Oh, so you got to know him better than anyone else could," Jesse teased.

"Basically."

Mohawk, whose name was James saw the picture and chuckled. "I've seen that guy before. My sister has him and his bandmates pictures all over her wall."

"You're dating a rock star?" Jesse and Rebecca shouted.

"Yes?"

"Damn girl, you are just living the life, huh."

"If you mean the famous life? No. I haven't ever been in the light of the paparazzi in fear of how they will react to Sesshomaru dating someone who isn't famous. He has wanted to share our relationship to his fans for the longest time but I won't let him because I am scared on the reactions. I can't handle that. I already had a hard enough time when he was staying with me. His fangirls are fuckin' nuts."

"Who you telling," Kagura said as she sipped her latte. "I used to date him, member?"

"Wait ... you're her boyfriend's ex?" James asked. Kagura nodded her head. "How did you two become friends?"

"Oh, we did hate each other to the core, but I grew to respect Kagome for the woman that she is."

"Oh stop," I said. We both smiled at each other and she went back to sipping her latte. "How long are you here for, Kagura?"

"Just a week."

"Instead of staying at a hotel tonight, you should stay with me. We can have a slumber party."

"I like that idea." Kagura looked at her phone and sighed. "I must head back to the shoot. I'll have my driver drop me off at your house around nine."

"Okay, see you then."

"Wait, Kagura, before you go," Ricky said as he went up to Kagura. "Can I have your autograph?" He asked as he pulled the magazine from his back pocket. Kagura smiled and signed the magazine. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Bye everyone."

"Bye," everyone said.

"She is cool," Jesse said.

"Yeah."

"Alright everyone, it's closing time," the manager said as he came out of his office. I took off my apron and placed it under the counter. "See you tomorrow, Kagome."

"See you," I said as I walked out the cafe. I smiled to myself as I headed home. I had a good day and now I was going to have a good night with Kagura coming over and hopefully receiving a phone call from Sesshomaru. Tonight was going to be good.

(END KPOV)

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long update. I will try and make more time to update this fanfiction. Thank you all for sticking to it though it takes me awhile to update. You guys mean everything to me. I hope you like this update. Thank you, again!<p> 


	38. Slumber Party News

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 37: Slumber Party News

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

I walked inside my house to have my nose fill with a delicious scent that was trailing from the kitchen. I headed over and saw my mom hovering over the stove. She shook in some seasoning into the pot and stirred it into the food. I came up behind her and gave her a big hug, surprising her just a little.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Hi, mom. What are cooking?"

"Oh, just some spaghetti. Your brother has been bugging me to make some all day so, here it is."

"It smells delicious."

"And it taste even better," my mom said as she took a smaller spoon into the pot and came back with some meat for me to taste. I opened my mouth and ate the food. I placed my hands on my cheeks and said,

"That taste so good."

She laughed. "So did you have any luck finding a place that was hiring?"

"Actually, yes," I said as I took a seat at the table. "You know that café down by the waterfront?" She nodded her head. "They had a help wanted sign hanging in the window. I walked in and they were busy as heck. People were squashed in there like a can of sardines. I had to worm my way to the front but no one was working at the cash register. I hopped over the counter and found all the baristas in the back, trying to coax their manager to come out of his office."

"Why were they trying to get him out of his office?" My mom asked as she went to the cabinet to grab a few bowls.

"Apparently he had a mental breakdown with all the customers in the café. They were having a 'buy one get one free' coffee deal and I guess more people showed up than he expected to."

"So, what happened?" She asked as she filled up each bowl with spaghetti. "Souta! Come downstairs!"

"I mentioned the 'help wanted' sign in the window and told them that I will be helping them out today. At first, they were all scared to go back out there to face the crowd of angry customers, but I told them that I would be able to take care of them. They seemed to doubt me until they saw how I managed to get the crowd to form a single file line and I took down all of their orders while the rest of baristas made their coffees."

My little brother came walking into the kitchen and gave me a nod of 'hello.' I nodded back. He sat down next to me and my mother sat down our bowls in front of us with a fork twirled into the pasta. My mother sat down at the head of the table and said, "And then what happened?"

"Everyone left a happy customer and the baristas were happy that I came to their rescue. The manager finally came out of his office and gave me a standing ovation for how I dealt with the crowd. He offered me the job and I went back with him to discuss my hours and how much I will be getting paid."

"Which will be how much?" My brother asked with his mouth full.

"Thirteen fifty," I said as I took a bite myself.

"That isn't bad. I'm glad you got the job, Kagome. You are the type of person who can handle these certain situations. He should make you his second in command after what you pulled off." She chuckled.

"I agree, but one step at a time. Oh! And Kagura stopped by."

"Oh? Is she back in town for a photoshoot or something?"

"Yep. I invited her over for a sleep over. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I would like to meet Kagura finally."

The sound of metal hitting the floor caught my mine and my mothers ears. We both turned to look at Souta who had a look of shock on his face.

"D-Did you j-just say that K-Kagura is going to c-come here?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"The famous Japanese model, Kagura? The same Kagura that dated the same Sesshomaru from the same band I stayed with in Japan?"

"Yes. Why are you freaking out over this, Sota?"

"I'm freakin' in love with her!"

"I thought you were in love with Kanna."

"I am, but Kagura is also the love of my life." I rolled my eyes. "I have to make an impression on her."

"I doubt you'll make much of an impression."

"Shut up, Kagome."

"No, you shut up. I am not going to have Kagura walk into this house if you cannot behave yourself."

"I promise I will behave, just let me talk to her."

"No."

"Can I at least meet her? I promise I won't do anything out of the norm."

I eyed him before I placed my pinky finger out. "Pinky promise?"

He looped his pinky around mine. "I pinky promise."

"Good."

"What time will she be here?" My mother asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say. I guess she will call me when she is on her way."

My mother nodded her head. "I'm sure she will be hungry when she gets here, so make sure to feed her."

"I will."

We continued to eat dinner and caught up with one another until we were done eating. I offered to do the dishes so my mother could go upstairs and take shower. My little brother ran upstairs as well to get himself ready for Kagura's arrival. Yes, Kagura is a pretty girl but I do not understand why men react the way they do with her. She is a normal human being. She is no different from me, besides the fact that she makes tons of money off of modeling clothes. I shrugged my shoulders.

Ah well.

I went up to my room and straightened it up a bit before Kagura arrives. As I fixed up the pillows, it dawned on me that I wasn't sure if Kagura would sleep with me or would prefer to sleep on the floor. Whenever Ayame stayed the night with me, we would sleep in the same bed. I guess I would find out when she arrived. My phone rang and it was Kagura.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Kagome. I am leaving now so I should be there within twenty minutes."_

"Okay. My mom made some spaghetti for dinner. Are you hungry?"

_"I am fuckin' starving. I hope your mom doesn't mind if __I eat__ more than half of what she made."_

"Are you really that hungry?"

_"I have to do a lot of things to keep my figure in shape and that means not eating as much on a photo-shoot day."_

"I didn't know being a model was that harsh."

_"It wouldn't be for me if I didn't gain weight quickly. I mean I workout and stuff but it still isn't __enough."_

"Well, eat however much you like and if you want, tomorrow, you can come along with me on a training exercise I do in the morning."

_"Depends, how rigorous is it?"_

"Pretty damn rigorous, but you don't have to go as hard as me."

_"Don't plan on it." _We both laughed.

"Oh, I must warn you, my brother is a fan of yours so be prepare for awkwardness."

"_As long as he isn't too awkward, I think I will be fine."_

"You haven't met my brother yet so don't be so sure." She laughed. "Also, do you mind sleeping in the same bed as me or do you prefer to sleep on the floor."

_"I don't mind sleeping with you. I just warn _you_ now that I can be a cuddlier."_

I laughed. "That's fine."

She laughed. _"Okay, see you soon."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone and headed towards the bathroom to gather some extra towels for her just in case she wanted to shower.

"Was that Kagura you were talking to, sis?"

"Yes, it was. She should be here soon. Why?"

"I told you, I need to make myself look good in front of her. I want to show her that I can possibly be the man of her dreams."

"Do you make six figures?"

"What? No."

"Then you are not the man of her possible dreams."

"Oh, come on Kagome. Why do you have to put me down so harshly?"

"Because you are my baby brother," I said as I roughed up his hair.

"I am a man you know," he said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Unless you can take me down in a wrestling match, then I am still manlier than you."

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope."

"How can Sesshomaru date a manly woman like you?"

"Because of the fact that I can put him in his place. I guess in a sense you can say that it is a turn on for him."

"Okay, ew. Too much information."

"You asked and I didn't even give you that much information."

"You gave me enough to place a nasty image in my head."

"Don't have me throw you over the balcony again," I threatened.

"Okay, sorry."

The door bell rung and I knew that was Kagura. My brother's eyes grew wide as he raced me down the stairs to answer the door. The damn bastard tripped me when we reached the bottom of the stairs and I fell. I was going to get him back for this later. He opened the door and bowed at the hips when Kagura walked in.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Kagura," he said when he closed the door.

"The pleasure is all mine." She looked towards me. "Kagome, why are you on the floor?"

"Because he fuckin tripped me."

"Kagome! How can you use such language in front of a princess," Souta said as he came up next to Kagura.

I just shook my head. "You're kidding right?" I finally got on my feet and brushed my bangs back. "Just because Kagura is here does not mean I will treat you any different you little booger."

He stuck his tongue at me and Kagura laughed. "It's funny to see you two interact. I didn't have any siblings growing up, so I find this entertaining."

"At least your entertained. You wanna go sit your stuff in my room?"

"Yes."

"Souta, why don't you be helpful and fix up a bowl for Kagura?"

"Can do." He went off to the kitchen and Kagura and I headed to my room.

"You're brother, he is cute," she said as she sat her bag down next to my bed.

I almost choked. "You're kidding, right?" She shook her head. "Well, don't tell him that. His head would fill up with so much air he wouldn't come back down."

"Is that bad?"

"For him, yes. Come on, I want you to meet my mother."

"Momma Higurashi is here?"

"Yep," I said as we headed towards my mother's room. I knocked on the door to my mother's room. "Mom? May we come in"

"Huh? Oh, yes." I opened the door and we walked inside. My mother came walking out of her bathroom and headed towards us.

"Oh ... my ..." Kagura said as she walked up to my mother. "Kagome, you're mother is gorgeous!"

My mother blushed. "Oh dear, you don't have to be so nice."

"I am being so serious. You look fabulous for however old you are. You have to be in your thirties, right?"

"Haha, I wish."

"There is no way that you are older than that."

"I am way older than that," my mother chuckled.

"Now I can see where Kagome get's her looks from. She has a gorgeous mother like you."

My mother touched her cheeks. "You are too much, dear."

"You are quite welcome, Ms. Higurashi."

"Oh please, you can call me momma if you want."

"Okay, momma." She gave my mother a hug and I couldn't help but smile at the scene. The way Kagura was acting was like she never had a mother. Or maybe she hasn't seen her mother in a long time. Whichever it was, it was cute to see Kagura act like a little kid.

"Now, you two go off and eat. I am sure you are hungry, Kagura."

"I am."

"Alright. I will see you two in the morning then. What do you like to eat for breakfast, Kagura?"

"Uh ... I like omelets."

"Anything you don't like in your omelets?"

"I'm not a picky person."

"Okay, I will surprise you then."

"Really? You don't have to make breakfast for me."

"You are a guest and my daughter's good friend. I treat everyone as if they are my own child."

Kagura blushed. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, go eat and have fun."

"We will," I said as we walked out of her bedroom.

"You're mom is such a sweetheart."

"That's my momma." I smiled. "But the way you were acting with my mom almost seemed like you missed your own mom." The smile on Kagura's face disappeared. "Did I say something out of pocket?"

"My mother ... she died two years ago."

"Oh." I felt like a major asshole now. "I'm sorry, Kagura. I didn't know."

She shook her head. "I didn't expect you to know. Just from meeting your mom for that little bit, she reminded me of my own mother."

"Well, my mother is your mother now," I said with a smile. She smiled back softly. I took her hand and said, "Come on, let's get you something to eat." She nodded her head and we went downstairs. I had never seen Kagura so open before.

* * *

><p>Kagura wasn't kidding when she said she was starving. The girl ate all the spaghetti my mom had made. There was only enough left for half a bowl. Both Souta and I stared at her with amazement and shock. She let out a huge belch.<p>

"Oh, excuse me."

"You sure can put it away, can't you?"

"I was really hungry and that was really good."

"We can tell," Souta said. "Nothing turns me on more than a woman who can put it away."

"Souta," I growled.

"Sorry. Shall I wash your bowl for you, Kagura?" Souta said as he grabbed for it.

"Thank you." He smiled and went towards the sink and began to wash the bowl.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"Eh, I'll take a shower tomorrow after our training."

"Good idea."

"May I join you guys?" My brother asked as he came back to the table.

"Why are you trying so hard in front of Kagura? You know you could never keep up with me."

"Shut up, Kagome."

Kagura laughed. "I don't mind if he joins us, Kagome." Souta made a snickering face at me and I wanted to throw something at him. "You two are too funny."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself. Come on, Kagura. Let's head to my room."

"We shall meet again in the morning, Kagura," Souta said as he bowed at her again and kissed her hand. Kagura smiled and I just shook my head. My brother was being ridiculous. We all headed upstairs and we both said good night to my brother. I closed my door and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Kagura asked as she began to change out of her clothes and into her pajamas.

"Nothing really. My brother is just a pain, that is all."

"I think your brother is sweet."

I rolled my eyes. "Live with him for awhile and you will think differently."

"You may be right."

Just as I began to changed out of my clothes, my cell phone ranged. It was Sesshomaru. My face lit up as I answered the phone. "Hey, Sesshomaru."

_"What the hell is this shit?" _He yelled into the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and rubbed it out. Kagura looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I placed the phone back against my ear and said, "Why the hell are you yelling at me?"

_"Your photos, Kagome. What the hell is up with your phot__os?"_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Remember when you told me that you were doing that photoshoot with Kagura?"_

"Yes, what about it?"

_"Why is it that I stumble across a group of boys outside a bookstore saying how much they want to know who the girl is and how much they want to fuck her?"_

I blushed but pushed that feeling aside. "I don't understand, why are you yelling at me about what you heard a group of boys said?"

_"I don't like the fact that other guys are ... drooling over my girlfriend."_

"You act as if that was my intention. I had no idea that I would get noticed. Why are you getting mad at me over something I can't control?"

_"As much as you said you wanted to stay away from the limelight you sure did get into it."_

"Again, why are you mad at me?"

"Kagome, let me talk to him." I handed er the phone. "And while I do, take a look at this," she said handing me her phone. "Hello, Sesshomaru," she said in a wicked tone. While she spoke to Sesshomaru, I turned my attention to her phone. I had to stare at the screen for awhile until I recognized that I was staring at myself. The title of the fan page was 'Mysterious Levi Girl.' I scrolled down to read the small paragraph that was under the picture:

This mysterious girl has graced the latest magazine. The thing is, no one knows who she is. Even though she is a mystery, she has garnered a bunch of fans alone just within Japan. This is the first official fan page for the mystery girl. The only thing we know about her is that she is not from Japan. If she was, we would have found all the information already. Ha! But for now, enjoy the pictures shot of her from the magazine and hopefully we will see more of her in the future.

Heh, good luck to them even trying to find any type of information on me. I don't have a Twitter or Facebook or even an Instagram or Tumblr. For them to find anything, they would have to come to my house. I froze at that. Hopefully the fans aren't that crazy to go that far into knowing who I am. I can just see the drama that will unfold once they find out I am dating Sesshomaru. That won't go well at all, especially for him. Maybe that is why he was so mad at me. Ugh, why? Just when things between Sesshomaru and I were just getting right. I went back to the phone and scrolled through the rest of the site. There were a few comments that I came across that said I was a new type of beauty and a few that said they wish they knew more about me. How did I manage to get so many fans just from these photos?

I heard Kagura hang up the phone and she shook her head. "He is really upset."

"Did he say why?"

"He kept saying its because he doesn't want other guys to look at you. That you're only his and that it bothered him that he heard those guys talk about you like that."

I rolled my eyes. "How does he think I feel whenever I hear his fans talk about him?" I walked over to my bed and sat down. "It's not fair that he is over reacting on this."

"It's not."

"Did you have this type of problem with him when you two were dating?"

"No, because when we got together, I was already in the business, so he couldn't bitch about my job. That was the only way we met."

"But I'm not even in the business now. It was one photoshoot."

"Yes, but you may be in more with all the uproar you have caused. The photographer did say that he liked you."

"Yeah, and?"

"So that means that you will most likely be hired again."

"I don't want to."

"Didn't you enjoy the photoshoot with me though?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"I did, but if Sesshomaru is going to behave like this over it, I don't want to be a part of it."

Kagura shook her head. "Don't let Sesshomaru stop you from doing something that would only be a side thing for you. Being a model may be harsh but the pay is good. Sometimes you even get to take home the items you model. Can't say no to free things," she laughed. I just sighed. She placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "Sesshomaru just needs to cool off. He'll call you back when he has actually thought about it. I'm sure Koga and Kanna are ripping him a new asshole anyways for being dumb about it."

"Yea, you're right."

"He cares about you, Kagome. Sesshomaru fought to get you back. He won't let this break you two apart. If he did, he would never live it down and he will go through another downward spiral. Don't worry about it, Sesshomaru will come through."

I really hope that Kagura was right about that. I'm sure his anger blinded him. I just really hope that we can get through this together.


	39. Catch Up

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 38: Catch Up

* * *

><p>(KPOV)<p>

It had been several weeks since the last time I heard from Sesshomaru ever since he blew up on me about the photoshoot. For him not to call or even text me at all after how he reacted was fuckin' ridiculous. I swear once I hear from him he is going to have an ear full and then some. I had been in a bad mood all day at work and my co-workers were staying clear of me. I didn't say anything to anyone and they only spoke to me when they needed something. Of course I was polite to the customers but once they were out of sight, I went back to Pissed Off Dolly.

Once all the customers that came in were dealt with, I went into the back to take some time to myself. I sighed and took several deep breaths until I felt a little more calm than I was before. I felt someone come into the area and tap me on the shoulder. I lifted my head and saw Rebecca standing next to me. She gave me a tender smile and asked, "Are you feeling okay, Kagome?"

"A little bit," I said. "Sorry that I have been rude all day."

"It's okay. Everyone has their bad days. If you do not mind me asking, why are you upset?"

"Boyfriend." Simple and to the point.

Rebecca shook her head and teased, "Don't you just wish that men didn't exist?"

"I do. They never do us any good but cause us headaches and heartache."

"Very true, which is why we gotta keep them in line before they go over board. And sometimes once they go over that line they have to fend for themselves and suffer our deadly rage."

I laughed at that. "Trust me, Sesshomaru has far passed that point."

"If you do not mind me asking again, what did he do?"

"Remember when I had showed you guys those photos from the magazine that Ricky had?" She nodded her head. Sesshomaru over-reacted to the photos and got mad at me. I haven't heard from him in weeks since he seen the pictures."

"What? But those pictures of you were gorgeous. Why would he be upset over that?"

"Apparently he overheard some teenagers say how much they wanted to fuck me or something like that when the magazine was released."

"But, don't you you go through the same thing with him since he is a rockstar?"

"I do, but apparetly he did not see it that way. I do not know what is going through his mind but he needs to start acting right before shove my my foot far up hi ass."

Rebecca laughed causing me to laugh as well. I shook my head lightly as I pushed my bangs behind my ear. I looked at Rebecca and said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being interested in my problem and listening to me. I've only talked to one other person about this and I guess I'm still upset about it."

"No problem. Us girls gotta look out for one another."

"Hey, Kagome," James said as he leaned around the corner, "there's a customer asking for you."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He nodded his head and went back to the front. Rebecca smiled at me and I headed out to the front. "I wonder who could be asking for me," I said under my breath. When I rounded the corner and walked up to the counter, to my surprise, I came eye to eye with Koga. I smiled as I walked out towards him. I was happy to see him but as I got close to him, I began to frown because it should have been Sesshomaru standing in front of me, not Koga.

Now I was back in my pissy mood.

I folded my arms across my chest and shifted my weight to one foot. "Hello, Koga."

He threw his hands up. "Hey, I know you're mad at Sesshomaru but I came in here so ya'll can make up."

"So why isn't he here saying this himself?"

Koga scratched the back of his head and said, "Because Sesshomaru is a pussy, that's why. He was afraid that if he came in here that you would kick him in the face."

"And he's right, I would have. He should be standing in front of me, not you." Koga made a sour face. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Koga. I am happy to see you believe me I am but -

"You're still mad, I know. Sesshomaru will explain himself why he hasn't gotten back in touch with you."

"It better be a good reason."

"Oh it is.

That peeked my interest. "What happened?"

"It's better if he tells you."

"Okay?" And then it finally hit me. "Wait, what are you even doing here? How'd you even know where I worked?"

"We had to finish our tour early and Kagura told us."

"So, everyone is here?"

"Yep," he said with a goofy grin.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Koga looked to his right and I followed his eyes to see Sesshomaru walking out of the bathroom. He froze when we made eye contact. The corner of his lips slightly turned up but they went back to a line. I could tell that he was happy to see me, ecstatic really, but from being with me as long as he has, he knew better than to smile right now

He came up to me slowly and said, "I am sorry, Kagome."

It only took those words for my anger to dissipate. My shoulders relaxed and I chuckled. I wanted to stay mad at him but after he apologized and after seeing his face, I couldn't stay mad anymore. I gave him a kind smile and he smiled back. Sesshomaru continued towards me with a cautious pace. When he was eye to eye with me, he grabbed me by my waist and held me in a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we just held each other for a few moments.

"Aw, such a lovely couple," we heard Koga tease.

Sesshomaru pulled back and rubbed his palm against my cheek. He placed his lips against mine and kissed me. It was a gently kiss and I couldn't wait till we had some alone time so we could officially make up. He gave me another kiss on the forehead and said, "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too. Why haven't I heard from you since the magazine incident?"

"First, I want to apologize for that. I shouldn't have gotten as mad as I did when we talked. I just didn't like hearing those boys talk about you like that. You're mine and no one else."

"I go through the same thing with you."

"I know. Kanna made that really clear for me after I hung up. Actually they all did, especially Koga." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at him.

"Well, yeah. You were being a complete asshole for no reason. We all had to pitch in and let you know how you were acting wasn't right or fair to Kagome."

Sesshomaru made a smug look. "Okay, but that doesn't explain to me why you hadn't called me, Sesshomaru. Why now do I see you?"

Sesshomaru's face became very blank. His hands slipped off of my waist and into his pocket. His eyes were shifting, as if he was trying to search for the right words to say. I was starting to have a bad feeling in my stomach. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He had a sad look in his eyes and I was wondering how bad could the situation be. He opened his mouth again and said, "My ... mother."

"What about your mother, Sesshomaru?"

"Her Leukemia started to act up. She had a random ... flare and it was really bad. I was on the phone with her when it began. We were on intermission of the concert when I was talking to her and when she said that she started to feel a sharp pain in her side, she began to slip away and her breathing started to become quick. I called hospital to have her picked up. I left the concert and met my mother at the hospital. When I got there ... the doctors were telling me that it was too late for her, that she was going to die. Apparently the leukemia had moved down to her bone marrow and they were saying that it was too late to treat her. No matter how much I screamed and yelled, they all gave me the same answer," Sesshomaru choked. His eyes began to water as he continued the story. "I wasn't going to take their word for it. I was not going to let my mother die. I called around to find a better doctor ... and I did. As soon as I had everything dealt with I flew my mother out to the States as quickly as I could so the doctors could give her a transplant."

"How is your mother now?"

"Better. She isn't one hundred percent yet, but she is better. I'm grateful that they were able to find a donor in time."

"Oh, Sesshomaru." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. "I am sorry. Are you feeling okay? How are you dealing with this?"

"I'm okay. I know my mother and I get into it but I still love her. I'm not ready to lose her. If I can find a way to get her to live longer I will do it. My mother has done so much for me, it's time I did the same for her."

"I wish I could have been there for you."

He shook his head. "No, you wouldn't have wanted to. I was a complete dick to anyone who just walked in my direction."

"I would have understood, Sesshomaru. You were scared and that's okay." He sighed. I ran my fingers through his hair and said, "I'll make you feel better, okay, onii-chan?" I ended with a smile. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide and he smirked.

"Oh wow," said a voice coming through the door. We all turned our heads and saw Jesse standing in the walkway with her mouth open. She looked at me and asked, "Is this the famous boyfriend, Kagome?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, this is." Jesse walked up towards us. "Jesse, this is Sesshomaru." She shook his hand. "And this is Koga. His best friend and also bandmate."

"Nice to meet you both," she said with smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Koga said with a perverted smile. Jesse blushed.

"Down boy," I said punching him in the arm.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled.

"Has the place been busy?" Jesse asked as she went behind the counter.

"A bit but not too bad."

"That's good."

"So, Jesse," Koga said as he walked over to the counter. "What do you say is the best coffee in this place?"

"That depends on what you are in the mood for. Do you want cold coffee or do you want hot coffee?

"Well, that depends as well. What kind of coffee would you consider yourself?"

I rolled my eyes at Koga's attempt to sweep Jesse off her feet. I turned my attention back to Sesshomaru and said, "I will be off in ten minutes. Did you want anything while you wait?"

"Uh, sure." I walked back around the counter and to the register. "Can I have a large Caramel Latte with a blueberry scone?"

"You got it." I rung up his order, handed him his scone and prepared his latte. He took a sip and said that it was delicious. "Glad you like it," I said with a smile.

"I know what else I would like as well," he said with a wink as he walked away and took a seat at one of the windows. I chuckled to myself and finished off the remaining time I had for work.

* * *

><p>When I came out from the back I saw a girl talking to Sesshomaru. I didn't recognize her but it seemed he did because he was smiling and laughing with her. I walked up to them and the recognized the girl when she turned around. She was the pink haired bitch that had jumped me when I was on my way home from school after she saw me and Sesshomaru together at the mall. Except today, she didn't have on a pink wig. I guess she decided to be 'herself' instead of what she was the day I met her. The look on her face dropped and she seemed upset and afraid at the same time. I had no idea what she could possibly be upset about but if she wanted to throw down, we would throw down. I haven't had a fight in awhile and if she tried me I would kick her ass.<p>

I mustered up a fake smile and said, "Hello."

"H-Hi," she said back. "Y-You wouldn't happen to remember me, would you?"

"I remember you plenty," I said with a hiss.

She flinched. Sesshomaru stood up with a confused look on his face. "You guys know each other?"

"Remember when I came home all cut and battered and I told you I was jumped by those group of girls that we encountered at the mall?" He nodded his head. "She was their leader; the pink haired one."

Sesshomaru's eyes became wide. "You had caused my girlfriend a lot of trouble and had left her with a few cuts and bruises when you pulled that pathetic attempt."

The girl seemed shock by his words. "Yes, what we did was wrong and I felt horrible after the fact because it was stupid but she left me and my friends in worse condition then she was in."

"That's what you get for messing with someone who has been trained in different martial arts," I said with a stank attitude. Just that incident was coming back to my mind and I was getting angry all over again. Why was this girl here anyways?

"I apologize for what happened. It wasn't right of me to get upset the way I did. I was a stupid fan girl back then."

"And you're not now?" She shook her head. "Then why were you being so chummy with Sesshomaru if you aren't a crazy fan girl of his anymore?"

"I just wanted to say hi and say how much I like his music. That was all. I didn't even know he was in here until after I ordered my coffee."

Her story made sense but I still didn't believe her. "Well you had your talk so if you don't mind, we have somewhere to go." I took Sesshomaru's hand and we left the coffee shop. Who would have thought I would have ran into that girl again after so many years. I needed to calm myself down or I was going to be mad for the rest of the day. Sesshomaru squeezed my hand. I stopped pulling on him and slowed down my pace. I released a slow breath and turned to look at him.

"You okay, Kagome?"

"I will be once we're alone somewhere. Have me forget what happened today." Sesshomaru figured out the hint and swooped me off my feet. He kissed me lightly and walked towards the parking lot where the car was parked. We were going to have a fun time tonight and I wanted it to be an amazing memory.

(END KPOV)

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

The sex was better then I could remember. I'm not sure if its because we missed each other or what but I enjoyed every minute of it and I know that Kagome did as well. She looked at me with her lustful eyes as a seductive smile crept along her lips. I knew what she was thinking and I wanted to please her some more but I had other things push through my mind. I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and said, "We'll continue later."

"Aw, okay," She laughed. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Go see my mother."

Kagome sat up on her elbow, pulling the covers up so she could cover herself up. She had a very serious look on her face. "Can I go with you?"

"Of course. I am sure my mother would be happy to see you."

"Okay! Let's get dressed and head over to the hospital." She got out of bed, gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a quick rinse. While she was in there I began to put my clothes on. Slipping my shirt over my head my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it was Inuyasha. "Hello?"

"Hey, I made it to the hotel."

"Good. Are you in your room?"

"Yeah. I'm changing Maru's diaper as we speak," he laughed. "He actually did a good job on the plane ride. Didn't give me a fuss at all."

"That's good. Kagome's in the bathroom freshening up. We can meet you in your room when she is done."

"Sounds good. Also, there is something I have to tell you later when we are alone."

"What is it?"

"Worry about it later. It's not that important so it can wait. Let's just go see mom and I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel."

"Okay." I didn't like that. Though he said not to worry about it, I was going to in the back of my mind. It was probably something small but I had a gut feeling it was something big. I'll try not to think about it since my mother needs me the most right now.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said to get my attention back.

"Hm, yeah?"

"You were thinking about it, weren't you?"

I smiled to myself. "I was. You can't bring up that kind of information to me without giving me the whole thing."

"I told you it was nothing important. If it makes you feel better it's about me."

"That makes me feel a bit better but still not all that better."

Inuyasha sighed. "It's about my love life."

"Oh. Yeah, we will definitely talk about that later." I felt a lot more at ease. Kagome came out of the bathroom and walked over to me. "Well, Kagome is ready."

"And so is Maru." I heard Maru make a tiny hiccup. "We'll just meet down in the lobby. Maru is about to make a crying fuss." As if on cue Maru broke out into a fit. "I'll meet you guys down there in ten minutes." And we hung up.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"My brother. We're going to meet him down in the lobby."

"Alright. I'm ready when you are." I stood up and took Kagome's hand in mine. She smiled at me and we walked out the door and headed towards the lobby to wait for my brother ad nephew.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry for the late update. My life has been kind of hectic for the past two months but I have finally had time to come to this fic. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. The story is nearing its end so I hope you are looking forward to the climatic conclusion! I will try and have the next one up very soon. - AnImE-FrEaK1332<p> 


	40. Struggling

Open Your Eyes

Chapter 39: Struggling

* * *

><p>(SPOV)<p>

Exiting out of the elevator, Kagome and I headed over to the lobby to wait for Inuyasha and Maru. I sat down on one of the big chairs and Kagome sat on my lap. I kissed her neck softly and she smiled. Memories of when we first started dating went through my mind. We wouldn't have been be able to go out in public and act like a couple because of the fact that Kagome was afraid of how my fans would react. I was worried too but not as much as her. After the silence was broken, we were able to be a couple outside of her house and I enjoyed every minute of it. I placed my hand on her thigh and rubbed it softly.

"What are you thinking about, Sesshomaru?"

"Just how we got to where we are now. A few years ago we weren't able to do this," I said gesturing to the position we were in. "If it wasn't for Ayame slipping up that day and me making that announcement at the school, I wonder if we would still be here right now."

"Maybe. It's been two years since we graduated so I don't think our classmates now would care if we are dating."

"That is a possibility."

"Speaking of students from our school, I see one right now."

"Who?"

"Mika."

My mind wandered for a bit. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember who she was. I looked at Kagome. "Who was Mika again?"

"The girl whom I thought tagged my desk with the word cunt on it."

It was slowly coming back to me as I thought back to that event. And then I remembered. "Oh now I remember her. She was the one that got in your face that one day at school." She nodded her head. "Where do you see her at?"

"Over there at the check-in counter. I think she works here. She is ringing someone up right now."

"Well look at that. Should we go say hello?"

"You can. I don't care to say anything to her."

"Think she will remember you?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Oh come on. It doesn't hurt to say hi."

"You just sound like you're up to no good."

"Who? Me?" I said with a smile.

"Yes, you. I have a feeling I know what you want to happen and it's not going to."

"And what do I want to happen?"

"For me to put fear into Mika. I still never did beat her ass for that incident that she caused back in the locker room, but, I see no point in talking to her now or even beating her up over it."

"Not too long ago you were pissed about that girl at the coffee shop."

"That's different. That girl actually put her hands on me; Mika didn't."

I shrugged. "Eh, I guess you are right."

"Hey, sorry I am late," Inuyasha said as he came up to us with Maru in his stroller. "You guys weren't waiting long, were you?"

"No. We were just reminiscing the past. A girl we went to school with works here."

"Oh? Where is she?" I pointed in her direction. "Oooh, she is cute."

I shook my head. "Not that one brother. She had a thing for me while I attended the school and tried her very hardest to push herself against me."

Inuyasha frowned. "You always get the cute girls." He looked at Kagome. "You have her, you had Ai, Kagura; who are all beautiful women. I look similar to you and yet I can't ..."

Inuyasha let his sentence trail off. I knew where this was going and we were going to have that conversation later. I patted Kagome's leg to let me up. She stood up and I walked over to my brother. I placed my hand on his shoulder and said, "Everything will be okay. We'll talk about it later, okay?" He nodded his head.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you are attractive." That brought a tiny smile on his face.

"Thanks, Kagome."

She smiled back. "Don't worry so much about your appearance. You'll find a girl that will love you inside and out."

"Yeah, I hope so." Inuyasha looked behind Kagome. "Well, your friend is coming over."

"Friend?" Kagome turned her head and saw Mika heading towards us. "Do we pretend we didn't see her and leave or what?"

"I think it's too late for that." Mika was already next to Kagome. "Hi, Mika,"

"Hi, Sesshomaru; Kagome."

"Hi," Kagome said with distaste. Mika took the hint and moved away from her.

She turned her attention to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting." I left it at that. Mika didn't need to know that my mother was in the hospital. I wanted to keep that as private as possible.

"Oh okay. It's nice to see you again. Didn't think I would ever see your face again after you left."

"We didn't think we would see you again either," Kagome said under her breath. I guess she did still have some animosity towards Mika.

Mika ignored her. She looked towards Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself." She stuck her hand out towards him. "My name is Mika."

"Inuyasha," he said as he shook her hand. "I am Sesshomaru's younger brother."

"I can see the resemblance," She said with a smile. She looked down at Maru and bent down to look at him. "And who is this little guy? Is he your baby cousin?"

"No, he is ... my son."

Mika's eyes became wide as she stood back up. "Well, he is adorable," she said in a soft tone. "He looks just like you."

The look on Inuyasha's face drooped. "...Thanks." I could tell this was not going in a good direction. Time for me to interject.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Mika, but we gotta get going."

"Oh okay. Well I hope to see you again." Mika walked back to her station as we headed out towards the door. Seeing my brother look upset because he told Mika that Maru was his son bothered me and now I knew why Inuyasha was so insecure about himself; the fact that he had a kid so young. The fact that he has a kid might make him feel that no woman would want to be with him. My brother was in a tough spot and I was wondering if I could help him. This was going to be a tough conversation.

We arrived at the hospital and went up to the floor that my mother was on. I opened the door and saw my father, Koga, Hiten, Bankotsu and Kanna sitting around my mother, who was now up. Everyone turned around and gave us all smiles; even my mother. She extended her arms towards us and said, "My boys." Both Inuyasha and I walked up to my mother and gave her a hug.

"How are you doing, mother?" I asked as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"A lot better than I was before. The nurses have attended at my every need since I woke up."

"That's good. I am glad that you are better."

"You know your mother has a fighting spirit," she chuckled. Her eyes drifted over and her expression softened. "Kagome." She waved Kagome towards her and she walked over. Kagome took my mother's hand and gave it a squeeze. "How are you?"

"I am good. How are you doing?"

"Good. I don't like being in hospitals but as long as I am getting better, being here will be fine."

"I'm glad you are doing better. Sesshomaru told me what happened."

"Yeah," she said with a soft smile. "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive right now." Her smile caused me to blush and I felt embarrassed. Why? I don't know but I felt like a little kid again who did his mother proud. I chuckled and everyone laughed.

"So, when are you going to be released?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Probably by the end of the week. The doctor wants to keep me in to make sure that I recover fully."

"And since you are here, you can look around once you are released," Koga said. "I can even show you around the city before you go back to Japan."

"That sounds lovely, Koga."

"Also," Kagome peeped, "If you would like, you can stay at my house. I would love it if you met my mother and my younger brother. That way you can be in a comfortable home instead of a hotel."

My mother's eyes lit up. "Do you really mean that Kagome? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"No bother at all. Let me just call my mother and see if it is okay with her." With that, Kagome excused herself from the room and went into the lobby. It was only a few minutes till she came back and said that her mother gave the okay and was more than happy to meet my mother.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. My family was going to meet hers. I really hoped that they would get along.

We all stayed with my mother till it was late and she was starting to become tired. I said my goodbye to her and everyone else and told her I will be back tomorrow. My father stayed the night with her again and Koga and the rest of them decided to go out for drinks. I wanted to spend more time with Kagome but I had to talk to my brother. I asked her to stay the night with me but with her working a early shift in the morning, I understood why she told me no. I gave her a gentle kiss as I watched her walk up to her door and walk inside.

I wanted to fuck her so badly but that would have to wait.

The chauffeur took my brother and I back to the hotel and I knew it was time to try and calm my brother down and help him as much as I could with his ... love life.

I walked into Inuyasha's room and watched him place down a sleepy Maru into his little makeshift crib. Inuyasha kissed him lightly on the forehead, brushed his cheek and fell on the bed, arms spread out as he let out a frustrated breath. I sat down on the chair across from the bed and leaned forward, lacing my fingers together. I didn't know how to start this conversation so just asked,

"So, how are things?"

Inuyasha let out another frustrated breathe and just turned his head to look at me. Maybe that was a bad way to start the conversation. "I don't know what to do about my love life. Ever since I gained custody of Maru, no woman wants to date me. They see him and think he is the cutest thing in the world, but when I tell them he is my son, they become shy and walk away. Don't get me wrong, I love Maru but I feel like he is holding me back from finding a girlfriend. I mean, what girl in their right mind would want to be with a man who already has a kid?"

"The same type of women who have kids of their own and are looking for a man to spend time with not only them but their kid as well."

"But there aren't that many young mother's in Japan, Sesshomaru. You know this. If there are any single mother's, they are a lot older than I am. None of them are in their twenties."

"Then stop looking in Japan."

Inuyasha sat up on his elbows. "What do you mean, stop looking in Japan?"

"Exactly that. Move somewhere else if you are having trouble finding love in Japan."

"Where am I supposed to go? I am not going to South Korea nor am I going to China."

"Why not stay here."

Inuyasha gave me the blankest look he could give me. He sat all the way up and made a twisted grin with his lips. He laughed softly and said, "You're funny, Sesshomaru. Telling me to leave Japan and move to the United States all just to find love."

"You're the one who is complaining that he can't find it in his own country so why not go international?"

"Sesshomaru, my English isn't as good as yours and what are the chances that I will find another young woman, who has a child, that likes Japanese men?"

This time I laughed out loud. "Inuyasha, you won't have any worries there. United States is among one of the countries where their young people are having kids at an early age. Haven't you heard of that show ... um, what was it called ... Teen Mom? They have a bunch of shows like that on television. Kind of sad once you think about how many shows they have about these teen pregnancies, but that isn't my point. My point is, there are young women, who are single and in their twenties who have children and there are plenty of women who love Japanese men. Basically if you are some type of Asian they will buckle at your feet."

Something sparked behind his eyes. "Really? There are women out here that would actually want to date me?"

"Inuyasha, there is a woman out there somewhere in the world who would want to date you. All you gotta do is find her."

"But, where do I go? How do I start?"

That, I didn't know how to answer. He couldn't go to bars or clubs because the women may think he is an irresponsible parent. He could try online dating or speed dating but that could end badly as well. I really didn't know how to help my brother there.

Inuyasha sighed and laid back down on the bed. "I knew this was a lost cause."

"Don't give up yet. You'll find someone. It will just take some time."

"Easy for you to say. You have women crawling at your feet everyday."

"Only because I am a rock-star. Majority of the people don't know who I am. I only get looks because I look different. You get looks too when we are out. If you paid attention to your surroundings you would have noticed that the nurses at the hospital were talking about how attractive you were."

"They did?"

"Like I said, you don't pay attention," I said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good." I got up from the chair and stretched. "Because I am going to go eat and then go to sleep."

"What are you going to eat?"

"I was just gonna order room service. You wanna eat too?" Inuyasha nodded his head and ordered room service.

We continued to talk for the remaining time about random things until there was a knock at the door and heard a voice say, "Room service." I got up and answered the door and to my surprise, Mika was standing in front of me with a cart of food. She looked away from me, blushing slightly. "H-Hey, Sesshomaru."

"Well hello there Mika," I said as she walked in and placed the cart in the middle of the room. She made eye contact with Inuyasha and the blush on her face became deeper. Something clicked in my head and wicked smile came on my face. Mika uncovered our food and sat the tops down. She bowed her head and said,

"Enjoy your meal."

"Wait, Mika," I said grabbing her arm. "Why don't you stay with us for awhile."

"But, I am working right now."

"Just for a few minutes. I am sure the kitchen won't miss you for twenty minutes." I gave her my gorgeous smile and she gave in.

"Okay." Mika sat down on the chair I was just sitting in and made herself comfortable. She even tried to fix her hair. If I didn't know any better, from the way Mika was behaving from when she saw Inuyasha, she may have a thing for my brother; just a bit. Mika' eyes wandered the room as went over to the cart and grabbed my plate. "Is the baby asleep?" She asked.

"Hm, oh yeah, he is," Inuyasha said softly.

"Oh. I had wanted to give him this," Mika said as she pulled out a ring like object from her apron. "I wanted to give this to you as an apology," she said barely looking at Inuyasha.

"An apology?"

"For how I acted when I found out that the baby was yours. That was rude of me. I shouldn't judge you just because you have a baby. There are a lot of men who don't take on the father role when they have a child. I of all people should know that. Your girlfriend is a lucky woman."

"Inuyasha is single," I said for him as I took a sip of my soda. I could feel Inuyasha give me a dirty look but I ignored it.

Mika smiled. "Then I have more respect for you than I did before." She handed Iuyasha the ring toy. Its a jingle teething ring. I am not sure if he is teething yet but it makes noise so he or you can shake it and it will give a nice noise."

"T-Thank you. I am sure Maru will like it."

"Maru? That's a cute name. Was he named after his mother?"

"No, he was named after Sesshomaru."

"Then the name is even cuter. He is going to grow up to be a handsome boy."

"That he will be."

Mika ended up staying a lot longer than she meant to. I pretended I went to the bathroom to talk to my girlfriend so they could have some alone time. When I came out after thirty minutes of playing game on my phone, Mika was gone. Inuyasha had the biggest smile on his face and I knew I helped him out. He turned his attention to me and got up and gave me the biggest hug he ha ever given me.

"I fukin' love you Sesshomaru."

I laughed. "I am guessing you guys are going to go on a date?"

"Kind of. I told her I was thinking about moving out here and she said she would show me around the area. She even gave me her number! She even said I could call or text her anytime that I wanted."

"That's a good sign little bro."

"And I know that she is fully interested in me as well because you didn't come up one in the conversation. This Mika girl is genuinely into me."

"I thought she might be."

"Thanks again, Sesshomaru."

"No problem," I said as I roughed up his hair. "I'm going to head to bed so I will see you and Maru tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night."

"Night." I walked out and headed to my room. I felt really good about myself. Not only was I was able to patch things up with Kagome but I was able to hook my brother up with a girl. Things were going right for once in awhile.

* * *

><p>Hoped you all liked this chapter. The next chapter will be the final conclusion to this story so I hope you guys are looking forward to it. The ending will shock you all. xD<p> 


End file.
